Charming's Power Family
by kristinamarie87
Summary: Part II of Big City Girl to Small Town Princess. The men are released from prison, and the girls have been trying to keep themselves busy with the helping hands of the SAMCRO family. Swearing they'd never return to prison- Jax and Opie are hellbent on seeking revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Jess looked into the mirror and adjusted her graduation gown, she couldn't believe that this day was finally here. "Mommy" Gabby smiled, wrapping her small arms around Jess' right leg.

"Yes baby?" she asked, looking down at her. Her daughter was a spitting image of Opie, but had her hair and skin tone. Every time she looked into those green eyes, her heart would melt.

"I love you"

"I love you more" she said, picking her up and kissing her cheek.

Gabby put her tiny hands on Jess' cheeks "I want Daddy" the now eighteen month old said, almost unleashing tears from those eyes her father and her shared.

"Daddy's coming home in two days munchkin'. And he's gonna give you soooo many kisses!"

"Hugs?!"

"And hugs baby. Lots and LOTS of hugs." she smiled, sitting on the bed with her "You know he loves you_very_much, right?" Gabby nodded and wrapped her arms around Jess' neck. "C'mon baby. Grandma Mary and Grandma Gemma are waiting. Let's go."

* * *

After the men had arrived at the warehouse, it became all a blur. The girls, while in one piece, were far from unharmed. Kris had fought so hard, that she dislocated her shoulder. Jess fractured her wrist from trying to pry herself from the deviant's grip and both Kerrianne and Julie had broken knuckles. Putting bullets in the heads of the men that were there, while well deserved from their standpoint, didn't negate the fact that the boys' probation still stood and it wasn't long before the cops were called by Gino and Giaccomo who had left the scene as the men arrived. Chibs, Happy, Jax, Opie, and Tig were arrested for violating their probation from their arrest the year prior, and were automatically put back into county. While the dead bodies on their hands weren't held against them, and both Romeo and Luis fought tooth and nail, they were able to slide on those charges due to the situation at hand. Violation of probation for carrying weapons wasn't up for discussion though, and the five were sentenced to one year. Jax and the rest of the men sanctioned both prospects to be patched in and Bobby, Juice, Rat, and Jimmy managed to hold down the weekly runs over the next year. Tacoma charter was more than willing to lend support when needed for what SAMCRO had risked. While not being able to fly out to New York broke her heart, Kris wanted the kids to be able to see Jax on Christmas- even if it meant driving to Stockton. Julie had stayed in Charming with Kristina to help care for the kids. While she was her father and uncles' accountant, she could do that work from anywhere, and she was needed in California more than she was needed at home. Joe, Nico, Giuliana and Maria flew out two days after the men had been arrested to stay for as long as they were needed- but after two weeks, Kris was begging her dad by phone to call them back. One queen bee was more than enough, and having three women tell her what to do was too much to bare.

The first few months without them, the girls assumed that those would be the hardest. However, as Spring turned into Summer, and Summer into Fall, Jessica, Kerrianne, and Kristina were crawling out of their skin. Fiona and Gemma tried to rationalize with them, tried to get them to see the positive side of it all. But the weekly visits were always ended with them crying and not wanting to let go. The reminder of seeing her boys daily- each an identical replica of their father made it all the more harder. It wasn't until Abel's goal chart begun to fill up that she didn't know how much longer she would make it without him being there. She decided to keep adding to Jax's stars daily with every phone call, or every text that he sent when he managed to get a prepaid snuck in for him. She was determined to not lose her shit as that's exactly what she felt like was happening, for lack of a better term. It was now almost exactly one year to the day that the men were arrested, and the girls were getting ready for their graduation- they had managed to finish their classes and requirements just in time for the December graduation. Jess gathered up Gabby and her belongings before heading next door with Ellie and Kenny. Kris was sitting at the dining room table with Gemma and Fiona as they were waving magazines in front of her face to keep her from crying, and Gemma's new squeeze- a man named Nero who was a godsend helping take care of the boys. "I _ain't _helping you remove and reapply your makeup _again_, Kristina." Gemma growled, "Keep it together."

"It's alright mommy" Abel said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Daddy is coming home in two days."

Kris tried to smile and nodded "I know baby. I just miss him."

"But daddy said you can't cry anymore. He said that I need to take care of you." and with that, she lost her control, face buried in her hands and sobbing like an infant.

"Aw shit." Kerrianne grumbled "Kris, two days. Two!" she smiled "You know he wanted to be here. Get yourself together."

Gemma's phone rang, and she stepped away to take the call "You got this mama. We'll drive the kids, c'mon" Nero said, patting her shoulder.

Sniffling and nodding, Kris stood up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing her bag from the chair. She saw the destruction of a box of Cheerios that was sprawled across the kitchen floor- there were only _two _culprits in this mess. "Jackson Nathaniel! John Thomas!" she growled, seeing the mess before her. The little pitter patter of their feet were racing down the hallway- she swore they started running before they were walking, and had been giving her hell ever since they did. "Loro causarono questo pasticcio?!" she asked with narrowed eyes. She had been speaking to the boys in Italian- the one thing her father had asked of her. He swore he'd be out for Christmas this year- his probation officer agreed to it and he demanded his grandsons knew the language.

Her sons looked up at her with those deep blue and green eyes and the smirk that she's _pretty _sure either Jax taught them, or that was inevitable and just came as part of the Teller package. "No" they said, shaking their heads.

"Stanno mentendo?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip. She knew they were lying, and my God they were already good at it.

Jackson smiled again and shook his head "Ti amo mama."

Jess rolled her eyes, leaning against the counter "Like father like son. Jesus Christ."

Nero laughed and scooped the boy up "You causin' problems for your mama? Didn't Daddy tell you to be good?"

He nodded and wrapped his arms around Nero's neck "Get goin'." Gemma called out, putting her phone back into her bag.

"We still have a good ninety minutes before we could leave though" Kris argued

"You take Kerri with you, go get some coffee. We'll lock up here. Go." she said, pushing the three out the door.

"You know…" Kris sighed, getting into her car and closing the door "I wish I could take a certain amount of nyquil and sleep for the next two days."

"You _could_" Kerrianne chuckled "But I don't recommend it."

Jess sighed and leaned her arm against the door, propping her head up "Mary is gonna need to take the kids for like… At least a weekend. He comes home Friday…" Jess chuckled "He'll get a few hours with the kids. And then bye bye children… mama is gonna lose her shit if she has to wait too much longer."

"Juice said the reason why Jax and Opie stay so calm and collected is because they're too busy blowing one another"

Kris and Jess busted into laughter "Ah, that's okay." Kris winked "At least I know where Opie's been. I'm not too concerned."

"Abel!" Gemma shouted, holding JT on her hip "Come here baby" He causally walked down the hallway, dressed in his flannel shirt and jeans, he had worn his hair slicked back every single day since Jax had gone inside- if he had to be the man of the house, even at five years old, he knew he'd have to dress the part. Gemma was standing against the front door, holding it open and pointing outside. "Can you hear it?" she asked, looking down at him. She's pretty sure at that moment, the second the growl of the motorcycles hit his ear, he shouted _Holy Shit _on the inside- because that was the exact look he had on his face. Seeing Jax pull up with the rest of the men, Abel couldn't get across the grass fast enough to get to him. He clearly had competition now seeing as though his brothers- although only nineteen months old- were giving him a run for his money in the speed department.

"How you doin' buddy?!" Jax asked, kissing Abel's forehead

"Mommy was cryin'" he said as Jax picked up the twins

He sighed and nodded "I know buddy, I know. We're gonna go surprise her, okay? I just gotta shower." Walking into the house, he saw the Cheerio mess that was still all over the kitchen floor as Gemma went for a broom. Jackson and John laughing and giggling in his arms- already showing no remorse for their misbehavior, and actually found it funny. "You make this mess?" Jax smiled, poking the boys' stomachs.

"They sure as shit denied it when Kris asked them" Nero laughed "And he then told her he loved her."

Jax laughed and kissed his sons' heads before putting them down. He looked at the kitchen wall "Abel, you doin' awesome with these points dude! How did I get all these stars?"

"Mommy kept giving you stars whenever you called her. You almost have three thousand stars. Not fair!"

Jax laughed and nodded "It is fair. A deal's a deal too. I'll be out in a few." he said as his number one fan came racing down the hallway onto his legs "Hey Slash!" he yelled, picking up the dog who was about to have a heart attack from excitement "I know buddy!" he cooed, as Slash licked his face "I missed you more!"

Gabby was latched on to Opie's neck so tight, it took Mary _and _Fiona to get her off so Opie could shower and get changed. As if she was never going to see him again, the wailing and screaming that came from the little toddler were something out of this world. "Christ almighty!" Mary grumbled, trying to hold on to her granddaughter who fought tooth and nail to get out of her grip, as she followed Opie into the house. "Look baby, look, he's just going right in there." she pointed as Opie walked into the bathroom.

"Daddyyyyyyyy!" Gabby wailed, throwing her head back against Mary's chest.

"Hey" Kenny said, holding his arms out for her- besides Opie, Kenny was the one other person that could do no wrong in that little girl's eyes "He'll be right out." he smiled, bouncing her up and down. "Don't cry, you don't want daddy to see you sad, right?"

Gabby shook her head, and stared at the bathroom door, waiting for it to open again. By the time Opie had reemerged, beard and hair trimmed, he couldn't even get his shirt on before his daughter was practically scaling his jeans to climb up him. "I know baby" he said, quickly buttoning the flannel before tossing on his leather jacket and kutte. He picked her back up and she reestablished the grip around his neck, making him laugh "Gabby, baby, I'm not going anywhere. Too tight." she had her face buried in his neck as he tried to pack his pockets with everything. "How the hell am I gonna get over there?"

Mary shrugged "I dunno. Welcome home dad, figure it out" she chuckled

Opie smiled and shook his head "Baby, you gotta go in the car with Grandma Gemma and Grandma Mary okay?" he said, rubbing her back "We're gonna go see mommy" Gabby shook her head in protest, keeping the lock on his neck "As soon as we get there I'll pick you back up, okay? You gotta go in the car, daddy needs to drive the bike." he said softly, trying to pry her tiny hands from him. Walking outside, Jax was buckling the boys into their car seats.

"Daddy, can I _please _go on the bike?" Abel asked. Jax nodded and handed him a helmet, Kenny was already sitting on Opie's bike as if he was ready to take off on his own. "She's gonna start crying again, isn't she?" Abel sighed, shaking his head.

Jax laughed and secured his own helmet "Maybe for a little while dude. She's been crying a lot?"

"Only when she doesn't think we can hear her." Abel replied, wrapping his arms around Jax's waist

"Don't worry, she won't be crying anymore. I promise. But we gotta surprise her, alright? So we can't tell her that I'm home yet."

Pulling up to the school, they quickly took their seats as the graduation had already begun. Looking into the crowd, the girls couldn't see where everyone was sitting, but couldn't wait to get out of there. As much as they were thrilled for this day to finally be here, they wanted it to be over just as quick as it had started. Kris' phone started ringing and she quickly dug through her bag to find it "Where you guys waiting?" she asked Kerrianne who was on the other line. Looking around, she nudged Jess and pointed towards the exit "Alright, we'll be right there." Pulling off the itchy graduation regalia, Abel came running up to her and wrapped his arms around her hips "You ready to go home, monster?" she asked, careful not to mess up his hair. Looking up at Gemma and everyone standing in front of her, her heart sunk "Where's JT?" she asked in a near panic "Gem?!"

"Relaxxxxx" Jax drawled standing behind her, with the boy standing next to him "He's right here."

She wasn't too sure how quickly she actually turned around, or if she knocked Abel over in the process, but she flung herself at him and her right foot was six inches from making contact with JT's forehead as she wrapped her legs around his waist, jumping into his arms. "Ew" Abel groaned along with Kenny who were trying to look away from the graphic reunion between their fathers and step-moms.

"C'mon, let's go." Gemma laughed, pulling her grandson away from what appeared to be two seconds from another arrest for public indecency. "You two just got _out _of prison, let's not get arrested again. Save that shit for later."

Smiling, Jax pulled away and dropped her to her feet "You got a party to attend Doctor Teller."

"I don't need a party" she chuckled "I need Grandma Gemma to take the boys back to her house. That's what I need."

Getting back to the clubhouse, the men sat around the table in the Chapel. Gabby was the first toddler to sleep on a VP's chest with her arms secure around his neck, while her father discussed business. There was no way they were getting her to let go again, Opie wasn't even going to fight it. While many alliances were made at Stockton, enemies were made too. The next few months were going to be vengeful and dangerous. There were still Panellis that owed their debt to SAMCRO, and the men were going to do whatever it took to get their revenge, by any means necessary.

"I guess you got yourself a sleeping buddy for tonight, huh?" Jess winked looking over at Opie "No fun for mama."

Opie laughed and shook his head "Oh, if I gotta use the jaws of life to get her off, she's goin' to sleep in her own bed."

"She's been sleeping with me a few nights a week. Right in your spot. Whether its holding onto one of your shirts, or spraying your pillow with your cologne, anything to keep her from crying."

Opie smiled and kissed Gabby's cheek "You not behavin' for mama?" he asked, looking at the content little girl that now had everything she wanted.

"No" she smiled, kissing her dad's cheek. "I love you"

Jess laughed and shook her head "I love you too baby. You wanna go home? We can get ice cream!"

Gabby smiled and hugged her dad tighter. Those two little words rang into the ears of Jackson and JT like the bells on Santa's sleigh "ICE CREAM!" Jackson squealed, squeezing Jax's face.

Jess sighed and shook her head "Christ Ope. No. She can't have ice cream."

"Thanks Opie" Kris growled

He chuckled and rubbed Gabby's back "Why not?"

"Because she doesn't stop fuckin' runnin' and shoutin'" Piney growled "Hyper ass kid. And _these two?!_" He said, pointing to Jackson and JT "They need medication"

Kris nearly doubled over from laugher "Piney, they're not that bad."

"Not _that _bad?!" Juice scoffed "Not THAT BAD?! They KEYED MY BIKE!"

"Aw shit" Jax laughed looking at his sons "What did you do to Uncle Juice's bike?"

"Grabbed my keys and scratched the paint right off" Kris chuckled "It _was _bad. Hey, did I not pay to have it fixed?! C'mon, they're not even two. Give them a break."

"Did they at least get punished for it?" Opie asked

Gemma and Nero chuckled "You got yourself one mean little lady, Jax" Nero laughed "Snatched them two right up and had them wailing like they were never gonna see the light of day again."

Happy laughed and shook his head, taking JT from Kris' arms "I'm scared of mama too buddy" he said, fixing the boy's faux-hawk.

"Mama's mean." JT pouted, pointing to his mother.

Kris pointed back, narrowing her eyes "Questo non è gentile. Dire che ti dispiace."

The boy already had his father's eye roll down to a science "dispiace." he groaned

"Uh oh" Jax laughed "You're in trouble."

"I still don't see how that has anything to do with ice cream" Opie shrugged

"Because that shit happened right after they were given just a little bit." Jess replied

"It's still early" Opie argued "It's only four."

Jess rolled her eyes "Alright VP, but you're chasing after her then. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Isn't she going home with my mom and pop?"

Piney scoffed and shook his head "I don't think so shithead. I don't have anymore benadryl at home."

"Thanks Pop" Opie chuckled "Drugging my kid. Real good."

"We've got benadryl at home" Jess whispered "You tell her it's candy."

"Really?" he laughed

"It's only a little" she shrugged "Only when she doesn't sleep." Opie raised his eyebrow in uncertainty "Hey, her aunts put whiskey into their bottles last year when they wanted them to sleep." she said defensively

"_Really_?!" Jax asked

"Look. This one went along with it." she said pointing to Gemma

"Woah!" Gemma laughed "What did I do to you?"

Kris laughed "I'm sorry mama."

"Can we go home?" Abel asked, pulling on Jax's kutte

"What's wrong buddy?"

"I'm hungry. And I wanna play xbox with you."

"We bringin' the party back?" Jax asked

Everyone nodded and grabbed their things "You gotta go in the car with Grandma" Opie said to Gabby, as Jess tried to take her from him

"Noooooooo!" She wailed, not a cry, but an outright tantrum

"Gabriella!" Jessica hissed "You cut that out _right _now! Absolutely NOT!" she snatched her from Opie and carried her out of the clubhouse.

There was still a lot the men had to be filled in on, and their homecoming would be far from quiet and relaxing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love the reviews so far ladies! Since this story is still in its beginning stages, anything you'd ladies like to see happen just leave suggestions! Love all the feedback!**

* * *

Sitting on Jax's couch, Jax, Opie, Kenny, Juice and Jimmy were engaged in a battle of video games as the three toddlers ran rampant across the living room floor, squealing and throwing toys. "Really dude?" Opie laughed "And you've had a year of practice!"

"Ain't getting any better" Juice laughed

"Ugh!" Kenny growled "Bullshit"

Opie hit the pause button and looked over at his now ten year old son with his eyebrow arched "What did you just say?"

Kenny laughed and shook his head "Sorry"

"Uh huh" Opie chuckled "You drinking and smoking now too?"

"Pop" Kenny laughed "No. Jess would kill me. And I'm not being funny about that. She'd actually gut me, said so herself."

"Good. You still got that girlfriend?"

Kenny hit the button again and continued playing "You ask me the same thing every week."

"And you never answer me" he laughed

"No, pop. No girlfriend."

"And what about your sister?"

Juice and Jimmy chuckled under their breath as Kenny hit the pause button and looked up at his dad "Hang on." he said as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. They could hear the fridge open and close and the clatter of glasses in the cabinet. He returned with a bottle of whiskey, glasses and four beers and handed them to the men "Take a shot of that and finish the beer, and then I'll tell ya."

Opie raised his eyebrow and opened the beer, bringing the glass to his mouth "Well she's in one piece, so I'm gonna assume it isn't too bad?"

The boy laughed and shrugged "Well she's not pregnant if that's what you're thinking."

His eyes widened "Shit. Alright." Opie laughed, shocked at his son's bluntness.

"Doesn't sound too good" Jax sighed, taking a shot.

Emptying the beer into his mouth, Opie cleared his throat "Alright, start talkin'" he said, putting his empty beer on the coffee table.

"It's nothin' real bad. Ellie's just been…" He sighed and rolled his eyes "Annoying"

"She giving Jess a hard time?"

Kenny shook his head "Giving grandma and grandpa a hard time though. She's been wanting to go to parties. High school parties. She won't fight with Jess, cause Jess won't put up with her nonsense. But… I dunno. Jess says it's cause Ellie really missed you."

"What did she do?"

He looked at the ground and back up at his dad before taking a deep breath "A few weeks ago, she was supposed to be at Danielle's. She went to a party. Jimmy and Juice found the party and dragged her out of there. Literally dragged her. Matt tried to argue with them, they nearly cracked his skull."

Opie ran his hand over his beard and looked at men "She was drinking?"

"Drinking? Pop, she was really drunk. Jimmy and Juice brought her back here, she was puking everywhere. And you know how Jess is with throw up" Kenny smiled, causing all of them to laugh "I know you'll find out about this sooner or later. But if it helps, Jess made sure we got up real early the next morning and we were vacuuming and just slamming things. Ellie came out of the room, crying. And Jess made me a smoothie."

Opie laughed hysterically and shook his head "What's so funny?" Jess asked

"The teenage delinquent" Opie sighed "At least she's doing well in school."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Jess chuckled "No failing grades in our house."

"How bad was it?" Jax asked Jimmy and Juice

"Kenny" Jess waved "Come help me get the beer from the car" he sighed and reluctantly followed.

Juice cleared his throat "Jess called, she had a feeling Ellie wasn't at her friends. Tracked her cell. Went to the house and she was fuckin' wasted."

Opie sighed and shook his head "Shithead there too?"

"It was a high school party, brother. Everyone was there. Sixty, one hundred kids. Fuckin' everywhere. Found her out in the backyard smoking a cigarette and holding a bottle of Jack like it was water." Jimmy added "Tossed her right over my shoulder and dragged her ass right out."

"Matt stepped in front of us" Juice chuckled menacingly "As if that was gonna stop it. Said she was fine. She wasn't fine. Not even close. Tried to pull her off of him, I cracked his fucking face in."

Jax and Opie laughed "Was she at least clothed?"

Jimmy nodded "Yeah. Doesn't change the fact that she was fucking wasted."

"Brought her back here, I thought Jess was gonna beat her fuckin' ass" Juice chuckled

Jess walked back in and looked over at them "Kenny, go put them in the fridge" she said, pointing to the kitchen "They tell you? Gabby, ENOUGH!" she growled, scooping up the toddler "We don't throw toys. No."

Opie chuckled at his daughter's pout that he was glad wasn't directed at him. He nodded and grabbed the whiskey from the table, bringing the bottle to his mouth and taking a large swig "Please tell me you kicked her ass"

Jess laughed and shook her head, sitting down next to him and taking the bottle from his hands as Gabby crawled up onto him "No…" she sighed, taking a gulp and squinting as the liquor went down her throat "But, I made her scrub the fucking bathroom and carpet the next day for puking all over it. Hasn't been allowed out of the house since, no friends, no parties… nothing."

"I'm sorry" he grumbled

She raised her eyebrow and smirked "Sorry? For what? I'm kind of glad you weren't here. You would've killed the kid. Saw him yesterday when I got her from school, he tried to be nice. I told him he speaks to her again, he needs to keep in mind you two have no problem going back to prison. Kris told him that you and Jax are the least of his problems if she catches him talking to her again."

Opie laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "Damn straight. Any other problems?"

She shook her head "No. Kenny is good, doing well in school. Gabby has already hit the terrible twos a few months early. Other than that, everything's peachy."

"Whatcha guys talkin' about?" Kris asked, handing Abel a sandwich

"Matt and Ellie" Jess replied

She laughed and shook her head, sitting on the empty chair "That dumb asshole. She's pissed at us for that party, and for saying something to him yesterday."

"She heard you?" Jax asked

"Oh she was standing right there. I don't have any hair on my tongue. She was whining and pleading. Asked why we hate her, said Juice 'assaulted' him."

"Least of his problems" Opie growled

"Well thank God I don't have any daughters. I don't need that."

Jax scoffed and brought his beer to his mouth "Not yet."

Kris rolled her eyes "Mmhmm. You're home six hours and you're already thinking about another kid? Have you met your sons?"

"They're good." he said dismissively

Juice, Jimmy, Jess and Kris shouted with laughter "Sure, they're _good_. But they're hitting that stage where no means yes. Come to think of it, you're _still_ in that stage."

"And you've done great with them. One or two more won't be too bad."

"Two more?!" she laughed "TWO more?!"

"Hey" he snickered, pulling the side of his mouth in to a slick smirk "I believe we had a deal. _And_ you're done with school."

"Well her and I had a deal too." Jess interrupted "She has another, I have another."

"The fuck?" Opie chuckled "Do I get a say in this?"

"No" Jess and Kris replied "Told her she's gotta be miserable with me" Jess chuckled

Kris shook her head and sighed "We'll talk about this later, Prez. Not now. You guys at least staying home for a few days?"

Jax shrugged "Heading out tomorrow for a few hours, got some shit to handle."

"Really?" Jess sighed "Not even a whole day at home?"

"Duty calls" Jax said defensively "I promise, he'll come home in one piece."

"Tomorrow, right?" she sassed

Opie looked at her questionably "Whad'ya mean tomorrow?"

"You sure it won't be another year before you come home again?" she growled, standing up and heading out the front door.

Opie sighed and handed the bottle of whiskey to Jax "Guess that's my cue. C'mon Kenny." he groaned, holding Gabby in his left arm. "See ya tomorrow."

"Good luck" Jax chuckled

"We're gonna get goin'." Jimmy said, hugging Jax goodbye "Chapel at ten?"

Jax nodded and watched them head out. "She's pretty pissed, huh?"

Kris shook her head "Jax, can you really blame her? She said what I was thinking. You're not even home for twenty-four hours and you're gonna go start shit?"

"We ain't starting anything, Kris. We're settling it."

She rolled her eyes and moved over to sit next to him "You end up getting arrested again, I'm gonna be the one behind bars and you're going six feet under, got it?"

Jax laughed and nodded "Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Jess" Opie sighed as she took Gabby from his arms to give her a bath. "C'mon." He followed her into the bathroom as she knelt down on the tile to get her daughter in.

"Don't c'mon me Ope" she growled, turning on the bath water "I'm not playing on this. I need you, _here_. I'm not trying to give you shit about the club, and I'm not saying that shit was easy for you being away for the last year. What I _am_ saying, is that you all need to be smart now. I'm not doing this again."

He leaned against the door frame and rubbed his face "It ain't what you're thinking. We're settling shit, not starting it."

She shrugged and rolled her eyes "Alright then."

"That's it?"

"I know you don't wanna go back anymore than I do. So if you say it's nothing risky, then I'm not fighting with you tonight. Babe, you've been gone for twelve months. It's been twelve _very_ long months. Go talk to Ellie and let me get her down to bed. Go."

He smiled and shook his head as he headed out of the bathroom and knocked on Ellie's door before walking in, and closing it behind him. She was sitting on her bed with the laptop that Opie had reluctantly bought for her the year before, but was unable to give her the way he wanted to. "Hi daddy" Ellie said softly, putting the MacBook on her nightstand.

He sat down next to her with his back against the headboard "How you doin' baby?"

Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her arms around his waist that was even harder than she had remembered, one year away with nothing else to do but work out. She rested her head on his chest, and sniffled "I missed you" she cried

Opie pulled the side of his mouth in and nodded "I missed you too baby. But I'm home. You gotta talk to me." She shook her head and continued to cry "I already know. But I want to hear it from you"

She took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in her throat "I went to a party. I drank, _a lot_. Juice and Jimmy showed up. Juice beat up Matt. Daddy, he _didn't_ need to do that. Matt won't even talk to me."

Opie sighed and shook his head "Baby, he shouldn't have brought you there."

"But he _didn't_. I went on my own."

"And he shouldn't have let you drink. Jimmy and Juice were protecting you, and Matt's lucky I wasn't there to drag your ass out."

Ellie chuckled and looked up at her dad "You don't need to add murder to your charges."

"Don't be mad at Jimmy or Juice, they were doing what any of your uncles, or I would've done."

"But he won't talk to me. And mom and aunt Kris told him to stay away from me."

"Then he isn't good enough for you. He should've known."

"No one wants to talk to me. They're afraid they're gonna get their asses kicked."

Opie let the language slide "Let it blow over, baby. It's fine. I promise."

She shook her head in protest "It's not… I lo-" she cut herself off and shook her head again "Because of what they said, he said he shouldn't have gotten caught up with SAMCRO trash." Ellie felt Opie stiffen underneath her, that was one of the things she wanted to hold back from him, but it slipped out as she was trying to cover up her last comment "Wait" she said, pushing herself up and looking at him "Daddy, listen. It's okay."

He narrowed his eyes "He. Called. You. Trash?"

"It's okay. You just got home, please? Please don't do anything. I'm okay."

"And you were _just_ about to tell me you _love_ him? Ellie, that's not love. You don't know what it is."

"I do!" she cried "Yes. I. Do."

"No" he argued "No. Look at me" she reluctantly looked up at him meeting his fierce green eyes "That _isn't_ love."

"You sound just like mom and aunt Kris." she scoffed

"Because they're right. If he _loved_ you, you wouldn't have been there."

"You're not listening to me. I went on my own. He didn't want me there. But… I'm only fourteen. There are girls there that are eighteen. I just-" she sighed and shook her head "I don't know"

"Yes you do" he chuckled "You don't want him around any skanks, cause you don't trust him… Or should I say, them."

Ellie tried to hide her smile "Yeah, I guess."

"And drinking until you puke isn't going to do that. He doesn't love you baby girl. _I_ love you. Jess, Jax _and _Kris _love_ you, as do the rest of your uncles and the MC."

"He does love me. He said it."

Opie groaned and rubbed his beard "Look, he might think he does. And for arguments sake, lets say he does _love_ you" he had to catch himself from vomiting at the moment the words escaped his lips "But at fifteen… That isn't what he wants."

She rolled her eyes, sitting up and looking at him daringly "I haven't had sex yet dad." she said bluntly

He lost at least ten shades of color in his face, turning a pale, sickly-white "I-"

"I know that's what you're thinking. I haven't done it."

"Good" he squeaked

"Good?" she chuckled, calling the tough-macho man rant he was on just a few minutes ago "Isn't that what you were gonna say? You want me to be honest? I'm telling you, I haven't done it yet."

"What do you mean, yet?" he growled

Ellie smiled and shrugged "Well it's gonna happen sooner or later, right?"

"Ellie…"

"What?" she laughed again, this was pure entertainment for her '_Mom and Kris were right, this is hilarious'_ she thought to herself "It's gonna happen. Whether you like it or not. I'm not gonna be stupid about it. And from what _I've_ heard, it isn't the worst thing in the world either."

Opie jumped off of the bed and crossed his arms with a scowl on his face "Enough"

"So it's bad then?"

"Ellie" he seethed "Enough"

"Daddy, I'm just messing with you. I'm just happy you're home. Can we talk about this tomorrow? Please?"

Opie sighed and nodded "Oh we're gonna talk about it. Not about _this_ but about the asshole."

"No more sex talk? I figured you'd want to at least give me some advice-" she smiled seeing his brow continue to furrow and his face now turning redder than an apple. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him with a chuckle "Goodnight daddy. Love you."

Opie hugged her back and kissed her cheek "Love you baby. Get some sleep."

* * *

Returning from her shower, the house was quiet, and Jax was laying on the bed with Abel and Slash, rubbing the dog's stomach who was on cloud nine. "Abel, it's time for bed." Kris said, grabbing a hoodie from the closet.

Abel groaned and flopped down on the bed "Noooooo!" he whined

"Yes" she chuckled "You go to bed now, you and daddy can go on the bike tomorrow. You've got Santa coming soon, pal. I'll let him know to return all those gifts."

"Ugh" he sighed "Fine." he rolled off of the bed and slowly walked out of the room.

"Boys sleeping?" she asked, twisting her hair into a clip

Jax was still rubbing the dog's stomach who couldn't have cared any less that she was in the room. "Went down about ten minutes ago. Where you goin'?"

"Well, since you're busy with the pup, I'm gonna step outside and smoke a cigarette. You let me know when you're available. I guess Juice was right, you and Opie busy blowing one another at Stockton?" she winked and zipped up the hoodie

Jax hopped off the bed and put Slash in the hallway before closing and locking the door "I don't think so" he chuckled, pulling the hoodie off "You know, a deal's a deal. Three thousand, two hundred twenty three."

She arched her eyebrow and nodded "This is true. I did make a promise. Question, how easy was it putting the twins to bed?"

He laughed and shook his head, wrapping his arms around her waist "Wasn't too bad."

"Liar. Wait until they're up at six thirty jumping on your face."

"I think I'll be okay. I missed a year, I think I can handle it."

"Starting now brings a kid around about September, twins won't even be two and a half. And you _really_ think you can handle another one? "

"I know I can, Dr. Teller" he chuckled

She laughed loudly and put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him back "You plan on going back inside anytime soon?"

Jax raised his eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I mean… I don't want to try and have another kid if you plan on leaving me again. I did alright. But just _alright_."

"Alright? Babe, the boys are doing great. What do you mean you did '_just alright_'?"

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed "I mean, _me_. Not the boys… _me._ I made sure they were great. But I wasn't. If it wasn't for everyone… I wouldn't have made it. I'm not bringing another kid into this world if it means you're gonna leave me again."

"I'm not goin' anywhere"

"You've said that before, Jax."

Jax sighed and shook his head "I'm not goin' anywhere. That wasn't something we could control. Don't worry, we've had a year to talk this shit through, and discuss what's gonna go down. You gotta trust me on this. Besides, a deal's a deal."

* * *

"Someone's refusing to sleep until you say goodnight" Jess smiled seeing Opie emerge from Ellie's room "You okay?"

His face was starting to return to the normal color "I'm fine" he sighed following her into Gabby's room "What's goin' on little one?"

"Night!" Gabby squealed reaching her arms out for him

Opie chuckled and kissed her cheek "You gotta sleep, okay?"

"Daddy" she smiled looking up at him

He pulled her blanket up over her and turned off her lamp "What?"

"Love you" she sighed

"I love you too munchkin. Go to sleep"

Jess was leaning against the wall in the hallway as he emerged, closing her door behind him "Better when she couldn't talk, right?" she chuckled with her arms crossed

"Between the two of them…" he sighed heading for the kitchen "I won't see forty"

"Ellie bring up sex?"

Opening the fridge, he stopped mid bend and cut an eye at her "_You_ put her up to that?"

"Hey" she chuckled, putting her hands up in defense "I didn't put her up to _anything_. I just may have mentioned that she might get a kick out of watching you listen to her say that."

"Thanks." he sighed "Thank you"

"As much as Stockton wasn't a walk in the park, you owe me VP. And that was just one of the many itty bitty joys I'll get over the next few weeks."

* * *

The shrieks of two toddlers jumping onto the bed and landing on Jax's back at six-thirty the next morning had him groaning and pulling the twins down with him. "Why aren't they jumping on you?"

Kris opened her eyes and chuckled looking at him "Told you. They wouldn't dare wake me up like that"

He scoffed and tickled their stomachs "Yeah, okay."

"_Really_?" she winked "You _really_ underestimate me that much? Watch." she said, trying to keep her face stern "Jackson Nathaniel and John Thomas" she growled, making the two freeze in their place "Done"

Jax curled his mouth down, nodding as he was impressed with the militant hold "Not bad. Are they gonna go back to bed?"

Her laugh could've been heard a mile away "Not a chance, Dad. They're up now. You gotta entertain them."

He yawned and shook his head, putting it back on the pillow "I'm exhausted."

"That isn't my fault." she shrugged, getting up from the bed and walking towards the bathroom

"_Actually_…" he called out as she closed the door behind her

"Not my fault!"

Jumping on his chest and head the boys continued wrestling with their dad, something that their mom wanted _no_ part of but they got more than enough of the roughhousing from Juice, Nero, Jimmy and Rat whenever they were over. "Daddy" JT snickered as Jax hoisted him up into the air and slammed him onto the mattress "Daddyyyy" he shrieked again

"What buddy?"

"Ho famme" he said jumping up and wrapping his arms around Jax's neck

Jax raised an eyebrow at him "Huh?"

"Ho famme"

"The fuck?" Jax chuckled "Buddy, I dunno what you're sayin'"

Jackson followed his brother jumping onto Jax's lap "Ho famme!" he shouted

"Dudes, I dunno what you're sayin." he laughed. Kris stood behind the bathroom door trying to hold back her laughter. When she opened it, she tried to keep a straight face. "The fuck are they sayin'?"

She snorted and crawled onto the bed looking at her boys "Che cosa vogliono?" she asked

"famme" The boys repeated

She nodded and looked at Jax "They're hungry"

"How am I supposed to know that?" he smiled

She smirked and looked back at the boys "Parliamo con papà in inglese. Diciamo 'Daddy, I'm hungry'" she said pointing to Jax, inviting them to speak

"Daddy" the boys said

"I'm hungry" Kris repeated

"I'm hungry" they said looking at him and then back up at their mom

"Awesome!" she smiled giving them high-fives "Vanno dentro" she said pointing to the door as they scurried off the bed and ran into the hallway. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down to the bed.

"So now they're gonna be talkin' and I'm not gonna know what the fuck they're saying."

She shook her head in protest "No, they talk to Gemma and everyone else in English. They just don't know what you know, that's all. Wait until Opie starts struggling with Gabby, shit's gonna be great when he realizes it. You'll pick up on it. Now you know that 'ho famme' means 'I'm hungry."

"And how do you say, 'I don't care, I'm horny'?" he laughed making her shriek trying to get out of his grip

Standing up and adjusting her shirt, she shook her head "Non mi interessa, io sono arrapato"

He chuckled and nodded, climbing off the bed "What you said."

"You better start learning. Or else those boys are gonna be talkin' shit about you and you won't even know it." she warned, heading out of the bedroom

"So then I just need a list of all the bad words" he replied, following her down the hall

"You ain't gettin' off that easy. First lesson, merda is shit and zuia is bitch. For every _real_ word you learn, I'll teach you a bad word. Deal?"

Jax nodded and filled up the coffee pot "That works"

"Ask them what they want to eat" she said, pointing to the boys who were in the living room as she took the coffee from the cabinet "Say 'Che cosa vogliono mangiare'"

He looked at her as if he was trying to process the words "One more time" he chuckled

"Che… cosa…. vogliono…. mangiare" she repeated "Got it?" he nodded "Alright.. Boys come here!" she called out hearing them run into the kitchen and looking over at Jax who laughed and shook his head "Say it!" she smiled

The boys looked up at him waiting, wanting to know why their morning games were interrupted "Che cosa voglio magra?" he asked looking down at them. Kris quickly turned around and tried to stifle her laughter. The boys looked up at him with raised eyebrows, confused as all hell.

"Holy shit" She laughed, wiping the tears that had now formed and were falling from her eyes "Oh my God that was fucking HILARIOUS! Boys, che cosa vogliono mangiare?"

"Cheerios" they said as she poured the cereal into a cup for them each as they ran back into the living room popping the cereal into their mouths.

"You have…" she laughed again taking coffee mugs out of the cabinet. Jax rolled his eyes and sighed "Aww" she chuckled, wrapping her arms around his bare waist "You tried. You'll get there."

"What did I say?"

"You were _supposed_ to say che cosa vogliono mangiare? You _said_… che cosa voglio magra?"

"Which means?"

She snickered and shook her head "It doesn't really _mean_ anything. You said something like 'what I want to weak performance' or 'what I want to shortage'. Somethin' weighing on your mind there Prez?" she teased, pouring them coffee and handing him a mug.

He raised an eyebrow and tried to hide his smile "Somethin' you wanna tell me?"

She chuckled and shrugged "Not from where I'm standing. Just thought you might subconsciously be… you know… self-conscious. A slip like that…"

"Ha" he smiled and rolled his eyes "From where _I_ was… there was no 'shortage' of anything."

"Well your boys think you're half-retarded now. They have _no_ idea what you said." Abel pushed his way in between them, wrapping his arms around Jax's legs. "Oh Christ" Kris groaned looking down at him "what did you do?!" She shockingly asked taking his arm. Abel shrugged with a smile and sat down at the table. "Jax" she chuckled "Is the marker in your room?" He nodded in response as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh buddy" he chuckled seeing the writing and drawings on his forearms "why did you do this?"

"Aw shit!" She yelled from Abel's bedroom and marched back down the hallway "sharpies?! Baby these aren't good to put on your skin."

"Daddy and you have it" he shrugged, grabbing orange juice from the fridge.

"No. Daddy and I don't. Daddy and I have tattoos. It's not sharpie baby." She sighed grabbing paper towels from the counter and putting soap and water on them "when you graduate high school, if you want them, then you can get them. But you need to wait until you graduate."

"Did _you_ wait to get tattoos when you graduated high school?" He bluntly asked

Jax snickered and grabbed a paper towel from her hand to begin scrubbing his arm as she worked on the other. "Yes." She replied, lying right through her teeth.

"Mama said daddy was sixteen."

Kris rolled her eyes "And she meant eighteen. Daddy was eighteen. Don't do this again. Capice?"

Abel nodded "Capice."

Jax tossed the paper towels into the trash and handed Abel cereal "go eat."

He nodded and took the food, joining his brothers in the living room "you sure you want another one?" Kris laughed "you're sure? Like, absolutely positively sure?"

"Oh c'mon. He just drew on his arms." Jax laughed, leaning against the fridge

Kris pushed him out of the way and reached inside "mmm. Yeah. And then when they're sixteen and take your bike out without permission and wreck it..."

He chuckled and shook his head "that'll never happen"

"Oh no?"

"Never. I think they'll learn the lesson about never sitting on someone else's bike. Especially taking it out. I'd kill em."

"Your then fifty year old ass is gonna beat down your sixteen year old sons?" She threw her head back and laughed "I don't think so, Prez"

"Why not? If Piney can still kick Opie's ass..."

Kris raised her eyebrow and nodded "Point well taken. Jussayin Prez, you know as much as I want you to take some time to relax, you're back on you're chores. I'll give ya till tomorrow. You at least get real food for the next twenty-four hours. Go sit."

"Enough!" The two heard Opie growl from the backyard and Jess and Ellie laughing. Jax grabbed his t-shirt from the chair, his cigarettes and headed out the back door with his coffee.

"Ope!" Kris called from the door "You hungry?"

Opie nodded as he put his feet up on the table "Please, I ain't goin' back in there."

"Oh c'mon" Jess groaned, standing at the door with her arms crossed "I mean, isn't it important she gets the male perspective?"

"JESS!"

Ellie was standing behind Jess, her laugh was loud and obnoxious as she couldn't control it anymore "Like I said last night, Ope. Itty bitty joys. Maybe you should make a list, outlaw. Tips and tricks."

He quickly turned his head and cut his eyes at her "I ain't laughin'"

"Such a party popper." she sighed, walking away from the door

Ellie sat down at the table and shook her head "He _hates_ it."

"Know what would _really_ be great?" Jess said with a wink "Christmas… Christmas night, when everyone is exchanging gifts… I'll put one with your name on it but won't write who it's from and I'll put like just an obnoxious amout of condoms in a box."

"He's gonna die."

"Ah, he won't die. He'll live. _But_ you ain't keeping it. Not even by a long shot"

"Wasn't planning on it. Eww"

"Good, keep that thought"

* * *

"Can you at least tell me where you're heading?" Kris asked as Jax slicked his hair back

"Church. Then going to meet with T.O."

"Who's T.O.?"

Attaching his father's knife to his jeans that has been sitting in the drawer for a year he looked over at her "Grim Bastards Prez. Gotta discuss some shit."

"I really hope you guys aren't planning any dumb shit with Panelli"

"Nothing for you to worry over, Kris. We'll be back in a few hours."

She crossed her arms and stood against the dresser. "Remember, you owe Abel a ride today. So make sure you're back before sundown"

He nodded and slipped his phone into his pocket "Can I take the boys too?"

"Absolutely _not_" she protested

He raised an eyebrow and smirked "Just around the block."

She rolled her eyes and sighed "If it's light out."

Jax nodded and kissed her cheek "Promise. We'll be back around three." he smiled and headed out of the room.

Kris shook her head and bit her lip "And he wants _another_." she sighed to herself, following behind him.

"I'll be back in a few hours buddy" Jax said kissing the top of Abel's head "We're gonna go on the bike when I get back. You guys wanna go on the motorcycle?" he asked, picking up both boys and pointing outside.

"Now they're gonna be asking for the next six hours when you're coming back" Kris chuckled reaching her arms out for the two. JT reached out for her and she put him on one hip, resting Jackson on the other "Go, before I have tantrums on my hands."

Jax chuckled and kissed the boys' heads "Bye dudes"

"Say bye bye" Kris said poking their sides as Jax walked out the door. Jackson wailed in her ear as Jax stepped out the door and onto the grass, inciting his brother to start crying. "Jesus H Christ" she growled, pulling her head back "Grandma is coming!" she smiled "No more tears." she begged, putting the two down on the floor. "C'mon. Abel, let's go. The three of you need baths."

* * *

"Good to see you out" T.O. said, hugging the SAMCRO men

"Good to be out brotha" Jax nodded

"We looked into what we spoke about. We got a lead on where we might find 'em."

"It's solid?" Opie asked

TO shrugged and sighed "I'd feel a little better if we had reassurance. They move their coke up north and some moves down south. Business is still operational, so they're close."

"Alright" Jax nodded "You think we should sit on em?"

"I would" he replied "Jax, you've got yourself a mess, they're organized, man."

Jax chuckled and rubbed his index finger under his lower lip "Don't need to tell me that. We're good with white on the inside, but they ain't. They may have reason to believe that Panelli was the reason for Knor's arrest. So one less blowback to worry about."

The men laughed and nodded "Next shipment comes in on the twenty-sixth. Gives you boys a few days to rest up. But we're with ya on this"

"Thanks man."

"No problem. We might need some help with somethin' though"

"Name it" Jax nodded

"You've got ties to Alvarez?"

Jax shrugged and looked over at Opie and Chibs "Depends. Didn't leave shit on good terms about two years back. What'cha need?"

"You hear about Tiny?"

Jax furrowed his brow and looked at the other man "Nah man, what went down?"

"Movin' a key down through Oakland, ran down and bullet right to the back of the head."

"Shiiiiit" Jax sighed "I'm sorry man."

He nodded "That key was our lifeline man. Sixty grand, gone."

"I'll see what we can dig up. See if I can work him over, I'll give you a call later."

T.O. nodded and leaned in giving him a hug "Give my best to the old ladies. Saw your girl last week with your three boys in town. She's lookin' good, shoulder heal?"

Jax nodded "Yeah, had to have surgery to repair some of the muscle but she's back to herself."

"Good to hear. Alright man, be waiting to hear from ya."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well..." Gemma said questionably as she sat outside with Kris and Jess while the boys played.

"Well what?" Kris shrugged, pulling on her cigarette

"You tell him?"

Jess looked over with an expressionless face, waiting for her friend's reply. Kris shook her head "No. I'm not so sure I want to either. He was talking about settling shit already, I don't need him going back to jail."

Gemma ashed her cigarette "You two" she groaned disappointingly. "You don't give them enough credit. They were set up. Jax and the boys know what they're doing."

"It's not about that Gem" she argued "I tell him... He's going back to prison."

"No he won't. You don't want him finding out any other way."

"You, Jess, Mary, Fi, Kerri and my family know. None of the boys know. That's it. So unless one of you tell him..."

"You're underestimating him again. He will find out. He's settling his score regardless. You're better off telling him now, than waiting for it to blow up."

She shook her head "I don't think so. As long as no one else says anything, it's fine. It was a year ago Gem, it's over with."

"I'm not going to say a thing. Not my place. But don't say I didn't warn you. You're making it complicated, Jax isn't as complicated as you're making him seem."

"I think I'll be fine. Besides, it'll be completely overshadowed by the fact that I'm pretty sure we'll be having another kid soon."

Jess snorted and looked at her "I'll beat ya to it."

"No girls" Gemma laughed "no girls"

"It's not up to me" she shrugged "technically, it's up to him."

"Tellers have boys. We don't have girls. Well..." She snorted "Almost."

Kris smiled "We'll see."

"We wanna take bets on who gets knocked up first?" Jess asked taking out her wallet.

The back door opened and Fiona walked outside with Kerrianne "Mornin'" Fi smiled

"More like afternoon" Jess chuckled "it's two thirty"

They took a seat at the table and saw Jess throw down one hundred dollars "whatcha bettin' on?" Keri asked

"See who gets knocked up first" Kris nodded throwing down the same amount

Fiona rolled her eyes as Kerrianne reached into her bag "So endearin'. But..." She chuckled "One hundred on Kristina"

"I'll take that bet" Gemma nodded, adding to the pile. "Hundred on Kris"

"What the hell?" Jess asked "C'mon"

"I got you" Kerri smiled "wait. Hold up!" She said grabbing her money back "calendars. Let's go. I need to calculate this."

"Oh shit" Gemma chuckled "didn't even think of that. Let's hear it"

Kris rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone "Today is the twentieth."

"And?" Kerri asked suspiciously "When's your period?"

"January third" she sighed

Counting on their fingers, Gemma slammed her hand down on the table "what about you?" She asked, pointing to Jess

Jess chuckled "The sixth."

"I like my odds" Kerri said putting her money back in "Kris, you've got the next twenty four to forty eight hours to do this. Jess... You've got four days. Better odds."

"I dunno" Fiona shrugged "I'm still stickin' with Kris. We should get everyone in on this."

"Betting on my uterus. Not cool." Kris chuckled "but... I could win a few hundred if we get everyone in. Wait. How are we gonna figure out the winner? Technically we gotta wait until at least the sixth, right? Cause it wouldn't be fair."

Jess laughed and nodded "what she said! What if we both end up pregnant?"

"Then we keep the money in the pot and bet on the sex of the babies." Kerrianne offered "fair?"

Everyone nodded "Fair"

"I really don't think my husband is going to appreciate this" Jess smiled, shaking her head "I really don't."

Gemma scoffed "I'm sure he and Jax are going to love this. It's a challenge. Something they're both good at."

"Daddy!" Abel shouted, running towards the door, hearing the faint growl of the motorcycles.

Sitting in her mom's lap, Gabby's ears perked up and her eyes went wide. "Here we go" Jess chuckled "here comes the crying until she sees him."

"Woah!" Kris called"slow down buddy!"

He flung open the door "I'm going on the bike!"

Jax headed through the house into the backyard followed by everyone "almost got knocked over" he laughed. Sitting at the table as JT and Jackson ran to him, he saw the pile of cash and looked up at the men. "Five hundred dollars?"

"Takin' bets" Kerrianne said "you all want in?"

"Bets on what?" Juice asked, sitting down next to her.

"On who gets knocked up first." Chibs and Juice lost the color in their face as they looked at her "Not me idiots." She sighed "them."

"Thank Christ" Chibs groaned, reaching for his wallet "I'm in. Hundred on Kris."

"Kris" Bobby said undoubtably

Gabby's whining incited Opie to immediately scoop her up as she clung to his neck "Really?" He chuckled "babe. Grab my wallet." He said turning around "gotta take my wife on this."

Happy shook his head throwing down money with Tig "Kris" they said in unison "sorry Jess."

"You all suck" Jess sighed

"Nah. I'm thinkin Jess" Rat laughed "I'm in"

"Same" Jimmy added "Jess."

"You gonna go against your wife?" Kris asked slyly

Trying to reach his wallet as he balanced his boys, Jax chuckled and shook his head "never. I got Ope beat at this. Juicy?"

Eyeing both women he pulled his mouth to the side as if he was deep in thought "I dunno. I'm gonna have to go with Jess. Bigger pay out if I win."

"And" Kris said, stacking the money "if it turns out that we BOTH end up pregnant, money stays in the pot and we bet on the sex of the babies. Deal?"

Jax looked up at Opie "Up for the challenge brotha?"

Opie scoffed "ain't no challenge. Please."

"Well you got the next seventy two hours or so to make it count." Jess added "Just as an FYI"

"How long do I have?" Jax asked

Kris bit her bottom lip and raised her eyebrows timidly "twenty four... Forty eight if you're lucky. My family is coming in in two days, make it count, Prez."

Brushing his hair back, he let out a loud sigh "God I'm so fucking tired though" he smiled "I guess I gotta power through"

"You ain't gonna cost me a hundred bucks asshole, and I could make about seventy five. Drink some fuckin coffee" Happy growled

"Daddy" Abel groaned, grabbing his forearm "I wanna go on the bike!"

Jax nodded and handed his sons to Gemma and Kris "just for a few minutes, let me take your brothers first. Then we'll go"

"Fuck" Kris sighed, putting her hand to her forehead "I don't want them on the bike."

Mirroring his mom JT put his hand to his own head "fuck" he sighed, making everyone roar with laughter

Kris gasped loudly "NO!" She said pointing to him as everyone continued to laugh, encouraging the behavior "NO! Don't laugh! John. No." She sighed and stood up "Dammit. Alright let's go. Get this anxiety attack over with." She pleaded as she walked through the house following Jax and Abel. "PLEASE don't go fast" she begged, handing over JT as Jax walked over to his bike "shit I'm gonna puke" she groaned "please don't go fast."

"I've been on the back of a bike for twenty years Kris. Since I was fifteen. I think I got this." He nodded, throwing his leg over and wrapping his arm around his son as he rested against his stomach.

"You can't ride one handed though!" She argued

He rolled his eyes and smiled "I can. It's fine. Relax" he repeated, starting up his bike.

Kris turned around and covered her eyes as he slowly took off down the street. She could hear the low growl of the engine as he drove back down, knowing he kept his speed to a minimum and did the same with Jackson. Gemma couldn't even grab the toddler from Jax before Abel hopped on behind Jax and snapped his helmet in place, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "I wanna go really fast" he pleaded

"NO" Kris growled "Not fast."

Jax scoffed and looked back at Abel "you ready monster?"

"GO!" Abel shouted as Jax took off slowly but they could all hear his engine's roar grow louder and louder the further he got away, knowing he was picking up speed.

"I'm gonna kill him" she seethed, hearing the bike go around the block at no less than fifty miles an hour "I'm gonna fucking kill your son Gem" as he got closer and turned the corner, he was driving slowly again and Abel had the look of pure excitement on his face. "Are you okay?!" She asked, taking the helmet off his head.

"I wanna go again! It was so fast!"

Gemma laughed "Later baby."

Putting his phone back in his pocket, Bobby looked up at everyone "Prez" he mumbled. Jax stepped over as the men cautiously huddled "that was Alvarez. Wants to chat."

Jax nodded and looked over at Kris who was shaking her head "I'll see ya later, Prez" she sighed.

"Let me take the boys for tonight." Gemma interjected "Go. Spend the rest of the afternoon with Jess and Kerri."

Kris smiled and shook her head "it's okay Gem. Jess still has the kids."

"Fiona and I are here. I'll call Mary. Go. You three go out. When you get back, I'll take the boys for the night."

Kris nodded "alright. Let me get my bag."

Kerrianne held her right hand out to Chibs with a smile. He rolled his eyes and groaned "fuckin a Kerri. What happened to the hundred I gave ya?"

"Put it in the pot, Da. Please?" She begged

He shook his head and reached for his wallet "Shouldn't ya be hittin him up for money now? I just sent your tuition in. Jesus Christ."

Kerrianne shrugged and held her left hand out to Juice "I can hit ya both up."

"Great" Juice scoffed, handing her money along with Chibs "that enough?"

"Depends" she winked looking back at Jess "where we goin?"

Jess laughed "Liquor store. And then... Well... Gotta get somethin' trashy right? I've got a bet to win."

Chibs snatched the bills that were in Kerri's right hand "Don't think so."

Juice nodded and threw down more money "You get whatever you want" he smiled and as if on instinct Chibs' hand smacked the back of his head, making him flinch. "Ow! Shit!"

"Be respectful asshole." Chibs growled

"Ladies" Tig chuckled "we gotta head out"

* * *

"Good to see you" Alvarez said to Jax as they approached one another

Jax nodded "you too. Long time."

"Sure has. Heard you all just got out?"

"Yesterday man. What's goin on?"

"Tryin' to earn our street cash, Jax"

Jax shrugged "Isn't everyone? What'cha got goin' on?"

"I thought you all were doing more than fine with the porn business?" he questioned

"Extra cash never hurt anyone" he chuckled "Always room for more"

"Workin for a contact, money's good man."

"You hear of Panelli? Old school guy, warehouse by the docks. Known him for a few years. He's organized, and wants his shit done and clean. Let me give him a call, see what we can arrange. Probably sometime next week."

Alvarez nodded, "Alright"

"This goes through, we might need a favor. But till then, keep it quiet."

Waiting for the men to walk away, Jax looked back at Opie and the rest with a smirk, "like taking candy from a baby."

"Send 'em in when Panelli's ready to roll with his shipment, they'll flee and T.O. gets his man, and we get ours." Happy smiled "It's perfect."

Jax pulled his phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear "Yo Prez. Gonna set em up the night we move in on Panelli. Told Alvarez it was a contact. We'll both get our men…. Absolutely, alright man. Later."

"He in?" Opie asked, tossing his leg over his bike.

Jax nodded "All good. Let's get home, I got twenty-four hours to win a bet."

"I don't think so" Opie laughed "I got money to win."

* * *

Gemma had already taken the boys by the time Jax and Opie got back to the house with Juice. The girls were sitting at the dining room table with bottles of beer and a bottle of vodka while they held cards in their hands. "Well…" Jax laughed sitting next to Kris "Looks like you all got started early, it's only six."

Kris snorted loudly, her inebriation clear "Shhhh" she smiled, leaning into him "We're playing a game"

"Deal us in" he said, cracking open a beer.

"You don't get dealt in" Kerrianne scoffed "see the cards in the middle? you just pick one."

Jess looked up from her beer "Each one has a meaning. It rhymes. Two is you, you gotta choose someone to drink. Three is me, so you drink. Four is floor, last person to touch the floor has to drink. Five is guys and six is chicks. Seven is heaven, last person to point up drinks. Eight is mate, so you choose someone to drink with you. Nine is 'bust a rhyme' and you gotta rhyme whatever sentence the person before you says…."

"Woah, woah woah" Jax said adjusting his seat "What?"

"Perfect" Kris laughed "You're gonna be fucking wasted. Ten is never have I ever, so you name things you've never done. We all put up three fingers and the person who doesn't have any fingers up has to drink. Jack is categories- so you pick a category and everyone has to name things in that category, first person that can't, has to drink. Queen is question, so you everyone has to keep asking questions until they don't, loser obviously drinks. King is make a rule, and Ace is waterfall and you can't stop drinking until the person to your left stops."

"The fuck kind of game is this?" Opie asked, opening a beer

"The kind we played in college, it's called Kings." Jess sassed "Very hard four years."

"I can tell" Opie smiled "Alright." he nodded reaching for a card and holding it up

"Fuck!" The girls growled looking at the Jack "Alright, pick a category" Jess sighed

Opie chuckled and nodded "Guns"

"Oh fuck _you_" Kerrianne groaned in her thick accent, sitting to his left "Ummm… Pistol?"

Juice smiled and nodded "Nice. Rifle"

"Glock?" Kris said looking up at Jax who laughed.

"EH!" he yelled making a buzzer noise "A glock _is_ a pistol"

"Oh fuck you. I should get credit for that." she said bringing the beer to her mouth "Kerri, you're up"

She pulled a card from the pile and smiled at the King "Hmmm… New rule, can't touch your beard."

The men narrowed their eyes "Really?" Juice asked "That's fucked up." he sighed pulling a card "Ace" he smiled

"So you gotta start drinking, and none of us can stop until the person to our left stops." Kerri said putting the beer in his hands.

"Fuck" Jess sighed bringing the bottle to her mouth. Her phone started ringing and she groaned looking at Mary's number as they all paused their drinking "How much you wanna bet your _darling_ daughter is raising hell?" she asked looking up at Opie

He picked the phone up and put it to his ear "Yeah, Ma?… I can't… I can't hear you"

"Definitely raising hell" Kris chuckled

Opie sighed "Alright. Put her on. Baby girl, why you crying?" he asked sympathetically

Jess rolled her eyes "My God. Babying her isn't gonna help, Ope."

"It's okay. Grandma is going to bring you back home after breakfast tomorrow. But you need to be good tonight and no more crying? Okay? Alright baby, I love you, go eat dinner. Bye bye." he put the phone back down and Jess was looking at him and shaking her head "What?"

"She's not a baby, you can't baby her. She's gonna keep throwing those fits if you give in."

"She was crying though…" he said defensively

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed "Please God, make it a boy. Please."

* * *

The next morning Jax was fixing the window with Opie and Jimmy that his sons had managed to break playing with a baseball. Kris and Jess were sitting at the table outside watching them as they enjoyed their coffee.

Exhaling smoke into the air, Kris looked down at her ringing phone "Of _course_ she's calling." she chuckled seeing her Aunt's name across the screen "Zia, what's up?…. Yes, he's home." she rolled her eyes listening to her aunt "Yes, handsome is just fine. I promise. How am I supposed to know? I know you want another great nephew or niece but you gotta give me a few weeks. Shit." she laughed. Her face changed and Jess already knew what her aunt had asked by her face and at how quickly she looked over to see if the men were listening "No, non sapevo. Perché? Perché egli non ha bisgono di sapere."

Jax looked up at Jimmy "What's she sayin?" he whispered

"She said 'No, I didn't. Why? Because he doesn't need to know." he whispered back, handing him a screwdriver as Jax furrowed his brow and looked up at Opie

"So che é importante. Ma é passato un anno. Voglio guardare avanti, non guardare indietro." she argued

Jax looked back at Jimmy "Man…." Jimmy drawled "I don't-"

"What. Did. She. Say." he seethed

"Said I know it's important, but a year has passed and I want to look forward not back." he sighed

"What the fuck?" Opie said questionably, shaking his head "What passed?"

Jax shrugged keeping half an ear on her conversation "Gemma ha detto la stessa cosa. No, lei non. Perché un aborto spontaneo é di nessuno affare ma il mio. Ecco perché. Voglio dimenticare, Zia."

"Shit" Jimmy sighed

"Well?" Jax asked

"Gemma isn't going to say anything because…" Jimmy paused and looked up at Jax who didn't appear to be playing any games "because a miscarriage is no one else's business but mine, that's why. I want to forget it."

She was smiling by the time he looked back at her "Just pray for a girl so I can stop at four, okay? Yeah" she chuckled "I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye bye."

Jax hadn't said a word about her phone call earlier that morning and kept his conversation to a minimum- she attributed it to being tired and didn't think twice about it. Opie also knew the longer he left Jax alone, the more of a chance there was for him saying something, and he knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Later that afternoon, sitting on the couch with the boys, Kenny and Opie, Jax looked up from the video game they were all engaged in. "Where ya off to?" he asked plainly

Kris tossed her bag over her shoulder "Gotta go food shopping with Jess and Ellie, and… get the p-l-a-y-s-t-a-t-i-o-n for the heir to your throne."

Jax nodded and looked back at the screen "You need help?"

She shook her head and saw Jess impatiently waving her on from outside "It's okay. I gotta get the you know what for him, can't have em with me."

"Alright, we'll be here." he nodded

"You takin' Gabby?" Opie asked

Kris smiled and rolled her eyes "_Really_ Ope? You _really_ think she's gonna unlatch herself?" she asked pointing to the toddler who was resting on his chest as he played.

"You could try" he chuckled

"Gabby" she smiled walking over to the couch and sitting next to Opie "Mija, vamos al supermercado. Quieres venir?"

Gabby shook her head "No. Quiero papi." (_no, I want daddy)_

Kris chuckled and shrugged "Sorry Ope, wants to stay with you."

Opie laughed and shook his head "At least one of my girls still latches on."

"And I hope you get three more just like it" she smiled as she stood up and twirled her keys around her finger "I'll be back in a few hours."

"Mommy" JT called out "Dove stai andante?" (_mommy, where are you going?)_

"Vado al negozio, bello. Vuoi venire?" (_I'm going to the store handsome, do you want to come?)_

He looked back at Jax, then up at Kristina and back at Jax again "No."

"So much for being your favorite, you're taking them away from me one by one. Bye boys."

While she missed the hell out of him for the last year, and was beyond elated that he was home, Kris was torn with the transition. She and Jess struggled internally with the fact that they were practically single moms for the last twelve months. However, with Kenny and Ellie being older, they understood that Opie would be coming back and that the club was something that they were born into. Kris didn't have the luxury of having two out of three kids understanding that and battled daily with the "why isn't daddy home?" questions. While it wasn't _weird_, she didn't realize how different she'd feel when he came home. She thought she'd go right back to the normal routine- which they did- but didn't realize how acclimated she had become bringing the boys everywhere she went. She was used to seeing someone else's bike in the driveway or someone else's car when they got home from class. Talking to the girls, Nero, Juice, Jimmy and Rat about the boys' doctors appointments and her three minute phone calls with Jax every few days became the norm. Their conversations didn't extend pass the _I miss yous_ and the _the boys are doing fine_ because she couldn't bring to tell him what she really wanted to- didn't want him doing something they'd both regret making his stay at Stockton even longer. Now that he was home, she hated to think it, but she was more on edge. There was always a chance he'd have to go away again, and she had convinced herself many months ago that she didn't want her boys knowing their father in an orange jumpsuit through weekly visitation. The reason she had pulled away from her own family was because of that same mess she had experienced with her own father, and didn't want her sons battling with the demons she had met in her past. Somehow, she had convinced herself that another baby might make her feel closer to him again- the way they were before he went inside. While deep down she _knew_ that shouldn't be the case, there was something missing from their interactions the last forty-eight hours. It wasn't until Jess made her see it, that she knew what it was.

Walking through the mall, Ellie laughed and pointed to the baby store, nudging both of them. "We're gonna need to go back in there soon, huh?"

Jess rolled her eyes "You know, I don't even know where the hell we'd put another kid. We don't have any spare rooms. I don't wanna leave the house…"

"You can always add on. I was thinking of suggesting that to Jax. Boys make enough to afford it, and that way you don't need to leave." Kris suggested blandly as she picked up the new PlayStation that she had promised Abel if he had met his goal on his stars months prior. "Unreal, four hundred dollars. And I have a feeling Jax is gonna get more use out of this than Abel will." she said as she walked towards the register. Ellie made eye contact with Jess and shrugged questionably at Kris' demeanor, receiving a shrug in return as Jess was unsure of it too. Heading out of the game store, Jess looked on at her friend as she absentmindedly walked towards the exit.

"What's up with you?" Jess asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're just… off. What's going on? You've waited for the last year to have him back. And you've got the same look on your face as you did a year ago when they were arraigned."

Kris shrugged and headed out of the mall towards her car "We gotta hit the supermarket. I gotta start cooking first thing in the morning if I'm gonna be ready for my family of beasts." she chuckled as she put the game system into her trunk and got into the driver's side.

"Hold the fuck up" Jess hissed, putting her hand over Kris' before she could put the car into reverse. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I dunno. Everything's fine." she said optimistically as she pulled out of the spot.

"No it isn't. Kris, don't fucking lie to me. C'mon."

"I feel like something is missing. I don't know if he feels it. But it's just… weird. I feel like there's a piece missing."

"In what sense? Like fucking him?"

"WOAH!" Ellie shouted "Oh my _GOD_ I'm _right_ here!"

"Oh please" Jess scoffed, turning to look at the girl "You and I have had _many_ discussions. Don't act all prude, Miss 'what's the difference between a blow job and a hummer'. You want your father to know you asked me that?"

"Point taken." she said throwing her hands up in surrender "As you were."

Kris laughed and shook her head "No, not that. It's… like almost as if there's just a piece missing. I can't explain it. Everything really is _fine, _it's great. I'm the one that feels like something is missing."

"Kris, it's cause you won't fucking tell him. That's why. It's because you two agreed on full disclosure a long time ago and you feel guilty that you didn't disclose this. Just tell him. He isn't gonna go off the deep end, you're not in turmoil, you've healed. You keeping a secret isn't a good idea- for you. You don't handle that pressure. Just get it over with. Besides, your family is gonna be here tomorrow and you really don't want any weird vibes out there. Nothing gets past your aunts, they'll sniff it out a mile away."

"You're right." she sighed "Fine. I'll tell him. Besides, Gemma is right. He'll find out anyway somehow. Might as well do it myself."

"Good. Now my next question is, Jax has never seen your dad, has he?"

Kris bit her lip as she pulled into the parking lot of the supermarket "Nope"

"Does he _know_ how tall he is?"

"I think he's expecting some tiny Italian man. Even though my uncles are pretty tall."

"Your dad is taller than them. He's like six-four. Not as tall as Ope, but still."

"I'm just gonna let that be part of the surprise. _And_ I still find it adorable that he keeps calling him Mr. DiPalo."

"I caught that a few times. I figured you'd say something."

Kris chuckled and shrugged as they got out of the car "Look, I think the world of my husband. But sometimes, I don't think he puts two and two together. He _knows_ Nico and Joe are his brothers. Both of their last names are Cocuzzo. But it's cute. He'll realize that they gave me my mom's last name."

"You _sure_ you're ready for this?"

"Look, if my parents want to make it work, then good for them. But I'm not fighting in front of my boys or your kids for that matter. Furthermore, everyone knows the back story, and knows before I hit my breaking point. I've already told Gemma to step in if I need her to."

"Great." Jess laughed sarcastically "Just what we need."

"I'm serious. You know my mom Jess. You _know_ how conniving and manipulative she can be. The only person that can even hold a flame to that is Gemma. And I say that with all the love in my heart. I don't need my boys seeing their mom screaming at her own mother and then getting slapped. I _really_ don't."

"I'm with you on this. Just keep it in the back of your head that you're doing all of this to see your aunts, uncles, cousins, _and_ most importantly your dad. And for all of them to share Christmas with us. Don't let her ruin that."

* * *

On their way into the store, it was already seven o'clock. Opie had called to let Jess know that the kids were starving and they had ordered them a pizza and to bring home something. By the time they got home around eight thirty, they were lugging in cases of beer and bottles of wine, the boys were already in bed and Gabby was asleep in the twins' room. Kenny was next door enjoying the silence and having control of the TV. Opie and Jax were half-way through a bottle of whiskey and in the midst of a House of Cards marathon that the girls had gotten them hooked on the year before, but had missed the second season since they were away. "Ordered Chinese food. It'll be here in a few minutes." Kris said struggling with the twenty-four pack that was in her hands. Jax looked up from the TV and went to stand up "No. I got it." she smiled "What episode you on?" she asked as he sank back into the couch.

"Just started." Jax called back as she headed back towards the front door.

"Shit is gonna get _crazy_. Just wait." she laughed, heading back outside. Ellie came hurrying in and grabbed Kris' wallet from her bag in the kitchen and ran back outside. When she returned, she handed the bags of food to her dad and Jax, as she headed back outside to continue helping with the bags.

"How much shit did you _get_?" Opie asked, seeing Jess' arms filled with grocery bags with Kris and Ellie behind her, kicking the door closed with her foot.

"I gotta cook tomorrow and for the next four days. Christmas Eve _and_ Christmas dinner? I'm lucky if we're able to fit all this between our two houses. I dropped off a bunch of shit at Gemma's, and brought stuff next door." Kris said from the kitchen.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jax yelled

Opie threw his hands up "Aw man what the _FUCK_?!"

The girls snickered putting the last of the food away "I'm gonna go next door. Kenny said there was pizza there. I'll see you later." Ellie said, scurrying out of the house.

"The train?" Jess laughed walking into the living room.

Kris followed behind with shot glasses and forks "You sad?" she asked looking up at their shocked faces

"Yo, how the fuck could he do that?" Opie asked rubbing his beard "He's… holy shit."

After four episodes and the rest of the whiskey, Opie and Jess headed out with a sleeping Gabby. Kris laid across Jax's lap as they continued watching "Feelin' pregnant yet?" Jax laughed

Kris snorted and shook her head "Two days won't give me an inclination. But I'm pretty sure if the timing was good enough, you _definitely_ got the job done."

He chuckled lightly and nodded, keeping his attention on the TV "Good to know."

She took a deep breath and looked back up at him "Look. I gotta tell you something. Everything is _fine_. But I feel like theres a barrier right now because I'm not telling you. Last year, when we went to the hospital after the cops showed up…" Jax looked down at her and waited for for her to continue "I didn't _know_. But I was only like three weeks along. The doctors found out when they were checking me and and I had really bad pain, that's how they found it. I can't keep it from you. And I'm sorry I did."

Jax leaned down and kissed her forehead "You okay?"

"Yeah. It was a year ago. I'm more than okay. I just didn't want to tell you when you weren't home."

"As long as you're okay. You ready for tomorrow?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled "I'm excited to see my dad, my aunts, uncles, cousins. My mom…"

"Don't worry about it. She starts anything, she's gone. Simple."

"She won't start shit right away. And you probably won't even notice it, until I start throwing shit."

"You'll be fine. Like I said, she starts anything, she's gone."

"Oh. And by the way, stop calling my dad Mr. DiPalo."

Jax chuckled and shrugged "Why?"

"Babe." she laughed "Who're my dad's brothers?"

"Nico and Joe…"

"Right. And what is their last name?"

"Oh shit" he said surprisingly "How much of an ass did I sound like?"

"Stop" she smiled "You didn't sound like an ass. I have my mom's last name because she refused to have him in the delivery room and put her name on the birth certificate. Dumb shit. _But_ that's just a little taste of how much of a dumbass she is."

* * *

Putting her curling iron down against the dresser, Kris heard commotion coming from the living room and knew her family had shown up. Her stomach flipped and she took a deep breath, she hadn't seen her father in almost a decade after she stopped visiting him at the prison only a few months after he went inside. Getting dressed she felt almost as if she would before a first date, she was careful in what she chose, because _anything_ either too revealing or too subtle would incite a comment from her mother. She pulled her bedroom door closed and headed down the hallway.

"Baby cuz" Joey smiled, wrapping her in a hug "How you doin' doctor?"

Kris chuckled and nodded "I'm good. Boys missed you" she smiled pointing to the twins who were already covered in lipstick from her aunts. Her two aunts, Giuliana and Maria had come along with Nico, Joe, their kids and Kris' parents. Thirteen adults walking through the door and she was trying to push her way through when she saw her father's large frame behind them all as he spoke to Jax. Skipping the hellos to her aunts and uncles, and the rest of her cousins, she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed the top of her head. Her feet were barely touching the ground- her father stood over a foot taller than she did and had the frame of Opie. Her father was the baby of the family and wasn't _that_ much older than anyone else in the room. He and her mother had Kristina when they were eighteen, leaving him at only forty-seven, he looked as though he was in his late thirties. He had a thick head of jet black hair and green eyes, a stronger jawline than Jax and knew how to dress himself. Shocking Jax when he walked through the door- he had expected a much older man, someone like her Uncle Joe who was ten years older than Kris' father. She stood there with her face buried in his shirt, but promised herself she wasn't going to cry, and she managed not to. Everyone carried on their conversations, knowing that this was going to be a long reunion. "Mi sei mancata a così tanto" (_I missed you so much)_ She was finally able to say.

Her loosened his grip, letting her feet hit the ground "I know Stellina." he said, kissing the top of her head "I missed you too. You look great."

"Not lookin' so bad yourself old man." She chuckled patting his chest "C'mon. Which one of you scavengers has my boys?" She asked, looking around the living room. Her aunts laughed and emerged from the kitchen holding the boys and a glass of wine each "You people don't waste any time" she sighed, holding her hands out. She took Jackson from Guiliana and motioned for Maria to hand JT to Jax. Kristina was purposely ignoring her mother who had already made her way into the kitchen and was working on emptying the wine bottle. "Egli è tuo nonno." (_this is your grandpa)_ she said to the boys, pointing to her dad "Egli è il mio papà. Dire 'ciao nonno'" (_this is my dad, say hi grandpa)_

"Ciao nonno" the boys repeated, taking Gino's hand that he offered to high five them with.

"Daddy, you can hold him. He won't bite." she laughed, handing over Jackson "He might steal your wallet though." While her sons were all a spitting image of their father- Even JT with his darker hair and green eyes, the resemblance that JT and her own father shared weren't noticeable until they were face to face.

"She teach them that?" Gino asked looking over at Jax

"She also taught them to key another man's bike" Jax chuckled

Her eyes widened and she balled up her fist hitting his shoulder "I _did not_"

"Kristina" Gino, Nico and Joe growled simultaneously

"Ugh" she scoffed "Daddy, really? You too?"

"Don't hit your man." he replied

She rolled her eyes and sighed as Jax victoriously smirked "Abel, c'mere" she called out and saw him walk out of the kitchen with the lipstick stains of several women "This is my dad, Gino." she said pointing

"Nice to meet you" Abel said, holding out his hand

Gino smiled and shook it "Very polite. You've got a lot of manners."

"Yeah, but I'm also really smart. I'm the total package." he shrugged

Kristina's jaw dropped and she looked down at him "Who told you that?"

Abel pointed up at Jax who laughed "What? Boy should know who and what he is."

"Alright King Jax. Prince Abel doesn't need to get his head too big before gets his training wheels off."

"So you're my grandpa?" he asked

Gino looked over at Kris and nodded "Yep"

"That's cool. So I can call you grandpa then?"

"You can call me Nonno."

"Alright." Abel shrugged "You wanna play video games?"

Kris smiled and held out her hand towards the couch "When the boy asks…. You gotta play."

"I can see that" Gino chuckled "You teaching him Italian yet too? He's still young enough."

Kris nodded "Yep. He's just more English dominant, and he's also learning Spanish too. So he's all over the place still with his words. You can help him though."

"I see cars!" Jess called out as she stepped through the front door followed by Opie, Kenny and Ellie. As they made their rounds saying hello to everyone, Kris made her way into the kitchen followed by Jax to greet her mother. Giuliana snatched JT from Jax so quickly the boy didn't even know what was happening.

"How are you?" Kris asked, grabbing two wine glasses from the counter and filling each to the rim.

"Fine. You?" her mother replied, bringing the glass to her lips

"Three boys, a husband, a doctorate and a career? I'd say I'm pretty okay. Jax, this is my mother Camilla." she said keeping her attention to the wine as she leaned against the counter. Kristina's mother was about her height and frame. She was beautiful but it was obvious she had either had work done or spent way too many years sniffing white powder.

Jax extended his hand "Nice to meet you" he nodded

Her mother smiled back and shook his hand "You too. Boys are beautiful."

Kris sarcastically smiled "Thanks. They take after their dad and grandpa."

Camilla chuckled "Still didn't lose all the baby weight?"

Jax's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider as he leaned in to the fridge to get a beer as Opie and Jess appeared in the doorway. He tossed one at Opie before he could blink and Kris reached across and handed Jess the wine "I _did_ lose the weight. Thank you."

Camilla shrugged "You just seem a little bit more…" and she puffed her cheeks out to drop the hint instead of using her words "Jess, you look fabulous."

"Thanks Camilla. So do you." Jess replied plainly, leaning forward and kissing Giuliana's cheek. Jess never felt close to Kristina's mother for obvious reasons. She had heard fights between them and that was more than enough to solidify her opinion on her.

Kris stood there with an eyebrow raised and looked at her mother. "Well, it looks like any of the weight I did lose, you found." she couldn't let the comment slide. "And my size zero ass begs to differ with you."

"Oh baby it ain't in your ass. It's in your face and stomach." Camilla retorted

If you could see eyes change color, Kris' went from the bright green that they normally were to almost grey. "Get to know your grandchildren" she growled as she grabbed her cigarettes from the counter and walked out of the kitchen followed by Jax, Jess and Opie. Walking towards the back table in the yard, Julie was outside smoking a cigarette "Alrighty see you soon, bye" she smiled hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kris asked suspiciously

Julie shook her head "No one. What's up with you?" she could see the look of fury written across Kris' face

"Can that bitch go ten seconds without insulting me?" she spat flicking the lighter "Fuck her, man."

"Kris, I don't know why you even listen to her" Julie argued "Just let her talk her shit, ignore it."

"No. She's in _my_ house now. I'm not fifteen and standing in her kitchen."

Joey stepped out of the house with an unlit cigarette in his mouth "Disappearing already?" he asked, putting the cigarette between his fingers and taking a swig from the beer bottle. "It's fifteen years ago all over again."

"Don't start asshole." she growled, shaking her head

Joey pulled a chair over and sat between her and Jax. He put his feet up on the table and lit his cigarette "I just don't get it. You gotta ignore her shit, Kris."

"If your mom did that, you'd hit the fucking roof."

"She _does_ do that." he groaned "Hello? Where have you been? You just take it differently than the rest of us. Seriously, ignore it."

She rolled her eyes "Whatever"

"Don't whatever me. She isn't gonna change. So you gotta be the one to grow up. C'mon."

"Look, I promised I wouldn't lose my head. And I didn't. So I'm gonna deal with it the best way I know how" she smiled and held up her almost empty wine glass. "Four more days of her shit. Thank God she's going down south on the twenty-sixth. I can make it till then."

"Maybe it's good my parents aren't around anymore. Because if my mother said that to me…" Jess began before snorting and shaking her head "There'd be a blood bath."

"And my dad is a dumbass for even trying to work shit out with that crazy bitch." Jax and Opie sat silently, pulling on their cigarettes. Kris' phone pinged and she picked it up, reading the text from Kerrianne "They're on their way over. How'd they know my family was here already?" she asked looking up from her phone. Everyone shrugged.

"You tell her when they were coming?" Jess asked

"I said they were coming in today, but that I'd let them know when they got here. I haven't texted her yet."

"Intuition maybe" Jess smiled

"I guess." she said questionably, replying to the text and putting her phone back on the table. She finished off her wine and looked up at the sky, pulling on her cigarette "Wait" she smiled, looking over at Julie and snatching her phone before she could react.

"Hey!" she growled "Stop!"

Kris raised an eyebrow "Put the password in."

"No" she argued "Give it back"

"Joe" Kris said holding Julie's phone up.

He grabbed the phone and looked at his sister "What's the password?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed "Six three two four"

Joey smiled and handed it back to Kris as she began looking through her recent calls and texts. Her jaw dropped with a smile "No _fucking_ WAY!"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, burying her face in her hands

Kris held the phone up to Jax, Opie and Jess "Oh _really_?" Jax smiled "How longs that been goin on for?"

"Since before you guys went away" she sighed

"Ohhhhahahaha!" Kris shrieked "Maria is going to fucking _love_ this! She doesn't know?"

"Of course not" she groaned "Please don't say anything."

"Oh, oh of course not" she smiled "I'm not going to say a _thing_. But… this is going to make for one _hell_ of a week. And I'm gonna have my fun."

"I'm a little surprised" Jess nodded "I didn't take him as your type."

"This is gonna be a fucking shit-show" Joey laughed "Another typical family holiday. Let's get wasted and torture the shit out of her"

Kris handed him her and Jess' wine glasses "You can start by refilling it." she said.

"I'm just gonna grab the bottle. Fuck it" He groaned and stood up "You guys need a refill?"

Jax and Opie nodded "Aww, look how sweet these texts are!" she grinned

"Oh he's catching hell for this now." Opie laughed "Never thought I'd see it coming."


	4. Chapter 4

After their introductions, Gemma already disliked Camilla from the start. Through dinner and after dinner drinks, they all sat outside while the kids were sound asleep, enjoying the mild Winter temperatures of California. Kristina had made it a point to thoroughly indulge herself in wine and liquor the minute her mother showed up and tried her best to ignore her. Engaged in their traditional game of flip-cup, the SAMCRO men, Nero, Kristina's cousins, father and uncles, along with Kris, Jess and Kerrianne were all well beyond their limit and were enjoying themselves. Gemma was sitting with Mary, Fiona, Giuliana and Kristina's mother around the fire pit. "Hey!" Maria shouted walking out of the back door "Kristina, here!" she said, holding a plate.

"Oh my _God_" She drunkenly groaned, looking at the rainbow cookies her aunt just finished making. "You guys gotta try these" she said pointing to the men as she popped one into her mouth "They're fucking phenomenal"

"What are they?" Jax asked holding one up

"They're rainbow cookies" She shrugged, taking another from the plate "I missed these"

"And that's why I made them. There's plenty more"

Camilla snorted and shook her head "Now I know where that extra fifteen pounds comes from" seeing her daughter popping the cookies like they were skittles. Kristina narrowed her eyes and stopped chewing. She walked over to the garbage can and spit out the cookies, and returned to her game.

"Cam" Giuliana sighed "C'mon"

"I'm just calling it like I see it" She said with a shrug, taking a sip from her wine glass. "Didn't she eat enough pasta to hold her over for the next week?"

"Wow" Gemma scoffed "She isn't fat."

"I didn't say she was" Camilla replied with the same tone "She could stand to lose a few."

While Gemma had no hair on her tongue, she wanted to respect the fact that this _was_ Kristina's mother, and she was going to try her best not to unleash the inner bitch until she had to. "Whatever you say" Gemma said sarcastically, raising her eyebrows

"She wants to have another baby, let her be." Maria argued "She's gorgeous. She isn't fat and she doesn't need to lose weight."

"I'd expect my daughter to take care of herself a little more." she shrugged "That's all. She was fat as hell in high school."

Kristina was keeping half an ear on their conversation, and while the men tried to distract her, she couldn't help but want to pour her beer over her mother's recently permed hair. "I wonder why!" Kristina shouted "Was it cause when I was fourteen my mother drank bleach and had to get her stomach pumped?!"

The women spun their heads around to look at her, Kristina's father grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back into the game as Jax stepped in front of her "Babe, let it go." He whispered

"NO!" She shouted, pushing past him while Gino kept a strong hold on her bicep.

"Kris, Kris stop. You're gonna regret it" her dad begged, pulling her back.

"I don't give a shit how old you are" Camilla called "I'll slap that look right off your face"

The SAMCRO men's jaw's dropped. Kristina's family wasn't surprised but everyone that wasn't blood related couldn't believe it. "She's gotta go" Jax said to Gino putting his hands up "I'm sorry. She can't be saying shit like this."

Gino sighed and shook his head "Kris, c'mon. You were having fun. Let's get back to the game."

"She says one more thing" Kris replied to her father "She's gone and she's not coming back." She reracked the flip cup game and tried to disengage from her anger that was building up. After a few more rounds her aunts and mother began to gather up their things and made their exhaustion known to their husbands. Still able to hold herself together and maintain conversation, Kris looked up from her cigarette "You guys headin' out?"

Giuliana nodded "We'll be back tomorrow. They give you any trouble, kick em out. Get some sleep, okay?" she said pointing to her kids

"I will" Kris smiled, hugging her and the rest of her aunts and uncles goodbye before kissing her dad's cheek "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodnight baby. Don't be upset, alright?"

Kris nodded as her father walked off behind her mother who didn't say goodbye "You okay?" Jess asked

"I'm fine. I don't wanna talk about her. So…" she smiled, before changing the subject "I'd like to address the gigantic elephant in the room"

Nero raised an eyebrow "We're outside"

She laughed and shook her head "It's a figure of speech. Julie…" she smiled. Her cousin flipped her off and tossed her cigarette into the fire "Happy?"

"I _fucking_ knew it!" Gemma shouted "I _knew_ it!"

"No way!" Juice laughed "No way!"

Happy narrowed his eyes and looked at everyone, trying to give off his typical intimidating look that wasn't working the least bit at the moment "Fuck off" he growled

"Oh _hell_ no!" Opie laughed "The Enforcer is actually calling a girl when she _isn't_ two minutes away and sending text messages?! I don't believe it."

"Aww Happy's got a girlfriend!" Jess smiled "Let me guess, right after the bachelorette party when you saw her sitting in your chair?"

Happy tried to keep a straight face while Julie broke the silence for the both of them and started laughing "Shut up Jess"

"I just fucking knew it" Gemma repeated

He stood up and flicked his cigarette, exhaling smoke "Since you all know then, I ain't gonna keep hiding shit." He grabbed Julie's wrist and pulled her up, tossing her over his shoulder, making her squeal "I'll make sure she's back in the morning" he said heading for the side gate.

"God I'm so drunk" Julie laughed "Goodnight!"

"Well, that was better than expected" Kris chuckled "Hope he doesn't knock her up"

"Oh c'mon" Joey winced

Paulie and Mikey were making the same face, shaking their heads "Kris" Mikey groaned "Really?"

"What you think she's gonna go iron his shirts right now? Oh no no. Happy's gonna go knock her socks off."

Julie's brothers scrunched their faces up further, "Stop" Paulie begged

"Your sister ain't a little girl any more" Gemma added "She's twenty-nine"

"And I've heard once you go Happy you don't go back" Jess slurred "He seems very… knowledgeable and skilled."

"Alright" Opie laughed putting up his hands "I don't need to hear about Happy's skills anymore." He stood up and took Jess' hand "You're going to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Who's crashin' with us?" Jess asked

Kristina's cousins all jumped up at the offer "Shit, assholes, we've got a pull out couch you know." Kris said

Victoria ran ahead with Jimmy, Paulie and Mikey leaving Joey and Vinny to Kristina's hospitality. "We that bad?" Jax asked looking over at Kris

"No" Chibs groaned, taking his keys from his pockets "You're that _loud_."

"Goodbye!" she laughed "Go get sleep. We'll see you tomorrow."

Kris put blankets on the couch for her cousins before tip-toeing down the hallway, careful not to wake the boys "Goodnight guys." she said closing her bedroom door behind her. Seeing Slash lay across Jax on the bed she laughed and shook her head "Slash, out" she ordered, pulling the door open. He looked at her and then back at Jax who was giving him the belly rub of a lifetime "Slash!" Jax patted the dogs stomach and he jumped off the bed, running out of the room. "I've even lost the power with my down dog." she laughed, closing the door again. She stood in front of the mirror and took a makeup wipe to her face, before pulling on pajama pants and a tank top.

"You sure you're okay?" Jax asked as she crawled under the covers and kept her attention on the TV.

She nodded and rested her head on his chest "I'm fine. Drunk, but I'm fine." she chuckled

"You don't seem fine. Now I know why you were afraid to gain any weight when you were pregnant. Don't listen to her."

"I'm not."

"Yeah" he laughed "You are. I'm telling you, I don't want you listening to her." She groaned and rolled her eyes "I know. Look, you _know_ if you really needed to lose weight, you'd do it yourself. You'd be the one who felt uncomfortable. You're wearing the same shit that you did before you had the boys. If you have another one, I don't wanna go through the same battle we did. Deal?"

"Yes sir"

"I want you to relax. Please? You're not gonna get pregnant if you're that upset."

"I will."

"And if she says anything tomorrow, she's gone. And if she goes to hit you… I swear, I'll hit a woman. I don't care what your dad says."

Kris snorted and looked up at him "Speaking of, you didn't expect that did you?"

Jax smiled and shook his head "Not one bit. But he's a good man and he loves you, that's all that matters."

"He is. I just wish he'd move on from my mom. She's toxic."

"Your goal for the next two weeks while you're on vacation is to relax and work whatever magic you gotta work internally and get pregnant."

"Magic?" she laughed "Babe, there's no magic. It either works or it doesn't. We'll know in about eleven days."

"And if you keep arguing with her, and getting yourself worked up, it won't happen. Just relax and let's enjoy Christmas with everyone. Pretend she's just a crow eater you gotta ignore."

"Sure as shit looks like one"

* * *

Around eight am, Kris opened her eyes to the smell of food cooking. "Jax?" she mumbled. He groaned in reply, tightening his hold on her. "Who's cooking?"

"Probably Joe or Vin. Relax." he sighed, trying to fall back asleep

They both heard Joe grunt loudly "Chiudi quella boccaccia! Merda!" _(__shut your trap! shit!)_

Kris let out a loud laugh that was heard from the living room "My aunt's here." she giggled into the pillow

"How do you know?"

"Who else is he telling to shut your trap? And in three…two…one…"

"OW! FUCK! You're INSANE!" he screamed

"ZIA!" Vinny shouted

"Some shit never changes" she smiled, "C'mon. You got a woman in the kitchen that'll cook for those baby blues any day."

"Too bad she doesn't live here." Jax laughed grabbing a shirt from the dresser drawer

Kris rubbed lotion onto her face and put her glasses on "Twenty bucks says she asks why I'm not dressed yet and cooking" she smiled and winked heading out of the room with Jax following behind "Morning" she said walking into the kitchen.

Maria was tossing spices into a large pot mumbling under her breath in Italian to Joey "You should've been cooking already, still in pajamas?" she asked disappointingly glancing back at her niece.

Kris shrugged and reached for the coffee pot "Jax was tired, I didn't want to wake him up. Zia, you woke him."

She sighed and looked over at Jax who kissed her cheek "I'm sorry handsome. I didn't mean to." she said patting his cheek

"Aw, it's alright" He smiled, taking a mug from Kris who was rolling her eyes.

"You hungry?" she asked, pulling a pan out of the cabinet

Jax nodded "I could eat."

"Sit, I'll make ya something." she said pointing to the chair

"Thanks ma!" Joey growled into the pillow from the living room "I'm hungry too, just incase you wanted to know."

"Oh shut up" Maria scoffed

Joey and Vin stumbled into the kitchen "But handsome gets something to eat, right?" Vinny asked, lifting the lid off of one of the pots.

Maria slapped his hand and put the lid back down "He isn't rude. He speaks to his own mother with respect. Something _you_…" she said pointing to Joey "Should learn. And Vinny… same goes for you. Your mother is next door. Don't make me get her over here."

Vinny rolled his eyes and slid on his shoes "Maybe she'll at least cook for me." he mumbled, heading out the back door.

"Where's your sister? She next door?" Maria asked, cracking eggs into a pan. Joey, Kris and Jax snickered and raised their eyebrows, burying their faces into their coffee. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Kris smiled. They could hear the sound of Happy's bike pull up in front of the house and idled for a few moments before pulling away. Julie saw the car that her mother had rented parked behind Kristina's. She ran around the back of the house and thought she was being stealthy sneaking in through the back door. Maria's eyebrow went up to her hairline seeing her daughter walk in with the same clothes she was wearing the night before. "Morning Champ" Kris laughed

"Morning" she smiled, hoping there would be no questions

"And where were _you_?" Maria asked

Julie reached for the outlet by the dining room table and plugged her phone in "Nowhere" she said simply, walking back into the kitchen.

"Uh huh." she said with narrowed eyes. "Where _were_ you?"

"Sleeping…" She grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured coffee into it.

"Yeah" Joey scoffed "Okay. With…"

She cut her eyes at him and stuck her middle finger up "Asshole."

"Giuliana Marie." her mother spat, crossing her arms "Where. Were. You."

Julie groaned "Ma!" She hated the sound of her full name. Her mother rarely used it, and felt old because they named her after her aunt. "Don't worry about it."

"You with the one with the curly hair? What's his name? Tig?" She asked, turning bacon in the pan

Jax spit his coffee across the kitchen and quickly brought his hand to his mouth "Zia" Kristina laughed, handing Jax a paper towel "C'mon. NO"

"What? It ain't Chibs, Opie, Juice or Bobby. I'm gonna safely assume it isn't Opie's father. And I'm hoping you're not preying on those two kids."

Julie furrowed her brow "Jimmy and Rat? Mom, they're like ten years younger than me."

"I'm just asking! I think I have a right to know." she shrugged, leaning against the counter and sipping her coffee. Kris, Joey and Jax were enjoying the guessing game, and couldn't wait to see her reaction when she figured it out. Maria looked down at the floor until it hit her "I know who it is" she smiled, looking over at her daughter. Julie took a deep breath and rolled her eyes "It's Happy isn't it?"

Kris bit her lip and smiled looking over at her cousin "Well?" she asked

"Yeah, ma" she sighed "It is"

Maria nodded and raised her eyebrows in understanding "I get it. He's hot in that weird, 'I'll kill you' sort of way."

"MA!" Joey groaned "Stop!"

"I'm not dead, Joe. And I'm only fifty-two. Which _isn't_ ancient. You don't think I know how shit works? I had you when I was eighteen. That should tell you enough."

"My god" he sighed "I lost my appetite."

"Good" she smiled turning back to the pan and scraping the food onto the plate, handing it to Jax "More for the handsome one then"

"More for the handsome one one then" Joey mimicked.

Little feet were heard running down the hallway and the boys ran into the kitchen, energized and ready for their day. "Voi fame?" Maria asked looking down at the two. Their eyes lit up and they climbed up next to Joey at the table, reaching across and grabbing food from Jax's plate.

"Hey!" He laughed "Get your own"

Jackson and JT looked back at him with the same smile and bright eyes "Damn" Kris sighed rubbing her tired face "I'm screwed"

"Not really" Maria shrugged, with her attention to the stove "This one here…" she said with an even tone, pointing to Julie with the spatula "This one was screwed."

Jax and Kris busted out laughing "Excuse me" Julie said, grabbing her cigarettes and lighter "I'm going to go play in traffic"

"Don't forget to jump _into_ the cars, makes for a better impact" Maria chuckled putting more food onto Jax's plate and handing the boys and Joey their own. Julie made her way outside with a groan. "Sit" she said to Kristina

Kris shook her head "I'm fine."

Maria narrowed her eyes "Sit."

"I said I'm good" she said shaking her head again "I'm not hungry."

"You know I love your mother, but she's an idiot. Sit. Now."

Kris sighed and rolled her eyes, plopping down at the table "I told you" Joey mumbled "You don't listen."

"Basta. I don't wanna hear it"

"Yeah, and two years ago he had to practically hold you down to get you to eat something. And when you came down south, you were way too thin for carrying twins."

"I told you" Jax added with his mouth full "I'm not doing that again."

"What the hell did I do to you two? Leave me alone."

"I'm just calling it like I see it cuz" Joey shrugged

"Just ignore your mother." Maria added "Believe me. If I felt like you needed to lose weight, you know I'd tell you."

Kris and Joey snickered and nodded "You're right" she smiled "Alright fine."

* * *

"If I leave this to cook can you all manage not to fuck it up?" Giuliana asked Jess, Opie and her kids.

Sitting at the dining room table with their heads focused on the lunch plates in front of them, they nodded "It'll be fine." Jess said

"Don't take the lids off!" she growled looking at her sons "You hear me?"

Vinny rolled his eyes "Yeah."

"We'll be back around four. You've got four hours to just stay away from it." she added, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

Seeing his mom leave, Vinny looked up at Opie "You hear anything?"

Opie nodded "Twenty-sixth" he said with his mouth full of food

Jess cut her eyes at them "You said you weren't gonna do anything."

"I said we're settling shit." Opie corrected "And we are."

Jess stood up and tossed her plate and fork in the sink. She opened the fridge and grabbed a beer from the shelf and cigarettes from the counter, practically kicking open the back door, letting it slam shut behind her. Opie shook his head and rolled his eyes "She'll get over it" Mikey added

"I know. Doesn't change the fact that I gotta sleep with one eye open" Opie chuckled

Finishing up their food, Joey, Kris and Jax looked up from the table at the sound of the back door flying open and a _very_ angry Colombian woman standing in front of them. "Good afternoon?" Kris said questionably

"He tell you that they're all "settling" some shit with Panelli on the twenty-sixth?" She sassed making air quotes with an unlit cigarette between her fingers

Kris looked over at the two with a face that said she was about to start throwing silverware "She's joking, right?"

Jax looked at Joey for help "Doesn't concern you cuz" Joey replied

"My fuc- " she began to shout before the boys looked over at her "Vaffanculo! Si lo fa!" she growled

"No, it doesn't. Nothing is gonna happen to any of us. It doesn't concern you." he said calmly

"Your dad and my dad know about this?" she asked as her blood began to boil

"Yes. They do. And again, it doesn't concern you."

Standing up and clearing her plate, she followed Jess outside who felt like she she now had another comrade in this battle "Thanks for taking the heat" Jax chuckled

Joey shrugged "Won't be the last time."

The SAMCRO men, their girls along with Gemma and Nero had arrived around three as Kristina's family arrived around four. She pushed her way through her aunts to her two uncles and father "Non voglio che nessuno andare a Panelli. No." she said pointing her finger before she even said hello.

"Merry Christmas to you too" Nico scoffed "It doesn't concern you Kristina." he said kissing her cheek and walking past her

"No! Yes it _does_. This SAME asshole took HIM away for ten years and HIM for one. I'm NOT doing it again!" she yelled "I'm NOT!"

"Who you yellin' at?" Gino asked furrowing his brow

Kristina rolled her eyes and sighed "You're not hearing me"

"Oh I hear you" he said leaning against the wall "But I ain't listenin'. Cut the shit. No one is going anywhere" his tone was calm and collected.

She raised her hands to her hair and gripped it in frustration "Why can't you all just leave it ALONE?! Just leave it! I FINALLY have my family back! JUST STOP! Enough of this criminal BULLSHIT!"

The men raised their eyebrows at her tone, the way she was speaking to her father resembled an argument she'd have with Jax. Gemma bit her lip with a smile and a chuckle, watching the argument as she held a glass of wine. "You done?" her father asked with his arms crossed. His tone was still calm and even. His anger rarely got the best of him when it came to his own daughter, and could always outwit her in an argument, driving her up the wall before she was able to come back down.

"No" she spat "I'm _not_ done. I don't want this to happen anymore"

"Nothing is going to happen. No one is going anywhere."

"Ugh!" she growled. "So then don't even meet with him! Don't do _anything_."

"Babe" Jax said looking over at her "Drop it."

She cut her eyes at him "Don't you start. Don't."

"Are you done now?" Gino asked

"Why can't you all get it through your thick heads?" she asked, poking herself in the temple for emphasis "Murder equals jail time. Assault equals jail time. Revenge isn't always needed and you have families."

"Thank you!" Jess and Kerrianne yelled

"Kristina!" Nico shouted over everyone's side conversations "You are _not_ a child. You need to let us handle our business. Stop acting like a brat."

"Daddy!" she whined in defense

"Don't daddy me." Gino shrugged, shaking his head "You're a grown woman. You have a job to do and so do we."

She rolled her eyes and grunted "Whatever."

"Good" he smiled, leaning in and kissing her cheek "See?" he said looking up at Jax

"That's all it takes?" Jax chuckled "Call her a brat?"

"You call me a brat and I'll cut your ass." she said pointing at him

"Nico?" Jax said calling him in for help

"Kri-" Nico began before she interrupted him

"Ugh. You all suck." she chuckled before walking into the kitchen.

* * *

The house was packed with nearly forty people between adults and children. After dinner, they all exchanged presents. Kristina was keeping the conversations to a minimum with her mother and tried as hard as she could not to even make eye contact with her. The kids were drowning in wrapping paper as they tore open everything from their aunts and uncles, gifts from their parents would come the next morning, but it was still an outrageous amount. After putting the twins to sleep, along with Gabby in Kristina and Jax's bed and Abel- which took a great deal of convincing on both Jax and Kristina's part to get him to bed with the promise of more presents in the morning from Santa, the adults loudly continued on their conversations.

"So am I gonna be a grandpa again?" Gino asked, holding onto his glass of whiskey

Kris and Jax laughed "Hopefully soon. We'll see, dad" she shrugged

"The twins aren't even two yet" her mother argued

"And?" Kristina scoffed "We're ready for another kid. I'm done with school. That was our agreement."

"Isn't three enough? Where are you gonna put more kids?"

Jess rolled her eyes with Gemma and shook their heads "Does it really concern you?" Kris whined "KidS..plural? Probably not. I think we'll stop after one more. We talked about adding on to the house. We can start in a few weeks and it would be done way before another kid came along."

"I'm just giving you advice. I _am_ your mother. Three kids seems like more than enough."

"Well… I've done pretty okay so far without your help. I've got a mother that helps raise my kids with me." she said looking at Gemma

Camilla rolled her eyes and took a gulp of wine "That's nice."

"You could help if you want. But you live three thousand miles away and didn't bother to call me once since I moved out here."

"Who wants cake?" Maria asked, trying to interrupt the conversation that was seconds from exploding

While the men were off in their own side conversations, the women were too entertained to look away "I didn't agree with your decision to come out here. Your family needed you at home."

"No. You all were _just_ fine without me." Kris argued "Why can't you just be _happy_ that you're a grandma and your daughter is successful?"

She snorted and raised her eyebrows "That's a stretch."

"What is?" Kristina smiled menacingly "That I'm successful? What part of my life do you _not_ find successful?"

"You could've been something. A doctor, a lawyer, a fucking corporate mogul if you wanted to. You have the brains for it. But you settled."

"Oh my GOD!" she whined "You're _still_ pissed that I became a teacher?! We've been having this argument since I was eighteen and chose the major! It's been eleven years! Get over it!"

"You're settling for a basic salary to live check to check. You could've been anything."

"I know. And I became what I wanted to be."

"Whatever" she smiled "You always looked for the easy way out"

"HA!" she yelled "I'm sorry. Easy? What part of my life has been easy?!"

"No ones life is. You've always expected someone to feel bad for you. Everyone deals with shit Kristina. It isn't all about you all the time."

"All-" she stopped herself from shouting and took a deep breath "Mom" she smiled "I'm not asking for sympathy. I'm asking you to tell me how I looked for the easy way out."

"Kris-" Jax said before she put her hand up to stop him from interrupting.

"You never wanted to major in something that would take longer than a few years. You pushed your family away after your dad went inside. You ran from New York because you wanted to get away from what's his face? Couldn't deal with it and just move on."

"Eric?" she asked with wide eyes "You mean the piece of SHIT that used to choke me out and slap me around?! The SAME piece of shit that FOLLOWED me to California and SHOT me when I was pregnant?!" she stressed pulling her top off her shoulder, revealing the scar.

"WHAT?!" Gino yelled. Kristina quickly slapped her hand over her mouth- Joey knew and calmly informed his father and Nico about what had happened as well as her cousins. The only reason they didn't say anything was because they knew Jax and the men had dealt with it, and agreed to drop it when they knew she was fine. However, Gino was never told. When it came to his daughter, there were very few things he'd never do to protect her, and murder wasn't one of them. Even though Eric was taken care of, the years of ongoing abuse were never made aware to him because Kristina wanted him out on the earliest possible date- not one day later. Everyone's stomachs shot up into their throats, they didn't know what to say and Kristina froze. "Someone BETTER start talking!" he growled

"Daddy-" Kristina begged, putting her hand on his large bicep "It's fine."

He pulled the shoulder of her top to the side again, looking at the scar "You have ten seconds… You ALL knew?!" he asked looking at his brothers and nephews

"Zio…" Joey began "They took care of him."

He rubbed his hand over his face "Two years. Two years and no one told me."

"It's because it was handled." Nico added "She's fine. You wouldn't have been able to do anything from jail. They took care of it." he said pointing to Jax and the rest of the men.

Gino looked at Jax and patted his shoulder "And in two days you will _not_ give anyone hell for this. You hear me?" he said pointing to Kristina "It's because of this man that you're alive." he said pointing to Jax "I'm not gonna let anything happen to him."

"I know" she nodded and then glared at her mother for making her bring it up.

"Don't look at me like that" she said "I only speak the truth."

She chuckled and nodded "Speaking of. How many boyfriends you have while daddy was away? Ten? Twenty? One hundred?"

"Watch your mouth" her mother growled

Kris shook her head and finished off her wine, reaching across the table for the bottle "I don't know why you even bothered to come. I really don't."

"To see my grandchildren."

"Do you even know their middle names?" she asked "Or their _last_ names for that matter?"

"One more." her mother warned "I don't give a shit how old you are"

"Then do it already!" she pleaded, putting her hands behind her back "Please! If slapping me is gonna make your coked up brain feel be-" she ranted as the back of her mothers hand made contact with her cheek. While it didn't phase her family, Jax and the rest of SAMCRO's jaws dropped.

"What the FUCK?!" Jax growled, grabbing Kris' face with his hands, examining her cheek.

Kris chuckled and squinted "Still the same" she smiled, shaking her head in disappointment. "You need to leave." she said pointing to the door "And not come back."

"Gladly" her mother smiled, grabbing her bag from the empty chair and walked out the door.

"At least I'm not the only one that gets hit on holidays." Opie chuckled

"Keep it up shithead" Piney grumbled "I'll make it happen again."

"Love you too Pop"

"You okay?" Jax asked, kissing the side of her head

Kris scoffed and nodded "I'm fine. Barely stung. She still slaps like she did when I was a kid." she looked at her dad and shook her head "She isn't welcomed back anymore."

Gino shook his head in disappointment "Kristina… I don't…"

"Daddy… I want you here tomorrow. She is not welcomed in my house anymore. And I'm not sorry about it."

"Can you at least think about it?" he asked "Let her calm down."

She rolled her eyes and sighed "I don't want Christmas to be like it was when I was a teenager. It's supposed to be a good time now. Please?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow" he said "Both of you need to calm down. It's getting late. Let's head back and you all enjoy the rest of your night. Okay?"

Kris nodded and smiled "We will. Gotta put the presents out for the boys in a few hours. Santa was extra good this year."

"Yes he was" Jax laughed "Abel is gonna die tomorrow"

"He already has a heart condition" Gemma warned "Ease him into it slowly. Please."

"Kenny too" Jess nodded "I hope you're prepared to be outside for hours, cause I ain't."


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again thanks for the love ladies! NatalieLynn- later on in the story we'll get deeper into their prison time and it'll come back as a flashback throughout some of the chapters :)**

**Any suggestions, thoughts on what you'd like to see, etc. are all welcome! **

* * *

Kristina's cousins decided to go back to the hotel with their parents that night, leaving the kids to share Christmas morning with their dads that they hadn't been able to do the year before. "OH MY GOD!" Abel screamed around six thirty the following morning, throwing open Kris and Jax's bedroom door.

Scaring both of them awake, Kristina gasped and pulled the blanket up as Jax sat up quickly "What's wrong?!" he panted

"DAD!" He yelled in the doorway "Come look!"

Jax laughed and rubbed his face "I'll be right there buddy, let me get dressed." Abel sprinted back out of the room and Kristina was laughing into the pillow.

"Christ Almighty" she sighed "We either gotta start locking the door or making sure we're dressed before falling asleep." She picked up her pajamas from the floor next to the bed and pulled them on.

"DAD!" Abel yelled from the living room

Jax stood up and pushed his hair back "I'm comin'!" he chuckled following Kristina out of the room. "Woah! What'ya get?!"

"Is this for me?!" he asked out of breath looking at the dirt bike

Kris smiled and shrugged sitting down on the couch "I dunno buddy, does it look like it's for you?"

He didn't know what to say or think "Do you like it?" Jax laughed, sitting down on the floor next to him

"I LOVE IT!" he yelled "Can we go ride it?!"

"Abel why don't you wait until you open the rest of the presents with John and Jax?" Kris asked "It's really early baby. Your brothers are still-" she began to say before they were running down the hallway towards the presents "Or not"

"PLEASE!" he begged, throwing his head back

"As soon as you open the rest of your presents. Okay? Kenny got a bike too, so you guys are gonna ride together as soon as you're done opening the rest of your gifts." Jax said pointing to the pile

Abel tore through the wrapping paper with his brothers as they tossed aside the boxes of clothes, and tons of books that of _course_ their mother would buy them for Christmas, the twins were caught up in their toys when Abel got to the last box. "Wait! Before you open that one…." she said reaching on the side of the couch "Open these". Abel knew the form of video game boxes as he shredded the paper and gasped, then leapt for the box that he was told to wait on. "Daddy convinced Santa for you"

"This is AMAZING!" he yelled at the Playstation Four

Kris and Jax laughed "But… you're gonna have to share with your brothers. You know that, right? And your dad."

"I know" he nodded

"We going riding or we playing playstation?" Jax asked

"I don't know!" he shouted excitedly

"How about you go get dressed and help your brothers get dressed and then we'll all go outside. Deal?" Kris asked. Abel took off running down the hall with the twins and Kris jumped up grabbing her cigarettes from the counter "We've got five minutes" she smiled, pointing towards the back door.

"You actually gonna allow him to go riding?" Jax asked, lighting a cigarette

Kris rolled her eyes, exhaling smoke above her "That's what the massive helmet, elbow pads, knee pads, chin guard, and gloves are for."

"Why don't you just put him in a bubble?"

"If you'd let me, I would." she smiled

"DAD!" Abel shouted, peering through the back door "Come on!"

They both tossed their cigarettes and headed back inside the house "The neighbors are gonna hate us" Kris sighed "Let me at least call Jess to make sure they're awake. Abel, let me and your dad get dressed, okay?"

He groaned and flung himself onto the couch "Come on!"

Kris laughed as they walked down the hallway with her phone to her ear. Jess answered but all Kris could hear was shouting in the background "Hello?" she asked

"Christ almighty" Jess groaned "Opie's already trying to figure out if he can make the thing go faster than it's regulated sixty miles an hour. I'm getting dressed now."

"Sounds familiar. You know the neighbors are gonna call the cops for us riding dirt bikes at seven am, right?"

"Great" Jess sighed "I'll see you in a few."

Kris slipped on her shoes and tossed on a hoodie over her pajamas "You better make sure he doesn't go racing into traffic." she growled

"We live on a quiet street. He ain't going far." Jax laughed, tying his laces

She shook her head and headed back into the living room "You ready?" she asked looking at the boys who were already waiting at the door

"DAD!" Abel yelled

"Shit dude, I'm coming!" Jax laughed, grabbing the bike and pushing it towards the door "Let's go"

"You know you got him the one-twenty-five two-stroke engine right?" Opie asked Jess as Kenny was buckling his helmet

"I don't know what the fuck that means" Jess sighed holding Gabby on her hip

"It means that it goes faster easier" he smiled "Correction, I can make it go much faster."

"Great" she smiled sarcastically "I was told it can _only_ top out at the max, sixty-five"

Opie laughed and rolled his eyes "I'm sure you were. Not after I'm done with it." He looked back at Kenny "Alright" he said "front breaks, back breaks, clutch, throttle, gear shifter and kick starter." he pointed out the different parts and began to explain their use. He held the bike up as Kenny tossed his right leg over the side "Before you start it up, you're gonna kick down the gear shifter into neutral, then the kick starter. Once you start the bike, kick it into first gear and then pull on the throttle. Don't let go of the clutch until you're ready to get moving, you'll slowly let go of it and give it throttle at the same time. It's the reverse when you wanna slow down." Kenny nodded as if he had known this all along. "How do I get into fifth and sixth gear?" he asked

"Let's see if you can start it first!" Jess sassed

"You just pull in the clutch. Never keep on the gas when shifting, whether you're shifting up or down. Cause you'll fuck up the engine and you ain't gettin' a new one" Opie laughed "When you go to stop, it's the same thing… let go of the gas, pull in the clutch and shift down, slowly pressing on the breaks"

Kenny gave Opie a nod and kickstarted the bike. He gave Jess a stealthy smirk for her comment before taking off down the block. "Well wasn't _that_ a big fuck you" Kris laughed

Jax buckled Abel's helmet and he climbed onto the bike himself, listening to the explanation Opie had given Kenny and the same one his father was giving him. "You good buddy?" Jax asked.

"Elbow and knee pads!" Kris growled

Jax and Abel looked up at her and both shook their heads "He can't ride with all that on. He'll be fine." Abel nodded in agreement and waited for his next instruction. "Alright little man, kick that gear shifter until the line goes to the N." Abel kicked it and then looked back up "Awesome! Now you're gonna stomp your foot down on the kick starter like you're stomping down on a big bug and pull this handle in." On his first try he kick started the bike and pulled in the clutch "Alright!" Jax shouted over the engine "Kick that gear shifter again and the line is gonna go to the number one, and you are gonna slowly let go of this hand and then pull with this one." he yelled as Abel took off down the street with Jax chasing after him

"Jesus fucking Christ" Kris groaned "Now he's _never_ getting off of it." she said "I know it sounds horrible but I was kind of hoping he'd not be able to start it and just go back to reading books."

"Do you know who his father is?" Jess asked "He's a Teller."

"Unfortunately" she sighed

Kenny was riding up and down the block, shifting gears and blowing way past the thirty mile-per-hour side street peed limit as he was hitting at least forty or fifty miles an hour. "At least he's going slow. Look at fucking Evel Knievel over there thinking he's some badass biker now." Jess pointed

"Hey" Kris argued "This was _your_ doing."

"Wasn't my idea though" Opie stood back against his truck watching his son race up and down the block in the street, changing gears as if he had done it a thousand times before. "Tell him to slow down!" Jess shouted "If a car comes around that corner Ope.."

He rolled his eyes and waved Kenny in as he came back up the block. Slowing down the bike like his father had told him, he pulled into the driveway looking perplexed as to why he had to stop. "Gotta slow down"

"Dad!" Kenny groaned, still out of breath from excitement "Seriously?"

Opie looked over at Jess "yes seriously. If a car comes around that corner too quickly..." she warned

"Then can we go ride out in the middle of nowhere? Please?"

"We'll do that on the twenty-seventh. When Jax and I can get a few bikes to rent and see if everyone else wants to come. For now you gotta just practice around here changing gears." Opie replied motioning back and forth with his finger to the street "just don't go above fifth"

"Second!" Jess growled

They both looked back at her and raised an eyebrow "Fourth" Opie said looking back at his son. Kenny smiled and nodded, kickstarting the bike again and taking off down the block. Abel was riding up and down the sidewalk, as much as Jax wanted to take him into the street, he knew that he'd be hung to dry if he even attempted it. After a few minutes of riding up and down, Jax let him change the gears and ride off on his own once he got the hang of breaking.

"Don't let him ride into the street!" Kris shouted over the loud roars of the motors

Jax rolled his eyes and laughed "He's FINE!"

"What if he falls?!"

"Then he'll get back up and do it again."

"I'm not going to the emergency room on Christmas."

"Then I'll call Chibs to come early and patch him up. He's _fine_. Look!" he pointed as Abel rode off the curb and into the street driving back towards the house.

"GET HIM OUT OF THE STREET!" She shouted pointing at him

"Kris…" Jax begged

She ran her hand through her hair "I'm going back inside. I'm gonna have a fucking stroke" she groaned "C'mon boys. Let's go hook up the video games" she said to the twins who weren't budging from the curb with Gabby as they watched Abel and Kenny ride up and down the block in awe.

"I got 'em" Jax replied "Go. You're gonna make him nervous."

"Coffee?" Kris asked looking back at Jess

"Maybe with a shot or two" She sighed following Kris into the house.

"You wanna start it? I gotta hook this fucking monstrosity up." she said lifting up the playstation box and ripping open the side. As she sat and read the directions, Jess came back to the living room with two cups of coffee and sat next to her on the floor. "What the hell am I gonna do with this one now?" she asked, pulling the older system off the TV unit.

"Put it in the bedroom" Jess shrugged "That's what Opie did this morning with the old Xbox. Kenny's got the new one in the living room. He put the other one in our bedroom."

"So I can listen to gun shooting and characters getting shot and stabbed in the middle of the night?" she laughed attaching the wires to the back of the TV.

"All he's gonna need is a mini fridge and he'll never need to leave the bed." Jess smiled setting her coffee down and wrapping up the wires.

"What's a good password for the connection for this thing?" she asked holding the remote in her hand

"Grow up Jax?"

"Perfect" Kris snorted putting in the password "Let him try and figure that shit out. Alright, that wasn't so bad. Wanna help me put this one in the bedroom?"

Jess nodded and stood up, grabbing the cables from the floor. They heard a loud banging of what closely resembled metal hitting pavement. She dropped the wires and they both ran to the door, pushing it open to see Jax and Opie helping both boys stand up. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jess yelled running across the grass

"They're _fine_" Opie laughed looking back at Jax, then at Kenny and Abel

Kris looked at Abel's now ripped jeans "Are you okay?"

Abel nodded "I'm fine" he threw his leg back over the bike "Can we do that again?" he asked looking up at Jax who quickly shook his head and dismissed his question, waving him to to get back to riding

"How the hell did that happen?" she asked looking at Jax and Opie as the boys took back off "Do what again?"

"Nothing" Jax smiled "Go back inside"

"How did they both fall?" Jess asked "I don't get it"

Opie shook his head "They're fine."

She narrowed her eyes looking at both of them "We'll start breakfast. You better not be making them do some stupid shit."

"Never" Opie smiled "Go"

Twenty minutes later, Kris stood at the front door waving everyone in. Kenny was pulling down his sweatshirt that he had rolled up and managed to scrape up his arm during the fall. "I hooked it all up" she said to Abel as he ran inside the house, tossing his helmet down and plopping on the couch.

"Can we play?!" he asked looking up at Jax, Kenny and Opie

Jax tiled his head towards the table for him to eat. While the twins were adamant about sitting on their own and feeding themselves, Gabby had other plans in mind as she glued herself to Opie's knee, grabbing off of his plate. "You get another girl and you're screwed" Kris chuckled

Opie and Jess laughed, shaking their heads "She's more than enough female for me to handle" Jess grumbled "And _this one_…" she motioned to Opie "doesn't tell her no. Whatever Gabby wants, Gabby gets."

Ellie rolled her eyes and scoffed "Unreal"

The four adults along with Kenny raised their eyebrows "Really?" Kenny asked "_Really_?!"

"What?" Ellie asked defensively "I don't get everything that I want"

"_Reeaaaallyyyy_?" Jess asked "You don't get everything you want?"

She shrugged and shook her head "No"

"Who got a MacBook at thirteen years old because she said 'Daddy pleaseeeee'?" Jess chuckled "Who got an iPhone four S at _twelve_ because she said 'Daddyyyyy I love you"

"I don't recall" she chuckled

"_And_ who convinced him to have you get a three hundred dollar handbag for Christmas? All because 'Daddy, I love you."

"It's not because of that" Opie protested "She did well in school this year and helped out."

Jess rolled her eyes "Because when those green eyes well up on command, you don't give in?"

He shook his head "No."

"My ass." Jess scoffed "Could've easily given that handbag back to Santa after she puked all over the carpet."

Ellie brought her hand to her head and rubbed her temple "That was horrible" she sighed

"Oh it sure was." Jess laughed "Next time… He's coming after you. And he can have the 'drunk Ellie' conversation for two hours after vomiting."

"That had to be great" Jax laughed "C'mon." he said looking at Jess "You didn't enjoy that even a little?"

Jess and Kris snorted, bringing their coffee mugs to their mouths "I should've recorded it" Kris smiled "That way, you'd never forget. 'Aunt Kris…. why… why am I puking? God… this is _horrible_" she slurred, mimicking the teen

"You're the best" Jess added "Do you think Dad would be mad? Pshhhh… He'd be proud, I drank half a bottle by myself."

"Hey guys" Kris slurred "What's the difference between…"

"I get it!" Ellie interrupted as Jess and Kris laughed loudly "I get it."

Opie laughed and raised his eyebrow "What's the difference between what?"

The three shook their heads "Nothing" Jess smiled

"C'mon" Jax pushed "It's Christmas, no one's gonna get mad"

"Maybe after you two finish half a bottle." Kris laughed "Everyone will be over around four. So these two need a nap before that happens." she said pointing to the twins

They both threw their heads back and whined "Noooo"

"Yes. And when you wake up, mama will be here with more presents. But you need to nap first."

Abel shoveled the last of the food into his mouth "Can we play now?" he begged

Jax nodded standing up from the table with Opie and Kenny "For a little while, then we'll go back outside. You know you gotta be ready to show everyone your moves later, right?"

Abel grabbed a controller from the coffee table and nodded "Oh yeah" he laughed

* * *

"Is that really safe for him?" Giuliana asked looking out the front door at Abel as he rode the dirt bike up and down the block with the rest of the men and Gemma cheering him on.

Kris sighed from the kitchen "Apparently so"

"Who gets a six year old a dirt bike?" Her mom scoffed

"Ma" Kris groaned "If anyone is gonna teach him how to be safe, his dad is the best person to do so." Even she couldn't believe she was defending the idea as the words were escaping her lips. "Jax has been riding since he was fifteen. Abel is fine."

"So you're really gonna have another kid?" she asked. Her tone wasn't as judgmental as it had been the day before, so Kris decided to roll with the conversation.

She adjusted the temperature on the oven and reached for her cigarettes as her mom followed her out into the backyard "Yeah. Well, whenever it happens really. Twins are gonna be two. It's not like it's back to back."

"Look" she sighed, taking a seat at the table across from her daughter. "I can't tell you what to do. But I don't like this."

Kris rolled her eyes "Don't like what, ma?"

"This" she said holding her hands out "This isn't a lifestyle to raise kids into."

"You and dad raised me in a similar lifestyle." she shrugged "Albeit it wasn't exactly the same. But it was similar."

"But you were never in harms way as a kid. I was never in harms way. The women were never threatened."

"Ma. It was Panelli who did this shit to me last year. Don't go there."

"But it was done _because_ of this. God forbid the boys were outside with you Kristina."

"You don't think I know that?" she asked "Mom. It happened. It's over with."

"I'm just saying, four kids is a lot. If he goes back inside…"

"It's not up to you. I've got a huge support system here."

"And what if queen bee decides that she can't help out? Four kids? That's too much for one person."

"Gemma? Mom. Gemma _loves_ it. Loves. I've got more than enough people here to help me, God forbid something happens. Jax doesn't lie to me. If he tells me he's keeping shit smart, I believe him."

Her mom rolled her eyes "You're gonna tell me that man has never lied to you?"

Kris shook her head and butted her cigarette "No."

"You're lying"

"No I'm not."

"Yeah" she smiled devilishly "You are. You always roll your eyes up when you lie, since you were a kid. This lifestyle… Kristina they treat women like property."

"And that's different from…"

"Your father _never_. Your uncles never. Look, you can call me many things, but I've always gotten feelings about people. I think he's a great dad, and he loves his boys. But, I'm just not so sure faithfulness runs blood deep around here."

Kris furrowed her brow and squinted her eyes "Don't say that shit about him" she growled, her volume increasing

"Kristina. I'm not trying to argue with you. I'm telling you what I think, and I just don't need you to be on your own in a few years with four kids. Even if you have the support system. That loneliness you felt the last twelve months… what if it was permanent? You think Gemma would come around and help out as much if he hopped off to be with some bimbo bitch?"

She stubbed her cigarette in the ashtray and stood up "I don't wanna talk about this."

"Listen" her mom argued, standing up and stopping in front of her before going into the house "That look… That look right there." she said, pointing her finger in her face "That tells me it wasn't the first time you've thought about that. It also tells me that he's given you reason to doubt him before." Kris gave her mother the same eye roll, looking up into the corner of her peripherals, her eyes watering. "And now you're lying to yourself." she said calmly

"I don't wanna talk about it." she whispered

"You don't need to. I just need you to listen. I _know_ you love him. I _know_ he's a great father. But you don't deal well with loss. You never did. You need to just think long term here. Jessica doesn't have her mother around to give her this same speech. If this is the last thing I do to try and protect you, I need you to think about it."

"For all I know, I could be pregnant right now. Then what?" she asked leaning against the railing

"Then you be happy. You wouldn't be upset if it hadn't happened before. And I'm _telling_ you, he'll say it'll never happen again. But once is all it takes. I'm not saying he'll do it again, but there's always the chance. And I _know_ you wouldn't be able to handle it. _That's_ why I'm bringing it up. I'm going down south tomorrow, so I'm not gonna be here to tell you this at a later time. I don't want to upset you, and I know you and I butt heads like two rams. But if you take anything away from me, let it be what I just told you. To just think about it. Capice?"

Kris nodded and followed her mother into the house. She grabbed a beer from the fridge and made her way back outside as Jess followed her, seeing ambiguous look on her friends face.

* * *

"Daddy?" Kristina asked sleepily answering the door around nine am the next morning. "What are you guys doing here?"

Gino let himself in followed by his two brothers. "Gotta get going." He replied impatiently "Svegliati!" he growled to his two nephews that were still sleeping on the couch. "Idioti." (_get up! idiots)_

She made her way into the kitchen and grabbed the coffee pot to fill "You guys want coffee?"

"I guess we have time now." Nico sighed "Jax awake?"

"Shower" she said quietly "boys are still asleep though. Thank god."

"You aren't leaving this house today. You hear me?" Her father demanded

She rolled her eyes and nodded "Yeah, I hear you. By the way, I have a bone to pick with the three of you."

"Here we go" Joe snickered "what did we do now?"

"Be honest with me. You three think he's a shitty husband?" She asked, leaning up against the counter with her arms crossed. "Well?"

"Kris... What?" Nico asked confusingly "what are you talking about?"

"My darling egg donor thought so. Said he'll end up leaving me in a few years for another bitch or end up in jail permanently. That what you three think?"

Her uncles sighed and shook their heads "No. But, anything is possible." Nico suggested

Kristina smiled sarcastically and nodded "Good to know"

"It's not that Kris. Listen..." Joe said clearing his throat "he can go to jail at any time. For anything. It's the life he leads. I believe he is a very intelligent man, who doesn't do things without putting extreme thought into it."

She turned around and grabbed mugs from the cabinet "I agree. What about the sleeping around?" She asked looking up at her dad.

"That's not something I can answer. None of us can." He replied. "But I hope he knows that if he does, he and I will be chatting."

Kris snorted pouring coffee into each cup and stirring in sugar "Daddy, I love you, but I don't know if you'd win."

Her cousins walked into the kitchen at the last comment and snickered "I've seen him beat someone down" Joey said optimistically "but I think Gino's got the upper hand. He's got three inches and a solid fifty pounds of muscle on Jax. Jussayin."

"That doesn't answer my question." she sighed, handing them coffee mugs "What about you?" she asked looking at Joey

"Kris" he sighed "I don't think so. Has he done it before?"

Instantaneously remembering what her mother had said last night about her quirks with lying, she tried to keep her eyes direct and calm. She shook her head "Nuh uh." The front door opened and Jimmy and Rat walked in quietly, seeing everyone in the kitchen. Joey kept a hard stare on her, while she directed her attention to the men.

"Hey guys" She said, unsure as to why they were there "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Jax told us last night to be here while they head out." Jimmy replied, sitting at the table. "Cigarettes in the backyard this time"

Kris chuckled "Yeah yeah." she pointed out the back window to Opie, Paulie, Mikey and her cousin Jimmy who were walking across the grass with Jessica and the kids "At least they're ready." Jax walked into the kitchen, brushing his wet hair back with his hands. Kris smiled and handed him a cup of coffee "No stupid shit today. Deal?"

Jax nodded "Stupid? No. Smart? Yes."

"Good. Because I'm not taking Abel out on that damn bike. You need to get home before he has my head. The PlayStation will hold him for so long."

He tilted his head back and finished off the coffee "Alright. We ready?" he asked "Meeting everyone else at the clubhouse." Gemma pulled up with Nero, Kerrianne, and Fiona. Kris walked behind them as they filed through the house and heard another bike pull up.

"Or not?" she asked as they headed outside. Julie was hopping off of the back of Happy's bike. "Ohhh this is perfect!" Kris snickered at the sight of her cousins now pale face seeing her father standing in the doorway. She patted his shoulder "Go easy on her Zio. She's getting the ride of a lifetime."

He turned his head and cut his eyes at her "That isn't funny, Kristina."

"It is, a little" she smiled as her cousin quickly pushed through between them to get into the house. As they said their hellos and goodbyes to Gemma and the rest that had just pulled up, Joey hung back in the living room as Kris closed the door. "You going?" she asked

He glanced back at Jimmy and Rat and then to her. He knew she was lying before. "Quando?" _(__when)_

"Quando cosa?" She asked shrugging her shoulders (_when what?)_

"Kristina. Quando egli imbrogliare?" (_when was he unfaithful?)_

She took a deep breath and sighed "La notte che ho scoperto che ero incinta. Non dire nulla. Per favore!" (_the night I found out I was pregnant. Don't say anything! Please!)_

"Piezza di merda!" (_piece of shit!)_ he spat and pushed his way out of the house with a clenched fist. He wasn't going to spark something now, but it would be settled. The right way. The women walked inside and both Gemma and Fiona made their way down the hall to wake the sleeping toddlers they couldn't get enough of. "You really said something?" Jess asked

"You got that?" Kris asked making her way back into the kitchen with Julie already buried in a cup of coffee

"Well yeah" she chuckled looking over at Jimmy and Rat and then back at Kristina "No dice nada? C'mon." (_don't say anything?)_

"I had to."

"Everyone know?" Julie asked

Kris nodded "Long time ago Jules. Long time ago."

"Not for my brother it isn't" she sighed "Don't be surprised if that pretty face has a broken jaw when he comes back."

Kris ran her hands through her hair in frustration "I'm gonna go shower. We've got hours to do nothing but wait."

* * *

They pulled over a few blocks away from the clubhouse along side T.O. and his men. They expected Alvarez to come running out fast and at least escaping with some of his men any minute. Hoping their plan was flawless, executed properly and they'd all get what they wanted. As if on cue, they saw three bikes whip around the corner quickly. Jax looked at T.O. "You good?" He smiled and nodded before taking off with his five men to get what they wanted. Jax looked over at Opie, and then past him to the two SUV's that came with them. He waved his finger to continue on and the plan was to now catch Panelli and his men off guard. They pulled around the side of the warehouse- the same place that they were one year ago to get their wives, daughters and girlfriends back from. Climbing out of the SUV, Kristina's father stretched his neck. He knew he was about to come face to face with the man that put him behind bars for ten years, the one man that allowed him to let his anger get the best of him. Letting the SAMCRO men lead the way inside, they caught the eight men with their backs to them- they had them right where they wanted them. Turning around quickly, they went to draw their guns, but they were already beat. "Drop 'em!" Jax yelled "I'll blow all your faces clean off."

Quickly complying, they put their guns down and held their hands out. "Look who's outta prison" Gino Panelli chuckled staring at them. "Enjoy the stay?"

Jax smiled wolfishly and rubbed his chin. He slowly approached him and pulled his fist back putting his entire body into the swing as it made contact with his cheek. "Accommodations were nice. Thank you."

Gino spit the blood that was now filling his mouth on the ground "What are you doin' here Teller?"

"You and I… we're going for a few rounds. This is gonna be slow. And painful." he said throwing another swing forcing Gino to fall to his knees. His cousin, the man in charge of the distribution and the hit on Tacoma over a year ago stood silently with his associates as they watched on. "And you all are going to watch the slow and painful death of your boy here. And wait your own turn from each of them." Jax kicked him as hard as he could in the ribs while he was still on his knees making him groan and writhe in pain. "A dislocated shoulder?! How hard did she fight you prick?!" He shouted, pulling him up to his feet and taking another swing. Gino fell to his knees again, spitting blood on the floor.

He forced himself to his feet and squared his shoulders "Your guinea bitch? Tougher than I remember." he deadpanned "Sure as shit screamed though."

Jax wound up again and went to swing but Gino managed to block it. While his hands were blocked, he managed to bring his head back and head-butt him as hard as he could, cracking Gino's nose. He snorted and spit on him before taking a step back to assess what he wanted to do next. "Oh fuck" Giaccomo hissed looking up at the pack of men that were standing with guns drawn. He saw a familiar face, one he hadn't seen in ten years. Broken and bloody, Gino looked up at his cousin and then over at who he was staring at.

* * *

The women were sitting around the table outside as the boys and Gabby ran around in the yard "C'mon" Kris begged looking at Julie.

Julie rolled her eyes and shook her head "Sorry."

"I'm just curious" she shrugged "He's gotta be…"

"Basta!" Her cousin shouted "I'm not telling you!"

Gemma snickered "Rumor has it…"

"I don't want a rumor!" Kris laughed "I want a first hand account!"

Julie sighed "Kris…"

"Oh c'mon! Please!"

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip "Egli é…. Non ho parole." (_he is... I have no words)_

"I knew it!" she laughed

Jess snickered "God I love cognates." she smiled "The power of the romance languages. So easily understood."

"Is that all I'm getting?" Kris asked

"Tutto quello che dirò é…. Sei volte.. circa…. quindici minuti." (_all I will say is, six times... in about fifteen minutes)_

All of their jaws dropped "Holy _shit_" Kerrianne gasped "Even _I_ understood that. _Six_?!"

Julie nodded "Can't make that shit up."

"Oh I knew it." Jess said proudly "Wait till Opie finds out."

"Opie?" Fiona laughed "Wait until they _all_ find out. They're all gonna be hopped up on some serious shit to make it happen six times in fifteen minutes."

The women chuckled and nodded along. Jimmy had turned around to take the call from Jax and to inform him on what he heard Joey and Kristina talking about earlier. "They'll be home in a few." he said.

The women smiled and turned their attention back to the conversation "I'm so jealous" Kristina said unbelievably "I couldn't even do that myself." she said shaking her head, completely bewildered "E ho provato. Molte volte." she snickered. (_and I've tried, many times)_

Jimmy erupted with laughter, he couldn't control it. Kristina's stomach churned and her heart jumped up into her throat. She turned her head to look at him standing up against the back door. "Sorry" he smiled, trying to compose himself.

She narrowed her eyes at him "Capisci?" she growled (_You understand?)_

"Huh?" he asked, squinting his eyes in confusion

He felt his heart race, he _knew_ she knew. "I'll ask you one more time." Kris said warningly "Capisci Italiano?" Jimmy nodded skittishly, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. She bolted out of her chair and ran up the steps, pushing him inside the house before slamming the door shut behind them. "You better start talking _right_ NOW" she shouted "Jimmy…." she panted, grabbing her hair in frustration "This has been over a year?! A _fucking_ year?! How many…" she stopped herself from speaking and her eyes wandered around the room as if she was trying to put together pieces of a puzzle "You were there. Jimmy… When I was talking to my aunt on the phone last week…"

He sat down at the table and sighed "Kris…"

"Are you _shitting_ me?! So he knew?! How many other conversations Jim? How many? What about the conversation I had with my aunts last night? About being uncertain of him going back to jail? Because of Panelli? Does he know about that too?!"

"No" he said shaking his head "I just told him that you were telling them that you're happy that he's back and you're hoping everything goes okay."

"What else"

He shrugged "Nothing"

"I swear to god" she squeaked "I'm ten seconds from grabbing a knife. What _else_ does he know Jimmy?" His face fell and she knew instantly what he had heard and what he told Jax. "No" she begged .

He shrugged his shoulders again and sat back in the chair "It ain't against you. He's my Prez. I made a promise."

"To do _what_?! Spy on me?!"

"It's not spying. It's telling him what I know."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing"

"Jimmy. I don't have time for bullshit! They're on their way back here! What did he say?!"

"He ain't happy. He said you gotta be fuckin' kidding me."

"Jimmy. Do you have _any_ idea what you did?"

"Me?!" He shouted "Kristina! What the _fuck_! You told Joey! Doesn't matter what I said!"

Kris felt like she had to pull rank on him at that moment. The one time she felt like she had to supersede his anger that was rightfully placed "Who are you talkin' to like that?"

"Don't pull that shit with me, Kris. You're the one that told Joey. Not me. I was giving your husband and my Prez a fair warning."

Pulling up to the house, Jax and Opie hopped off their bikes. Kristina's uncles and father went back to the hotel to shower as well as the rest of the SAMCRO men who went to change out of their blood-spattered clothes. Her cousins pulled in behind Jax and Opie, and Joey hopped out first. "Whatever happens right now, stay out of it" Jax said to Opie. "Take them around back."

Opie motioned to the rest of her cousins as they walked towards the gate. Jax headed towards the front door and made eye contact with Joey "We need to talk" he said storming into the house behind him. Kris and Jimmy were still in the kitchen when they glanced at the front door. Jax gave her a look of disappointment and betrayal before Joey shoved him up against the wall. She could see his split knuckles and blood stained clothes along with his busted lip that he got defending _her_ and that didn't help matters. Joey and Jax's frames and builds were similar, and stood eye to eye. "I respect you man. You've proven to me many times over that you're willing to protect your family." Joey began, inches from Jax's face.

"Look" Jax sighed, irritated with the situation "I respect you too. But this shit was two years ago. That's between me and her."

"No" he growled, shoving him again "I promised her father years ago to take care of her. She's like my fucking sister. And you fucked around on her? When she was in the hospital?! What kind of piece of _shit_ does that?!"

Jax rolled his eyes looking over at Kristina and Jimmy who were standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching them "Joey, look. I don't wanna fight you. It's between me and her."

"That's fine. But you're gonna take a fucking beating from me. The fuck is wrong with you?!" he shouted, shoving his shoulders again

Jax chuckled and shook his head "Man, I suggest you step back. This is between me and her, we settled this a long time ago."

"Joey" Kristina pleaded, finally able to speak up

"Stay out of this" He seethed pointing at her "I don't give a fuck!" he yelled, bringing his fist back and punching Jax's cheek. Jax immediately swung back and they both fell to the floor in each other's grip, grunting and cursing as their fists flew.

"FUCK!" She screamed "STOP!" She looked at Jimmy in a panic who shook his head at her pleading eyes. "STOP THEM! JAX!" she shouted "STOP!" he and Joey ignored her and she ran for the back door "OPIE!" He too shook his head and turned back to his conversation with everyone who were already warned to leave whatever happened alone. "NERO! Please!"

Nero sighed and stood up, quickly walking up the steps and into the house. "They gotta settle it themselves, mama"

"No! This is my fault! Pull him off!" she yelled pointing to Jax "JAX STOP! I'm SORRY!" He licked his bleeding lip and climbed off of Joey who sat up and ran his hand over his mouth. Jax looked over at her and she could see the anger in his eyes as he turned and walked down the hallway, slamming the bedroom door shut. "Joey!" she gasped on the verge of tears "WHY?!"

"Don't you even fucking _start_!" He yelled, pushing his hair back "Go ahead Kris, backtrack now. Take it all back."

"HE TOLD YOU TO DROP IT!"

He grabbed his cigarettes from his pocket and shoved one into his mouth "marmocchia!" he grumbled as he stormed out the front door, flicking his lighter and leaning against the house.

She aggressively rubbed her face and sighed "I am _not_ a brat, asshole!" she yelled loud enough for him to hear "Fucking men. God dammit." she scoffed, walking down the hallway and tossing open the bedroom door, hearing the shower running. She closed the door and walked into the bathroom "Really Jax?"

He poked his head out of the shower and glared at her "You wanna start right now?"

"God. Why did you all have to go there?"

"Us? Kris, you told him. You started this."

"Oh GOD. This testosterone driven _shit_! I can't deal with it!"


	6. Chapter 6

There was a reason why Kristina told Joey. It wasn't because he demanded it, or the fact that she wanted him to get worked up- it was subconscious. She was angry. Angry that Jax left her for a year. Angry that he missed all of the boys' first steps and first full sentences and that she went to bed by herself not knowing if he was safe or not until the next phone call. But that anger was misplaced, and even she knew it. Her being outside on that unseasonably warm December afternoon one year ago led to him going away. He'd never blame her for it, and she knew that. And for that reason, for him taking on the responsibility of her mishap and suffering the consequences for her stubbornness made her angry with herself. She wanted him to blame her. She wanted him to yell and shout and get angry so they could move forward. She didn't want to hurt him, but if him being angry about this would lead to a fight just for them to get over it, then so be it.

She sat on the toilet seat with her legs folded like a pretzel until he stepped out of the shower. Brushing his wet hair back, she stared at the blood stained clothes on the floor. "It's done?" she asked quietly, keeping her gaze down

Jax looked over at her and saw what she was looking at "It's done." he replied, examining the gash on his lip in the mirror that was still bleeding.

She looked up at him and watched as he rinsed his mouth out, spitting out the blood stained water. She sighed and stood up, grabbing his face and pulling at his lip "You need stitches" she sighed "Both of you… You guys are so fucking stupid."

He pulled his head away and spit again into the sink, "You just had to say something." he said disappointedly "You…" he sighed and walked into the bedroom, grabbing clean clothes from the dresser.

Following him, she sat down on the bed and leaned up against the headboard watching him dress "I what?"

"Nothin'" he mumbled, pulling a white t-shirt over his head "Forget it."

"No" she pleaded "Jax. I need you to get angry right now. Don't dismiss it."

He raised an eyebrow and squinted "I'm not gonna get angry, Kris. I'm tired."

"_I'm_ tired too. I'm exhausted! It's been non-stop since you came home. It's been nothing but drama. I've waited a year for you to come back, your dumb ass antics left me _alone_ with three boys." she groaned. She kept trying to poke and prod, she needed an argument.

"Kris, I know that. I'm sorry you had to do that but you knew what you were getting into when we got married. You knew." he replied calmly, pulling on his jeans and pulling his belt from the dirty pair on the floor. "I fucked up, and I had to pay the price."

Kris chuckled and shook her head. He wasn't giving in. She looked over at the night stand and saw the small alarm clock that she never used- always used her phone. She knew she had to make a statement and try to get him riled up. She picked it up and threw it across the room, it smashed against the door and shattered into pieces landing on the floor. Jax jumped and looked at the beauty, frozen in place. "You DID. You DID fuck up. You fucking left me here alone and worrying out of my MIND!" she shouted, sitting up straight and hardening her glare at him.

"I'm sorry!" he growled "How many times do I need to say it?! I fucking put my neck on the line to save you! I did it today Kristina! And I'd do it again!" he held out his hands showing his split knuckles

"Did it hurt?" she asked mischievously

Jax grinned and licked his split lip "What's this about?"

"I need you to get angry with me. Fuck Jax. Just yell and throw shit. Get it all out! This calm and collective shit isn't what we do! You want things to go back to normal?" she asked honestly as she searched the floor for something and picked up his shoe. He smiled at her as if he was daring her to throw it. "THIS!" she yelled, throwing the shoe as he ducked out of the way "THIS is how we get back to normal!"

He chuckled and nodded, completely agreeing with her. He walked to the closet and pulled out her beloved blue and polkadot handbag. He wrapped the strap around his fingers and looked at her "I _told_ you to STAY in the HOUSE!" he yelled ripping the strap from the bag.

Her gasps were heard outside as she grabbed his other shoe throwing it at him "I'm NOT A _fucking_ KID! How was I supposed to know what would happen?!" she shouted back "You asshole! That shit was almost four hundred dollars!"

Julie walked through the kitchen to meet Happy, Chibs, Juice and Tig at the front door, hearing the shouting from down the hall. She put her finger to her lips as they walked inside. "The fuck is going on?" Juice asked

"You stubborn bitch!" Jax shouted

"Fuck you!" Kristina yelled back, punching his arm

"Shit!" he hissed "You still hit like a girl!"

Happy went to turn around and walk back out the front door before she grabbed his arm. "Fuck outta here" he said "I ain't dying today."

Julie laughed and pulled him back "C'mon. Kris and I are gonna make dinner. You know this shit is entertaining."

Chibs, Juice and Tig made their way down the hall and stood outside the bedroom door. "No. She's one crazy ass bitch." Happy deadpanned

"NOT THAT BAG! NOT RAZZLE" Kris screeched. They heard the popping of a handle being ripped from the leather "NOO! UGH! YOU SHITHEAD!" she grabbed his kutte and a lighter "I'll fucking light it up!" she laughed "I'll DO IT!"

"You've got blood on your hands now dumbass" Jax chuckled

"FUCK!" She shouted tossing it down "THAT WAS MY FAVORITE BAG! DICK!"

"Kris!" Julie called out walking down the hall. She knocked on the door "Kris c'mon"

"THIS ASSHOLE!" She yelled flinging the door open "Hey guys" she smiled

"Everything okay?" Chibs asked skittishly

She chuckled and nodded as Jax stepped up behind her laughing "Yeah, why? You guys hungry?"

"The fuck is goin' on?"

She shrugged and walked past them "Nothin'" she chuckled

The men looked back at Jax who smiled and shrugged "Just talkin' shit out."

"By calling her a dumbass?" Tig asked

Jax grinned confidently "It's what we do"

Standing in the kitchen, Kris was pulling food out of the fridge "Beer?"

He nodded as she handed him one "Better?"

She smiled and turned her attention back to the counter "You owe me two handbags asshole."

He leaned in and rested his chin on her shoulder "How about I buy you three and we'll call it even?"

"Two and a pair of Louboutins and you got yourself a deal. You can afford it now, Prez."

"The fuck are Louboutins?" he asked, leaning up against the counter, bringing the beer to his mouth

She grabbed her phone and held it up "These. I want them."

"Amazing" he chuckled

"What is?"

"You can purposely spark an argument and I'm agreeing to buy you seven hundred dollar shoes."

"And two handbags" she added continuing to cut the vegetables in front of her

"That's right" he smiled "You're lucky I love your ass."

"And I love your dumbass too. Julie, grab the big pot will ya?"

"Joey's still outside" she sighed, reaching into the cabinet and placing the pot on the stove "You gonna go talk to him?"

"There's nothing to say. He's gotta calm down. He got it out of his system. Let him come back in on his own."

"Jackie" Chibs said looking at his face "That don't look too good"

"I told you" Kris sighed "He needs stitches."

"Been bleedin' since we left" Chibs added "You need a few brotha. Where's the kit?"

Kris lifted her right hand that had the knife in it making Jax and Happy jump back "Hall bathroom" she said pointing "oh relax" she drawled as Chibs disappeared out of the kitchen "I'm not gonna stab your ass, Killer."

"How the fuck am I supposed to know that?" Happy asked

Kris chuckled and went back to cutting "because, I have a new found respect for you. And I didn't think I could respect you anymore than I already did." She smiled keeping her attention on the cutting board

Julie snorted and leaned up against the sink trying to hide her face. "Oh yeah?" Jax laughed "why's that?"

She put the knife down and grabbed her beer "Your friend here..." She smiled, pointing at Happy with the top of the bottle "from what I hear, is extremely talented."

"Asshole" Julie whispered as Happy and Jax looked at one another

"That so?" Jax asked

"Impressively talented. Don't wanna say I'm jealous... But..."

Jax looked back at Happy as Chibs walked into the kitchen holding the first aid kit. "Sit" he said, pointing to the chair. He grabbed the needle and threat to sew up Jax's lip. Kris grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the top of the fridge "gonna need this" he said letting Jax take a swig before pulling back his lip and pushing the needle through.

"Ughhhh!" Jax groaned

"Stop talking!" Chibs ordered

"Uckin hurts!" He whined

"Oh c'mon" Kris sighed "Your sons would sit through it."

"My ass" Jax sassed "You have no idea how… UGH!"

She let out a loud laugh "No?"

"Take it back bro" Happy chuckled

"Was I not shot? Did I not deliver two boys without drugs? Did I not dislocate my shoulder and have to have surgery to repair ligaments?"

Jax rolled his eyes as Chibs tightened the thread and snipped the string, tying it tight "Fuck man" he groaned bringing his hand to his mouth "Fuck"

"My big bad biker baby" Kris snickered "Take another swig. You'll live." she said as he disappeared down the hallway and reappeared with a few seconds with an unlit cigarette between his lips "That's gonna help prevent infection" she sarcastically chuckled

Jax smiled and lit the cigarette "I'll rip another handbag"

"I'll rip those stitches right out" she pointed at his lip "We're even."

* * *

"You promise you'll call?" Gino asked, kissing the top of Kristina's head.

"As soon as I know, you'll know" she smiled "Don't worry Pop. I promise."

"Take care of her" he said to Jax, giving him a hug goodbye. Kris turned around and walked back in the house knowing she'd end up crying if she stayed outside any longer. "Vin and Joe will be out here a few more days. Anything you need from them, you let them know."

Jax nodded "You got it."

Gino stepped off onto the grass motioning for Jax to come with him "Look… I know shit went down yesterday between you two."

Jax sighed and crossed his arms, widening his stance as he stood tall in front of her father "It happened. It's over with."

"Joey won't tell me why, but I'm pretty good at putting two and two together son. He doesn't let his shit go like that. And there's only three people he'd allow that to happen for, and those people are Kristina, Victoria and Julie. I'm gonna assume it was because of Kristina." Jax didn't respond but waited for him to keep talking "I ain't gonna give you the father-of-the-bride speech. But you hurt her again…"

"Point taken. Was a long time ago, sir. Her and I worked through our shit, we're more than okay now."

Gino nodded "As long as she's okay, then I'm okay. And make sure she keeps herself healthy this time around?"

"You've got my word."

He extended his hand to Jax and shook it "I'll be back in a few months. Probably sometime around April or May. Anything you need, you let me know." he said turning and walking towards the car where his brothers and nephews, along with Victoria were waiting. Joey and Jax had spoken that morning, finding common ground on their knock out the day before. Both agreed to let shit go, having gotten what they needed to out of their systems. Joey's deal was the same as Kristina's father's 'you hurt her again…' and that was all Jax needed to hear, because he knew it wouldn't happen. Besides, Kristina wasn't Joey's main priority at the moment, but the concern was that much more when he found out about the infidelity because he was _that_ concerned about his sister and what she was getting herself into.

Jax walked back into the house and plopped down on the couch, putting up his feet next to Kristina "You okay?"

She nodded and put her head on his shoulder "I'm okay. Just tired."

"Where's everyone else?"

Kris yawned and stretched her legs out on the table "Vin and Joey went to grab some food to bring back with Julie, they'll be back in a bit."

"How long she staying for?"

She snickered and shrugged "Who knows. She can do her work from here. Happy's got her all twisted up."

"Bad?" Jax chuckled

"Oh, she's got it bad. I know she's having fun, and loving it out here. But I dunno if she's actually had that 'talk' with him yet"

Jax sighed and scratched his beard "You talk to her?"

She shook her head "Haven't gotten much. I think she kind of knows that much about Happy- he's not the 'old lady' type. But I don't need her getting hurt Jax. She's been by herself for way too long. She's twenty-nine, and I don't want her throwing away years or however long on something she'll be disappointed with."

"C'mon" he sighed "Hap isn't gonna hurt her."

Jess and Opie walked through the back door and joined them in the living room "Kids sleeping?" Jess asked, sitting on the other couch next to Opie

"Yeah" Kris sighed "Gabby asleep?"

"Soundly" she smiled "It's nice and peaceful. Ellie's watching her, so we're free. Whatcha talkin' about?"

"Jules and Hap"

Jess pulled her mouth to the side "I told you how I feel about that" she sighed

"Exactly what I'm saying right now."

"Hap isn't an asshole" Jax argued "He ain't gonna hurt her."

Jess and Kris gave an unsure face "Maybe not on purpose…" Jess suggested "But Happy doesn't settle down. And I love Happy, I do. He's protective, responsible and takes care of what he needs to. But he's a manwhore."

"He's apparently kept to himself about this for over a year, that tells you something" Opie said

Kris shook her head "Because you all were locked up. So he had no other way of getting some from anyone. And she's sat on pins and needles for an entire year waiting for him to come out. You're gonna tell me he didn't go off and fuck the first hang-around he could when you all got out that day?"

"No" Jax and Opie protested

"Yeah, okay" Jess laughed "This is Happy we're talking about. I know he didn't wait for three days for her to come back."

"Look, I don't ask." Jax said "But if you two are that concerned, she's gotta be the one to ask him."

Kris rolled her eyes "She isn't gonna ask him something that she doesn't want the honest answer to. Happy isn't gonna ask her to marry him, he isn't gonna give her kids. That's what she eventually wants. I know she does. He's all about the club, he ain't a family type of guy."

"None of us know that for sure" Opie said "Just because he doesn't have kids or hasn't gotten married doesn't mean he doesn't want it."

"I guess" Kris shrugged "But she's not goin' anywhere for at least a little while. She hasn't even bought her return ticket yet to New York. That tells me she _really_ likes him, fuck, she might even love him. I read those texts. All 'I miss yous' and 'I can't wait to see yous.' And if it blows up, she'll never come back here. When she falls, she falls hard. And I don't want to not see my cousin because shit went down."

"Pizza's here" Vin called out, stepping into the house with Julie and Joey. "The fuck is wrong with you all?" he asked, feeling the seriousness of the conversation that was taking place as they all took a seat.

Kris cleared her throat "We're all family here. So I'm gonna ask you a question, and I want a serious answer" she said looking over to Julie. Joey and Vinny both showing relief across their faces because at least someone was going to bring it up and drag it out of her. Julie waited for Kris to speak not liking where this conversation was going already. "What exactly is goin' on between you and Happy?"

Julie rolled her eyes and grabbed a slice of pizza, biting into it "I dunno" she said with her mouth full

"Didn't I just say I wanted a serious answer?" Kris growled

"That is a serious answer. I don't know what's goin' on."

"Well something is" Jess added "You haven't bought your flight back yet, you've been off with him almost every night. You've _had_ to have had some sort of conversation about what this is."

"Not really" she said "We talk, but haven't been doin' much of that the last few days"

Joey and Vinny grimaced keeping their attention on the food "Well the reason I'm asking is because I love you and I love Happy. And because I love you _both_, this puts all of us in a very _very_ compromising position. We don't want either of you to get hurt." It wasn't a lie, but she didn't want to outright tell her that Happy is gonna kick her to the curb in a little while when he was done with her.

"I dunno, Kris" Julie groaned "I really don't. What's the big deal? We're having fun."

"The big deal is that you two are both family. Now, no one here can actually believe that Happy Lowman sent text messages like that, I've never in the two and a half years that I've known him seen such a thing. But I really want you to ask him what's going on. Don't attack him with it…But ask him before you get in too deep. I know you're afraid to get an answer that you don't wanna hear, but before you two go any further…"

Julie stood up and rolled her eyes walking into the kitchen. They all sat quietly waiting for her to return with three wine glasses, a bottle and four beers handing them out. "Why? It was his idea for me to stay."

Kris, Jess, Opie and Jax raised an eyebrow "Really?" Opie asked

"Yeah" she said curiously "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Back the fuck up" Kris chuckled "When did this _actually_ start?"

"Like Jess said the other day. Your bachelorette party. I actually.." she smiled about to stop herself from continuing but decided to keep going "I actually came out last September, October and November for a week, you had no idea. I stayed with him. Then when I came out in December that's when they went away."

Everyone raised their eyebrows "You were out here and I didn't know?!" Kris asked "You fucking slut!"

Julie chuckled "Like I said, wasn't my idea. Was all his."

Kris brought her hand to her forehead "Holy shit. Happy's really got a fucking girlfriend!"

"I don't believe it" Jess protested "I don't."

"Told you" Jax scoffed

"So then the plan is just for you to stay?" Jess asked

Julie shrugged and nodded "I guess? I dunno, you people are ridiculous. Shit, can't a girl just-"

"Don't go there" Joey growled "Disgusting."

"What? I ain't sixteen. I'm twenty-nine. I hear all sorts of shit you say." she argued "I'm a big girl. Why can't I say the same things?"

"Because, you're my _sister _and you're a girl. Don't talk like that."

"Then you'll be very saddened to know that your sister has been given a very _very_ generous gift" Jess snickered

Joey gave an unimpressed face "And what gift is that?" he asked, clearly assuming Jess was changing the conversation.

"The gift of six orgasms in fifteen minutes." She said flatly.

The mens' jaws could've been scraped off the ground. Jax and Opie added to the look further with furrowed eyebrows in complete disbelief "What?" Opie asked

"I told you all he was skilled" Jess chuckled "I don't know why you thought I was lyin'."

"There's no way" Jax drawled shaking his head

Kris looked over at him and smiled "A little jealous Prez?"

"Hell no" he scoffed "I'm just sayin', that ain't true."

Looking into her wine glass she raised her eyebrows "Oh, oh it's true" Julie smiled "It's _very_ _very_ true."

"I completely understand why you wouldn't want to stir up anything to ruin that kind of fun. But, I still do want you to ask him." Kris said "Please. He picking you up tonight?"

Julie nodded "In about a half hour he's coming by."

"Maybe you two could talk to him" Jess suggested looking at Opie and Jax

They both shook their heads "I ain't gettin' involved in shit" Opie scoffed

Jess pinched his arm between her nails "I'm sorry?"

Opie hissed and rubbed the pinched skin "Fine." he groaned

"Do you even need to be asked?" Kris asked looking over at Jax

"No ma'am." he smiled "I got you"

"What a good boy" she chuckled "See Jess? If you were mean right from the start you'd have him trained already. And that's some good advice for you." She smiled pointing to Julie

"Fuck _that_" Julie argued

"No I'm serious. Happy's scared shitless of me, and we have a great relationship. You gotta ease it in gradually though. Gently release the crazy. You do it all at once and he'll be running for the hills."

"Sure as shit wished I knew that earlier" Jax mumbled

"What was that?" she smiled

"Nothin' darlin'"

"That's what I thought. Did you forget how much of a delight I am while I'm pregnant? I hope it happens soon and it's a girl, maybe I'll be a real bitch instead of a mild one."

Jax sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "Steel bars and yard time isn't sounding too bad after all."

* * *

Everyone arrived around eight to the clubhouse on New Years Eve and they were all quickly drunk by nine. Gemma, Mary and Fiona had volunteered to take the boys and Gabby back to the house to put them to bed shortly after midnight. Everyone was wrapped up in their own conversations as Kris and Jess were playing pool against Tig and Jax, throwing extremely lewd comments their way with each pass. "You see Ellie?" Opie asked Jess as he took a swig from his beer. Ellie had begged and pleaded to allow her friend Danielle come to the clubhouse for the party. Jess and Opie agreed as long as she didn't plan on bringing anyone else- most especially Matt. Opie had kept her under lock and key the last ten days and refused to even let her out of his sight. He knew she still liked Matt, but he hadn't trusted that kid from the beginning. Ellie was only fourteen, but at first glance, someone would assume she was at least sixteen or older. Not getting any taller, over the last year he had been away, Ellie went from almost looking like a teenager to full blown adult, which made for very interesting conversations whenever he'd call Jess, making sure she was wearing turtle necks and baggy jeans. While Jess understood where he was coming from, she also knew keeping Ellie from growing up wasn't what would keep her grounded, but numerous horror stories about the delivery room were right up her and Kris' alley and they would constantly lay it on.

Jess shook her head "Saw her a little while ago. You look in the dorms?"

Opie nodded and raised an eyebrow, now knowing his daughter was most definitely up to no good "Each and every one. She ain't in the kitchen or any of the bathrooms."

"You try calling her?"

"Her phones been sitting on the table" he said pointing over to the table by the TV.

Jess sighed and rolled her eyes "She's fine Ope. Leave it."

"I ain't leavin' shit." He argued

Kris looked over and put down the pool cue "Alright. Jess and I will go look. You two stay here."

"Fuck outta here" Jax scoffed

"No" she protested "Let us find her."

"So you can cover some shit up?" Opie asked "I don't think so"

The girls sighed and grabbed their hoodies from the chair. "She's probably outside" Jess said knowingly as they stepped out of the clubhouse lighting cigarettes "El?" Jess called out but didn't get a response

Kris leaned in and whispered "She's probably hiding in the garage"

Jess looked over at Opie and Jax "Why don't you two go and check around the side?" she asked, pointing to the other end of the parking lot. Opie and Jax walked off as the girls quickly ran- more like stumbled- across the lot to get to the garage. The office door was locked and the went around the side to get in the other way, finding the door cracked open. "El?" Jess asked walking inside with Kris behind her. Kris looked at Jess and put her pointer finger and thumb together bringing it to her mouth as she smelled the potent stench of weed. Jess snorted and nodded "I know" she whispered as they flipped the light-switch on the wall. Ellie and Danielle were sitting on the cold cement floor with a bottle of whiskey and Opie's stash. "Aw shit" Jess chuckled

Ellie looked up and smiled at the two. Like her father, Ellie was quick to think and instead of hiding what she had, she held out the joint to Jess as if she was offering it to her "Girl" Kris sighed "Your dad and uncle are looking for you. Hurry up" She said picking up the bottle of whiskey.

Ellie snorted and swayed back and forth "I'm so fucking drunk right now" she slurred, leaning up against the tool box

Kris and Jess laughed, while they probably shouldn't have, it was funny. Kris and Jess extended their hands to Ellie and pulled her up which was like the blind leading the blind. "Your parents are gonna kill me" Jess sighed to Danielle whose eyes were redder than a Crayola crayon.

Danielle stood up on her own and brushed off her jeans "They're on vacation" she replied "I'm okay. I only had two shots." Which was true. She was higher than a kite but wasn't drunk.

Opie and Jax pushed their way into the garage seeing the light on "That better be you smoking" He said to Jess, instantly smelling the weed

Jess pulled on the joint and nodded "Yep" she smiled

Ellie was gripping onto Jess' shoulder as Opie glared at her "You drinking?"

She smiled and swatted at his comment, swaying and trying to keep her balance "No" she chuckled

Opie took a deep breath and grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her towards the door "Daddy" she snorted, knocking into the tool box "Daddy" she repeated again with laughter

"What?" He seethed, meeting her with a hard look

"Daddy, I love you"

"Cut the shit Ellie" he growled, dragging her out of the garage and across the lot as she pulled him back. He stopped again and turned to look at her "Enough shit. You're going home."

"Daddy" she slurred "I'm _fine_."

"You're not fucking fine!" he shouted "You're drunk and high. You're going _home_."

"Daddy STOP!" She yelled as he continued to pull her "Stop!"

Jess, Jax and Kris followed behind quickly with Danielle. "Ope" Jess sighed, putting her hand on his shoulder "It's New Years. Let her be."

This was absolutely no time for anyone to be having an argument or try to justify reasoning. All of the adults were drunk. "No. My daughter is going home." he said continuing to pull Ellie. She pulled her wrist back and dug her feet as hard as she could into the ground, refusing to move another inch. Opie turned his head back and narrowed his eyes "Either you come with me back inside or I'm carrying you in there."

Jess looked at Danielle and waved for Rat to come over "I'm gonna have him take you home, alright?" she asked

Danielle nodded and smiled, kissing Kris and Jess goodbye and just giggling and blushing at Jax before she ran off to Rat's bike. She wasn't even about to interrupt the hard glares being shared between father and daughter at that moment. "I'm NOT ten. STOP!" she yelled as he tried to pull her and she kept her stance. He wasn't pulling as hard as he could, because his strength could move anyone, but she was definitely not moving.

"Opie" Jess said, putting her hand on his forearm. "Let her go back inside on her own. She's fine. I've seen her wasted, this isn't Ellie wasted. This is Drunk Ellie."

"How the fuck would you know? You're drunk too." he argued "Let's go" he said bending down and tossing his fourteen year old daughter over his shoulder like she was a light backpack.

"UGH!" Ellie shouted kicking her feet and struggling to get out of his grip as he walked towards the clubhouse "Daddy! PUT ME DOWN!"

Jess and Kris rolled their eyes "This is ending real well" Kris chuckled as Opie put her down on the bench.

"You sit your fucking ass there and don't move" he growled to his daughter storming back inside. Jax followed him and the girls sat next to Ellie finishing off the joint she started.

"I might be a real bad fucking influence..." Jess began before passing the joint to Ellie "but you're gonna need this"

Ellie snorted and pulled on it quickly passing it back "you're the coolest" she said resting her head on Jess' shoulder.

"Maybe." Jess smiled. "But we're all in for an argument when we get home. So maybe I can get your dad drunker than he already is so that doesn't happen." She said pulling Opie's stash from her hoodie that she confiscated and handed it to Kris.

"I got you" Kris winked "I'm surprised you didn't try to sneak Matt over here." She said to Ellie

Ellie drunkenly sighed "that asshole." She scoffed

Jess and Kris chuckled "good to hear" Jess nodded. "Told you he was no good."

"I'm also drunk so I don't care. Tomorrow will be a different story." She replied "besides there's someone way cuter than him."

"Oh really?!" Kris smiled, raising her eyebrows and lighting the joint "Who?"

"I can't say" she blushed

"Girl" Jess snorted "You can't just say something like that and not tell us. C'mon. I won't tell your dad."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise" Jess nodded

With her head still on Jess' shoulder, she looked over at Kristina "You too?"

"Cross my heart" Kris said

"Jimmy" she smiled wide

"SHUT UP!" Jess and Kris shouted

"Shhhh!" Ellie giggled bringing her finger to her mouth "Shhhhhh!"

"Oh baby" Jess chuckled, shaking her head "Jimmy is nineteen."

"I know" she shrugged

"And you're _only_ fourteen. You might not look it, but you're _only_ fourteen."

"I didn't say I was gonna do something" she smiled "But I can wait three and a half years and make my move."

"Jesus Christ!" Kris shouted with laughter "You are your father's daughter through and through!"

"Does Jimmy know you like him?" Jess asked

Ellie shrugged "Maybe. It ain't a secret. I'm not discrete."

"Well…" Jess sighed "Just don't put your heart into that crush. He's nineteen, and regardless of how you feel, he ain't gonna wait almost four years to look at another girl. And _please_ don't let your father see you all googly-eyed over him, he'll literally beat him unconscious and god help the boy if he even looks in your direction."

Kris nodded agreeing with her "It's okay to like him. But you know you're still _way_ too young for him. So put those feelings under the rug and you can take it out in a few years." Opie stormed back outside with another beer after taking multiple shots to calm his nerves, sitting across from the three of them with Jax, glaring at his daughter. Kris quickly handed the joint to Opie "Finish it" she said turning her attention back to the stash, rolling another "You're not going home to wake up your daughter."

"What the _fuck_ were you thinking?" Opie grumbled

"Daddy" Ellie pouted "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Ellie, you're fourteen. You're _not allowed_ to drink. And smoking pot?! Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"You did" she argued "You did when you were my age."

"You're not me" He growled. Jess and Kris snorted, as they kept their attention on the joint Kris was rolling "What?" he asked

"She's the female version of you Ope" Jess smiled "She _is_ you."

"Doesn't change the fact that she shouldn't be drinking."

"I agree. But it's New Years. She's a teenager. Just…" Jess took a deep breath "C'mon" she smiled "Let it go."

Opie rubbed his hand over his beard and shook his head "You're lucky she's on your side" he said to Ellie

She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him "Love you"

Opie rolled his eyes and pulled on the joint "Yeah. I know."

Jess nudged her and she got up, walking around the table and sat next to her dad wrapping her arms around his "Aww" Jess chuckled "Look how manipulative!"

They all laughed looking on at Opie as his put his right arm around her shoulders "Unreal" he said bringing the beer bottle to his mouth

"Father and daughter drunk together. It really is so sweet." Kris smiled

* * *

Kris was sitting on the bed folding laundry, talking on the phone with Jess when Jax walked in after riding dirt bikes with Abel all afternoon. She smiled up at him and turned her attention back to the clothes as he walked into the bathroom to wash the disturbing amount of dirt off of himself. "Not yet" she said into the phone "I'm gonna probably wait, at least a week" She had gotten phone calls from Fiona, Kerrianne and Gemma that morning- all three remembering January third was the due date for her period, and wanting to know if they were one step closer to winning money. "Please, he won't remember" she snorted "At least I don't think. Well we'll see. We go back to work in three days. Yeah, alright I gotta heat up some food for them. I'll talk to you later." She put her phone down on the nightstand and tossed the folded laundry into the drawers before heading into the kitchen. Abel was already showered and sitting on the couch, waiting for something to eat. "How was it?" she asked

"Awesome!" He shouted "I'm starving"

"Yeah yeah" she chuckled "I know. I'm workin' on it. Keep it down, your brothers are sleepin'"

Jax walked into the kitchen in sweatpants, grabbing a beer from the fridge "Heard it was awesome" she smiled putting food onto plates for them

He leaned up against the counter and nodded "It absolutely was"

"Why you wearing those pants?" she groaned

Jax chuckled "Only cause you love them darlin'"

"Your son is still awake." she said shaking her head handing him a plate. She grabbed the two others and walked towards the living room.

"You didn't eat?" he asked sitting next to Abel

She shook her head and handed Abel a plate sitting next to Jax "Waited for you all. Boys were makin' a mess then got right on the laundry. I wanna be able to do nothing but sleep as much as possible for the next two days before going back to work."

"My mom called me before" he said looking over at her while Abel kept his attention on the tv.

Kris chuckled "Yeah, she called me three times."

"Well?"

"Jax" she smiled "I'm telling her what I'm telling you, I'm waiting at least a few more days."

"You know she's coming by tomorrow, she ain't gonna wait."

Kris snorted and shook her head "And follow me into the bathroom."

Jax laughed and stuffed his face "Not if I get to it before she does."

"You too?"

"Hey, I wanna know too. You can't hold out on us forever."

"So you're gonna be here this time? No running out?" she winked

Jax rolled his eyes and grinned "Nice shot" he chuckled bringing the beer bottle to his mouth

"Thank you" she smiled "I had that one saved."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Gemma walked into the house around nine seeing the boys watching TV and Jax and Kris eating breakfast in the kitchen. "Mornin' baby" she said kissing Jax's cheek. Kris looked up from her coffee mug as Gemma kissed her cheek.

"I don't understand" Kris laughed "It's nine am, and you look like you just got out of the salon. How does this happen? I look like a wet rat." Gemma and Jax laughed as she took a seat next to Kris. "You're supposed to deny, deny, deny" she said rolling her eyes at Jax

"I didn't say anything" he said defensively "You look fabulous Kris"

"Nice try" Gemma chuckled "You know I'm not waiting" she said impatiently

Kris rolled her eyes "Not yet, Gem."

She reached into her oversized bag and tossed a pregnancy test on the table "Yes. Let's go."

Kris looked at Jax with pleading eyes "Ma" he laughed "Not now."

"I wanna know if I'm gonna be a grandma again!" she said pushing the test towards Kristina "Let's go"

"But I promised Jess I'd wait for her"

"Okay" Gemma replied as if that wasn't a problem. She reached back into her bag and tossed another test on the table. Kris and Jax laughed and shook their heads.

"You must've looked quite interesting buying these" Kris smiled and took a deep breath "I don't need to pee though"

"That's fine" Gemma smiled "I'll out wait you. But I will go and see if the other pain in the ass is awake yet" she said grabbing a test and walking out the back door.

Kris tilted her head to the side and looked at Jax "I know" he said apologetically

"I really wanna wait."

"Let her have this, babe. C'mon."

She took a deep breath and sighed "She ain't comin' in the bathroom with me."

"She might try. She's seen it all anyway." he chuckled

Kris giggled and shook her head "In a medical environment. She ain't watchin' me pee. No way."

Jax grabbed the box and held it up "After you"

"Ugh" she groaned "If it's negative I'm gonna be upset."

He stood up and walked out of the kitchen "You'll be fine!"

She put her coffee down and walked out of the kitchen, following Jax down the hall. "We gotta hurry up" she chuckled walking into the bathroom and grabbing the test from him. "Your mom is gonna be back in here any minute." Jax smiled and shook his head, he knew how relentless his mother was and they couldn't keep this from her even if they tried. Kris popped the cap onto the test and tossed it on the counter while she washed her hands. "Got about two minutes" she said impatiently and sat down on the toilet seat, bringing her knees to her chest, staring at the clock on her phone.

As if on instinct they heard the back door open and Gemma came walking into the back door "I _knew_ it" she laughed storming down the hallway and making her way into their bedroom "Jess is still sleepin'. Well?"

"Got about another minute" Kris said biting her thumb nail. Jax looked over at Gemma and glanced towards the door. Gemma smiled and rolled her eyes with a nod, heading out of the bathroom. Kris looked up at him and smiled "Thank you"

As much as she loves Gemma with every bit of her heart, she didn't need an audience and she'd know thirty seconds after the fact anyway. Looking down at the test, Kristina took a deep breath and her face fell. She got up and threw it in the garbage, storming out of the bathroom ahead of Jax and got into bed. "Shit, Kris" Jax said softly "It's still early, you don't know for sure."

"_This_ is why I wanted to wait!" She pulled the blanket over her head. "I'm going back to sleep"

He rubbed his face frustratingly and sat on the bed next to her, pulling the blanket down "You want my mom to take the boys for a few hours?" She sniffled and kept quiet, keeping her face opposite of him. He got back up and walked out of the room.

"Well?" Gemma asked. Jax shook his head and leaned against the wall "Shit" she whispered

"That's why she wanted to wait Ma. Can you take them for a few hours? She crawled right into bed." Gemma nodded and grabbed the boys' jackets from the chair, quickly zipping them up and headed out the door. Jax walked back down the hall and got back into bed. "C'mon, babe." he drawled

She shook her head "I didn't want to do it right now. I said it."

"I know. But pretty much the same thing happened with the boys, you remember?"

"Yeah" she sniffled and put her head on his chest, wrapping her arm around his waist.

"And when you went to the hospital, they were able to tell. You didn't even know before that. It might not show for a week. So don't be upset. And please don't be pissed at her."

Kris shook her head "I'm not mad at your mom. Why would I be? She's excited. I'm pissed at my fucking uterus and hormone levels, that's what." she said wiping the tears from her eyes "Stupid fucking hormones. I don't get it. It's over a day now, it should show up, right?" Jax chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "This isn't funny!" she cried, and tried to push herself off of him but he held her against his chest.

Jax chuckled again "I'm not laughing _at_ you. Look, I ain't a doctor, but you sure as shit sound pregnant."

"No! The test said no!"

He rolled his eyes and nodded "Take another one later. Alright?"

"No" she protested. "I'm not taking another one."

"Yes. You don't know if you'll get a different result. Please?"

"No" she repeated

Jax ran his hand through his hair "Fuck that test. You're just as much of a delight right now as you were two years ago- stubborn as all hell. You're taking another one later."

She rolled over and pulled the blanket up over her head "No. I'm not."

"God, fucking kill me right now. Please." he groaned "Kris."

"No" she repeated, making him laugh.

"Kristina."

"No."

Jax stood up and walked over to his sneakers, slipping them on his feet. "I'm going to the store. I'm picking up another test for you and when I get back, you're gonna nap and then take it later on. End of discussion."

"No, I'm not"

"Girl, if I gotta hold you down, that's what you're gonna do."

* * *

"Where's she at?" Julie asked walking into the backyard with Happy around six seeing Opie and Jax sitting at the table.

"In bed with Jess." Jax sighed

Happy chuckled "She got bored with your ass?"

They all laughed and Jax shook his head "Gem came over this morning and begged her to take a pregnancy test. It was negative so she crawled right into bed."

Opie took a deep breath and sighed "Which caused Jess to get all upset so they've been locked in there since noon except appearing for the occasional cigarette."

Julie sighed and looked towards the house "Shit. Alright let me go see what I can do." She said as she walked inside. "Kris?" She called out

"In bed" Kris groaned. Julie walked into the room to see the two of them under the covers still in pajamas with a bottle of wine.

"I see we did our hair and makeup today" she chuckled

"I'm never getting out of this bed." Kris sighed "Ever." she pouted. Her and Jess scooted over to let Julie in.

Julie kicked off her shoes and crawled under the covers "Why you being all mopey?"

Kris scooted down into the bed and grabbed the pillow, putting it over her face "Because, the test was negative!" she whined, her voice cracking.

Jess pulled the pillow away from Kris' face and cuddled up to her "The fuck is wrong with you two?" Julie laughed "Shit. You didn't get your period yet, chill."

"I can't chill. I'm all wound up."

"Hey, I agreed to stay for a few months and do my dad's work from here. I ain't stayin' if you're gonna be all crazy and shit."

"You're stayin' because you're getting a ride of a lifetime."

Julie rolled her eyes "For now. We'll see what happens the next time the conversation is brought up."

"He didn't dismiss you. And that's what Happy does. He'll tell you to fuck off if he feels like it. The fact that he said he _cares a lot_ about you? Fuck, that might as well be a marriage proposal."

"Well I asked him when he wants me to come back here since I've been at his place every night, his response was 'don't push it Tiny, I didn't kick you out yet.'"

Jess and Kris chuckled "Well, he never _ever_ let's girls over his house. Consider yourself married." Jess smiled. They heard footsteps walking down the hall and the three men appeared in the doorway.

"How you doin'?" Jax asked seeing his darling wife with a messy bun, glasses and blanket pulled up under her arms sandwiched in between Jess and Julie.

Kris furrowed her brow and pointed to the TV "Daryl Dixon. That's how I'm doin'."

Opie rolled his eyes "This that crossbow mother fucker she keeps talking about?"

"You mean your daughter's future husband?" Jess winked "So she says."

"Fuck outta here." Opie scoffed "He's how old?"

"In real life? Mid forties."

Jax, Happy and Opie grimaced "What are we eating for dinner?" Jax asked ignoring the TV

"I'm not hungry" Kris pouted "I just wanna lay here, and watch the Walking Dead."

"You gotta eat somethin'. My mom's keeping the boys, they're lovin' the catering service over at her place."

"Maybe I should go there then" she smiled

Jax rolled his eyes and chuckled "I'm _asking_ you what you want to eat. I'll go and get it."

"I don't care" she sighed "Whatever you want"

"Chinese?"

She scrunched her face and shook her head "No"

"Pizza?"

"Eh" she groaned.

Jax pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Happy took his gun from his holster and held it out for Jax "You wanna do it yourself? I'll put it right between your eyes, quick and painless."

Jax and Opie laughed "Kris" he begged "I'm asking you, what do you want?"

"I don't care"

"Give me the gun" He pleaded, taking it from Happy's hand "No pizza, no Chinese. Sushi?"

"No"

He rubbed his face and shook his head "What about tacos?" Jess chuckled "Mmm. Ope, get tacos."

"Good call" Kris smiled "Tacos"

"And a bottle of tequila" Happy grumbled, "Tiny, you start actin' like that and I'll fucking kill myself."

"Don't worry Hap. I ain't as crazy as her ass." Julie replied grabbing Kris' wine glass. "Bye now" The men slowly shuffled out of the room and left the girls to the TV. "You're gonna be the death of him, you realize this?"

"Nah" Kris chuckled "He loves me too much."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. But you must've been a real bitch when you were pregnant."

Kris scoffed and shook her head. Jess snorted "Yeah, okay"

"I was not!"

"Whatever you say" She chuckled.

"I wasn't!" Kris pouted "Jules?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get me more wine?" she asked, nuzzling her shoulder

Julie rolled her eyes and sighed, tossing the comforter off herself and standing up. "Anything else princess?"

"Daryl Dixon"

"Can't do that Kris. Your husband will be back soon." she called out as she made her way out of the room.

"He can show me to use that crossbow. Any day." Jess mumbled into her glass "Any. Day."

"I'd brave a zombie apocalypse for him. Hands down."

Jess snorted and shook her head "How you think the boys would hold up in a zombie apocalypse?"

Julie came back into the room and scooted back into the bed handing her cousin the cold bottle of wine and an empty glass for herself "Honestly? I think Tig would be the last one standing."

"Zombies?" Julie asked

Jess and Kris nodded with a chuckle "Tig would have the zombies running _from_ him. He'd go after the hottest ones, regardless if they had a face or not." Jess added. Kris and Julie howled with laughter "I'm pretty sure that's true. I mean, the boys have been to jail, but I dunno how long they would last."

"Kris! C'mon!" Jax called out from the living room.

She groaned and threw her head back "I wanna eat in bed"

Julie hopped out and slipped on her shoes, pulling Kris' arm. "Let's go. You need to get up."

Kris huffed and scooted off the bed with Jess "He better put on Walking Dead" she grumbled walking out of the room with her wine glass. "Channel thirty" Kris said sitting next to him on the couch

Jax sighed and handed her the remote "There isn't enough alcohol in the world" he said under his breath.

Happy popped the top off the tequila bottle "I beg to differ" he said taking a swig and handed it to Jax.

* * *

The girls returned to work that Thursday, keeping themselves on pins and needles and agreed they'd try to take their minds off of it all- although they were the only two that felt that way. When they dropped the boys off in the cafeteria, they walked upstairs and Jess followed her into her classroom. Chris was already there, piled under the mound of paperwork he didn't bother to do over break. "Hey sweetie" Kris said, dropping her bag on the floor. "We've got a half hour before we get to hear screaming"

Chris rolled his eyes and groaned "I'm fucking exhausted" he sighed, checking off the papers. "Madison had some sort of virus and was up all night last night."

Kris nodded and took a seat at her desk "Need some help?" she asked, grabbing a pen from her cup holder

He grabbed a stack and tossed some in front of her and Jess "How's Jax and Ope?"

Jess smiled "Good. Happy to be home. How's Kara?"

Chris nodded and continued on his work without responding. Over the last year and a half, their marriage had been rocky to say the least. They were trying their damnedest to work everything out for their two kids, their drama helped alleviate the absence of the boys for Kris and Jess, keeping their minds elsewhere at work. "Surprised you two ain't knocked up again yet."

Kris and Jess snorted and shook their heads "Jerk." Kris smiled

"I'll take that as a yes?" he asked raising an eyebrow

Kris shrugged "Maybe. Not one hundred percent sure."

"I'm thoroughly excited to ensure your psycho ass for nine months while pregnant. You were a delight the last few weeks before you delivered the last time."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

They both looked over at her raising an eyebrow "You serious?" Chris asked

"Yes!" she whined "Was I really a bitch?"

"Deadass" Chris snorted, walking over to the window and sliding it open, letting the cool air into the room "I see you got yourselves a detail again?"

The girls gave him a confused look and peeked out the window "Fuckin' Jimmy" Jess sighed shaking her head. She walked over to her bag and pulled her phone out dialing Opie "Why is Jimmy here?" she asked without even saying hello "Opie, everything is fine. We can't keep going through this. I'm not asking, I'm telling you" she growled. Chris chuckled and looked over at Kristina who was biting her lip, trying not to laugh "Mira! Pandejo." (_look! asshole!)_ she seethed, causing them both to shout with laughter "Listen VP, let's get one thing straight. You don't make the rules here, I do." Kris brought her hand to her forehead and sighed listening to Jess tear Opie a new asshole "I don't give a shit. Get him outta here or I will. You've got ten minutes before I go outside and cut his ass up" she growled, hanging up the call. "I miss the good ol' days when you could slam a phone down for more emphasis" she said out loud to the two of them.

"Aren't you being a little tough on him?" Chris asked waving to Jimmy from the window

"Fuck outta here. Comes back after a year and expects me to go back to living by his rules? I ain't playin' that. He's got ten minutes to get Jimmy out of here." Kris' phone chimed and she looked over to see a text from Jax causing her to let out a loud laugh as she replied back "What's so funny?"

"_The fuck is wrong with Jess?'_ And I replied back '_Get rid of the escort.'_ to which he just replied _'Ain't happenin'_"

"He better fucking get rid of him. I don't need a babysitter."

"What crawled up your ass?" Chris asked

"Nothing" she replied with the same tone

They raised their eyebrows at Jess and nodded returning to their work. They heard the kids running up the steps and sighed "alright. We got this, only today and tomorrow." Chris sighed

Jess tossed down the pen and headed out of the room meeting her students and Ashley next door. "Hey hon" Ashley smiled and was only met by Jess' glare. "You okay?" She asked, as they headed inside

"Opie's got us a detail all day. Told him to tell the kid to go but he won't." Jess sighed putting her bags in the closet.

The students were unpacking and Ashley snickered looking out the window. They could hear Kristina and Chris laughing loudly next door "well, looks like you made biker boy pretty spiteful." Ashley said pointing

Jess' eyebrows furrowed and she stalked over to the window seeing Tig and Rat join Jimmy in the parking lot. "That fu-" before she could get the words out she checked herself realizing where she was. "I'm gonna kill him."

* * *

"She's gonna kill you, Ope" Jax said as they worked in the garage with the toddlers running around the lot.

"Good" Opie chuckled "I bet she's fuckin losing her mind right now. Can't wait for that text. You would've done the same damn thing."

"This ain't about me"

"Yeah. This time."

"She's pissed as shit. I've heard her talk to you like that _once_. Just once."

Opie ran his hand over his neck "She was like that since she woke up. I don't know what crawled up her ass."

* * *

During her lunch break, Jess stormed out of the building through the parking lot, heading for Tig, Jimmy and Rat. "Why are you still here?" She scowled

"Jeeze" Tig chuckled "nice to see you too sunshine"

"Anyone ever tell you you look like Sofia Vegra? Especially when you're pissed?" Jimmy asked

She unlocked Kris' car and sat in the passenger seat with her feet dangling and lit a cigarette "Real cute, Jim. She's about twenty pounds lighter than me. And much bigger tits."

The men laughed and nodded "Ope never liked the skeletons." Tig smiled

She shook her head dismissing his comment "This shit is a pain in my ass. Don't you all have better things to do?"

"It's what we're told" Jimmy replied

Jess rolled her eyes "and just magically the two of you appear? Why?"

"Well because Opie said you were bitchin'" Rat smiled "by the way, with your windows open, we could hear you screaming from here."

Pulling on her cigarette she raised an eyebrow "oh yeah?"

"Who's Jeremy?" Jimmy asked

Jess laughed loudly and finally smiled for the first time all day "oh it wasn't that bad! You didn't hear Kris?"

"That's expected" Tig nodded "She's been shouting all morning. And Chris had his head in his hands like he was gonna cry while she's holding coffee and explaining some shit on the board."

"You don't need to tell me. I'm right next door. You guys can go. We've only got three more hours. I'm sure you have better things to do." She said tossing her cigarette butt

"Ope said to stay. We're staying." Jimmy replied.

Jess huffed and picked up her phone, dialing Opie's number. "Yeah?" He gruffly answered

"Tell them to leave" she replied

She could tell he was rolling his eyes "They ain't leaving Jess. So get on with your day."

"You spiteful ass. You send Tig and Rat over here because I told you to call Jimmy back?"

Opie chuckled at his wife's temper "Yep! Now go back to work."

"Not till you send them on their way. You've guys got other shit to do. It doesn't look good with three Sons sitting in the lot at an elementary school, Opie."

"Don't care. Go back to work."

"Listen, VP." She growled "you don't wanna start shit with me right now. Call them back."

"Bye Jess." He said condescendingly as he hung up.

She stared at the phone and her jaw dropped. "That mother fucker. I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Someones all bright and kind today." Jimmy sarcastically mumbled

"I'm gonna send out the princess. Just you wait." She seethed marching back inside.

"The fuck crawled up her ass?" Tig asked as his phone started buzzing. He pulled it from his pocket seeing Opies number. "What's up?"

"You ain't leavin'" Opie said

"I know. You've got yourself a fucking delight. She's on somethin else right now."

Opie sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "Yeah, I can tell. Just ignore her." He said hanging up the phone.

* * *

Kris looked as though she had the morning from hell when she walked out during her lunch break around twelve-thirty. "What's goin' on guys?" She asked, taking her keys out of her pocket.

They all chuckled and shrugged "You talk to Sunshine?" Tig asked

Kris rolled her eyes "She's on fire today." she smiled, lighting a cigarette.

"On fire? If she could've reached through her phone to smack Ope, she would've." Jimmy said "Why she so pissed?"

"Dunno. She was pissed this morning. But it's entertaining."

"For _you_." He groaned

"Well my lunch break only lasts until about one fifteen, we're out in about ninety minutes. I'm gonna go grab coffee. You guys want anything?" They nodded in reply as she got into her car "Alright, I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

Kris thought maybe buying Jess her caramel latte would calm her ass down but it just made her more awake to kick Opie's ass when they got to the garage around twenty after two. She couldn't have been quicker to hop out of Kris' car when she pulled in and made eye contact with Opie, pointing to Gemma's office that was empty at the moment. Opie looked at Jax and rolled his eyes with a smile, bracing himself for what was sure to be quite interesting. He closed the door behind him and she was standing against the desk with her arms crossed. "Well?" she asked, raising her eyebrows

"Well what?"

"You gonna apologize?"

Opie squinted in confusion "Apologize? For _what_?"

"Let's see…. hanging up on me, not removing the detail when I told you to… I can go on."

"I ain't apologizing for shit. The fuck is up your ass today?"

"My ass?! You're the one with the problem. Nothing's wrong with me."

"Well it sure as shit sounds like something is" he said, leaning up against the door. "You've been acting like a bitch since you woke up. What the fuck is going on?"

Her eyes widened and she brought her hand to her mouth as her eyes watered "Fuck you Opie" she cried, running out of the office. She picked up Gabby and got into Kris' car, slamming the door shut.

Opie walked back into the garage and looked at Jax and Kris "What happened there?" she asked

"Your guess is as good as mine." He sighed

Kris nodded and looked over at Jax "What time you guys comin' home?"

"Six or so" he said

"Alrighty. And Ope.." she chuckled "I wish I had an answer for you, darling. I'll see what I can get out of her."

Opie went back to working on the car in front of him "You do whatever you're gonna do. She's gotta calm the fuck down."

* * *

Kenny and Abel of course declared they would stay with their dads at the shop until they were ready to come home. Ellie was already home with Juice and Kerrianne waiting for everyone else to arrive. She saw Jess climb out of the car with Gabby, she clearly wasn't happy.

"You wanna sit with me?" Kris asked, helping the twins out of the back seat.

Jess shook her head "I'm fine. Gonna help Ellie with homework and start dinner." she said, heading into the house.

Kris took a deep breath and sighed grabbing her bag from the floor of the car. Juice and Kerrianne walked out of Jess' house and made their way across the grass. Kerrianne pointed backwards and winced, not knowing what was going on. Kris shrugged and unlocked the door, letting the two of them in. "She okay?" Juice asked

Kris shrugged again greeting her dog and letting him outside. "Been like that since this morning. Argued with Ope just now. I'm leaving it alone."

Juice nodded "Alright. You good here?"

"Yeah we're good. You guys can go and enjoy the rest of your afternoon" she winked

Kerri rolled her eyes "Disgusting. Bye Kris."

* * *

Jess put Gabby down for a nap quietly as soon as she got in and kicked her feet up, trying to drown herself in work. Three hours later, around six, she was starting dinner and dreading for Opie to come walking in the door and start up an argument. At that moment, he would've gotten the knife she was using lodged into his arm. She almost always had some sort of mellow music playing when she cooked, but angry Eminem was doing it for her at the moment and Ellie appeared from her room and sat down at the table, lowering the music so she could hear herself think. "Hey" she said softly at Jess who had her back turned to her.

"How was school?" Jess asked without any emotion in her voice. She looked through the doorway and peeked over at Gabby, making sure she was still engrossed in her coloring book.

"Good. You okay?"

Jess tossed the chicken she was cutting up into the pot "Yep. Why?"

"Are you sure? Eminem really isn't your everyday thing."

Jess sighed and ran her hands under the sink "I'm fine, El"

Ellie pulled her mouth to the side and shrugged "I'm sorry. You don't seem like yourself."

"Just tired." she said, grabbing her beer from next to the sink and sitting at the table with Ellie.

"My dad make you mad?" Jess chuckled and brought the beer to her lips with a nod "What did he do?"

"Nothing for you to worry over, sweetie."

"Oh, c'mon" she pleaded "All I get to hear all day is the drama from my friends. This is _good_ stuff. I promise, I won't tell."

"Baby, it's not my place for me to ever say anything against your dad to you. No matter how much he might make me mad."

"So? Just tell me what happened. It's not saying anything against him."

Jess rolled her eyes and took another sip "I was just upset that we had Jimmy sitting at the school. I was a little mean about it, so your dad sent over Rat and Tig too. I called him and told him to have them leave. He wouldn't have it. Keep in mind colorful words were exchanged on my part. And then when I went to pick up Gabby, I went to talk to him and we just both said some things. That's all."

"But why were you upset about Jimmy being there?"

"Because we don't need a babysitter."

"You tell dad that?"

Jess chuckled "Yep. Sure did."

"I'm gonna use your words against you right now. I believe it was 'He has one of the biggest hearts of anyone I've ever met.' and 'He does it because he loves you.'"

"El" she smiled

"What? When I was mad at him that's what you said."

"It's different El. Different conversation."

She smiled and shrugged, hearing her dad's bike pull into the driveway "I tried." Opie walked into the house with his guard up as if he was bracing for impact. Gabby jumped off of the couch and ran up to him, inciting him to pick her up as he walked into the kitchen. "Hi daddy" Ellie smiled sweetly, trying to read his mood.

Opie kissed Gabby's cheek and passed her off to Ellie "Watch her for a few minutes." he said waiting for her to leave the kitchen. Ellie looked over at Jess and walked out, really wanting to hear what this conversation was going to be about- she thrived on hearing them argue, for the main purpose of learning how Jess got over on him each and every time. Opie grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat at the table looking over at Jess who still wasn't looking at him. She leaned over and turned the music back up, and walked back to the stove. "Jessica" he sighed in an aggravated tone, turning down the volume.

"Ope, please. I'm tired. I'm not in the mood to argue."

"Sit down."

She took a deep breath and put the lid back on the pot. Turning to face him, she leaned up against the counter top, finishing off her beer. "I'll stand."

"_What_ is going on with you?"

"I'm tired of your shit, that's what! You've been home, what? Like eighteen days and already starting shit up? C'mon, Opie. I did this shit by myself for a fucking year. I don't need you to come back and all of a sudden start changing things."

"I put Jimmy on you because of the problems we're having right now. I don't do things for no reason. Don't question what I do, ever."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed "Really? Don't question what you do? You've got a lot of fucking balls. What have you been doing the last year? Wanna know what I've been doing? Raising three kids and working and going to school. _That's _what I've been doing. And we've been just fine."

"Just fine? You call coming to see me once a week and sobbing _just_ fine? Sometimes missing work so you could come without the kids and really break down? I call that hanging on by a thread, Jess. And I wasn't on fucking vacation. How long you been waiting to throw that in my face?" he asked, his volume was increasing and he took a deep breath to control his nerves.

"That has nothing to do with Jimmy following me, and you know it. This…" she began, motioning between him and her with her finger "This is different now. And you're gonna start listening to what I have to say. The day you were taken away in handcuffs, was the day I stepped up and took care of everything."

Opie chuckled, rubbing his beard "Everything? Was the club not forking over a grand a week from runs _just_ so you didn't have to scramble? And they were paying all the bills? _And_ stashing some away? _And_ took care of your fucking school books? My mom was here practically every day, and you had Gemma and Fiona. WE went away because you all decided to hang around out front and we risked it all to get you back. So if you think this is my fault for leaving…" he rolled his eyes and tried to get back on topic "It is what it is. I put Jimmy on you for a reason. You wanna fight me on it, you'll get an even bigger detail. Period."

Jess arched her eyebrow as if she was challenging his authority. "And what if I say no?"

He gave a sly grin "You said no today, how well did that work out for you?"

"Well, what if I just decide to tell my boss I'm concerned? She'll call Roosevelt and you'll all be forced to leave." she thought she was being intimidating, but it hardly _ever_ worked on him.

"_And?_ They'll sit on the corner. You wanna get them arrested for trespassing? VP's old lady calling the cops on the Sons? Don't care what you say, Jess. You wouldn't do it."

She pushed out her chair and walked over to him punching his arm as hard as she could "Asshole!"

Opie snickered and looked up at her "Ouch"

"Dinner will be done in five minutes." she said taking the bottle of wine from the fridge "Enjoy." she walked away from the kitchen and opened the basement door, locking it behind her. Opie went to follow her but realized it was locked, he rubbed under his eyes with his thumb and middle finger and looked down the hallway- Ellie was standing there trying to hold in a laugh.

"What you smiling about?" he asked

Ellie shrugged sweetly "Daddy, she's gonna kill you in your sleep."

"Yeah" he sighed "I know. Do _you_ know why she's upset?"

"Well… she sounds like I do every few weeks…."

Opie rolled his eyes "Thanks"

"Kerri said before that she might be pregnant. You think that's it?"

He shook his head and sighed "I dunno baby."

"Maybe you should ask her?"

"And get stabbed?"

"You've been shot before, you can handle it."

Opie chuckled "C'mon, let's eat."

Skillfully picking the lock after Gabby went to bed around eight, Opie walked downstairs and Jess was laying down watching TV. "You better?" he asked as calmly as he could. Jess glared up from the screen towards him and then looked back. "You wanna eat something?"

"I'm fine" she mumbled as he kicked off his boots and laid down next to her.

"You gotta eat something, Jess"

"Are you fuckin' deaf?" she sassed

Opie's jaw dropped and he looked at her not sure as to what to say "Jessica. What the _fuck_? What is going _on_ with you?!"

"Can you go sleep upstairs? I just… You're pissing me off right now."

"No. I'm not going upstairs. Tell me what the fuck is going on with you."

"Nothing!" she shouted "Stop asking me! I'm pissed off! That's what! And I'm tired of your shit! Go away!"

Opie threw up his hands and marched back upstairs, slamming the door shut behind him. He tirelessly ran his hand through his hair and pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket "It'll be okay" Ellie said confidently looking up at him from the couch "Daddy, just apologize."

"Ellie…" he sighed, putting his cigarette to his lips and lit it "Not now"

"I'm not trying to get into your business. But I'm just telling you what I know will make her feel better. Just say you're sorry. Even if you don't even know what you're sorry for." Opie looked at her as if she should stop talking, but she was _his_ daughter after all, and that wasn't going to happen. "Don't say I didn't warn you. You say sorry, you'll save yourself a lot of headaches if you do."

Opie didn't respond but just sat quietly. He silently smoked his cigarette and knew Ellie was right but he also knew if he went to talk to her right now she'd probably have an aneurism. Ellie could tell he was beside himself, and felt like she had to help- she could easily use this against him during their next argument. "I'll be back" she said, patting his leg and standing up. She walked into the kitchen and put left overs on a plate for Jess and headed downstairs. Jess was in the same position Opie had left her "you okay?" She asked putting the plate down on the nightstand. Jess nodded and stubbed out her cigarette. "You gotta eat something." Ellie pleaded handing the food to her.

Jess smiled and nodded "thanks"

"Don't thank me. I just want you to feel better."

"El. I'm fine."

"Wasn't it you that told me I had to be honest with you? Come on."

"I told you before, I'm just tired" she said with her mouth full of food.

"Alrighty" she sighed "but Dads worried about you."

Jess raised her eyebrows in response and continued eating. Her and Ellie sat quietly until she was done and set the plate down on the nightstand "go get some sleep. You've got school tomorrow." Ellie nodded and took the plate and skipped up the steps. Opie was still sitting in the same position as she left him, watching tv.

"Goodnight daddy" she said walking down the hall and closing herself in the bedroom.

Opie waited about another half hour before deciding to go test the waters again. He turned off all the lights and headed downstairs. Jess was on her last glass of wine, the bottle sitting empty next to her. "That really a good idea?" He asked

Jess shrugged and emptied the contents of the glass into her mouth "makes everything that much better."

"You ain't gonna be saying that tomorrow."

Jess grabbed her lighter and put a cigarette between her lips "I'll be fine" she said

"Can I sleep here or am I gonna be stabbed?"

She lit her cigarette and walked over to the door, opening it and leaning against the frame "Sure"

"Sure you're gonna stab me? Or sure I can sleep here?"

"I guess we'll find out, won't we?"

Opie rolled his eyes and pulled his stash from the nightstand "Come sit down"

Jess tossed her cigarette out the door and walked over to the bed, crawling under the covers. "You sharing?" she asked as he lit the joint

He smiled and nodded, exhaling smoke and handing it to her "Anything for you, baby"

Jess inhaled and exhaled smoke, passing it back to him, putting her head on his shoulder. Opie looked down at her, slowly exhaling "You're not feeling well, Jess. You gotta let me help you."

"I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"So then let me take care of you"

Jess brought her hand to her mouth "I'm sorry!" she cried, wrapping her arm around his waist

Opie chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders "Shit. Babe you're fucked up right now"

"I know!" she sobbed "I'm so sorry Ope. Fuck!"

He rubbed her bicep with his thumb "Just take it easy. Go to sleep. Alright?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath "I love you, Opie. I'm really sorry for today"

"I know baby. I love you too. Just go to sleep."

Jess was lightly snoring within minutes against his chest. He looked down at her and shook his head, she was most definitely pregnant. He knew it. She wasn't like this with Gabby- calm, collected and woke up with morning sickness only a handful of times. He remembered when Donna was pregnant with Kenny- she was _awful_, and that's putting it mildly. He just had to get her through the next day and then force her to go to the doctors after work- "_maybe she'll calm the fuck down if she finds out_" he thought to himself.

* * *

Kris woke up around four thirty and couldn't go back to sleep. She stared at the ceiling, listening to Jax and Slash snore made her chuckle to herself and she couldn't imagine being outnumbered by males six to one if her next baby was a boy, but also knew she'd end up in drag out fights if she had a girl by the time her daughter was a teenager if she was anything like her- or better yet, her father. She crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom, rubbing her hands over her face and staring in the mirror. She looked up on the shelf and looked at the pregnancy test that he had bought her the other day. "What the hell, why not?" she said out loud to no one but herself. She leaned up against the counter staring at the test watching the first line appear and waiting for the next. She didn't even need to wait the full allotted time before the next line appeared. She snatched it up and bolted out of the bathroom, leaping onto the bed making Jax sit up suddenly, trying to focus his eyes. "Jax!" she smiled, pushing the test against his chest.

Still half asleep, he looked down and realized what it was "Ew, Kris…" he groaned, rubbing the sleep from his face

She shook his shoulders "The cap is on it. Relax, jerk. Look!"

He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he fell back down onto the bed, pulling her in which incited Slash to excitedly jump up on top of them, making direct contact with his crotch. "Ow FUCK!" He shouted bringing his knees up into the fetal position.

"Shit!" She hissed "Are you okay? Slash! Off!" She growled. The dog tilted his head to the side, almost challenging her.

"OFF!" Jax grunted, making him leap off of the bed and run out of the room. "God dammit" he sighed

Kris chuckled and kissed the side of his head "Are you okay?"

"Those fucking claws" he moaned, stretching his legs out

"Daddy!" Jackson shrieked, fully energized, running into the room.

Kris exasperatingly sighed "And now, he's up. Baby, go back to bed."

"No!" He whined, jumping up on the bed and leaping onto his father knees first as Jax put his hands out as fast as he could to catch him before he was screaming in agony.

"Jackson" she growled

The boy paid her no mind as he got all the attention he needed from his dad "Daddy. Ho fame." he said putting his hand to his mouth

Jax sighed "I know buddy. What do you wanna eat?"

Grinning that same grin that his brothers and father give off he squeezed Jax's cheeks "Frittelle"

Jax glanced up at Kris "Pancakes" she mouthed

He nodded and chuckled "Alright little man, let's go." he said putting his feet on the floor and carrying the boy out of the room.

Kris sighed and laid back down "I'm super excited about the baby. This is great Kris, I love you so much." she mumbled to herself and rolled her eyes. She looked at the clock and it was already five-fifteen. Kris got up and grabbed a towel, making her way into the bathroom to shower. As she was curling her hair, she wondered how she was gonna tell Jess- she promised she'd wait for her, but after seeing her friend yesterday, there was no doubt in her mind as to what her results would be. When she walked into the kitchen after six, Jax was sitting on the couch with Slash, Jackson, JT and Abel watching TV. The four of them had their legs stretched out and heads leaned back. She chuckled and shook her head as she went for the coffee pot. "Abel" she smiled, sitting down next to him "Go get dressed, baby"

He groaned "I wanna go to the garage today"

"We'll go after school. Promise."

"Can you bring me to school and pick me up?" he asked, looking up at Jax

"I'm not allowed to bring you anymore?" Kris playfully pouted "I'm not cool enough, I get it."

"I wanna go on the bike" he pleaded

Jax proudly smiled "No problem dude. Go get dressed." Abel ran off down the hallway and Kris scooted over. Jax put his arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head "You good?"

She nodded and smiled "I'm good. When we gonna tell your mom?"

Jax chuckled "She's gonna know the second she looks at you. We won't even need to say anything. And…." he said stretching his neck "I believe we all just won money."

"You and your many talents Teller. Closing the deal each time. We still don't know about Jess."

"You mean the widow?"

Kris snorted "You think Ope's dead?"

"_Think_?"

"Oh c'mon. I bet it's a boy too. One angry Winston, beating the shit out of her from the inside out."

"Still, we won money. And I'm collectin'"

"So then I need to call your mother now, don't I?"

Jax shrugged and smiled "Gotta keep the peace, baby."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled, leaning for her phone on the coffee table. She put the phone to her ear and listened to the ringing. "Hey mama. No of course it's all okay. I'm sitting here with the boys, but…. Guess what?" Jax could hear the muffled screaming on the other end of the phone "Yes. I know, I know, I love you more. No, I gotta go to work, but I'll be by later on. Byeee" she chuckled, putting her phone on the armrest "She's really disappointed"

Jax laughed and shook his head "I heard."

"She's on her way over to get the boys to bring 'em to the garage." Abel came running down the hallway with his backpack "You want Daddy to help with your hair?" He tossed his backpack down and nodded "You're being summoned" she smiled over at him "I'm not cool enough apparently"

Jax chuckled and stood up "What can I say?"

"You're stealing my boys away from me and you haven't even been home for three weeks. No fair." she pouted, pulling JT onto her lap

Gemma pulled up and raced into the house "Mama!" Jackson shouted, leaping off from the couch and running over to her.

Gemma picked him up and kissed his cheek "We're gonna go to work with Daddy. Go tell him to get you dressed. You too" She said pointing to JT. They both took off down the hallway and Gemma walked over to the couch, sitting next to Kristina. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and kissed her cheek "When's the doctor appointment?"

Kris chuckled "Gem, I found out literally an hour ago. I gotta call and make an appointment. Don't worry, you'll be the first to know, grandma."

"I better be. Where's your sidekick?"

"Burying Ope in the woods somewhere?"

Gemma snorted "From what I heard, she was on a warpath yesterday."

"Aw man, everyone's gotta chill. She just wasn't feeling well."

"It's a boy" Gemma said knowingly "Definitely a boy."

"LEAVE IT ALONE!" Jess shouted walking out of the front door. She stormed into Kris' house with her school bags "Are you ready?"

Kris and Gemma looked up at her with expressionless faces "Is everything… okay?" Kris asked

"I just need to get to work. Please?"

Kris nodded and stood up, grabbing her bags from the floor "Alright. Jax! You gonna drop of Abel?" JT ran down the hallway in his underwear wrapping his arms around his mom's leg.

"Shit! JT!" He shouted running after him with jeans. He scooped up the boy "Yeah I got it" he said kissing her cheek

"Make sure you bring a change of clothes. He isn't completely potty trained yet"

"Yeah yeah" He smiled walking back down the hallway

Kris looked back at Gemma and shook her head "I got it" Gemma chuckled "Go"

"Ope is taking Kenny?" Kris asked heading out the door.

Jess rolled her eyes and shrugged "Guess so. Can we just go get coffee please? I need a minute to clear my head" she said slamming the door shut and grumbling as she settled her bags onto the car floor.

"Please do me a favor" Kris begged "Please"

"What's that?" Jess asked as she rolled down the window and lit a cigarette.

"Tell me what's goin' on" she said, rolling down her own window and taking a cigarette from Jess.

"I don't know, he told me just now that he wants me to go to the doctor after work. I told him I'd go when I wanted to go."

"I'll go with you"

Jess turned her head and smiled at her "When'd you find out?"

She glanced at the clock "About ninety minutes ago. At least I got a few more weeks before I need to give these up completely. Ain't ready for that yet. And _you_… Gem said it's a boy."

"You mean a stubborn asshole like his father?"

"Jess… you're on a roll" she chuckled "You're absolutely on a fucking roll right now."

Jess snorted and nodded "I broke the coffee mug" she laughed "He tried to make me coffee… way too much sugar. I threw it in the sink"

Kris laughed loudly and slammed her hand against the steering wheel "Jesus Christ, Jessica. That's what you were yelling about?"

"No" she smiled "He told me to wait until Jimmy got here to follow us to work."

"Girl…" she drawled, pulling into the parking lot to get her friend coffee before she too ended up experiencing her wrath "You finish your cigarette. I'll go grab you coffee. Shit." When Kris returned, Jess had her feet up on the dashboard and had her face in her hands, "Jesus Christ" she sighed, putting the coffees in the cup holders. She wrapped her arms around her "Jess, sweetie… you sure you can go to work?"

Jess nodded and wiped under her eyes "God I'm so fucked up right now" she sniffled

"I can see that" Kris chuckled "You're really fucked up. Why you crying?"

"I texted him to say I was sorry." she said picking up her phone and handing it to her friend.

Kris looked at the message "I don't understand?" she asked seeing Opie's reply "He said it's okay, I love you. What's wrong with that?"

"He said it was okay!" she sobbed

She laughed loudly and shook her head "I'm sorry for laughing. Holy _shit_ you're fucked up right now. Take a few deep breaths."

"He's gonna kill me."

"He's not gonna kill you. You just need to relax."

* * *

"I'm gonna kill myself" Opie groaned sitting on the bench outside of the clubhouse. "I'm gonna fucking kill myself."

Jax chuckled and patted his shoulder "You'll be alright brotha."

"Jackie" Chibs called out, walking over towards them "We got a problem. Luann called, apparently theres some interesting fellas hanging around."

"Mexican?" Opie asked. Chibs nodded and put his phone in his pocket.

Jax stood up and put his sunglasses over his eyes "Alright, we'll head over. Hap's got one of his guys from Tacoma headed down this afternoon, so let's make it quick."

Arriving at the club, they noticed three men from the Byz Lats Cartel sitting at the bar talking to Ima and a new girl that they hadn't met yet. "Gentlemen" Jax drawled, coming up behind them with Opie, Chibs and Happy. "Can we help you?"

"Just enjoying the view" one of the men said without making eye contact

Opie put his hand on one of the men's shoulders "I think it's time you leave"

One quickly drew his gun and pointed it at Opie's head before he could reach for his own. Jax, Chibs and Happy drew their guns "Get out of here!" he yelled at the girls

"They stay" the angry gunman growled. Opie threw his right elbow back and made contact with the man's jaw, giving him enough time to remove his own gun from it's holster, putting him in control. Grabbing the men by their collars, Jax, Happy and Opie dragged the three outside, releasing them with a push towards their car.

"What do you want here?" Jax asked

"You. Jax Teller, hear you're responsible for putting the hit out on Lorenzo on the inside. He was my cousin."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about. But our girls have nothing to do with that shit."

Nero pulled up and rolled down his window "What's goin' on? Torres?"

Chibs, Jax, Happy and Opie looked between the two "What you doin' here, 'mano?" Torres asked

"Was just gonna ask you that" Nero replied

"Sons are responsible for Lorenzo"

Nero chuckled softly "You don't know that. They're with me, you got a problem with them, you bring it to me."

Torres sighed and shifted his weight from side to side "This ain't over."

"That's fine. But nothins goin' down today. Now you all gotta take the word back that the Sons aren't responsible." Nero gave Torres a look that indicated the conversation was over and he was to be on his way. They got into the car and took off, the four men were looking at Nero and waited for him to speak. "You hear from 'em again, you let me know."

Jax raised an eyebrow "I think we gotta talk."

"Old business, old crew. Still got respect though, and you know I'm on your side. You got nothin' to worry about."

"Hope so" Jax said quietly as his cell phone started to ring. He reached into his pocket and turned around to answer "Yeah? Nah, out right now, what's wrong? You can't wait till you get out in two hours?" he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Where are they?… Alright, give me twenty minutes." he hung up his phone and turned back to the men. "She forgot her glasses" he chuckled "And _can't_ go another two hours without em."

Nero chuckled and nodded "Go make the old lady happy, Pres. Spoke to Gem before, congratulations."

"Thanks" he smiled "Gonna be a rough nine months. And now I'm being summoned to go fetch her glasses. You comin?" he asked Opie

Opie sighed "Yeah, I guess."

"What time is Koz coming in?"

"Around two. Got a little while." Happy said

"Alright, let's go. Before I'm shot."

After getting her glasses from the house, Jax and Opie arrived at the school around a quarter to one, handing off their guns and Jax's knife to Tig and Jimmy in the parking lot before heading into the school. Jess's kids were at gym and she was sitting in Kris' room with her head on the desk while her friends were loudly laughing and playing music. "Ah, you're the best" she smiled looking up at Jax as he walked into the room, shaking Chris' hand "You couldn't leave the kutte on the bike, Prez?"

Opie pulled up a chair next to Kris' desk and Jax chuckled pointing to Jess "Jess, you okay?" Jax asked

"What time is it?" she mumbled, with her face against the desk

"Ten to one." Kris replied "Drink your coffee. You'll be fine."

"I gotta get the kids in twenty minutes" she whined, picking her head up and putting it on Opie's shoulder "I'm so tired"

He shook his head and sighed "I know, babe."

"You guys done for today?"

Jax sat on top of one of the students desks "We got a new guy coming in from Tacoma. So we got a vote and then gonna welcome him in."

"Wonderful" Kris chuckled "I guess it's you and me tonight, Jess."

"Gem is gonna be there. You guys should just come after here. We'll leave early."

Jess sighed and sipped on her coffee "Just what I wanna see, a parade of strippers."

"Maybe you can give one of 'em a black eye and feel better" Kris suggested

"I'll go, but if that slut is there, I'm gonna get arrested." She warned, glaring at Opie

"I doubt she'll be there" he sighed "Just get through the next hour and you can catch a nap when you get there."

She leaned over and looked at the clock "You guys stayin till we leave?"

Opie looked up at Jax and nodded "Yeah, we'll hang around."

Kris snorted and shook her head "You're ready for thirty screaming ten year olds?"

"Aw, how bad could it be?" Jax asked "I'll wait."

The three of them raised their eyebrows "I'll go get 'em. Be right back" Chris said heading out of the room

"You wanna meet by crazy bunch?" Jess sighed at Opie "C'mon" Opie looked back at Jax and Kris with a subtle smile knowing he should've brought earplugs. "Ash had to leave early. So it's just me. You can go in, I'll be right back." Opie walked into the room and sat down, putting his feet up on the desk and looking around the room. She had pictures hanging of the kids and him along the wall next to her desk- and most certainly bold to have pictures of them two with his kutte on. He could hear shouting and hollering as Chris walked past the room with his class and other kids filed into the room staring at him, unsure as to who he was. He quickly put his feet on the floor and remained seated "You're Ms. Winston's husband?" a boy asked standing in front of the desk. Opie smiled and nodded extending his hand to the kid "This is Jeremy" Jess said putting her hands on the boys shoulders and raising her eyebrows. "Go sit. Homework notebook." Opie chuckled and shook his head as she grabbed a stack of papers from her desk "Let's go! Homework notebooks! I wanna see 'em!" she called out. She tossed a stack in front of Opie "Let's go VP. I'm putting you to work. Everyone gets one each."

"I don't get to sit back and watch?" he asked

She chuckled and shook her head "Not a chance." she said turning her back to him and handing out the papers "Jeremy! Get in your seat!" she growled seeing the boy antagonizing another by poking him and running away "Jeremy!"

"Ms. Winston!" the other boy Michael whined "Tell him to STOP!"

"Jeremy!" she shouted, tossing the papers down and walking over to him "Do we need to step outside?"

The boy rolled his eyes "No"

"Good. Then get in your seat" she demanded, following him back to his desk. She picked up the stack again and Opie watched her as he handed out the papers.

"Jess" He said quietly looking back at the boy who got up again to start something.

"STOP!" Michael yelled, shoving him back. Jeremy laughed and leaned forward shoving Michael harder pushing him against the desk and with the blink of an eye they were both on the floor.

"Britney go get Mr. Sanchez!" She shouted, running over to the two and shook her head at Opie who had to use every ounce of self control not to intervene while he watched her grab the back of Jeremy's shirt as he fought her mercilessly to stay on top of the boy. Chris ran in and grabbed Michael's shirt collar and Jeremy's from Jess, pulling both out of the room.

"Ms. Winston are you okay?" Britney asked helping her pick up the stack of papers on the floor that fell during the tussle.

Jess stood up and straightened out her shirt "I'm okay, sweetie. Hand out the papers please? I'll be right back." Opie looked over at her as he sat back down at the desk talking to a group of her students, she nodded and half-smiled letting him know she was fine. She walked over to the doorway where Chris was standing with the two. Michael walked back in and went to his desk quietly and the classroom went silent as they heard their teacher raise her voice- even they found it just as entertaining as Opie "Let me tell you something little boy! You pull that garbage in my classroom again, you can get used to where you're sitting because you're going to be in third grade again next year! You hear me?! You get in that room, you sit that butt in that seat and if you get up without permission, you won't have a chair to sit in! Am I clear?!" Jeremy walked back in with tears in his eyes and a scowl on his face as he stomped over to his desk. "Attitude gone as well! NOW!" she seethed. The students that were talking to Opie looked at him and tried not to laugh.

"Does she yell like that at you too?" a boy chuckled

Opie laughed and rubbed his hand over his beard "Every day"

"I do not" Jess sassed "You guys causing trouble?"

"He said you're mean to him" Britney laughed

"I am _not_ mean. I thought you said I was the nicest teacher you had."

"But-"

"No buts. You gotta pack up, let's go." Jess reached around the desk and grabbed her large tote bag, tossing folders and papers inside. "So how _early_ are you actually leaving tonight?" she asked

Opie looked up at her and smiled "_That's_ your question?"

"I'm tired. And as much as I know that I need to be there to be all smiles to welcome in the new guy, I need my bed." She glanced over at the clock and smiled "I'm gonna bring 'em out. I'll be back in ten minutes. Alright lets go! Let's go! Move it!" she shouted as the kids all grabbed their bags and jackets, running out of the room.

Opie shook his head and Jax walked in with Abel. "I'm pretty sure she'd have the Cartel running back over the border." Opie laughed

"You break it up?" Jax asked

"She didn't want me to. Wasn't easy, man. Kid was fighting her." Jess walked back in with Kenny and sighed, grabbing her bag from the desk and continuing to pack it up "You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Fucking kid. That happens almost every day."

"I don't want you doing that anymore, Jess. He was fighting you."

"Ope, I don't have a choice. If I don't attempt to break it up, I can get in trouble."

"And I'm tellin' you, no more."

She narrowed her eyes and scoffed "You never answered my question. What time we leavin'?"

"Depends babe. You let me know when you wanna leave."

"I wanna go home _now_."

Jax chuckled and shook his head looking at Opie "We gotta vote him in first and stay a little while."

"Alright" she sighed, grabbing her heavy bag and slinging it over her shoulder "Ugh. I need a drink, let's go"

Opie stood up and pulled the bag off her shoulder "Shit, what's in here?"

"My sanity" she chuckled heading out of the classroom.


	8. Chapter 8

While the men sat in Chapel, Jess attempted to redo her hair and makeup in some hopes of making herself feel better. Ellie walked in with Gemma and sat down next to Jess who glanced at her through her peripherals and then did a double take "I- Did your father see that shirt?" she asked looking down at the black low cut t-shirt the girl was wearing.

Ellie and Gemma chuckled "Nope"

"El…" she sighed "Last thing we need is for him to superglue a hoodie to you. And you _know_ he'll do it."

"It's hot in here" she whined "It's just a t-shirt!"

Jess looked up at Gemma for assistance who lit her cigarette "Don't look at me. I laughed when I picked her up from school."

"I've got a hoodie in Kris' car. Go ask her for the keys."

"C'mon!" she whined

"I know what you're doing" she chuckled "And it ain't gonna work. I told you, three more years. Go, ask her for the keys."

Ellie groaned and walked out of the clubhouse leaving Jess and Gemma to shake their heads "Jimmy?" Gemma asked

"Jesus Christ. Ope is gonna hit the fucking roof when he finds out."

"Does the cute newbie even know she's after him?"

Jess smiled and shook her head, putting her makeup back in her bag "Don't think so."

They heard cheering and the Chapel door opened as the men filed out "Good to see you baby" Gemma said to Kozik kissing his cheek

"You too. How's everything?"

"Same shit different day"

Kozik looked at Jess and gave her a big smile "And you are?"

Both Jess and Gemma snorted as she put her left hand on the bar "Jessica" she said, extending her right hand

"My bad. That's a hell of a rock. Who's the lucky man?"

"Me, shithead" Opie growled from behind

"Don't be startin' shit your first day at Redwood" Jax chuckled putting his hands on Kozik's shoulders.

Kris walked in with the twins and Gabby, struggling to get them all through the door with Ellie and Kerrianne behind. "Go see Daddy. Go!" she begged, as the toddlers took off across the floor.

Opie glared at his daughter as she walked towards the bar holding the hoodie in her hand. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes "Now" he spat. Ellie sighed and pulled the hoodie on without zipping it up. He reached over and grabbed the bottom, zippering it to her neck "And leave it like that."

"You _still_ want a daughter?" Kris chuckled towards Jax

"Aw it ain't that bad." He sighed

"Please remember, every single thing you've ever thought about a girl, someone will eventually be thinking about your daughter."

"Oh, c'mon!" Opie groaned, taking a beer from Gemma

"Better hope that this one ain't another girl" Gemma mumbled

"What are you talkin' about?"

Gemma chuckled "Like you don't know. Have you seen her the last two days?"

Opie softly chuckled and shook his head "My poor girl."

"Not what you were sayin' yesterday" Ellie giggled

He raised an eyebrow at her and took a swig of his beer "Zip it, kid."

"I told you that already, dad. You just shrugged."

Jess sighed and shook her head listening to the two go back and forth "Hey, Opie and Opie Junior. Cut it out."

Chibs grabbed shot glasses and handed them out "Alright!" he shouted, "We got a new patch so we gotta welcome in Kozik, and at least two new members joining us in a few months!" he said raising his shot glass "And God help Jackie Boy and Ope because this is gonna be a rough ride."

"Real cute" Kris chuckled "Thanks Chibs"

"Hey, I'm just hopin' you ain't getting' two more." he smiled "I don't think any of us can handle that again."

Kris rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the new guy "Hi" she smiled extending her hand to Kozik "I'm Kris"

"Kozik. Damn where'd you get these girls?" he asked looking up at Jax and Opie

"Oh it's really a nice story" Kris chuckled "We moved from New York about two and a half years ago. Almost ran them over in town, he called me a bitch. And it turned out we were neighbors."

"At least I still got Hap" he laughed

"Sorry, he's spoken for too" she smiled

"No he ain't" he scoffed "Unless it's happened in the last week."

Happy stood there expressionless, but it didn't say much because it was his normal look. Kris looked up at Happy and then at Jax. Jax shook his head telling her to let it go "I hope that's not true! She's gonna be here around four thirty." she said glaring at Happy

"Kris" Jax said softly, rubbing her arm

Kris took a deep breath and walked toward the exit, kicking open the door. "I'll be back" Gemma said walking out from behind the bar and heading outside.

"You got a big fucking mouth" Happy spat

"Bro, how am I supposed to know?" Kozik asked "Don't talk pussy if you don't want it blown back up in your face."

Jess' eyes went wide as she, Ellie and Kerrianne silently listened on. Happy stepped forward and Opie put his hand against his chest "Let it go man"

"She finds out you and I are settling our shit in the ring. You got it?" he demanded, storming off outside

Ellie had seen more than most teenagers had at her age. She'd seen brawls, people shot and her father and uncles arrested. This wasn't unusual for her to listen to, and had understood the way of the MC before she got out of elementary school. "Go do your homework" Opie said pulling her off of the barstool by her arm

"No" She whined "This is too good"

"Ellie. I mean it."

She scoffed and grabbed her backpack from the floor "Which one of you's got a stash in your room?" she called out walking off towards the dorms

Jess and Jax laughed loudly as Opie stalked after her, slamming the door to his old dorm behind him and his daughter. "He's gonna catch a heart attack before his thirty-fifth birthday which is very soon."

"She's just like him" Piney grumbled "Was the same pain in the ass at fourteen too"

"Ah, c'mon grandpa. Hopefully you'll have another grandson" Jess smiled "That way the biggest worry is him knocking up a girl. Not any of this shit. Cause you _know_ when Kenny is her age and is caught smoking pot, Ope isn't flying off the handle."

"He ain't a girl" Opie mumbled, walking back to the bar.

"You check the room?" Jess asked

"No. Too busy telling me to stop telling her what to wear."

"Jax" Gemma mumbled, waving him on from the door. Jax sighed and patted Kozik's shoulder as he walked outside to see Kris and Happy sitting on the bench on the other end of each other both with scowls on their faces.

"You spank both of them?" Jax laughed "The fuck happened?"

"Go ahead" Kris said invitingly towards Happy "Please"

"Ain't nobody's fuckin' business" He snapped "Don't care who the fuck it is"

"Hap, when it's the club, it's our business." Jax said calmly

"That's not what I'm talking about" she hissed "Tell him what you told me"

"The fuck is up your ass?" he asked "Shit don't count when it's on a run"

"And?" Jax asked confused

"What the fuck do you mean, _and_? That true?"

"Kris, you _knew_ that. You've known that. What's the problem?"

The fury that washed over her face made Gemma pull Jax's arm back "Just… Now now" she whispered "Not now."

Kris stood up and paced back and forth "What I don't get is, you all haven't been on the road yet. Happy, so who the fuck were you with?"

"Kris" Jax sighed "C'mon" he drawled, opening the clubhouse door

"No. I wanna know. Who the fuck were you with? When was this?!"

"Babe, let it go"

"NO! She's gonna be here in a little while. I'm not sitting here knowing this. When did this happen? New Years?" Happy and Jax didn't reply and rolled their eyes. "You're gonna tell her."

"I ain't sayin' shit" Happy said flatly

"Yeah. You are. You _don't_ want me telling her."

"She knows the deal. Her and I have had this conversation. Multiple times. So it ain't anything new."

"You're a real piece of shit. She really likes you Hap. How could you do that?" Happy sat there quiet and blowing smoke up above him, ignoring her.

"Listen." Jax sighed "It isn't what you're thinking. Alright? Let it go."

"It isn't what I'm thinking? So he didn't stick his dick in someone else? _Who_ was it? Don't make me go and ask every single slut that was here that night."

"Baby" Gemma sighed "Listen, that's between Happy and her."

"She's my _sister_."

"She's your cousin" Happy mumbled

Kris turned her head and glared at him "You _really_ wanna go there with me right now?"

Gemma stepped in front of her and put her hands on Kris' shoulders "These are those moments that you gotta sit back and let them handle their shit. No matter how much it hurts. Alright?"

Kris rolled her eyes and sighed "Gem.."

"I know." she sighed pulling her away from Happy and Jax "You should know this stuff by now, Kris. You're not a novice. Club shit is club shit. This isn't your fight to have. This is Julie's fight."

"I don't want her to get hurt"

"I know. But she also hasn't marked her territory yet. When she finds the girl, she can mark her territory. And of all times, this _isn't_ the right time for you to be getting worked up. You know that."

"Tell me who it was."

Gemma sighed and looked back at Happy and Jax "Cindy"

Kris took a deep breath and stretched her neck "You know I need to tell her, right?" she said quietly looking over as Jax and Happy walked back inside.

"I know. But, let me be there. She's gotta know how to handle this. Especially with Happy."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the bench sitting quietly "She's gonna beat the piss out of that bitch."

"That's the point. I know you wanna do it, but there are a few reasons why you absolutely can't. And the major one being my grandbaby. So I don't think so."

Kris groaned and grabbed her cigarettes from her bag "Well you're lucky I'm only like two weeks in. So I've got very little time left with these before I'm twitching."

Gemma chuckled and watched as Julie pulled in and got out of her car, all smiles. "What's with the faces?" she asked, kissing Gemma and Kris' cheeks.

"I think you should sit." Gemma said calmly pointing to the other side of the table and handed her a cigarette. Julie looked on confused as she took a seat "Alright, what's your and Hap's arrangement?"

Julie arched an eyebrow and looked over at Kris who couldn't even look in her direction "As in what? Other women?" Gemma nodded. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, swallowing the large lump in her throat. "We haven't really gotten too far into it. I mean, I dunno. Who did he sleep with?"

"What?!" Kris scoffed "Jules!"

"It's not like Happy is a one woman guy. There isn't a ring on my finger. I've heard enough to know how the club works. Hurts like fucking hell but… What am I gonna do? Beat the shit out of him? I don't wanna go back to New York just yet."

"Listen" Gemma sighed "It's a standing rule that when they're on the road that's road business. But… while you're here, you need to set it clear to all the other sluts around here that he belongs to you."

"Why not him?"

"Well, you don't discuss personal shit with them in front of their bothers. Secondly, you won't get far with him right now, because you're upset. He'll brush it off. So you gotta take it up with her."

"And then what?"

"And then they back the fuck off."

"Blonde bitch?" she asked "Plastic smile?"

Gemma chuckled and nodded "That's right."

Julie stubbed out her cigarette and put her bag on the table "So I just go in there and beat the shit out of her?"

"Don't kill her, just bust a lip, break a nose… little shit"

Kris laughed "Little shit? God dammit. I wanna gut that bitch from the inside out."

"Easy preggo." Julie sighed "I got this" she stood up and adjusted her top, and flung the clubhouse door open as Kris and Gemma quickly made their way behind her. Kris looked over and saw Jax holding their boys far away from what was about to go down. Julie glared at Happy who was sitting at the bar and he instantly knew who she was going for. She stopped dead in front of Cindy, who didn't have much to her except the plastic smile and fake tits that were easily spotted from across the room. Cindy didn't give her a second glance as she kept her conversation going with Tig and Happy. Julie grabbed her by the back of her head and slammed her face down into the bar top, making her jolt backwards and pulled her to the floor.

"Holy SHIT!" Chibs shouted as Happy went to grab her off of Cindy but Tig grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Let them settle this" Chibs sighed, watching on as Julie was straddling her and Cindy was reaching for Julie's hair but she could've cared less at the moment as she continued her assault on her face with her fists.

She delivered one last blow to Cindy's cheek before detaching herself and spitting in Cindy's face before she stood up "You go near him again and I'll dump your slutty twat in the bay, you got that, skank?!"

"Stupid bitch!" Cindy growled, grabbing her bloody mouth as she stood up.

Julie lunged forward and Happy wrapped his arm around her waist tossing her over his shoulder and walking back towards the dorms. "Put me the FUCK down!" she shouted, punching his back and kicking her legs as he walked away with the least bit of struggle. Cindy ran for the door of the clubhouse, holding her bloody mouth in her hands.

"And now we can go back to normal" Gemma smiled, grabbing a beer from behind the bar.

"That was all you?" Jess asked

Jax and Opie laughed "Of course it was her" Jax sighed "Ma, really?"

"What? Had to be done."

"God I wanted a piece of that bitch" Kris spat, shaking her head "Stupid slut"

"Easy hearty" Jess laughed "I think Jules managed"

"No fighting for a few months. Please?" Jax asked "Don't be getting yourself worked up."

Kris rolled her eyes and sat at the bar next to him "Hope you're keeping it in your pants Pres. You remember what I said, right?"

"Casket for me and bail money for you" Jax smiled "Wouldn't dream of it."

Ellie walked back down the hall with her books in her hands and backpack slung over her shoulder, and a look of disgust on her face. She plopped her books down on the bar and continued working. "What are you doing?" Opie asked

She glanced up and grimaced "Those walls are so thin. Happy and Julie are… ugh"

Everyone laughed loudly and shook their heads "How do you know it's Happy and Julie?" Jess asked

"I'm gonna be sick" She groaned "How do you think I know?!"

"Better put that shit back on, young lady." Piney growled

"Ugh Grandpa! You're just like him!"

"Don't make me tell you again" he intimidatingly said as she reluctantly pulled the hoodie back on.

Jess propped up her head with her hand as her elbow leaned against the bar top. "I think I'm gonna take them home. Gabby and Mama both need naps. You in?" she asked looking over at Kris

"Am I?" she chuckled "I ain't sayin' no to a nap."

"It's five already." Opie argued

She stood up and grabbed her bag from the chair "So? I can feed her, give her a little sumthin', and we'll all be out by seven, seven thirty. Kozik, it was lovely meeting you, and I'm expecting you'll be over tomorrow since it's supposed to be warm out, we're gonna barbecue"

"Fifty isn't warm" Jax sighed

Kris laughed and grabbed the baby bag from the couch "It's blazing compared to what it's like back in New York right now. They've got two feet of snow and today's high was seven. SEVEN! I'm gonna go curl up on the couch and enjoy the fifty degree air that comes into the house."

"You're really leaving?" he asked

"Yes" she smiled "I'm really leaving. I can't drink any of this hard shit. Maybe I'll have a glass of wine when I get home. I expect you're bringing back food? I'm too tired to cook."

"Yes darlin, I'll bring back food." he said kissing her forehead. Tig made a whipping noise and they both turned around. "I'd rather be whipped by that than what you get whipped by."

"Suit yourself. But I don't gotta answer to anyone" Tig chuckled

"Except me"

"And me" Opie piped up

Gemma smiled "And me"

"And me too" Kris reasoned

"And-" Jess began before Tig cut her off

"I get it" he sighed "I'm everyones bitch."

"Just so you're clear" Kris winked picking up the boys' coats "C'mon buddy, we're going home" she said to JT who was standing next to her

"Nooo!" He whined, clutching onto Jax's leg

Kris took a deep breath and sighed "Now"

"No!" he whined louder, keeping his grip on his father

"They can stay" Jax reasoned, "My mom will bring them back"

"But I just told him he needs to leave. I can't give him what he wants after I said no." she mumbled, pulling JT's coat onto him and moving over to Jackson "We're gonna go home. Daddy will be home later." The boys groaned and followed her out of the clubhouse as a screaming Gabriella was trying to disentangle herself from her mother's hold as Jess followed them out.

Putting Gabby into the car, Jess struggled to get the resistant girl into her carseat "Gabby, baby. If you stop now, you can play with the puppy when we get back. Okay?"

"I want daddy!" She wailed, kicking her feet and banging her hand against the door as Jess closed it.

Jackson reached over and handed her his toy motorcycle "It's okay" he sighed, getting Gabby to stop crying.

Jess and Kris got into the car and Jess turned around and looked at the two, and started to cry "My God" Kris chuckled "Jess!"

"It's so cute!" she squeaked, bringing her hand to her mouth. Kris rolled her eyes and pulled out of the lot, shaking her head at Jess. "Listen, it's gonna hit you like a ton of bricks. And I'm gonna sit back and laugh."

"No, you'll end up crying too"

"Shit" She scoffed looking out the window "I know. Wait, where you going?"

Kris drove another two blocks and pulled into the parking lot of the drug store and parked her car. "You need a test. I'll be right back" she said climbing out.

Jess looked into the back seat at the three kids who were talking amongst themselves. "Mommy, I want pizza" Gabby smiled.

Jess chuckled and shook her head "So much like your father. There's pizza at home. But then you gotta go to bed early because Grandma and Grandpa are coming tomorrow." Gabby moaned and pouted looking at her mother "That look doesn't work on me. Cut that out." Kris hopped into the car and tossed the bag at Jess. "What the hell? How much did you spend?"

"I dunno. Like fifty bucks. There's like six in there." Kris chuckled, pulling out of the spot "Gotta be sure. And then double sure."

"Mommy!" JT shouted

Kris looked in the rear view mirror "What's wrong buddy?"

"Seatbelt!"

Jess chuckled "Yeah mom. Practice what you preach"

Kris sighed and pulled on her seatbelt as she pulled out of the lot and headed down the street. "What are we feeding these monsters?"

"I've got leftover pizza. We can heat it up, feed them and they'll be out before we know it. Gabby you're taking a bath when you get home before we eat."

"Mommy!" she groaned

"No. You smell like motor oil and Grandma Gemma's cigarettes." she laughed "Disgusting. You working on the cars with Daddy today?"

"Yes" she smiled "We fix it"

"Wonderful. Can't even put my baby in dresses because she's gonna smell like a dirty mechanic."

"Ellie doesn't smell like a dirty mechanic" Kris reasoned

Jess laughed "Yeah. Not _yet_."

"Oh, Jess." Kris chuckled, pulling into the driveway.

Jess grabbed her bags from the floor and got out of the car. "Don't oh Jess me. Two years from now I'm gonna have to be checking her texts and scanning her pictures."

"The joy of having boys." she said helping the twins out of the car "C'mon. Bath time. Then you get pizza."

* * *

"Jesus Christ it's like trying to bathe a fucking cat" Jess mumbled walking into Kris' house with Gabby and the leftover pizza.

Kris laughed sitting with the boys on the couch "Not my babies." she smiled looking at the two with their faux-hawks sticking up "We love bath-time"

Jess put Gabby down and let her run across the living room to the couch. "Could that be because mommy is turning them into OCD minions?"

"Jerk" Kris chuckled "Toss it in the oven. My boys aren't minions."

"Oh, that's right!" Jess called out from the kitchen "They're their father's sons so that means they're witty, charming and stealthy little men."

"Sadly, yes"

"Why isn't it summer yet?" Jess sighed, walking into the living room "I need a vacation"

"We just had off for two weeks"

She sat on the couch and pulled the blanket over her "Yeah, but I'm exhausted. Jesus Christ. I honestly feel like I haven't slept in days."

"Maybe it's twins"

"You hush your mouth!" she growled

Kris snorted and stood up "I'll get them fed. Close your eyes for a little while. We got a few hours before they all come back."

"Sounds like a deal. You hear from Jules?"

"Nah, Kerri said she's preoccupied. So I'm not concerned. Go to sleep."

Jess awoke about two hours later to Kris curling up next to her "Shit" she groaned putting her hand to her head "What time is it?"

"About eight. Kids just went down. Gabby's sleeping in Abel's bed."

She sat up and stretched her legs out on the coffee table "You hear from Jax yet?"

"Texted him a little while ago. He said the kids wanna eat Chinese. I told him I'd rather stick my eyes out with a fork."

"Ew. No, I don't want that. What did he say?"

Kris snorted and handed Jess the remote "Haven't gotten a response yet."

"I'm exhausted. Shit. They say when they're coming back?"

"Should be soon."

"Alright, what are we watching?"

Kris shrugged and reached for her ringing phone "Whatever you wanna watch…" she smiled putting the phone to her ear "What's up? They're sleeping so it's just us. I don't care, anything's fine." Jess chuckled hearing Jax grumbling on the other end of the line "Yeah that's good. Alrighty babe. Bye."

"What are we getting?"

"Burgers, they fed the kids- on their way home now."

"Mmmm" Jess mumbled "You gotta stop saying you don't care what you want to eat."

"And you gotta get through an evening without shouting or crying"

Jess pouted and pulled the blanket up further under her chin "Leave me alone."

"Don't cry to me. None of this is my doing. Cry and yell at the man that did this to you."

"That's all I've been doing. He's gonna lock me out of the house one of these days. I wasn't like this with Gabby."

"But you also gotta remember- we were living together, we weren't taking care of a family and our biggest concern was waking up and paying the bills."

"And what shows to watch"

"Use your hormones to your benefit. Yours hit you like a ton of bricks, I'm still skating by."

Jess pouted again and sighed at the sound of motorcycles. "Food"

"Mmhmm. And then bed, you gotta cook tomorrow." Abel came tearing into the house, riling up Slash who was sleeping on the couch. "Woah! Chill!" Kris pleaded "What'd you have to eat?"

"Ice cream!" He shouted as the dog jumped on top of him, making him laugh.

"Jax, ice cream?" she whined

Jax chuckled and put the food on the table "He had dinner too. And we got more than enough food to fill you up."

Her and Jess opened the five bags in front of them "This is just for us?" Jess asked

"And me and Ope" he said sitting next to Kris and kicking off his shoes

"There's like ten burgers here and… six, seven.. ten fries? Really?" Kris chuckled as Jess shoved a handful in her mouth "Maybe we did need that much."

Jess made a sour face and turned her attention back to the bags as she emptied them onto the table "You okay?" Opie asked

"The fries are soggy" She whined grabbing a burger and sitting back with a pout

He rolled his eyes and stood up walking into the kitchen. He returned with two beers and a plate, handed Jax and beer and picked through the fries, handing her the plate "Here" he grumbled "I'll give you the crispy ones"

She tried not to smile and brought her knees to her chest, putting the burger on the plate and continuing to eat the fries "Thank you"

"Mhmm" he chuckled "This is gonna be a long eight more months"

"Can I have your crispy fries?" Kris asked looking at Jax

He smiled and shoved fries in his mouth "Get your own"

"Such a jerk" She laughed "So mean"

"Did I not bring your glasses to work today? I'm not a jerk."

"Mhmm. By the way, your mother is gonna be talking to you about fixing up the house. So get ready. You too Ope."

Jax sighed and rolled his eyes "Why don't we just move? So much easier."

"But then we won't be living next door to each other" Jess whined

"Says who?" Opie asked

"I don't wanna leave the house" Kris protested "I love it here. Much cheaper to add on than to move. And much less work on your part."

"Alright, but none of this 'I don't care' business when I ask you a question."

"Told you" Jess mumbled

* * *

"Five-twelve" Chris answered the ringing classroom phone. "Yeah, hang on. DiPalo!"

"Teller" Kris laughed

"Yeah yeah. It's for you." He said holding out the phone.

She rolled her eyes and took the phone from him "hello?... Are they okay?... Aw man... Umm... You wanna send them here until I can get someone to pick them up? That's fine. Yeah. I'll send him down." She hung up the phone and grabbed her phone from the desk "can you stop by the principals office to grab my two outlaws?"

"What happened?"

She chuckled and rolled her eyes "Abel and Kenny got into it with some kids."

"Abel's in first grade"

"Abel was using the bathroom by the lunch room." She huffed walking out of the classroom with him. She peeked her head into Jess' room and waved for her to come forward "Kenny and Abel were in a fight downstairs."

"Oh cmon!" She sighed "you gonna go get them?"

"Chris is getting them. I'm gonna call Jax now. We gotta get someone to pick them up. I'll see if I can get a hold of Jax. If not, Jimmy and Rat are outside- they're gonna have to take them home."

Jess shook her head and headed back into the classroom "Unreal. Alright let me know"

She saw the two boys angrily telling their side of the story as they walked down the hallway with Chris "get inside" she growled closing the door behind them "you've got ten seconds."

Kenny looked at Abel and then up at the two "I was in lunch and Tommy came running over saying Abel was fighting with Jason Miller. So I ran into the bathroom."

"Wait. My Jason?" Kris asked

"Yeah. Abel was hitting him and the kid grabbed Abel by his collar so I grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall. That's when the lunch ladies came in and brought us to the principal's office."

Kris rolled her eyes and turned to Abel "Why'd you hit him?"

"Because he said that Dad and Uncle Opie were in jail and asked if I knew how to fight. So I hit him."

"Well you should've never hit him first. Who knows how long you two are suspended for. Wonderful." She sighed with the phone to her ear "Jax. Where are you? Because your son and godson got into a fist fight with one of my students and are now suspended. That's why. They gotta come home. And please don't tell your mother, she'll hunt this kid's mom down."

She sat there staring at the two until Opie and Jax walked through the door with Gemma not too far behind. "Jax" she groaned

"What? Had to tell her where I was going." He said, walking over to his son

"Gem it's fine. They just need to go home."

"Where's the kid?" She growled with her hand on her hip

Kris rolled her eyes "He's one of my students. You're not gonna yell at him."

She waved her hand dismissing her "I'm not gonna yell at him. I wanna know his name."

"Jason Miller" Kenny mumbled

"Miller. Got it" she said turning on her heels and walking out of the room

"Ugh. Please go make sure she doesn't get arrested. Please. They need to go home. We'll talk about this later. I'm out in a little while."

"C'mon little man. Let's go" Jax chuckled holding his hand out

"This isn't something we're happy about!" She called out as they headed out of the room "remember that!"

"You know she's gonna stab that mother, right?" Chris snickered

"Yeah and I'll get in trouble for it." She groaned "and he's gonna go home and congratulate him. Would you be happy if Matthew got into a fight with a fourth grader and got suspended?"

Chris sat down at his desk and laughed "If he made his lip bleed like Abel did? Absofuckinglutely."

"Men. Unbelievable. I'm usually the first to defend my students when they get into a fight. Now, I don't know what the fuck to do. How am I gonna explain to his mother that it was my kid that busted her sons lip?"

He shrugged and chuckled "I can do it."

"Oh I'm sure you'd fucking love that. And that mother is insane. She comes at me, there's gonna be a problem."

"Chill, hearty. You're not getting into a fight. Over my dead body. I'll go get them from lunch. Just chill out." He walked out of the room and she peeked out the window, watching the boys tell Rat and Jimmy what had happened with smiles on their faces. When her students came back into the room, she saw Jason's bruising face as he stared her down. While she was in protective mommy mode, she knew Jason had anger issues and was one to battle with just about anybody. "DiPalo" Chris called out from the doorway waving her on.

She chuckled and stood up walking towards him "Teller"

"Yeah, whatever. Been DiPalo for too long. Leave it be with him. I dunno if it's cause he's got a crush on you or what, but he's taking it out on Abel. Leave it for now. I'll talk to his mom."

"I can't just leave it"

"Yes. You can. You start talking to him about it, the mom can easily turn around and say you were trying to spin the situation. Let me handle it. He's suspended too, but since the mom can't get him until dismissal, he's staying here."

"Dismissal is in thirty minutes."

"I know. Just… Let me handle it."

* * *

"Alright, you two point the kid out" Gemma said, sitting in her truck with the two boys in the back seat, watching Kristina and Chris dismiss their class.

"That's him" Kenny said pointing to the tall blonde kid standing next to Chris.

"You two stay here" She climbed out of the car and closed the door behind her turning to Jax, Opie, Rat and Jimmy.

"I hope you ain't gonna do anything stupid" Jax sighed

"It ain't worth it" Opie added

"Nothing stupid" Gemma replied watching as Jason's mother stomped over to his teachers getting into Kristina's face. She took a step back as the mother pointed her finger at her, knowing she had to keep her anger in check.

Jax stepped forward and Opie pulled his arm "Leave it" he mumbled "Not worth it."

"Now I have even more of a reason" Gemma huffed walking across the parking lot. As the mother continued to shout, Chris stepped in the middle of them nudging Kris by her shoulder to move back and dismiss the others. The mother huffed and walked away with her son towards the street where Gemma confronted her "Miller, right?" Gemma asked

The mother looked up at Gemma questionably "Can I help you?"

Gemma chuckled and put her sunglasses on top of your head "Probably not. But it seems as though Jason here has a problem with my grandchild. He lays one more hand on him or so much as looks at him, I swear on my perky tits that I will rip those fake lashes from your face one by one and glue those injected lips shut. We clear?" The woman was horrified and quickly walked away with her son towards her car.

Kris was standing by her car with Jess and the rest of the men when Gemma came victoriously strolling back over. "Gem…" she drawled

"What? Nothing happened." she shrugged

"Mmhmm." she said turning to Abel "We still gotta talk about what happened when we get home. I am not happy young man. Let's go."

Abel looked up at Jax as Kris got into her car with Jess "Dad" he whined "It wasn't my fault"

Jax sighed and nodded "If I gotta take some heat for this, so do you. C'mon, let's get it over with."

"We're gonna be stabbed, aren't we?" Kenny asked looking up at Opie

"We?" he chuckled

"Oh c'mon, dad. Really?"

"Just get on the bike. I ain't taking a smack meant for you though." he said handing Kenny a helmet

"Ugh. She's gonna beat me."

Opie nodded and smiled "Welcome to my life."


	9. Chapter 9

"Let's go" Kris ordered sitting on the couch with her feet on the coffee table "We got just a little while before Fiona drops the kids off with Mary."

Jess had her head leaned against the back of the couch "I can't believe this shit"

Jax, Opie, Abel and Kenny sat on the opposite couch waiting to be scolded "Abel, I don't care who provokes you, you don't throw a fist!"

"He _started_ it! I went into the bathroom, he was in there and he said 'little Abel Teller. Heard your daddy was in prison with your uncles.' I told him to shut up. He asked me if I knew how to fight and touched my shoulder. So I punched him in the mouth."

"You're six. Not sixteen. He didn't punch you first. You will always be suspended for that. You can't go around throwing fists at anyone that insults you."

"Kris" Jax sighed

She put her hand up "No, he can't do that. And you-" she said looking at Kenny "I get you were defending him…"

"He's my little brother, Jason had his hands on him. Tommy came running over so I jumped up from the lunch table and ran into the bathroom."

"Okay, and you should've gotten an adult." Jess added "You get an adult. You don't solve shit like that on your own."

Opie and Jax rolled their eyes, steering clear of the conversation "That's not what _he_ said." Kenny scoffed pointing to Opie

"Oh really?" Jess asked "Enlighten me, VP. What's proper protocol then?"

Opie looked down at Kenny and shook his head "Way to protect your old man" he mumbled before looking up at Jess "He was defending the kid. C'mon, Jess"

"And _our_ kids beating up on someone else doesn't look good. It's bad enough you're already at the school daily like hawks."

"Not to mention that now, Queen Bee threatened Jason's mom. Do you have _any_ idea how crazy that bitch is? Jax, she's insane. She'll go right to the cops" Kris stressed "They could easily ask me and Jess not to come back next year. Easily."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head "Don't worry about that. That's got nothing to do with this."

Kris rubbed her temple "It absolutely does. From now on, you get an adult. That clear?"

"So basically if he's getting beat on I should run the other way to get help instead of dealing with it myself?" Kenny asked "Or if someone is talking about dad or Uncle Jax I should let it slide?"

The four adults looked over at him and were unsure as to what to say. He was right. But his tone was wrong, and most especially towards the two it was directed at. "Dealing with it yourself won't solve anything" Jess argued "look what it got you. You're suspended. Don't think this is gonna be a fun time either- you're gonna be scrubbing and cleaning for the entire time you're supposed to be in school."

"That isn't fair. I was sticking up for him. And he was sticking up for himself! So were punished because of it?" Kenny shook his head and stood up, grabbed his backpack from the floor "C'mon Abel." He gruffly said walking out the front door with the boy right on his coattails. Watching the two of them walk off, Jess saw the defeated look on Kenny's face- the same look he had a year ago when Opie was arraigned and she told him the news in that very living room. Watching him and Abel walk out, she was remind of that horrible moment when Abel followed Kenny out of the house to go next door and play video games. While Abel was four years younger than Kenny, they got along great. Kenny had experienced Opie being in prison for many years of his life and Abel was the only one he could talk to that really understood it. Every time she thought about that, it made her despise the thought of them being without their parents and despise the mention of _defending the club_ even more.

Jess looked over at Opie with disappointment "What?" He asked "he's right."

"He's not right." she argued "he shouldn't have been fighting. Period."

Opie took a deep breath and aggressively rubbed his face "Jess. He was sticking up for Abel. He was suspended because of some bullshit policy. That kid has got a solid forty pounds on Abel and he busted his lip."

Kris looked over at Jax who had a proud smile across his face "That make you happy Prez?" she asked

"Abel knocked that kid's face in. Of course that makes me happy. He was defending himself, his father, his family and the club."

"But he's suspended. Are you not hearing that part?"

"I hear you."

"It isn't a great way to start off elementary school. And now Kenny's suspended a year before he goes to middle school? Getting suspended once leads to more suspensions. They won a fight, once you do that… you're gonna want more."

Jax and Opie shrugged, not seeing the importance of the girls' point. "Look, I get that school wasn't a big deal to you, but I hope that you want your kids to graduate high school without problems, go to college and have careers." Jess said

"If they wanna go, then they go" Opie replied "I'm not gonna force them to."

Jess and Kris' eyes went wide "You serious?" she asked

"Yeah I'm serious. If Kenny wants to prospect as soon as he's eighteen, he can do that."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. He needs to go to college, Ope. He's going."

"He ain't your kid." A pin dropping could've been heard in the room as Jax, Kris and Jess looked at Opie. Those weren't the words that he wanted to come out of his mouth but once said, it couldn't be taken back.

"You feel the same way?" Kris asked warningly

Jax raised an eyebrow, hesitant to answer "Which part?"

"Wow" Jess chuckled

"That isn't what I meant." Opie said calmly "But he can do what he wants once he's eighteen. And if he wants to prospect, he's gonna do that."

She sighed and stood up, grabbing her bag from the chair "You wanna play that 'not your kid' game with Ellie and Kenny, fine. Gabby and this one are going to college- it's not an option."

They watched her walk out of the house and the two men turned to Kris who had her eyebrow arched, waiting for them to say something. "At least it's a three day weekend" Jax shrugged

"You're not getting off that easy" she argued "Not even close. You didn't answer my question"

"If Abel wants to prospect, then that's what he's gonna do."

"Jax, you gotta allow him the shot to at least try for college. For a real life. I've taken care of that boy for over two years now. Two. He is _my_ son. I might not've given birth to him, but he's my son. And we're gonna have discussions about his future that don't involve SAMCRO. You know that, right?"

Jax rubbed his beard and put his feet up on the coffee table "I know."

"You two really want your boys in jail? Or risking their lives every day? You wanna worry about them whether they're gonna make it out of a feud alive? I sure as hell don't. I worry enough about you and the rest of the guys as it is."

Opie shook his head "Of course not. But he's my son, this is what we do."

"And what _you_ do, leaves your wives, mothers, _and_ children petrified daily that they're never going to see their father again. I'll tell you another thing, you go away again, you will _not_ see your children wearing an orange jumpsuit. You hear me?"

Jax sighed "Kris."

"No. Don't _Kris_ me. You…" she growled, pointing to Opie "Go talk to her, before the rest of the kids come back. And her hormones aren't getting any better, you don't need her going off the handle. As far as the boys go, they think that fighting is okay. They _can't_. Abel has eleven more years of school left and Kenny has seven. It just can't happen. They need to be punished for the act of fighting, so Gemma will be having them scrub that clubhouse down and doing chores all next week. Clear?"

The two rolled their eyes "Mmhm" Jax mumbled

"Don't mmhmm me. I'll find out if they're cleaning or not. You know that."

Opie stood up and shook his head as he headed for the door "When did I become _her_ bitch?"

Jax and Kris chuckled, shaking their heads "The day she called you a prick two and a half years ago and you just fell head over heels for her" she smiled

* * *

"Jess, I really can't keep doing this back and forth shit" Opie pleaded sitting next to her on the bed "I really can't. You gotta relax."

Jess curled up into the bed with a bag of Sour Patch Kids, the candy she had been fiending on for the last two weeks- she couldn't get enough. "I am relaxed." she said with her mouth full

"All that sugar isn't gonna help. I need you to give Kenny a break here. Alright?"

"He punched a kid out, Opie. I can't let that go."

He sighed and shook his head "Defending Abel. Look, I'll even agree with the punishment. But you can't hold this against him. Just eat your candy and don't worry your pretty little head over it."

She playfully narrowed her eyes and pressed her lips together "This is my last bag."

"Does that mean I need to go get you more?" She nodded silently and put candy into his hand "Christ these are sugary. This can't be healthy."

"Says the man who smokes like a chimney"

"Mmhmm. Who's cookin' tonight?"

"You are" she smiled "Get crackin' VP."

Opie chuckled and stared at her "You're lucky I love your crazy ass."

"I know." she nodded hearing the door open upstairs "And you can take your little minion to the store with you."

He snorted and pulled her off the bed with him "What time is Ellie getting back?"

"Should be home any minute now."

"I'm waiting then."

Jess shook her head and pushed him up the steps. "You've got shopping to do. Gabby, you wanna go to the store with Daddy?" The toddler smiled and ran up to Opie, wrapping her arms around his legs "Have fun when she's pulling everything off the shelves."

Opie nodded and grabbed his keys from the counter, picking up his daughter. "I got it." he said kissing Gabby's cheek "Bye Ma"

Jess' cell rang and she pulled it out of her pocket seeing the unknown number "Hello? Yeah, how are you?… Oh _fuck_." she drawled running for the front door "Hang on a second. OPIE!" she shouted waving him on before he pulled away "Can we come get her? Alright, yeah. Give me fifteen minutes." she said hanging up the phone "We gotta hold off on the store." she sighed, pulling Gabby out of her carseat "This is the one time I'll place the blame about it being _your_ daughter. Stay here. I'll be right out" She walked Gabby back inside and looked at Mary "You think you can stay a little while?" she asked

"Of course. Everything okay?" she asked taking Gabby from her arms

"Your beauty of a granddaughter is at the Sheriff's station. Got into a fight. It's the day that _never_ fucking ends. Why are the Winstons and Tellers so violent today? Christ help me" she grumbled snatching her bag from the counter top

Mary howled with laughter "Oh I'll stay. I gotta call Piney. And Gemma."

"We'll be back" she said heading out of the house. Opie was sitting in the truck, smoking a cigarette, waiting for her to come out. "Sheriff's station." she slammed the door and buckled her seatbelt "C'mon!"

"Why?" he seethed

"Roosevelt just said that he picked up Ellie because of a fight"

Opie chuckled "She alright?" he asked, pulling away from the house

She narrowed her eyes and took his cigarette from his fingers "You serious? First Kenny, now Ellie."

"Well if she's alright that means she did the damage. Hap teaching her to box a few years ago paid off then."

Jess pulled on his cigarette and handed it back to him "Just get us to her. Please."

When they arrived at the police station, Jess jumped out of the truck and ran inside ahead of Opie. Roosevelt saw her in a frenzy running down the corridor "Jessica!" he called out. She stopped dead in her tracks and ran back to where he was, in a large room filled with desks "She's alright. Relax" he calmly said putting his hands on her shoulders "She's okay." He saw Opie walk in slowly, collected and cool.

"Where she at?" Opie asked

"Holding" Roosevelt replied

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Why is my daughter behind bars, Roosevelt?"

"I didn't book her. But I had to hold her. He's booked though."

Jess looked up at Opie "Who-" she stumbled on her words looking back at the Sheriff "Who's booked?"

"Matthew Kennedy" he nodded, as if he thought they knew. "That's who she was fighting with."

Jess winced and threw her hands up "Hold the fuck up! You're telling me my daughter is in lock up because she got into a fight with a _man_?!"

"She threw the first punch. And the last few." He smiled and chuckled "And sort of resisted arrest."

Opie bit his lip to keep from laughing when he saw Jess' horrified face "She WHAT?!" she shouted

"Don't worry" he said shaking his head "She's alright. She wouldn't get off of the kid, we pulled her off and told her to get in the car. She lunged back for him, and then struggled with me to get into the car. She's a fuckin' strong girl. Shit."

Opie smiled and nodded "Where is he?"

"Holding as well. Arraignment in an hour."

"Can I get a minute with him?"

Roosevelt looked around at the quiet police station "One minute, Winston. Keep him breathing."

Opie smiled in satisfaction "Wait here for her" he said to Jess as he followed Roosevelt back towards the holding cells.

Ellie was standing against the cold brick wall with her arms crossed listening to the ranting that was coming from the cell next to her. She couldn't believe that she ended up here because of him, her brand new SAMCRO fitted-hoodie that Gemma had made for her was zipped up, the hood draped over her head and she was holding her ripped t-shirt in her hand, looking like Rocky Balboa. She looked like a grown woman standing in that cell. Her her straight, long blonde hair, framing her face and hanging low above her waist, with a scowl on her face that mirrored one her father would give. "Dumb fucking _bitch_!" Matt seethed

"Oh" Ellie chuckled menacingly "That's right. I'm the dumb bitch!" she yelled "You're the asshole that mouthed off. Telling everyone I wouldn't sleep with you. Enjoy that black eye! Wait until my dad gets here asshole."

"Right. Daddy protecting the mob princess."

Opie and Roosevelt walked in hearing her rant. "I don't need anyone to do my fighting for me. Look at your face. I just didn't kill you, better watch your back now. And just _wait_ until my godfather finds out, moron."

"Ellie" Opie quietly called out from the other side of the bars as Roosevelt unlocked it.

"Daddy!" she smiled and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist "I'm _sorry_! He.."

Opie shook his head and kissed the top of hers "You okay?"

She nodded and looked up at him "I'm okay."

"What happened?" he asked taking her shirt from her hand

She glanced back at Matt "He ripped it, trying to grab onto me."

He took a deep breath and nodded softly "Jess is out there. Go wait with her. Don't worry about it." She looked up at him hesitantly "Go. I'll be right out." She ran off and Roosevelt unlocked Matt's cell and stood back as Opie pulled the bars over to step inside. "I told you a long time ago, you fuck with her, you're gonna fuck with me." he said looking at the teen whose eye was bruising. "If you weren't in here, I wouldn't leave you breathing, but I ain't leaving my daughter again for a year." he warned, pulling back his fist and throwing it across Matt's face. The teen instantly grabbed his cheek and groaned "You talk to her again, they'll never find your body." he spat before turning around and walking out of the cell.

"He can't do that!" he shouted to Roosevelt who was silently chuckling

Eli shrugged "Do what?"

"He just hit me!"

"Ah" he smiled, locking the cell "I didn't see anything. Get comfy Kennedy. You're gonna be here a while."

"Stupid white trash bitch. So just because her dads a biker, she gets off?!"

"No. Because you raised your hand to a woman and she defended herself. Get your facts straight" he said walking away and closing the door behind him.

Ellie was waiting with Jess when Opie walked out. She ran back up to him and hugged him "I know I should've listened to him when he told me to get in the cop car. I'm sorry! Matt was telling everyone that I wouldn't…"

"Ellie. It's alright. You're not in trouble." he said rubbing her back "Just… the next time a cop asks you to get in the car, you get in the car. Understood?" She nodded silently but kept her grip around him "Thanks, Eli."

"No problem. She's got some right hook. You teach her that?"

Opie chuckled and nodded "And Lowman. Who's gonna be more than proud."

"We'll be in touch."

They sat back in the truck on the ride home and Opie was full of pride more so than he could've imagined, it was quite a day for both his kids and they both got out on the right side of the fight. "I didn't even get my sour patch kids" Jess grumbled, sandwiched in between Ellie and Opie.

Opie chuckled and shook his head, "We'll stop at the store. Relax, preggo."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "And Dr. Pepper. Christ, _yes_. Get that too."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled "All that sugar can't be good"

"So get the diet one! Please!"

"You never eat sugary shit."

"I'm also never pregnant every day. You want me to start crying? I can do it at a moments notice."

"I'll add on for special effect" Ellie giggled "You can get me a Snickers while you're at it."

"Ooooh!" Jess smiled rubbing her hands together "YES"

"Ellie" Opie sighed pulling in front of the store "I'm trying to get her to _not_ eat too much sugar. You're not helping."

"We'll get it" Jess said holding her hand out. Opie shook his head and pulled his wallet out handing her a twenty. She looked down and then back up at him, unimpressed.

"Really?" he laughed putting another twenty down.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his wallet, scooting herself over and out Ellie's door "Love you" she grinned, slamming the door closed

Jess and Ellie came walking out of the store with their hands full of bags and all smiles. Opie started up the truck and watched as they climbed in, placing the bags at their feet and Jess dug through one pulling out one of the many bags of Sour Patch Kids. "What'd you get?"

"Stuff" she smiled, popping the candy into her mouth "And more stuff"

Opie chuckled and pulled away from the spot, headed towards their house "I can see that. What kind of stuff?"

"Mmm. These are so fucking good. I dunno. Candy. And stuff for you to cook for dinner. And more and more candy."

"Your sugar…" he sighed "Doctor said the other day you gotta be careful."

Jess scoffed and rolled her eyes "Doctors. Let me tell you something, if they told me not to quit smoking cold turkey, then I can have a few packs of Sour Patch Kids and some sugar free soda."

"Gotta stay hydrated, Jess."

"Don't worry about me. I'm okay. What you should be worrying about is what demon you put inside of me."

"Ew" Ellie mumbled. "Really?"

"Sweetheart, you were made the same exact way." Jess said elbowing her side. "Same. Exact. Way."

Opie chuckled "I wouldn't go that far. You're a little bit freakier than her mom was."

Jess shrugged and nodded "Well this was done after you were gone for a year. I had a lot to make up for."

"Oh. My. God." She groaned, leaning her head against the window "I'm gonna kill myself."

"Maybe it'll just deter you from sex until you're fifty." Jess laughed "At least that's what he's hoping for."

"Sixty" Opie corrected "Maybe sixty-five"

"You think we'll still be this crazy at fifty?" she chuckled "I hope so."

"Well Piney's still goin' strong" Opie shrugged "I think I've got plenty of good years left"

"Stop!" Ellie pleaded "Let me out! I'm gonna walk!"

"What you gonna give me and your dad a black eye too for saying things you don't like?" Jess winked "Consider this your punishment for resisting arrest. Anyway, yeah, I hear the same thing from Mary. Them two are as active as ever."

Ellie brought her hands to her ears and groaned "Please! Stop the car!"

"Can't do that" Opie said with a smile "Almost home. You think this is bad, you should hear Kristina and your uncle talk."

"Or Uncle Tig" Jess laughed "Oh, he's one freaky ass man."

Ellie chuckled "I hate you guys"

"Wait until Happy hears about this. You know he's getting you back in that ring."

"I know. And Gemma is gonna give me a gun."

Opie and Jess snickered as he pulled up to the house "Well, looks like _everyones_ gotten wind of this." she smiled, grabbing the bags from the floor "Let's go Rocky". They walked into the house and the kids were still where they had left them- they could hear all the adults outside shouting and laughing, waiting to get this story. When Jess and Opie walked into the yard with Ellie, everyone silenced themselves, staring at her, waiting to see if they were allowed to speak. Judging from the fact that she was even allowed in the backyard and wasn't sent to her room as a good enough sign. "How much do we know?" Jess smiled, sitting at the table with Opie and Ellie.

"That this one here was down at the Sheriff's station" Kris winked "I wanna hear this shit."

Jess looked at Ellie and held her hand out for her to start talking "Got into it with Matt. He was saying some dumb stuff. So I threw a punch. There are always cops by my school and the high school, and since they're only a block away, it didn't take long for them to know that him and I were practically fist fighting."

The men's faces grew tense at the thought of the first grandchild of a First Nine was being hit by a man. "He hit you?" Jax seethed

"Well.." Ellie chuckled "I ain't bruising. At least not yet. His face however…"

"Yes!" Happy smiled, rubbing his hands together in satisfaction "Good job kid!"

Ellie smiled and nodded "And then the cops showed up"

Jess and Opie snickered "And then what happened?" he smiled

She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes "I _sort of_ resisted getting into the cop car."

Everyone's jaw's dropped "Sort of?" Jess laughed "Sort of? Roosevelt had to pull her off of the kid, she lunged back for him and then fought him, refusing to get into the cop car."

"Christ Almighty" Mary sighed "Now she has a record"

"There's no record, Ma" Opie chuckled "They didn't book her. He was impressed."

"We're getting back in the ring. You hear?" Happy said "That asshole comes back at you, you're gonna kill him this time."

"Hap" Jess groaned

Jax slammed his fist on the table making the women jump "No. Where is he?"

"Lockup" Opie mumbled "Got a good swing in. Roosevelt said that was it."

Jax stood up, grabbing his cigarettes and lighter "Jax" Jess begged "Please. Leave it. All of you."

"I don't need you going back in" Kris added "Really. Let the justice system work."

"Fuck the justice system!" He shouted "He fucking hit her!"

"I get that" She said calmly "I do and she's your godbaby. But you're all on probation."

"He gettin' released?"

"Arraigned. So we'll see."

"I'll be back" Jax growled, stomping up the steps of the house.

* * *

Jax threw the doors to the Sheriff's station open "Where is he?!" he growled walking into the main room.

Roosevelt looked up from his desk and shook his head "Teller" he sighed "He's being arraigned."

"And then?"

"Depends on what the judge says." he shrugged "Never been in trouble before. He's fifteen. He ain't goin' to prison, Jax. His lawyer will get him off."

"He _hit_ my goddaughter." He seethed

Eli nodded "I get that, Jax. I do. But he's fifteen. He'll get a slap on the wrist. Ellie got off with a warning, she was defending herself- and the story that he tells is different."

"What story?" he scoffed "I don't give a _shit _what he says"

"She threw the first punch. He shoved her away. When she went for him again, he grabbed her shirt, and that's when he hit her. Now, it went in as he shoved her first. So, that's a huge favor on my part and you know it. She resisted us."

"I don't give a shit what she did."

"Jax, I get that you're angry. I get that you're all angry. He's a kid."

"He isn't a kid. He's six feet tall. He's got a foot and a solid sixty pounds on her."

"And he's fifteen. He's at arraignment and he'll more than likely be released and just have to stay out of trouble for a year. Stay away from him."

Jax chuckled and shook his head "Yeah. Thanks." he said turning around and walking out of the station.

* * *

When he returned back to the house, everyone looked up from their conversation "Gotta wait until after arraignment"

"I told you babe. She's okay. Take it easy."

"I'm gonna go get Rocky. Gonna take her to the ring." Happy added, running across the grass "El! Get your shit! Let's go!" he shouted, opening the back door.

"You think that's a good idea Ope?" Jess sighed "She needs to rest."

"She's fine. This'll be good for her" He nodded "She needs it."

"And Uncle Happy is the best way to do it?"

"Absolutely" He scoffed "You all gonna stay here?"

Kris shrugged "We can get the boys scrubbin' on the bathrooms now"

"I've got more than enough work for them to do" Gemma added. "It'll be dark soon"

"We'll throw the lights on outside. It's only five, we got a little while" Jax said, picking up JT and fixing the zipper on his jacket.

They could hear the sounds of Happy's bike take off down the street as they stood up and gathered everything. "Jeeze" Julie chuckled "Guess a girl is on her own for transportation."

"When was your last ride?" Tig asked slyly

Julie rolled her eyes and headed into the house "Easy Tig. Don't need Hap gettin' wind of you being disrespectful."

"Oh Hap's not gonna do shit. You didn't answer my question." he said following behind "Well?"

She grabbed her bag from the table and chuckled "Depends. Who am I riding with?"

"You can ride with me, baby" Gemma sighed "Stay away from Tiggy."

"What did I do?" he asked as they walked out of the house "I just asked a question"

"And Hap is gonna kick your ass if you don't stop" she said climbing into her car "And you know it."

When they arrived at the clubhouse, Happy was taping up his hands, sitting against the ring. "Where's she at?" Jess asked, putting her sunglasses on top of her head and holding Gabby against her hip.

"Gettin' changed" Happy replied gruffly "I expect her to at least bust my lip."

Jess looked back at Opie and rolled her eyes "Ope. I don't like this."

"She'll be fine." he grumbled, lighting a cigarette and shedding himself from his kutte and jacket "Toss me the tape" he said holding out his hands to Happy, who reached over and grabbed another roll.

Her eyes widened "You're gonna fight your own daughter?"

He caught the tape that happy threw and placed it on the edge of the ring "I ain't fighting my daughter. I'm teaching her _how_ to fight. And then I'm goin' for a few rounds with someone. I gotta get a few good punches in." he said pulling back his hair into a tight knot at the back of his head.

"Who you fighting now?" she sighed

"Well this one here has Kozik. So I'm not too sure who's gonna take me up."

"I dunno Hap" Jess winked "You might wanna take on Tig, was asking Jules when her last ride was."

Happy let out a deep sigh, keeping his attention on his hands."Uncle Chibs!" Ellie called out, exiting the clubhouse in yoga pants and her Sons hoodie "I need you to tape me up"

Chibs followed behind with a beer in his hand "Alright champ, let's get this goin'" he smiled walking over towards Opie and Happy

"Ooooh" She grinned "I get to hit you?" she asked looking up at Opie

Opie chuckled and rolled the tape around his hands "If you can get a shot in."

"I wanna do this!" Kris whined tossing open the clubhouse door "Jax!" she shouted

Jax walked out with Juice and Bobby holding beers "Absolutely not" he said flatly "Not a chance"

"Why?!" She groaned, tossing her head back "I wanna! It's good exercise"

"You're _pregnant_" He growled

"I'm not an egg" She sighed "I won't break"

He chuckled "I heard that before. You remember?"

"No" she said putting her hands on her hips

Gemma's bellowing laughter was heard behind them "I sure as shit do. Remember? Step ladder?"

She groaned and shook her head "I'm not asking you to kick me in the damn stomach, idiot. It's good cardio. People do it all the time."

Jax ran his beer-less hand through his hair "Babe, no."

"Ugh" she scoffed "You suck. Please? I wanna get to swing at that pretty face without any sort of blowback. Pleaseee? I have a change of clothes in the car." she wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him "Pleaseeee?"

"Kris" he sighed looking down at her "No"

"Jax. C'mon."

"I ain't doin it, so stop askin'." He brought his beer up to his mouth and she brought her fist back, swinging as hard as she could into his bicep making him miss his mouth with the bottle, spilling beer onto the concrete. He chuckled and shook his head "Still ain't gonna work. Besides, you don't need anyone to teach you how to punch. You already know."

"I hate you" she whined, plopping down on the bench.

He smiled and leaned over, kissing her lightly "No you don't." She rolled her eyes and tried not to smile "See. Now.." he said, sitting down next to her "Let's enjoy Ellie beating up Opie. Hey EL!" he shouted from the bench "I'll give you a hundred bucks if you can knock your dad in the face!"

Ellie smiled and nodded looking over at him "What if I make him bleed?"

"Two hundred" Jax winked

"Jax! Two hundred dollars? Who are you, Rockefeller?" Kris asked

Jax raised an eyebrow "Who?"

She rolled her eyes "Really? Gem, where'd he go to school? Seriously."

"He didn't. That's the damn problem."

Tig strolled over to the side of the ring, looking up at Happy and Opie as they squared Ellie's stance "You and me shithead, before the night is over." Happy grunted looking down at him.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently

"Mouthin' off. That's what." He turned his attention back to Ellie as Opie stood back against the ropes "Alright girl. I want you to come at me." he directed, waving her on.

Ellie chuckled and stepped forward, Happy used both hands and shoved her shoulders back, making her land ass-first into the padding of the ring. "Uncle Hap!" She scoffed "What the hell?"

Happy and Opie chuckled as she stood back up and squared her stance "Leavin' yourself open. Again." After three more tries, and three more times landing on her butt, she had finally had enough when she picked herself back up and stood straight. When Happy went to push her back down again, she blocked his hands with her left arm and quickly went to bring her right fist up towards his face before he blocked her shot. "Better!" he gloated "Again! Don't stop, I block you, keep going until you have a shot. Left arm to block, always keep it up. You drop it, you're getting your lights knocked out." She went at him again, punching and swinging as hard as she could. While Happy blocked her shots, she kept it up until she was able to bring her knee up and make direct contact with his stomach, and brought her fist across his face. Everyone froze, especially her. She couldn't believe she _actually_ hit him- no, she punched him. He wiped his lip with the back of his hand and smiled as she dropped her her fists in concern- giving him the perfect opportunity to shove her back. When she landed on her butt, she growled and slammed her fist against the mat. Happy chuckled and leaned over, lending her his hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "That's how it's done!" he smiled "But again, _never_ leave yourself open. You dropped your fists."

"But I hit you!" she whined

"That's what you were supposed to do. Not feel bad, kid. Alright, now it's time to kick your old man's ass." he winked, patting her back and stepping off to the side.

Ellie smiled as Opie stepped in front of her "You ready?" she asked, seeing her grandfather slowly get off of his bike. "Pop, you gonna watch this?!"

"My granddaughter beat my son's ass?" Piney nodded "Beat him down, girl."

Opie rolled his eyes and chuckled "C'mon. I ain't goin' easy on ya though."

"I don't want you to." she said looking up at him. She came up to her father's chest, and knocking him down was near impossible, but that didn't mean she wouldn't use every ounce of energy she had to try. Her father took light swings at her, testing her reflexes "C'mon!" she groaned, punching harder as he blocked her fist. "Play fighting isn't gonna help me!"

"I ain't swinging hard, El" Opie said pushing her fist out of the way as she took another swing. She kept swinging and kicking, faster and faster, starting to give Opie a run for his money. While the punches were anything less than a nuisance to the giant, she was going _hard_ and kept punching until she got the same feeling that she did earlier that day- that inner rage and pure hatred for the words that were spewed at her came boiling back up and she continued swinging until she managed to punch him in the gut. "Fuck!" he gasped and everyone instantly started clapping and hollering.

Ellie jumped and raised her hands in triumph "Hundred bucks!" She smiled running over to the ropes and hopping down. She ran over to everyone and held her hand out to Jax "Fork it over"

Jax smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a wad of bills. "You didn't knock him in the face"

"Oh c'mon!" she whined "The stomach's gotta count for something!"

He handed her money and chuckled "Twenty for knocking him, forty for resisting arrest and forty for giving the kid a black eye."

"That's great, Jax" Jess sighed

Kris shook her head "I've given up. It's no use. Let's just celebrate _all_ criminal acts and you know what? While we're ahead, let's all smoke pot and give Kenny his first hit? Maybe Abel?"

Jess snickered "What about Gabby and the twins? Give 'em their first shooting lesson?"

"Let's go asshole!" Happy shouted, leaning against the ropes, looking down at Tig. Julie looked up from the red plastic cup in her hand, her eyes fixed on his perfectly cut muscles and didn't even hear her phone ringing.

"Jules" Kris called, reaching across Jax and tapping her leg. Julie quickly glanced over at her, snapping her attention from thoughts she _hoped_ she kept to herself. "Phone"

Julie reached behind her, quickly glanced at the screen and brought the phone to her ear "Hey Gino" she said softly with a smile, looking back up at the ring, watching Happy begin his fight.

"_Where are you?_" her godfather asked- no '_hi bella_' which was his usual greeting.

She furrowed her brow and looked at Kris, Jess and Jax "I'm with everyone, Zio" she replied innocently- as if he should've known. "We're at the clubhouse."

"_That's nice. Where are the reports?_" He growled

Julie rolled her eyes- she was still her family's accountant and there were particular protocols she needed to follow when it came to handling their finances. Tax season was fast approaching and she was neglecting her duties. "I'm almost done. I'll send them by tomorrow."

"_Giuliana. You said that last week._"

Sure, Happy's presence was compromising her focus, but she was damn good at what she did and made a killing doing so. Her family wouldn't trust anyone to handle their money, and ever since she took over seven years ago, they hadn't been audited once. "I'm almost done. I swear. Kris needed help with the boys today. Abel got into a fight at school and she needed help watching the twins until she handled that situation."- she may have lied, a little. Her uncle could sense lying even over the phone. But she knew involving his grandchildren would more than likely sway his anger.

Gino sighed, she could practically see him trying to keep his focus on the purpose of the phone call, but he had to ask "_Is he okay?_"

"Punched out a fourth grader. Of course he's okay. Jax practically threw him a parade."

"_Good. But that doesn't change the fact that you told your father you'd send it last week_."

"I know. Tomorrow, I promise."

"_In the meantime, how's everything going?_"

"Good I guess"

"_Still don't know when you're coming back?_"

Julie rolled her neck, trying to prevent the tension that crept up her spine. This was the _real_ purpose for the phone call, and she knew her father had been complaining wondering when she was going to come back to deal with her life in New York- the apartment, the car, everything. This was his way of getting information, having his brother dig it out of her. "No."

"_Well you've still got your car here, apartment is vacant- you're wasting money and not even using it._"

"I don't have an answer. I don't wanna talk about it."

She could hear him talking to her father, and her father mumbling and groaning "_Well, it's not up to you. Your father wants to know when you're coming back._"

"I don't know if I'm even going to. I like it here. Kris is here, I've got Joey a few hours away, I still have my job. So what's the problem?" Everyone looked away from the fight as they were now engaged in Julie's one-sided conversation. Kris watched her intently, she knew exactly what her father was saying to her.

"_The problem? The problem is that you went to stay for a week, and you've now been gone for four. There are things that need to be handled, you've got an apartment, a car, responsibilities… here._"

"So then sell it. Sell it all."

There was a momentary pause, more undecipherable conversation and then her father's grunt was heard as he picked up the phone "_Listen to me. This is your responsibility, not mine, not your uncles', not your mother's. Yours. You need to come home and deal with it. Playing biker princess and bouncing around from Kristina's house to his forever isn't going to work. You need to get your shit together, Giuliana._"

One thing she regretted, was the fear of God that her parents instilled in her. No matter how old she got, she'd never curse or scream directly at them, or even hang up on them- everything she wanted to do at that moment. So this conversation was going to be had, whether she liked it or not. Her elbows fell to her knees and her left hand propped her head up as her right hand held the phone to her ear. She didn't want to start a fight, because she knew she'd end up crying and her father would win the argument. "Daddy, I'll have the reports tomorrow. I promise. Please don't force me to come back to New York to deal with that stuff."

"_And it's not my responsibility. You wanna get rid of the apartment? Fine by me. But you need to move out of it, Paulie would be more than happy to have that spot- but he ain't packin' your shit for you. You also have the car, which if you wanna sell it, while you're still paying it off, you need to deal with that- I can't sign off on it- it's yours to sell._"

"Can I at least finish the reports and figure out what I'm gonna do? I really don't know yet. I don't. Please let me just talk to Kris tonight and get it figured out, I'll let you all know by morning what the plan is."

"_Well figure it out, quick. If you're gonna move out, should be done before the end of next week so you're now owing another month's rent when you're not there. I'll expect those reports first thing._" That was the end of the conversation- no goodbye, no be careful, just a click from her father hanging up.

"You okay?" Kris asked hesitantly

Julie swallowed hard and put her phone back on the table "They want me to come back, like, yesterday. Still got the car, and the apartment. He told me I need to figure out what it is that I'm gonna do. Said Paulie'll take the apartment, but it's almost the end of the month, I gotta be out or else I'm coughing up another month's rent."

"So tell them you're moving in with me. No big deal. Go back to The City, pack your shit and move your ass out here permanently."

"I guess" she replied

"What do you mean, you guess? What's the problem? You gotta get your shit anyway, right? Drive your car out here. Kerri is off from school, maybe she'll take the ride with ya. Wish I could but I doubt someone will let me out of prison for a few days to do it"

Jax rolled his eyes, keeping them fixed on the fight, "Glad you know."

Julie chuckled and shrugged "I'm gonna go finish those reports and send 'em over to them now so I don't need to worry about it later. Shouldn't take me too long." She stood up and grabbed her cigarettes and phone from the table, and walked into the clubhouse.

"Was that a yes?" Jess asked "I'm confused."

Kris looked over at her "Yes to what?"

"Moving."

She sighed and shook her head "I dunno. Everyone has lost their damn minds today."

"Wanna go see what she's moping about?" Jess suggested, standing and raising her arms above her head, stretching out her back.

Kris groaned with a smile "Sure" she drawled "Let's add to the fun."

Walking into the clubhouse, Julie was sitting at the bar with a bottle of vodka resting next to her computer and an empty shot glass as Abel and Kenny were pouting on the couch watching TV, after scrubbing the communal bathroom- punishment well served. "Ain't nobody got time for a runaround" Jess said playfully "What's wrong and be straight about it."

"I gotta figure out my immediate future in the next few hours, that's what's wrong." she replied, keeping her attention on her work.

Jess and Kris walked behind the bar and stood in front of her as she continued to type "Where the fuck do they keep the wine? I need a glass." Jess sighed "Just one. You in?"

Kris snorted "One large glass. Jules, there's nothin' to figure out. You can even fly out tomorrow, or Sunday. Pack your shit and get back here. You leave tomorrow, you'll be back by Wednesday the latest."

Keeping her eyes locked on the screen, she shook her head "That's not the problem, Kris."

"Then what's the issue?" she asked, as Jess slid a goblet of wine in front of her.

"The problem?" Julie chuckled "The problem. Hmmm. Let's see. The _main_ reason I'm out here is because I'm playing biker princess and don't know what my future holds."

"You mean Happy? I thought everything was okay?" Jess asked with confusion

"That's just it. It _is_ okay. But what does that even mean? Three, six, twelve months from now, I'll be out here and he'll get sick of my ass, and then what? I moved for nothing. I love you two, you _know_ that. But I can't be around him if it goes to shit." she clicked a few more times and snapped her laptop closed "Done." she sighed, grabbing the bottle of vodka "Anyway, you two tell me. Please, tell me what I should do."

"No one can" Kris shrugged, looking at her as she filled her shot glass and tossed back the liquor "You gotta talk to him, Jules. Tell him that you gotta deal with the apartment and you gotta make a decision."

"Right" she sarcastically replied "Cause that's gonna go over _real_ well."

"There's nothing else you can do. You gotta talk to him. It isn't negotiable. I know you spoke to him a few weeks ago, but this isn't an option anymore. A decision has gotta be made. You two have been playing the game for what, over a year? It's time to make a decision."

Julie closed her eyes and brought her hands to her forehead and down her face. "I don't wanna know the outcome though."

"Well let him at least finish his fight and get a few drinks in."

They heard the squeaking of the clubhouse door and Gemma strolled in, as if she was ready to save the day with a cigarette between her fingers. "Trouble in paradise?" she winked, walking over to the bar and sitting next to Julie "I'm told I might be of some assistance."

Julie chuckled "I guess. I gotta figure out what I'm gonna do with my apartment and car back in The City."

Gemma looked up at Jess "Beer"

"Yes mamma" Jess smiled, reaching down and grabbing one from the ice and putting it on the bartop.

"And you're not sure where you fall in Happy's spectrum of importance?" she asked knowingly, taking a drag from her cigarette, and bringing the beer to her lips.

"Exactly"

Gemma sighed "Look, Hap ain't one to put a ring on anyone, for as long as I've known him. But I also have never known him to beat the shit out of Tig who is getting patched up right now by Chibs because he said some shit to who he was fucking. Happy don't let girls get to his head. Tig's gettin' stitches, if that says anything."

"Told ya" Kris winked

"When I asked him a few weeks ago what was goin' on between us, what he wanted to do, he said 'don't push it Tiny, I didn't kick you out yet'"

Gemma shrugged as if it wasn't news to her "And that's what I'd expect him to say. The only person Happy would publicly admit love to is his mother, and even that doesn't happen easily. You gotta read between the lines with him. I've known him for many years, and no man here will wear his heart on his sleeve with the exception of my son. But you need to just come at him with the knowledge you have- that you need to make a decision, ask him for his advice. He'll be short, he won't give you some drawn out heart-felt love declaration, but you'll know by his reaction."

Julie shook her head in disagreement "He doesn't react, Gemma. At all."

"He does" she countered "You gotta read him. You haven't learned all of him yet. When he's quiet, he's trying to process how to deliver his feelings. If he doesn't outright say 'have a safe trip', you know you're staying."

"But for how long? _That_ is the problem. I waited for a year for him to come out of jail. A year. He knows that and I couldn't possibly stay here if he doesn't plan on this going anywhere at all."

"And I'm telling you that he won't let you go. I promise he won't. And if he does, he'll come to his senses within a few hours and chase your ass down. Just talk to him."

"See" Kris chastised "I'm learning from the best."

"From one queen to another" Gemma nodded, looking over at the men who were filing in with the kids in toe. "Sooner than later."

Happy was unwrapping his hands as he walked back towards the dorms, drenched in sweat and a bloody chin. "I'll be back" Julie said helplessly as she downed another shot, grabbed her cigarettes and hopped off of the barstool, quickly hurrying across the room and down the corridor. When she got to Happy's door, she turned the knob and let herself in, closing the door behind her and heard the shower already running. She was actually grateful that she had a few minutes before she had to say anything, but wished it didn't have to come to this. She was more or less giving the Enforcer an ultimatum- and Happy didn't do ultimatums. She sat down on his bed, and leaned against the headboard, putting a cigarette between her lips and lit it. Silently beating herself up over what she was going to say as she blew smoke above her, she heard the shower shut off and Happy emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Hey" she smiled nervously, as he went for a set of clean clothes from his dresser. "You okay?"

Happy ignored the question- it _was_ a stupid question, he could've been shot in the neck and he'd claim he was fine. "What's wrong?" he said with his scratchy voice as he pulled on jeans.

Julie couldn't help but smile, God she loved how he looked and every time she saw him it was as if she was seeing him for the first time. She shook her head and continued to stare "I'm okay"

"No you ain't" he argued, reaching for his pack of cigarettes on the dresser "You got that face"

She took a deep breath and looked away from him, ashing her cigarette. "Yeah" she said softly "My uncle and dad called"

He sat down next to her on the bed and tapped his cigarette on the edge of the ashtray "And?"

"I gotta figure out what I'm doin'. Still got my apartment, my car. All that shit is wasted money if I'm not using it, you know? I gotta figure my shit out."

Happy shrugged "So figure it out" he replied simply

She rolled her eyes and looked over at him "Ain't that simple, Hap"

"What's the problem? Ya said you gotta figure out your shit, so figure it out."

"They want me to go back home." Happy paused for a moment, and pulled on his smoke, staring at her. '_Damn, Gemma is good'_ she thought.

"You plannin' on leavin' for good?"

"Not my call"

"So who's call is it?"

"Yours"

Happy scoffed and shook his head "Like hell."

"Happy, I need to know. You want me here? If so, I'm gonna fly back east, pack up my shit and drive out. In a heartbeat. I'll be on a flight tomorrow. If not, then there's no point in me wasting my money. I might as well go back."

"Ain't my call."

She could feel the lump in her throat forming. She loved every fiber of this man and the one thing that irked her was the fact that he never gave anything up. "You didn't answer my question. Do you want me here?"

He rubbed his hand aggressively against the back of his neck "You wanna be here?"

She stubbed her cigarette out and grunted loudly "Christ Almighty! Just answer the question. For _once_. Please. Share some fucking feelings!" She had completely disregarded Gemma's advice at that moment.

"Better watch yourself" Happy warned

"Or _what_?! I'm asking you a simple question! Answering with a question isn't an answer!"

"And I said that you better watch yourself. I ain't gettin' into a screaming match with you. I told ya, figure out your shit."

She smiled sarcastically and slammed her fist on the mattress "Know what?" she scoffed, tossing her legs off the bed and standing up "I'm done. I'm flying out, tonight. Maybe Cindy can breathe through her nose again and blow you to forget about me." she snapped, flinging open the door and slamming it behind her with such force that the walls of he clubhouse shook. Happy sat on his bed, finishing his cigarette and wanting more than anything to fight someone again, but he couldn't. She'd get on the next flight out if she could, and he knew it. He pulled on his boots and finished getting dressed as quickly as he could. Putting his hard face back on, he stormed out of his room, pulling the door closed with the same amount of force that Julie did. Everyone was gathered around the bar, watching Julie pack her computer into her bag and gather her belongings, demanding that Kris drive her to the airport at that moment.

"Don't bother" Happy growled "I'll take you my fucking self."

"Oh!" She chuckled menacingly "So can we at least stop by your place so I can grab my shit then, asshole? Such a fucking gentleman." she spat, tossing her bag over her shoulder and stomping towards the door without saying goodbye to anyone. Happy was inches behind her as they exited the clubhouse.

Everyone looked at each other and waited until the door closed completely. As if on instinct, they all reached for their wallets. "Anyone think she'll _actually_ get on a plane?" Kris smiled "If so, then betting right now is useless."

Jess laughed and nodded "They'll make it to the corner."

* * *

If it weren't for the fact that Happy was in control of her life as he drove his bike towards his house, she would've wrapped her hands around his neck to strangle the life out of him. When he pulled up, she didn't even wait for him to cut the engine or come to a complete stop before she hopped off and ran up the steps, unbuckling the helmet from her head. In her mind it was for added effect, not realizing that _he_ had the keys. Rendering her dramatic act useless, he glared at her as he slowly walked up the steps and held his keys out to unlock the door. She pushed her way inside ahead of him and took large strides towards his bedroom to pack her bag. Happy decided to let her have her little tantrum before snapping her into place. He headed into the kitchen and tossed his keys on the table, grabbing a beer from the fridge. He could hear the slamming of her hair straightener and curling iron in the bathroom as he sat on the couch and tossed his feet up on the coffee table, flipping through the channels on the TV. He had to chuckle to himself and actually had his own reality check: When did he become _okay_ with a female staying at his place? When did he become _okay_ that she leave her shit laying around? He had a bathroom that had nothing more than soap, a razor, shaving cream, a toothbrush and toothpaste, become a local drug store. Took a matter of days for it to happen, and when he woke to find his white bathroom countertop covered in what he assumed was some sort of makeup that she was brushing onto her face and the excess fell onto the sink, he simply turned on the faucet and let it rinse down the drain. Any other female would've gotten hell for that. Leaving her hair iron on and him nearly burning his fingers off when he grabbed it to move it out of the way- all it got her was a '_unplug the fucking thing'_ and that was the end of the conversation. Julie didn't know Happy well enough to know all of this. Although she heard it from everyone, it wasn't the same. When she appeared in the living room with her computer bag and purse still on her shoulder, and her suitcase at her feet, Happy gave her a quick glance before turning his attention back to the TV.

"Let's go" She sassed "Now"

"I ain't ready to go anywhere" he replied plainly, taking a swig from his beer.

She shook her head and sighed "Fine" she grumbled, reaching into her purse and pulling out her phone "I'll call a fucking cab." she growled, putting the phone to her ear and pulling her suitcase towards the door. "Hi" she said as even-toned as possible into the phone "I'm at forty-nine-" Before she could finish her sentence, Happy had already gotten across the room and snatched the phone from her hand, ending the call. "What the _fuck_?!" she shouted, reaching for him as he stomped into the kitchen and aggressively pulled open a drawer. She heard a loud smashing sound as she stepped into the kitchen before seeing her iPhone in pieces scattered across the counter. "That shit is like seven hundred dollars to replace, you dick! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"You ain't goin' anywhere" he said grabbing his beer from the counter and retreating into the living room. Julie stood in the kitchen for a few minutes, just staring at her phone that was only a little over a month old, smashed into bits. She didn't know how to react to that. She wanted to take that same damn hammer to his head for doing that. She was useless without a phone right now.

Walking into the living room, and crossing her arms, she gave him the eye that her mother had given her all too often "I'm sorry. Correct me if I'm wrong. You could've _easily_ said this when I asked you if you wanted me here. Instead, it takes you smashing my fucking PHONE?! Have you lost your mind?!"

He chuckled into the beer bottle, shaking his head "Nope"

"What the fuck am I gonna do?! Happy, I need a phone!"

"Well standing like that ain't gonna work."

"Happy" she said with warning "I'm thirty fucking seconds from losing my shit."

"Then I suggest you get to the bathroom, quick."

She was so angry at that moment, but that last quip was too clever. And his delivery was so dry and quick, it took everything she had not to laugh out loud. He could see the corners of her mouth twitch as she flared her nostrils and pressed her lips together, trying not to smile and keep her serious demeanor. "I mean it!" she whined, still trying to keep her composure

Happy raised his eyebrows in concern "I mean it too!"

Furiously biting her lower lip to keep her laughter at bay, she clenched her fists "You're…" she took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders, blinking slowly she looked at him and wished she had that wrench right now "I still need to get my stuff in New York."

"I thought you were going to the bathroom."

"Happy!" she laughed "C'mon"

"See. Ain't that pissed."

Julie never understood how he could stay so calm during an argument- well, aside from the phone smashing. He could stare at her while she whined and stomped in front of him, and then make a joke out of something she said. "Alright, fine. But I need to get my stuff. And I'd _kinda_ like to have my car."

He shrugged "Okay"

"Alright, you gotta work with me here. If I go back home, I gotta pack all my shit, and then _drive_ back here. Drive. That's like twenty-eight hundred miles. That'll take me at least three days. At least, that's a lot to do by myself. And I'll need a replacement phone before I leave, since mines in a dozen pieces."

Happy finished off his beer and stood up, walking past her and tossing the bottle into the garbage. "So let's go get a phone."

"My god" she groaned, "you're impossible"

"You need a phone? I'll get you a phone."

"Happy" she whispered, rubbing her temples "Meet me half way. What am I doing when I come _back_ to Charming?"

He grabbed his keys and headed for the door "Exactly what you're doin' right now."

She shook her head, stepping outside ahead of him as he locked the door behind himself "You _know_ that's not what I mean."

"You want me to fly out with you? Shouldn't take too long if we split the driving." he shrugged, tossing his leg over his bike

Julie couldn't _believe_ how adamant this man was about not showing his feelings. He was doing everything he possibly could to avoid answering her question, that takes pure talent. "Sure" she drawled before he started up the engine and took off down the street.


	10. Chapter 10

Driving her to replace her phone made him second guess his demolition tantrum. More so when the cashier rang up the new iPhone and Julie stood there with her eyebrow arched and lips pursed, waiting for him to take out his wallet. She absolutely wasn't kidding- seven hundred dollars. As they strolled out, she had the new device in her hands, snapping on the new case that she made him pay for as well. "Wait a minute" she called out, standing still on the sidewalk as she kept her focus on the screen. Happy sighed and rolled his eyes looking down at what she was doing. "Pretty sure my cousin thinks I'm dead." she sassed. "So you gotta wait for my contacts to download so I can text her, before we head outta here."

Happy chuckled "doubt that. She would've called me."

"Not unless she's planning on where she's gonna hide your body."

"You sure you two aren't sisters?"

Julie nodded as she texted Kristina "Yup. Just so happens that our moms are sisters and dads are brothers. So we've got fifty percent of the same genes instead of twenty five."

"Each got the crazy half" he mumbled as she put her phone into her bag before continuing to walk towards his bike.

"Oh it's not that bad."She chuckled and rolled her eyes, taking the helmet from his hands "So you really gonna come to New York with me to pack up my shit?"

Happy threw his leg over his bike and sighed "I said I would, didn't I?"

"I just wanna make sure that's the understanding." she nodded, climbing on behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I don't wanna hear any complainin' though. We're gonna drive, and keep drivin'. We get to New York, pack your shit and we're out. No hangin' around for a week."

She rolled her eyes, adjusting her feet on the foot pegs "Yeah. I know."

When they arrived back at his house around eight-thirty, she hung the helmet on the handlebars and pulled her phone from her bag- fourteen missed texts and three voicemails "Jesus Christ" she sighed, putting the phone to her ear as Happy unlocked the door. She followed him inside and heard her phone connect on the other end, Kristina _not_ happy about the almost three hour silence from her cousin. "Hey, what's up?" she asked, kicking off her flats against the coffee table and falling down on the couch. She could hear Happy talking in the kitchen- obviously on the phone but her attention was focused on the screaming woman on the other end. "No. I'm gonna check out flights in a bit, probably head out either tomorrow or if I'm lucky late tonight and then drive back." Happy retreated from the kitchen, tossed his phone onto the coffee table and handed her a beer before sitting down next to her. He could hear the shouting from the other end and saw Julie struggle to twist the top off of the bottle, trying to keep herself from screaming "Well _someone_ thought it was a good idea to smash my fucking phone with a hammer. I won't name any names though." she cut her eyes at him and held the bottle out for him to open it. He growled softly, twisting off the top and handing it back to her "Yeah, he's gonna come…. Not sure, Kris. Well it's like trying to drag a body from the morgue then trying to resuscitate it while running a marathon." Happy shoved her shoulder, making her instinctively ball up her fist and take a jab at his ribs "Baby steps. We'll see." she chuckled, trying to fight off his left hand "I'll let you know when the flight is. Alrighty, bye" she sighed, punching him one more time before ending the call. "You gotta call Jax"

"Already spoke to him. Gotta make it quick. If we're gonna go, we gotta go and get back here."

"Prez can't lose you for more than a few days?" she teased

"Shit's gotta get done."

"What kinda shit? The Wednesday run can be handled by everyone- they don't _need_ you for it."

"Ain't just that."

"What is it then?"

Happy looked over at the clock on the wall "Better check flights. If we can head out tonight, then we should go."

Julie stood up and walked over towards her computer bag. Being shut out was nothing new for her, she was around it her entire life. She knew when she could press for information, and when she couldn't. She was learning more and more each day Happy's triggers and what she could get away with. Her father was worse though, he never let on _anything_ and she worked for him, had to know where the money was coming from so she could process it properly and he _still_ wouldn't tell her. Only difference is she at least had something to hold over Happys' head, so she could push him further. Sitting back down on the couch, she crossed her legs at her ankles up on the coffee table and opened her laptop. "You gonna answer my question?"

"You gonna look for flights?" he asked

She rolled her eyes and continued clicking "You gonna keep answering my questions with questions?"

"You always gotta be such a nosy bitch?"

"Always. You always gotta be such an asshole and not answer me?"

"Better get used to it."

This was absolutely a losing battle. "Tomorrow at six, we'll land in The City around three their time. I can call my brother and have him bring boxes over to my place and at least start packing up whatever shit he isn't gonna need. Or there's a flight at eleven-thirty. We'd land around eight or so their time. "

"A'ight" he nodded

Julie chuckled "A'ight isn't an answer. Which one?"

"Might as well go tonight. Better sleep on the plane, we're headin' back here tomorrow as soon as you're done packin'"

She nodded quietly and clicked a few more times before closing her computer "We better get goin'. I'm surprised you don't wanna stay there for a while and let my mom feed you."

The corner of his mouth curled up and he brought the beer to his lips "I can take that shit to go"

"You would _never _say that to her. How come she gets the manners outta you but I get called a bitch?"

"My mom raised me to be respectful"

Julie snorted and stood up, stretching her hands over her head "Right. You gonna pack a bag or something?"

"It'll take me less than a minute. Why don't you unpack some of that shit so it's less you gotta pack in your car." he directed, pointing at her large suitcase.

She hated how much forethought he had. "I guess. How we getting to the airport?"

Happy rolled his eyes and stood up with a sigh "What's with all the damn questions? Just get yourself ready to go."

"God you suck" she groaned, walking towards her suitcase. Happy took that as the opportune moment to reach forward and slap her ass making her gasp and jump. "Asshole!"

"You're gonna be stuck with me in a car for three straight days, get over it." he gruffly replied, heading down the hallway.

* * *

"_He wasn't fucking kidding_" she growled to herself, somewhere along a long stretch of road in Indiana after one am east coast time, Sunday morning. After landing in New York Saturday around eight-thirty, Vinny had picked them up from the airport in Julie's Volkswagen and made their way to her apartment in Brooklyn. The moment they stepped through the door, Happy immediately grabbed boxes and started packing. He had managed to pack up everything she was taking with her in less than two hours- which wasn't much: just her clothes, movies, shoes and accessories. Everything else was being left for Paulie who'd be moving in within the week. He expected her to be ready to leave as soon as they were done packing- although he said it the previous day, she didn't really think that's what he was expecting. Vinny drove them back to her parents' house around noon and they were met by hugs and kisses, and dinner already cooking. By two, Happy was already getting impatient, signaling they had to get on the road. After several hard glances from him, she gave in around three and they said their goodbyes. He insisted on driving from the start, but she wouldn't have it. Once they crossed the bridge into Jersey sometime before four pm, he had enough of her driving- while she was a good driver, he couldn't let go of the male pride that he had so much of and made her switch. And they remained that way ever since. Driving straight through and only stopping for gas, she begged him to stop for the night as soon as they exited Pennsylvania and entered Ohio, but he kept insisting he was fine. He agreed they'd stop once they reached Illinois and sleep for a few hours before heading off again. She fiddled with the radio constantly, trying to keep herself awake- another thing she regretted that her parents instilled in her. She was taught that when someone is driving, especially for long distances, you stay awake since they have to.

"Jules" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes "Leave it"

She reached over and grabbed her cigarettes, as well as his and lit it for him, handing it over. "Hap" she sighed "Please, let's stop. You've been driving for like, ten hours."

He glanced over at her and exhaled smoke through his nostrils "I'm fine"

"Will you at least let me drive?"

Happy chuckled and shook his head "No"

"Such a boy." she smiled "You're more of a use to me in one piece. You fall asleep at the wheel, and it's gonna take us a hell of a lot longer to get back than if we just stop for a few hours."

He silently smoked his cigarette and continued driving, taping his right thumb on the steering wheel to the song on the radio "A'ight. Next place we see. But then we're out first thing."

"But somewhere that doesn't look like a place Norman Bates lives, please."

"I really don't think you got anything to worry about."

"You serious? This is how horror movies start. Where are we anyway?"

"Hammond, Indiana"

"See? Cute twenty-nine year old from New York City butchered to death at motel in Hammond, Indiana. That'll be tomorrow's headline."

"Sure as shit will if ya don't stop complainin'." he growled, pulling off the next exit and making his way to the closest motel. "Is this up to standards, princess?"

Julie rolled her eyes and chuckled, climbing out of the car and groaning as she stretched. She could hear Happy cracking his neck and back as he leaned against the car door. "I'll go in, I'll be right back"

He shook his head in protest, tossing his duffle bag over his shoulder "I got it" he closed the door and walked towards the main entrance. She leaned her back up against the door, texting Kristina to let her know where she was. While it was technically still twelve thirty in Indiana, it was only ten-thirty in California and she knew Kris would still be awake. Happy whistled to catch her attention as he stood outside the main office door "C'mon girl."

She snickered and grabbed her suitcase from her feet walking towards him, shivering at the cold January air "What am I, a dog?"

"I'd never get a female dog. They're too whiny. One bitch is enough." he said grabbing her suitcase from her hand

She raised an eyebrow and smiled as they walked up the steps "So then you plan on keeping me around?"

"Few out to New York with your ass and driving you all the way back to California, aren't I?" he replied opening the door and tossing the bags off to the side. "Fuck it's cold as shit!"

"Negative six with windchill" she said knowingly, turning up the heat in the room "Ain't used to this are ya? Maybe you'll stop calling me crazy when I'm in sandals back in Cali and it's only fifty degrees."

"Jesus fucking Christ." he growled, rubbing his hands together. "Shoulda kept driving"

She rolled her eyes and unzipped her bag, pulling out pajamas, her soap and shampoo "Oh relax." she drawled "Are you gonna at least let me drive my own car tomorrow?"

"Not a chance. We leave early, we can be halfway through Wyoming by ten. Leave early Monday morning and we'll make it back to Charming by six or so."

"New York City to Charming in a little over forty eight hours. You realize when Kris and Jess took this trip they drove for nine days."

Happy kicked off his boots and sat on the bed, grabbing the remote from the nightstand as she searched for towels "I dunno what the fuck they were doing then. Ain't such a bad drive."

"They sure as shit weren't driving for thirteen plus hours straight. They took their time. And _didn't_ stay in places that looked like something out of a horror movie."

"Well we're gettin' back to Cali. Got shit to do."

"Like?"

"Shit to deal with"

She nodded and headed off into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Julie didn't like _not knowing_. She was not privy to the 'full disclosure' rule just yet and while Kris would fill her in on a need to know basis, she also didn't like going behind Happy's back for information. While he refused to go to San Francisco with her a mere thirty or so hours ago, her threat of picking up and not coming back made him bend and fly out to New York just to drive her all the way back so she could have her car. That said something, even if he wouldn't _actually_ say what she wanted to hear directly. When she stepped out of the bathroom, she was towel drying her hair as she plopped down on the bed next to Happy. He was sitting up against the headboard watching TV "Phone won't stop beepin'" he whined.

Julie chuckled and reached over to the nightstand and tossed her towel over to the chair "Nineteen messages. Jesus Christ Kristina" she sighed, reading her texts. Happy just shook his head, keeping his attention ahead. "What?" she smiled

"Nothin'. Jax has got more patience than I do. Shit."

"Oh _please_." she snickered "Kris has said it herself that she's closest to you out of all of 'em."

"No doubt, she's probably one of my best friends. But Jax likes to tame that shit, he revels in it."

"And you don't?"

"Hell no. Don't go toeing that line now. You were flirting with it yesterday."

She put her phone back down on the table and turned off the lamp before crawling under the covers. Resting her head on the pillow she smiled up at him "I was not"

He narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head "A'ight. You threw a wrench."

"You're still on that? _Technically_, that was on Friday."

"Still Saturday back home."

"You're never going to let me correct you with anything, are you?"

"Not even by a long shot."

She took a deep breath, sighing in defeat "Have I not cooked for you practically every night since I've been back?"

"Don't ask ya to."

"You're a man of so many words, I'm having such a hard time keeping up" she said smiled, reaching back for her phone that was continuing to beep

"Smartass" he chuckled "Better turn that shit off or else it's goin' in the car."

Julie snorted and showed him her phone "I asked her if they heard anything about the arraignment. He got fined _and_ probation. Jesus Christ."

"Shoulda made him serve the year."

"But he's only fifteen. Not that I'm defending it, I'm just surprised."

"Don't matter. They won't play with shit like that."

She nodded and put her phone on silent, laying it back down on the nightstand "Alright, what time are we leaving?"

"Seven"

She sighed in frustration "Nine"

"Eight."

* * *

It's one thing to spend all day with someone at home, it's quite another to be stuck in a car and see nothing but corn fields for nine hours straight. Julie was certain that they'd end up killing each other before they even reached Wyoming, and trips like this usually either make or break a relationship. But they ended up playing the license plate game, betting money and she ended up learning a lot about his past through his stories. He let her in on some intel from the club, how after they set up the Mayans, there was sure to be a painful blowback that they had to be ready for, which is why he wanted to get back as fast as possible. Working from wherever she could take her computer helped him feel more relaxed since he would know where she was and could make sure she was protected. But the one thing he wouldn't let her in on were his feelings towards her- sure she _knew_ he cared about her, he wouldn't have taken this trip otherwise. But Julie was like Kris in that they both couldn't just play things out without knowing exactly what was going on. They were a little more than halfway through Nebraska, nothing but farms and eerie silence around five pm. They had stopped for gas and cigarettes when she laid back in the passenger seat with her feet up on the dashboard as he got back into the car. They had about five more hours of driving ahead of them before they'd be at their destination- halfway through Wyoming, where they'd spend the night and finish off their drive on Monday to get back to Charming. She sat quietly as he started up the engine again, lit a cigarette and stretched his neck.

"Hap, please let me drive" she begged, rubbing his shoulder. "Please."

He shook his head in protest "I'm fine"

"Just for a little while. You don't gotta be all macho man right now, driving long distances is taxing. Let me help. Or else I'll ask you repeatedly until you pull over." He sat quietly, continuing to smoke his cigarette "Let-me-drive-let-me-drive-let-me-drive. It's gonna sound like that." Still, no response. She fiddled with her satellite radio and turned it up "And I'm gonna put on nineties dance music. You wanna listen to this shit for the next five hours?" And with that, Happy flung open the drivers side door, and hopped out, earning a squeal from her as she climbed over the center console and slid the seat up, adjusting the steering wheel. "See" she smiled as he got into the passenger seat "Ain't so bad."

He immediately changed the radio station back to the classic rock channel and continued to pull on his cigarette "One fuck up…"

She put her car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot "Hap. I've been driving for over a decade in New York City. I think I can manage a straight fucking road."

"Ever crash?"

Julie licked her lips as she reached for her cigarettes "Maybe" she said coyly

"When?"

"When I was sixteen, and then again at seventeen. And then when I was twenty four."

"Jesus Christ. What happened?"

"When I was sixteen I still had my permit. My mom was in the passenger seat and she started shouting at me to turn, I hopped the curb and hit a telephone pole, not hard though- she lost her shit. My dad was pissed- it was _his_ car. Then when I was seventeen, they got me a piece of shit car that was probably twelve or thirteen years old- side swiped a car my first day of senior year. Then when I was twenty-four, I was coming off the exit by my parents house, it was pouring rain and like the girl that I am, I never got the brake pads looked at, they were worn to shit and when I slammed on the brakes, I rear ended a car."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head "Wonderful. Any tickets?"

She laughed loudly and shrugged "Possibly. For speeding"

"Speeding?" He smiled in surprise, raising his eyebrow

"Oh yeah. First one I was eighteen, upstate with Kris driving to Canada for her ninetieth birthday- cause drinking age there is nineteen. She had gotten a speeding ticket on the _same_ road two days later coming back. I was goin' ninety-three in a workzone, so the limit was forty-five. And she got the _same_ ticket about an hour later which was hilarious. Then a few years later when I was twenty-two, right outside of the City, ninety-six in a fifty-five. My mother…." she scoffed "She. Beat. My. Ass."

Happy nodded and chuckled "When you were eighteen?"

"Both. Cause they sent a letter to my parents house with my court appearance- both times. I came home from class, that woman fuckin' whipped me to next week. Twenty-three years old and on the floor like a kid in the fetal position as she slapped the shit out of me with a wooden spoon."

"So that's why you like it rough"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes "Dick"

"Just callin' it like I see it"

"Uh huh. So I gotta switch my address over for my insurance and shit, should I use yours, or Kris'?"

Happy pressed his lips together and looked at her through the corner of his eye "Nice transition. You got the attention span of a gnat."

She smiled wide and shrugged innocently "Thank you."

"You gonna keep doin' that?"

"You gonna keep answering my questions with questions?"

Happy rubbed the back of his neck "Do what you wanna do."

"Oh my God" she groaned "Hap, you ain't on trial here. I just wanna know, it's my life we're talkin' about. I'm not asking you to put a ring on my finger right now or express your deepest feelings. If you know now that what we've got goin' on is the extent of what we're gonna do, that's okay, I just wanna know. That's fair, right?"

"What do you want?"

Her jaw nearly hit her lap. She couldn't start a fight, they were locked in a car together. So she had to keep her inner rage in check. "What do I want? I wanna be with someone that cares about me and that I trust. I eventually want a kid or two. That's it. I don't need no white picket fence life- never did. That's not how I was raised. Never believed in traditional ways, always believed that people are gonna do what makes sense for them at the time." His response was simply a nod and nothing more. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you trying to give me a stroke? Happy, I trust you. I trust you to protect me and to do what's right by me- I don't do that easily. Sure Kris is out in California, but I really hope that you know I wouldn't be coming out here if it wasn't for you. I want to be with _you_ and just you. _You're_ the reason why I'm staying."

"A'ight" he replied, as if she just told him she was stopping for coffee.

She scoffed softly and shook her head. Keeping her eyes locked on the road, she rested her left elbow up against the door and leaned her head on her hand. "Forget it"

"What?"

"I said forget it" she growled, turning up the radio. They sat quietly for what felt like forever. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, and she didn't even say exactly how she felt. After what was only about an hour of silence, Happy lit himself another cigarette and cracked the window.

He glanced over at her and saw her swallow hard, her eyes seconds from releasing a fury of tears. He sighed, exhaling smoke out the window and brought his left pointer finger up to her cheek, "You gonna stay silent forever?"

She swallowed hard again, telling herself that crying would get her nowhere. If he couldn't even give her a straight answer about their situation, he most definitely couldn't handle her sobbing. "You hungry? We can stop for food if ya want. Unless you wanna just wait till we get to where we're stopping for the night."

"Whatever ya wanna do." he said softly

"Please make this decision" she begged

Happy shrugged "Gonna get sleepy if ya eat. Better off drivin' straight through."

Julie nodded "Alright."

Happy had fallen asleep only a few minutes after she agreed to drive straight through without stopping. Once she knew he was sleeping, she let her silent tears fall. Julie didn't know what to think anymore, she felt defeated and left hanging to dry. If she wasn't so far away from home, and in the middle of no where, she would've turned her car back around and crawled back into her apartment, leaving him to fend for himself. Those were the last exchange of words they shared until nearly nine o'clock. She pulled off at the next exit, and into a rest stop. When she climbed out of the car, she slammed the door, running inside to pay for gas. Happy awoke at the sound and opened the door, stretching and letting the cold air hit him. He saw her paying for gas and grabbed the pump, putting it in the tank and leaned up against the door, waiting for it to fill up. She walked back to the car, with two bottles of water and two red bulls in her hand. "Hey" he said, his voice still scratchy from snoring. She raised her eyebrows and half-smiled in response "Where we at?"

"About fifty miles or so from Rock Springs. Wanna drive?" He nodded and she handed him the keys, getting into the passenger side. Once Happy started up the car, she turned her seat warmer all the way up as she cracked the window to smoke another cigarette. "Twenty four hours and we'll be back fifty degrees." she sighed. She searched the radio for a song to listen to in order to avoid conversation.

"You talk to Kris?" He asked.

"Just texted her. The boys went riding in the desert. Her and jess are at home doing work."

Happy nodded "those two are naturals. Abel's what, six? He's got that shit down." Julie nodded and kept her eyes on the road ahead. Happy glanced over at her and sighed apologetically "you still mad?"

She shook her head "No" she replied simply

"You sound mad..."

"Not mad, just tired."

He chuckled "A'ight. Isn't that the universal women's quote for 'I'm pissed as hell right now'?"

Trying to hide her smile, she brought her left hand to her temple "just get us to the motel please."

"I'm tryin'. Wanna make sure you ain't gonna try and drive me off the road."

She picked up her phone and tried to direct her attention in a conversation with Kristina "If I was gonna do that, I woulda done it when you were sleepin'. Thought about it though. Too bad your gun isn't on you." she mumbled

"Jules, I dunno what you want me to say"

"I don't want you to say anything. Just get us to the motel so we can eat and sleep."

"I ain't goin back home with you pissed off."

"So then you're staying in Wyoming? Just forget it."

"Nah" he growled "I ain't gonna forget it. Cause this isn't just gonna go away"

She had had it. She was gonna say exactly what she felt, and if he didn't like it, there wasn't much he could do about it anyway. "It sure is. This started three days ago, because I asked you if you wanted me to stay in California. That was _it_. I wanted to know what you wanted out of this, Hap. I'm not trying to put pressure on you, but for how long can I possibly just play the 'well, we're not _really_ in a relationship, but we kinda are, but we don't talk about it' game? How long? This is going on eighteen months now. Eighteen. And never before then did I _ever_ bring this up. I'm asking you _now_ because I'm moving my entire life to be with _you_. You know _why_ Happy? You wanna take a fucking guess?"

Happy's reply was more silence as he kept his sight straight ahead, waiting for her to continue speaking "Because almost two years ago when I first met you, after coming out with my family to see the twins after they were born, the _second _you spoke to me, I got those butterflies in my stomach that you get when you're fifteen and see someone you like. Once you had me out here every few weeks after their wedding, you were _all_ I could think about. And when I didn't hear from you, I had to stealthily ask Kris how each and everyone of those guys were _just_ to slip your name in there without it sounding suspicious. So you know _why_ I wanna know? Because I need to know if what I'm doing is worth it, because I love you Happy. Sure you want me out there, it's an easy lay. But I need to know if you want me around permanently." She didn't expect to tell him that she loved him, but she had to add on after to soften the blow.

Happy's face remained still, she knew he heard her, but also knew he wasn't gonna say it right back "I told ya before, I wouldn't have come out to New York with you if I didn't."

"But what does that mean? I told you what I want over the next few years. If you don't want it, that's okay."

"You want a kid? If you want a kid, Jules. I'll give ya a kid."

She furrowed her brow- that wasn't the response she was expecting "Wait, what?"

"You don't wait for anything, do you?" he half-smiled "Shit, I been outta jail a few weeks. Can't even let me surprise you with somethin'?"

She was officially confused "Surprise me with what?"

He pointed to a small sketch book tucked between the passenger seat and the center console "Open it." She opened it and flipped through the random doodles and sketches he had in there. He leaned over and flipped the pages, stopping on one, and reached his hand up, putting it between her shoulder blades "Right there"

She arched her eyebrow and pulled the corner of her mouth into a smile "Right there what?"

"That's where that's goin'?"

"You're serious?"

Happy nodded his head "Do I ever joke about shit like that?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Sitting back in the chair and staring at the drawing of a crow, she looked back up at him "Wait. From what I remember Juice saying a while back, about how he wanted Kerri to get one, but he refused to do it before she was done with school. It's the same kinda thing Gemma has, right? Same meaning?"

Happy chuckled "Well, she's got two. Ain't no one else puttin' a crow on you you but me."

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip "Yeah yeah. That's not what I'm asking."

"After showing you this, how do you still have fucking questions?"

"Why doesn't Kris have one? Or Jess for that matter?"

Happy shrugged "I dunno. You put that on someone you know you're gonna spend the rest of your life with."

"So they don't think that way?"

He sighed "I dunno, babe."

Still looking at the picture, she smiled- while the words might not've been there, this was more than she could've asked for. "So who's doing this?"

"I am."

"When?"

"Fuckin' hell. Is Tuesday fast enough for ya?"

She smiled innocently and shrugged "I guess. What were you talkin' about with the kid stuff though?"

Grabbing his cigarettes from the center console, Happy lit one and cracked the window "You've already passed your question quota for one day. Try again tomorrow."

* * *

Everyone was enjoying the Monday holiday at TM. The unseasonably warm January weather enabled them to be outside. The kids were chasing Slash around the parking lot, who was more than happy to have that kind of running room. Roosevelt pulled into the lot with another sheriff, clearly with a motive in mind. Jax approached him with Opie in toe. "Teller" he half-smiled.

"Wha'd we do now?" Jax chuckled

Eli sighed and shook his head "Here to see your mother."

"Of course you are" he smiled, rolling his eyes. He waved Gemma on who was smoking a cigarette on the bench. She knew exactly what this was about.

"What can I do for you?" She asked, clearly expressing her annoyance through her tone.

"You have a little talk with a Serena Miller?"

Jax shook his head in disappointment- he knew Kris would lose her shit when she found out. Looking unimpressed, she shrugged. "Maybe"

"Well Ms Miller says that you threatened her and her son."

Gemma pursed her lips together and rolled her eyes "Eli. You should know me better than that. No threats were made."

Roosevelt laughed and defeatedly sighed "I do know you. Which tells me a threat was made."

"And what'd she say?"

"That you told her if her son goes near Abel, you'd rip her eyelashes off and glue her lips shut."

Jax rolled his eyes "Jesus fucking Christ mom" he huffed and walked away towards Kris who was looking on suspiciously

Gemma chuckled "And where's the threat to her son?"

"Just repeating what I'm told"

"I didn't threaten her kid. And what I said, wasn't a threat. It was a promise."

"Well she's considering it a threat. So I'm gonna need you to stay away from her and her son until this blows over."

"Tell me it's not what I think it is!" Kris shouted at Jax who was trying to redirect her attention

Gemma looked at Eli with annoyance "Well, I'll be on my way."

"Thanks" she chuckled, walking back towards the bench. "Don't worry about it"

Kris pinched the bridge of her nose "Gem." she whined

"Baby, ain't nothin' gonna happen."

She shook her head and sighed "I gotta get home and start dinner." she said, grabbing her bag and tossing it over her shoulder. She took the twins' hands and headed towards the car. Jax followed with Abel at his side, and Slash in his arms, and watched as she aggressively threw her bag into the passenger seat. He helped buckle the twins into their carseats and held the drivers door open as she sat down, Slash sitting in the passenger seat as if he knew that was his spot. She went to grab the handle to pull the door closed, but he kept his grip on it, looking down at her "C'mon" she drawled "Stop"

"Kris. Just let it go."

"Whatever, Jax. I told you from the beginning I don't want this shit interfering with my job."

"And I told _you_ that I couldn't promise that."

"Yeah, well it ain't you causing the trouble. Is it?"

"She's just defending Abel. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Doesn't make me look good though. What time you coming home?"

Jax shrugged "I dunno. Thought we were all waiting for Hap and Julie to get back? They should be here in an hour or two."

She scoffed and started the car "I also thought I didn't have to worry about my mother-in-law threatening my student's mother. She involved the cops. The cops, Jax. I _know_ this is gonna fall back on me now."

"You don't gotta cook tonight. It's already six. Just stay here and we'll all get pizza or somethin'"

She shook her head "I'll call Jules later or tomorrow. I'm going home to feed my boys, and try and figure out what I'm gonna say tomorrow, because I know it's coming back to bite me in the ass. So whenever you get home, you get home. I ain't waiting up." she aggressively pulled the door out of his grip and slammed it closed.

* * *

Jess was watching sitting on the bench outside the clubhouse as her daughter sat on the ground, viciously covering the pages of her coloring book with blue crayon "How was the trip?" Jess asked as Julie sat next to her on the bench lighting a cigarette.

Julie smiled with a chuckle "Interesting. He drove most of the way, had to _beg_ for him to stop overnight. If he had it his way, we would've driven straight through without stopping. But I'm so happy I have my car back. I missed it."

"Surprised you two didn't kill each other."

Julie bit her lip and nodded "We almost did. A few times. But we're alive. Where's Kris? I texted her but she didn't reply"

Jess sighed and shook her head "Roosevelt showed up a few hours ago, apparently Gemma threatened the mother of the kid who beat up on Abel. She went to the cops."

"_And_ I'm guessing Kris took that like a normal person would?"

"You got it" she smiled "Don't worry about her. Jax'll go home in a little while, she'll pout and make him feel bad, and he'll make it better. It's a vicious cycle."

"Or as Happy said… Jax revels in her craziness."

Jess nodded. "And they love it." she looked down at her phone to check the time "Ugh. It's already eight. Ope!" she shouted to him across the lot where he was talking to Jax, Happy and Chibs "We gotta get goin'!" Opie put his finger up, signaling he needed a minute "Oh" she chuckled menacingly "He did not just do that."

Julie laughed "You want me to drive you and the kids back? Hap's been eyeing his bike sitting there, so I know he's hopping on that to go home."

Jess nodded and grabbed her bag, tossing Gabby's crayons and book inside "C'mon baby. We gotta get goin'" she said, picking Gabby up and resting her on her hip "C'mon El! Kenny! Let's go!"

By the time Jax got home around nine, the boys were already asleep and Kris was sitting up in bed, watching TV. Walking in the house, she waited to hear him greet Slash, that was the sign it was definitely him that came in and no one else. The lights were off and he walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. She didn't look up at him to greet him as he shed himself of his kutte and clothes, tossing them in the appropriate places in order to avoid any argument. She chuckled lightly as he got into bed "Wanna go give yourself two stars now or later? Considering you lost two for before." Jax shook his head and leaned over her, grabbing the remote from her nightstand "Heard they had a good time?"

Jax chuckled, "Hap looked exhausted."

"Them two locked in a car for three days- not the most exciting time." Kris mumbled

"You still mad?"

Keeping her eyes on the TV, she arched her left eyebrow "You still taking your mommy's side?"

"Kris" he groaned, "please."

"Nope" she said, without the slightest bit of enthusiasm as she crossed her arms and sunk into the bed.

Jax looked down at her and shook his head "You're right. She shouldn't have said anything. I don't think this will blow back on you, but if it does, i'll make sure it's taken care of."

"You come up with that all by yourself?" she snarkily asked

He pulled her to his chest, turning his attention to the TV "You _really_ watching The Godfather?" he chuckled

"Yep. Keeps me grounded."

"How's that?" he snorted

Kris rolled her eyes and suppressed a smile as she shook her head "I always remember the cannoli"

He sighed dramatically "Uh huh"

"Oh c'mon. You _are_ Michael."

Jax raised his eyebrows and smiled "Am I?"

"I don't know when I'll be back." she gritted out, mimicking the movie, as the actor ignored his on-screen wife.

Taking the jab graciously, he watched on and chuckled "But he's one badass motherfucker"

Kris smiled and nodded "Agreed. I'm still mad at you though."

"Oh come on" he drawled

She closed her eyes and sighed "Just go to sleep."

"It's nine"

"And I'm exhausted. Work tomorrow"

"You really gotta go?" he asked "Stay home" he whined "Have Abel stay home too"

"No" she protested, "He can't get the idea in his head that it's okay to stay home if he's not sick."

Jax rolled his eyes and chuckled "Such a workaholic"

Kris snorted "Right. Stop calling the kettle black, Pot."

"Uh huh."

"So you gonna tell me everything that's been goin' on with the club? Or am I still gonna be pushed to the side?"

He raised an eyebrow in annoyance and rolled his eyes "Just go to sleep"

"Right" she sarcastically chuckled, turning her back to him. Jax was hiding something, and she didn't know what, but she sure as hell was gonna find out.

It was a quiet drive to work the following morning. A three day weekend had everyones' sleep schedule off-track. When the girls dropped the boys off on the playground with the rest of their friends, they headed up to Kris' room. Jess watched on as she absent-mindedly went about her morning routine- taking down chairs and sharpening pencils. "You still mad at him?"

Kris half-smiled. "Ope tell you what's been goin' on recently?"

"With?" Jess asked innocently as her friend gave her a knowing glare "I dunno Kris. I get bits and pieces of info and the tail-end of his conversations. Most of his convos involve some guy named Lin"

"Who the hell is that?"

Jess shrugged "I don't ask."

"I need info." she demanded, taking her phone out of her back pocket. Jess watched her stare at the screen before putting the phone to her ear "Hey mama" she smiled. Kris continued to unpack her school bag, "No all is okay. Quick question. You know who Lin is?… That's why I'm calling. Full disclosure isn't happening." Jess shook her head watching Kristina talk to Gemma. "What about them?…." Kris looked at Jess and narrowed her eyes at her "Alright mama. No it's fine. I wont" she giggled "Love you too"

"Well?" Jess asked as Kris as she tossed her phone on her desk

Kris sat down at put her feet up "They've got something goin' on with the Chinese. Why can't they just settle scores?"

"I dunno if it works like that girlie."

Kris shook her head and began sorting stacks of paper "I'll go and grab coffee at lunch time. I ain't making it until dismissal if I don't."

Jess nodded as she headed out of the door. As she walked into her classroom, and put her belongings in the closet, she sat at her desk and stared at her phone. She thought about what Kris had said and she couldn't help but start to feel the same way. She warned Opie a few weeks ago, telling him _she_ was in charge, and that she called the shots. She knew he wasn't going to tell her everything after he just got back home so she didn't worry. '_Fuck'_ she groaned to herself, _'That bearded bastard is in for it'_ she sighed, staring at a photo from her wedding, pursing her lips as her thoughts churned, looking at her husbands smile. "Ms. Winston!" One of her students shouted as he ran into the room "Hey Max" she smiled, looking up at him "Let's get this day started."

* * *

"When can we find out if it's a girl or a boy?" Ellie asked

Jess buckled her seat belt and looked at the teen "We'll find out in a bit" she smiled, starting Opie's truck and pulling away from the house. "God your dad needs to get rid of this thing. I fucking hate it."

"I think my dad needs to start going with you to your appointments." the girl mumbled

"That too"

"I hate this truck. I don't even want him dropping me off at school in it."

"He won't get rid of it, so dumb." Jess chuckled

Ellie stared out the window and snorted "Well yeah, my mom was killed in this truck. It's like the one last thing he has to be close to her." Jess' jaw dropped and she stared at her step-daughter as she came to a red light. "You didn't know…?" Ellie asked hesitantly

Jess shook her head slowly and continued driving, she felt her stomach tighten and flip, as she pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. "Well, let's get a due date, huh?"

Ellie climbed out of the car with her and looked on at Jess with hesitation "I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry."

"No don't be sorry" she half-smiled "C'mon"

Jess followed the nurse back to the room to put on a gown and Ellie stood in the hallway, waiting for her to get undressed. She could hear her dad's low, gravely voice from the waiting room, and she followed it to peek her head out of the door "You made it?"

Opie looked over at her and pushed his way in through the door "She was supposed to call me when she got here." Ellie raised her eyebrows and pointed to the closed door. Opie opened it and stepped inside, slamming it behind him. She could hear him increasing the volume in his voice and Jess shout back, rendering everything silent. He opened the door again, storming out with a look of fury on his face as he passed his daughter and nearly knocked the door to the waiting room off its hinges.

She looked at the open door and saw Jess sit on the table, taking that as a sign she could walk in. The nurse walked through holding Jess' chart. Ellie saw Jess hold out her arm as the nurse cleaned it with a wipe to take her blood. She stepped a foot through the doorway before she was distracted. "Ellie?" she heard a voice call, a familiar voice, one she hadn't heard in a while. Ellie turned her head and widened her eyes at the sight of the woman who recognized her.

"Hi" she replied skittishly, as she was approached

"What are you doing over here?" the woman grinned, wrapping her in a hug "You got so big! How old are you now?"

Ellie chuckled "Fourteen. My mom is having an ultrasound."

"Your dad remarried? That's great."

"It is. You moved back?"

"Yeah, a few weeks ago. How is everyone?"

She might've been fourteen, but she knew what was up "Everyone's great."

"I've been meaning to stop by and say hello"

"Alright. Well, I gotta go. I guess I'll see you soon." she said, putting her hand on the doorframe

Tara smiled and nodded "See you"

"You okay?" Ellie asked, seeing Jess staring at her dangling feet

Jess nodded "Who was that?"

"This day just keeps getting better and better" she scoffed, taking a seat in the chair next to the table. "That was Tara"

Her eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped "Tara? As in Jax's Tara?"

Ellie nodded "Should I call Uncle Jax?"

Jess scrunched her mouth to the side and bent her arm, holding the cotton swab in place "Call Gemma. She'll know what to do."

"I must say, I'm impressed it took you this long" her doctor laughed as he entered the room

Jess smiled and shook her head, pushing herself back onto the bed "Funny, Doc."

Snapping on gloves he looked over at Ellie who was busy texting away "Who's this?"

"My daughter, Ellie. About three inches taller since you saw her last. And clearly, addicted to her iPhone"

"Nice to see you again, Ellie" he said, trying to get the attention of the teen "I'm Matthew"

"Doctor Matthew?" she giggled "Never heard a doctor be addressed by his first name"

"What can I say, we're informal here. You gotta be when you're this close to your patients" he joked, inciting a laugh out of both women "If it makes you feel better you can call me Doctor Johnson."

She nodded in response and put her phone down "Gem said she'll take care of it and not to say anything. Said she'll talk to you when you call her about your appointment."

Jess looked over at her daughter and laughed "I have a feeling the next appointment, they're all gonna be in here."

The doctor removed his gloves and Jess sat up, grabbing her jeans from the chair and pulling them on "That's it?" Ellie asked "No ultrasound yet?"

The doctor shook his head and "Still too early. It's about the size of a poppy seed right now, four weeks in."

"A poppy seed?" she snorted "How can something so small cause so much…." she raised her eyebrows and smiled, trying to choose her next words carefully as she pointed to Jess, "You know… emotional wreckage…"

"You'd be surprised" he laughed "Your due date is September sixteenth. Start the vitamins, and keep that sugar down. We'll see you in a about four weeks, yeah?"

"Might be back sooner doc" she chuckled "You got your favorite comedian coming in on Friday for her appointment."

He leaned over the counter and clicked through his schedule on the computer "So she is" he nodded "You two both have a bet or something?"

"Yep" Ellie laughed "You bet they did."

"Did you at least win?"

Jess shook her head as she slipped on her shoes "Money's still in the pot until we find out the sex of the babies."

"You still smoking?"

Ellie looked at her knowingly as she sighed "I cut back"

"Alright, well don't get too jumpy and quit cold turkey, don't wanna add to the stress."

"I'm at seven or so a day. No drinking, nothing else."

"Good. I'll see you in a few weeks, any questions, call me"

"I will" she nodded as he headed out of the room. "Now I gotta call Gemma" she chuckled, as she walked over to the reception desk to make her next appointment "And _your_ father."

"How come whenever you're mad at him, he becomes _my_ father? I didn't ask for it. You _chose_ to marry him."

Jess laughed "Thanks for reminding me."

* * *

Gemma stood in the doorway to the office at TM and looked at Jax in the garage with Opie and Happy. She motioned with her finger for them to come to her "Me too?" Happy asked

"Nah you're okay" she smiled

"Thank God" he mumbled as Jax and Opie walked over

"Sup?" Jax smiled

Gemma rolled her eyes "What's 'sup' is Tara is back. Saw Ellie at the hospital, told her she was gonna stop by to say hello soon."

Opie sighed and Jax pinched the bridge of his nose "What do you want me to do about it, mom?"

"Nothing" she smiled "I'm gonna take care of it. I just thought you should know."

"I'll handle it." He argued "Don't go near her."

"Or what? And you…" she growled, pointing to Opie "Why are you not at her appointment?"

"Because Ellie told her that Donna was killed in the truck that she was driving."

Gemma was not expecting that response "Gotta fix that, sweetheart"

"By?" he asked sarcastically "My pregnant wife is driving the truck that my first wife was killed in. How do I justify that?"

"Just hear her out Ope. It's not as bad as you think. Get rid of it if she wants you to. Or leave it here. Go home and fix it."

"We got shit to do" Jax sighed "Got church in ten."

"Then after" she shrugged "But let me tell you, you wanna fix this Tara bullshit, you do it _today_. Not tomorrow, not Thursday. Today. She finds out, and finds out you knew…. Jax…"

"I can't stop her from living in Charming."

"You can stop her from coming _here_. Kristina sees her, or meets her unexpectedly…. That shit is explosive."

"I'm not gonna go looking for her tonight. I'll stop by the hospital tomorrow." he said, walking away from her as his phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and put it to his ear "Hey babe" he answered, strolling across the lot towards the clubhouse. "Got church in a few. I'll be home after…." He opened the door to the clubhouse followed by Opie and Happy "Whatever you wanna make is fine. Just be careful at the store, okay? Alright so you and Jess go with Jules and Ellie, leave the kids. Alright baby. Love you too"

Juice was at the bar with the rest of the SAMCRO men and grabbed a fistful of beers and placed them on the bar "At least one of our women are sane" Opie grumbled, twisting off the top to one

"For now." Jax sighed, taking a swig from the bottle

"Looks like Hap is the only one left. Cause I sure as shit can't claim she's sane." Juice laughed

Chibs cleared his throat "Watch ya'self Juicy" he warned

"C'mon, you know I'm right. She's got your anger. Will punch me right in the throat if she's upset enough. Haven't seen Jules do that to Hap yet."

"Don't bring me into this shit. Her and I got shit calm and locked down. Don't let your hens fuck it up."

Opie and Jax laughed "Hap's got a girlfriend" Jax teased as the rest of the men laughed

"A girl that's gonna get crowed"

All the men stood there, silent and mouths gaping "You serious?" Tig asked

"You ever know me to be anything but?"

"When?" Jax piped up, the only thing he was able to get out

"Was gonna do it tonight."

Opie and Jax sighed in frustration "You think you can hold off until Friday?" Opie asked "That's gonna cause another shit-storm and I'm trying to put one out as we speak." Jax nodded along to the request

"You askin' as a brother or my VP?" Happy asked, raising an eyebrow

Opie shrugged "Both. Never crowed her, neither did he" he said, pointing to Jax, "You know that shit is gonna cause an uproar. I gotta propose the idea before Jess gets wind that this girl is gettin' a crow before she does, she'll fucking kill me in my sleep. Just tell Jules to keep it on the down-low"

"A'ight. But Friday. That cool with you Prez?"

Jax nodded "Thanks man. Alright, let's get church rolling. I gotta get home to my calm and patient wife."

* * *

When the men got home, Gabby pushed her way through the crowd of men walking through the door, ignoring Gemma and her grandfather's greeting to jump up to be picked up by her dad. Opie kissed her cheek "Hey ma" he said, seeing Mary walk towards him from the kitchen. Mary slapped the back of his head and sighed "What the fuck?!" he flinched, still holding his daughter.

"Didn't even tell her, huh? And you _left_ her at the doctors office?"

Opie rolled his eyes "I didn't _leave_ her. She had the truck. She wasn't stranded."

She shook her head and swatted at his comment "Why is he just like you?" she hissed, directing her question at Piney

Piney laughed and shrugged "I wouldn't have kept that shit from you"

"Thanks Pop"

"Ain't my problem, shithead." Piney chuckled "Go deal with your old lady."

"Where's she at?"

Mary pointed towards the back door. Opie and Jax made their way through the house and into the backyard where Kristina and Jess were sitting, Julie was making her way back inside. "Wonderful" Jess groaned

"Love you too" Opie replied "You still pissed?"

She put her hand up "We ain't talkin' about that now"

Opie shrugged "Suit yourself. So Hap's been drawin' up some ideas for crows. You think you two wanna get inked on Friday?"

"I guess so"

"You guess so?" he laughed "C'mon"

"I find out I've been driving a car that your first wife was _killed_ in. And your solution is to permanently brand me?"

Before Opie could reply, Jax interrupted "C'mon Jess. It ain't like that. Been talkin' to Hap about it, he's thinking of inking Julie too. Got nothing to do with anything else."

Kris smiled and nodded "That just made my day. Yes of course! She's in. Even if she doesn't say she is."

Jess furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes at Kristina "Speak for yourself."

* * *

Jess had avoided the conversation at all costs for the next two days. Friday had come and the girls arrived back at the clubhouse with Kenny and Abel. The boys didn't see their dads in the garage so they went tearing into the clubhouse as Gemma made her way across the lot with Ellie. Julie was sitting on the bench with Happy while she typed away on her laptop, keeping up with her work. "What times your appointment preggo?" Julie asked as Kris and Jess sat in front of her.

"Three-thirty" Kris smiled "You guys got a lot goin' down today?"

Happy shrugged "Quiet so far. You ready to get inked?"

"I'm sure the doc will advise against it. But I'm ready."

Gemma chuckled and took a seat next to them "Theres nothing wrong with getting a tattoo while pregnant. They advise against it because they don't know who's doing it. You and baby will be fine."

"Good. Since my husband is far too busy, am I gonna be able to go to my appointment by myself or is the entire calvary coming along? You realize that I'm not even having an ultrasound today."

"Baby" Gemma sighed "I spent all morning setting up for their party so I could go. You _know_ I'm going."

Kris laughed and nodded "Anyone else?"

"I'll go. Let's make it a whole thing, as usual" Jess added "El you comin'?" Ellie nodded as if not going wasn't even an option, she had a long talk with Gemma and was prepared to tackle Tara if she had to. "Alright, you wanna grab coffee?"

"Definitely." Kris smiled "I need that since I can't drink. You drivin?"

Gemma pulled her keys from her bag "Mary and Fiona will be here in a little bit." she said to Julie who was still preoccupied with her work "Make sure the kids don't light anything on fire."

"You mean Opie's kids?" Happy gruffly laughed "That little fireball is one spark away from blowing this place up."

Jess playfully narrowed her eyes and hit his shoulder "Don't talk about my baby like that"

"Have you met her father? She's gonna be fixing cars and lighting fireworks before she gets into school."

"I know" she groaned "That's the part that scares the shit out of me. Let's go. We'll see you guys in a bit." She stood up and adjusted her jeans as Kris and Ellie headed towards Gemma's truck with her "And Hap- that tatt better be perfect. Ope won't let me see the sketch _or_ tell me where it's going."

He smiled and shook his head "I got you girl, go with Satan to her appointment"

"I heard that!" Kris shouted

"_Fuck" _Happy drawled

"Ooooohhhh" Julie chuckled, nudging his side and closing her laptop "You know you in troubleeeee"

"I'm dead"

She nodded and stood up, pulling his arm "C'mon. Let's go check on the kids."

* * *

Walking through the maternity wing of the hospital, Kris was let into an empty room by the nurse and Jess. Gemma stood outside with Ellie while Kris got undressed and her blood drawn, eying the personnel together like hawks, waiting to see that familiar brunette. The nurse emerged from the room and went towards the whiteboard by the circulation desk, placing Kris' last name up next to her room number, and sliding her chart into the rack. And there she was, Ellie's breath hitched at the sight of the back of her head, she _knew_ it was her. She looked up at Gemma and then towards the woman who was staring questionably at the last name. "Why can't we just have a normal day for once?" Ellie asked

"Because we're part of the club, sweetheart. That's why." She smiled, waiting for Tara to turn around and recognize her. She chuckled menacingly as she watched Tara look through Kris' chart, clearly trying to see what she could find after seeing the last name. She turned around and made eye contact with Gemma, who was staring her down with her typical threatening glare. Before words could be exchanged, Kris opened the door to let them in.

Ellie quickly walked in and looked at Jess who was on the other side of the room "Tara's here" she mouthed to her mom who closed her eyes and sighed, knowing she couldn't have a normal day… ever.

Gemma didn't look away as she watched Tara's eyes look at Kristina and saw her breathing stop. Tara boldly walked towards Gemma "I'll be right back" Gemma said to Kris as stepped forward trying to close the gap between her and her son's former old lady.

Kris looked at the stranger who was walking towards them and didn't go back into the room. "Hey Kris, can you show me how all these machines work?" Ellie asked from inside the room, trying to distract her from hearing what was about to transpire.

"Who is that?" Kris asked, looking back at the Winston girls.

Jess shook her head "Who?"

"Gemma is talking to some woman. She obviously knows her"

"You ready to go?" Dr. Johnson asked, standing in the doorway blocking her view.

Kris half-smiled at him and nodded "One sec." she said, stepping aside to let him in "Gem!" she called out, trying to grab her attention. Gemma pointed her finger in Tara's face before delivering what appeared to be a threat and turned on her heels, heading back towards her daughter-in-law.

"Sorry baby." she smiled, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

Kris climbed up onto the table and kept her attention on the three women as she was being examined "Who was that?"

Gemma swatted at her comment "Old trash."

"Everything okay?"

"Peachy. How's my grandbaby doc?" Kris lowered her legs and slid her panties back up. Gemma was the queen of everything, including changing the topic.

"So far so good" he smiled "Are we aiming for one this time?"

"God, yes" Kris begged "Please tell me it's one"

"Hey, I'm fine with however many grandbabies I get"

Kris pulled on her jeans and pulled her top over the gown before pulling it off underneath "Please Doc, tell me it's just one. And I made the dumb ass promise of trying until he gets a daughter."

The doctor chuckled and continued writing on her chart "It's still a little early just yet. You'll have an ultrasound at your next appointment. I'll see you around week ten, maybe the two of you can get in together. Two birds with one stone. Although you know I love your presence" he said looking over at Gemma

She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes "Nice try Doc. So we're about four weeks in?"

"Same as Jess. Due date is about the same, Kristina you're due on September thirteenth."

"Three days apart" she smiled looking over at Jess as she toed on her heels

"You remember the rules?" he asked "Vitamins, cut back on the smokes…"

Kris nodded and rolled her eyes "I got ya doc. Been cutting back."

"Good. Like I told her, no cold turkey, too much of a shock."

"Well, thanks so much for giving me the go-ahead to light up." she chuckled

"How are the boys?" he asked, leading the women out of the room

"Huge and troublesome! Maybe I'll bring them along next time. Dad would have to be here though, two mini-Jax's are _a lot_ of energy to look after on my own."

He laughed and nodded "Call me with any questions"

Kris nodded and smiled "Thanks. I will"

The women started out and headed towards Gemma's truck "You gonna tell me who that woman was that got you so worked up?" Kris asked

Jess and Ellie kept their heads down as they continued to walk "Don't worry about it sweetie" Gemma smiled, unlocking the doors

"Gem" she sighed, pulling her phone out of her bag and climbing into the passenger seat "C'mon."

Gemma started her truck and rolled down the window, lighting a cigarette "Tara"

Kris snorted and kept her eyes on her phone "Yeah okay." When she looked up, she saw Gemma staring at her, with no hesitation. "You serious?"

She nodded and backed out of the parking space "Yes I'm serious."

"But- Did you know she was here?"

Gemma glanced in the rearview mirror at Jess "Ellie saw her the other day when I came for my appointment. She texted Gemma but we weren't really sure until today, it was confirmed."

"Alright" Kris shrugged "I mean, so what? She lives here."

"She doesn't belong here" Gemma growled, heading towards the clubhouse

Kris chuckled "What is she gonna do? Steal Jax away? C'mon Gem."

"She's toxic. Absolutely toxic. Do _not_ underestimate her."

Both Jess and Kris lit cigarettes at Gemma's words. They sat quietly as Gemma pulled up to TM "I told Jax to keep her away, so hopefully she stays away."

Kris tossed her cigarette out the window "Wait." she snapped "Jax knows she's here?"

Gemma bit her tongue but she knew it would've come out sooner or later "I told him after Ellie texted me."

"He went to see her?"

Gemma cut the engine and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder "Said he did. She was gonna come by to say hello, he didn't want you to have to deal with it. That's all."

"Kinda wish he would've told me." she sighed, shaking her head "All this past old lady drama this week. C'mon Jess, let's go get permanently branded."


	11. Chapter 11

They stopped back quickly so Kris could feed and let Slash out. The men were in church when the women walked through the door around five pm. Abel and Kenny were playing video games, while the hang-arounds and crow eaters were talking amongst themselves at the bar. One young blonde, Candace, was trying to console the twins while Julie was sitting on the coffee table in front of the TV with her arms folded, and three toddlers giving her the same glare she was giving them with tears in their eyes.

Kris walked over and stood next to her cousin "Fucking _love_ the ink, holy shit" she gasped, looking over at the crow that Happy had finished inking not too long before between her shoulder blades.

Julie raised an eyebrow at her cousin and then back at her nephews "Thanks. Dì a mamma. Ora." She growled (_tell mommy, now.)_

"What'd they do?" Kris asked, looking down at her sons and goddaughter.

JT and Jackson pulled their mouths to the side and flashed their bright eyes at their mom. "Sei bellissima!" Jackson grinned. (_you're beautiful!)_

"Ti amiamo." JT added. Almost two years old and they both had mastered their father's craft. (_We love you)_

Jess snorted and walked up to the group with Gemma "No no," Kris argued "dimmi. Perché zia Julie è pazza?" (_Tell me, why is Aunt Julie mad?)_

"Incidente." JT pouted (_accident)_

Kris furrowed her brow and looked at her cousin "Please tell me the 'accident' is fixable. Gabriella, ¿qué pasó?" (_what happened?)_

"It isn't that bad" Candace smiled, brushing Jackson's hair from his eyes.

Kris gritted her teeth and stared the woman down, "Se non sei venuto dalla mia fìga, o non si è mia figlioccia, non gli è permesso di parlare." she seethed, her sons looked over at the woman with wide eyes and Julie snickered, trying to keep her serious face. (_if you didn't come from my vagina, or you are not my goddaughter, you are not allowed to speak)_

"English please" the blonde sassed

Kris chuckled "If you didn't come from my vagina or are not my goddaughter, you aren't allowed to speak."

Candace rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving the women to the kids and the pending disaster.

Gemma smiled and nodded "So are we gonna be told whats going on?"

The toddlers weren't giving any information and Julie stood up, taking her nephews hands along with Gabby, "Gem you got anything to get permanent marker off of everything?" Gemma closed her eyes in fear and headed towards the kitchen. "Come on. We're gonna show Mommy and grandma Gemma what you three did. Let's go." The kids walked past the chapel and towards the corridor where a trail of sharpie markers started to scatter.

"I don't like where this is going" Jess groaned. Oh holy FUCK!" She shouted and scooped up her daughter "¿Cómo te atreves?!" _(how dare you!)_

"SHIT! GEM!" Kris called out, looking at the wall, and the colorful artwork that the three had added to the brown walls and their grandfather's bike. "This is BAD! NO!" She yelled, grabbing the sharpies off the floor and getting eye level with her twins, grabbing their hands and pointing to the disaster "Questo è molto male! Perché vuoi fare questo?! voi due sono puniti! Acting like babies! Daddy is going to be so angry!" (_this is very bad! why did you want to do this?! you two are punished!)_

Overshadowed by their mothers's shouting, the three toddlers's crying was heard over it all. Gemma ran down the hallway and saw the disaster. She knew Jax would fly off the handle if he saw it. "Shit. Julie take the kids by the bar." She started on JT's bike as Jess and Kris worked on the walls, praying that the marker would come off. They heard the gavel slam and as if on instinct they began to scrub harder. "Get them in the other room" Gemma ordered. The chapel door opened and both Kris and Jess tossed the rags and scurried towards the door to lead the men in the other direction towards the bar.

"What's with all the screaming?" Jax asked, kissing Kris hello

She smiled and patted his chest "Don't worry about it. Come on. Let's get you a beer."

"Can I piss first?"

"Later. Come on" she said, leading him as calmly as she could.

"How was the do- what the fuck? Guys what's wrong?" His tone changed seeing his two sons and goddaughter crying as they sat on the couch, walking over and ignoring his wife. "What happened?" He asked as they scooted off to hug him.

Opie rushed to his daughter's rescue when he saw the tear stained, puffy face and her gasping for air as she tried to talk to Jax. "Daddy!" She wailed holding out her arms as he scooped her up.

"My God" Jess groaned as she rolled her eyes "Opie put her down"

"What up your ass?" He asked, rubbing Gabby's back as her arms were locked around his neck.

"She's in trouble. All of them are. Leave them."

Jax sighed, kissing his sons' heads "What'd they do?" he asked, wiping JT's cheeks. "Screaming at them like that…"

Kris raised an eyebrow "First of all, I wasn't screaming. I thought you'd be one to know the difference. Secondly, they're not gonna learn if you keep undermining me. But you know what you two? Ask them to show you what they did. Go ahead." She said, pointing towards the hallway. Jax and Opie chuckled, unimpressed as they carried their toddlers down the hall.

"So much for not letting him see it" Jess mumbled

Kris shrugged "He wants to think he's got angels. Maybe he needs to see what it is they get themselves into when he's not watching them."

Jess nodded "agreed."

"NOOO!" Jax yelled, clearly coming upon the mural. "FUCK!"

"Aaaand now they know." Julie laughed

"Know what?" Happy asked, twisting off the top to a beer.

"The three mutants drew on the walls and JTs bike with sharpie."

"No they didn't" Piney laughed

"Go see for yourselves" Kris smiled, holding out her hand. The men were intrigued enough to see the damage done. When they came across it and a flustered Gemma who wasn't gonna get it off, she wanted to get the right cleaner that wouldn't strip the paint, their mouths were gaping.

Jax and Opie carried the kids into the main room and plopped them down on the couch. "You sit your asses right there! Do not get up! You hear me?! That was your grandpa's bike!" Jax growled, a deep, angry tone that shook the three kids. Patting down his jacket, found his cigarettes and stormed outside, ignoring the typical Friday night hang arounds as they greeted him.

Opie stood in front of the three troublemakers, running his hand through his beard "That isn't yours! You color on paper! No games today and no playground. You do NOT get off of this couch!" he added looking up at his dad who was shaking his head. "What?"

"And you wonder why they do the shit they do when them two aren't around" he chuckled, sitting at the bar next to his daughter in law.

"I'm impressed he managed to get that upset with his beloved baby girl" she groaned

"Ain't gonna hit my baby girl, Pop" he protested, stepping around the coffee table and walking towards the bar

"See" Jess snorted

Opie shook his head and took a swig from his beer "Ain't happening. She's a girl. I'm not gonna do it. Jess, I don't even like the fact that you do."

Jess rolled her eyes along with Kris and Piney who clearly didn't agree with him "Really? Ope. She gets spanked on occasion on the butt. She's at that age now where she needs to be corrected. Now is one of those times. And I can't always be the bad guy."

"Did I not just yell at her?"

Piney scoffed at his reaction and Jess shook her head "Ope, you barely whispered at her."

"She's crying!" He argued, pointing to their daughter on the couch who was staring right at her dad, tears running down her face, calling for him.

"You mean this face?" Jess asked, mimicking her daughters pout. Which is when it hit him like a truck, his baby girl was playing him.

He looked back at Gabby who kept her expression tight "Shit" he chuckled

"Took him long enough" Ellie mumbled, rolling her eyes

"Shh. He still thinks you're sincere" Kris whispered "don't fuel the fire"

"I wanna be the favorite again" Ellie laughed

Nodding along, Kris smiled "She's playing you Opie. Got her Mammas pout and skills for melting your heart but your anger and personality. It's a killer mix that very well may kill you, ain't even three and she's playing you."

"And you're gonna be havin another one soon?" Piney chuckled "Gotta get your shit together and stop tryin' to make the kid like ya. She can't be the only parent here."

Jess bit her lip to keep from laughing along with Gemma "Screw you Pop"

Mary walked in with Fiona and Kerianne, getting a gist of the massacre of sharpies from Jax who ws trying to calm down outside. "I'm just sayin'" He growled "She's done all the parenting for the last year. You been home a month and your kid has gotten into more trouble than she has in the last year."

Opie raised his eyebrows sarcastically and nodded "Ok"

"You think I'm lyin?" he asked, turning his attention to Jess "You think I'm lyin' too?"

Jess shook her head "I agree. Daddy just needs to get back into the swing of things. That's all."

"As much as I'd love nothing more than do see this explosion" Kris smiled "Let me go see if my thirty-four year old manbaby is doing alright" she chuckled, pushing herself off the barstool and heading outside. Jax was sitting on the top of a table, his feet resting on a bench. "Hey Prez" she smiled, walking over to him and sitting down at his side.

Jax shook his head and pulled on his cigarette "Unfuckingbelieveable"

She chuckled "I know baby. We'll clean it, it's alright. But maybe you can finally come to terms with the fact that your sons aren't the saints you think they are. They need rules. It's gotta be the same with you as it is with me, or else this is gonna keep happening."

He sighed and nodded, "A'ight. It ain't that hard babe." he said optimistically, handing her his cigarette "How was the doctors?"

Kris narrowed her eyes and pinched his bicep, "Watch it. And the doctors was good" she smiled "September thirteenth. Gonna go back in February for an ultrasound"

"We lookin' at one or two?"

Kris snorted and sighed "We'll find out in February Prez. It _better_ be one. The odds are…." She pulled on the cigarette and handed it back to him, then took her phone from her pocket and clicked away "Oh _fuck_. One in twelve. A one in twelve chance of having twins again. Fuck me."

"Did that, but we can always go again" he chuckled, exhaling smoke

She rolled her eyes "If it's twins… Jax, I don't know if I can handle five."

"It'll be fine. Relax." he drawled "Let's go get inked."

"Hold that thought" she said, "You gonna tell me about Tara?"

Jax sighed and stood up in front of her "What happened?"

"Nothing _happened_. She was at the hospital" she shrugged "Your mom said something to her and that was that. She say why she moved back here?"

Jax shook his head "Just coming home is all."

She nodded "Alright. But next time, you tell me. Do _not_ hide something like that. I saw her face. I saw her looking at me. It was like she had her heart ripped out. I know that look, Jax."

"A'ight. Look, I don't got a reason to see her again. Nothin' to worry over."

"Mmkay" She mumbled "But I'm just letting you know. Let's go brand me, huh?"

He took her hand and pulled her off the table, leading her into the clubhouse "Hap's got a whole lineup."

"Me, Jess and Jules? she asked. Jax stopped and pulled up the side of his kutte and shirt exposing the tattoo on his ribs with his sons names. Kris ran her fingers over the plastic wrap and smiled "I love it. You did good Prez."

"Hap did good" he chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

They heard the door open behind them and the two prospects strolled in "Hey Prez. It's unloaded and locked up."

He nodded and looked across the room "Hap! You ready?"

Happy nodded and poured a shot down his throat "What's locked up?" Kris asked

Jax smiled and shook his head "Don't worry" he went to pull her along towards Happy but she stood her ground. "C'mon. I'll tell you later."

"Yeah, after you permanently mark me" she scoffed

"It's gorgeous. But I don't want it on my shoulder" Kris argued looking up at Jax as she sat on the pool table.

"Why not?" he shrugged

"I don't want a huge tattoo on my shoulder"

Everyone laughed "You've got your wrists tatted and your back and hips… But the shoulder is a no no?"

"Wrists can be easily hidden. Wrists are girly. The shoulder? I dunno"

Happy cleared his throat as he set up the ink "My suggestion was here" he said poking her side, "but he said it would hurt too much."

Kris nodded "That's exactly where I want it."

Jax rolled his eyes "Whatever ya want darlin'"

"That's what I thought" she smiled, sliding down and resting on her right hip, pulling the left side of her shirt up. "Alright Hap, let's get this over with"

"You're up next, girl." Happy said over the buzzing of the tattoo gun.

Jess took a deep breath and shook her head "Great"

"Now you don't wanna do it?" Opie asked, trying to ignore Gabby who was calling him sweetly from the couch, as Candace and another young blonde were talking to the kids.

"Not that, I'm just tired"

He chuckled and rolled his eyes "It's not even six o'clock"

"I'm sorry, I fucking worked all day. I wasn't playing big bad biker, asshole." she spat, walking away from the pool table and down the hall towards his old dorm. "And get them the _fuck_ away from my daughter!"

The men looked on at Opie who was grinding his jaw watching her walk away. He shook his head and looked over at the two women who were occupying the kids' attention. "Go" Gemma said pointing towards the hallway. "She's got your demon spawn beating her up from the inside out. And she can't have a drink. So go."

He finished off his beer and tossed it into the trash can before heading out of the room. Approaching his old dorm, he turned the handle but the door was locked. "Jess, open the door" he said impatiently as he searched his pockets for his keys.

"Go away" she sighed, kicking off her shoes and laying down on the bed "Ope, really." Hearing a key entering the lock, she rolled her eyes and watched him lowering his head to get through the doorway, closing it behind him.

He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it "Look, I get you're all up and down and shit, but don't you pull that shit again."

"Right" she scoffed

"I ain't kiddin'"

Bending her left leg, she extended her right and shoved him "And what are you gonna do about it?"

Opie quickly grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him. "I ain't kiddin' Jess."

"Ohhh" She menacingly chuckled "Big bad biker gonna teach me a lesson?"

He smiled and gripped her ankle tighter "Maybe later. Right now you gotta get inked."

"We gonna talk about what's been put off for the last few days?"

Taking a deep breath, he rubbed her leg "What do you want me to say?"

"You realize you never really told me what happened, right? I know she was killed, and _now_ I know it was in the same God damn truck I drive our kids around in. But, I wish I was told, Ope. Very unsettling driving to the doctors and having your daughter tell me the reason why you won't get rid of it is because Donna was killed in it."

"That's not the reason, babe. I love that truck. If you don't wanna drive it anymore, you don't have to."

"And what am I gonna drive? Kenny's bike?"

Chuckling, he shook his head and leaned forward, picking her shoes up off the floor "I'll get you a car. Happy?"

"Maybe" she innocently smiled "You gonna tell me how it happened?"

"Later."

She leaned forward and reached into his pockets, searching for his cigarettes. He raised an eyebrow with a smirk "Don't get too excited." she chuckled, pulling the pack out. "Lighter" she said, holding out her hand. He sighed and handed it to her "Don't sigh at me. I've had four all day. I'm about to be branded for life."

He watched her exhale smoke above her as he slipped her shoes on "Uh huh. Try and keep the crazy down to a minimum, alright?"

"Those twats better not be touching my daughter..."

"She's not gonna be corrupted…" he drawled, standing up and grabbing the cigarette from her hand, taking a drag. She hopped up and went to grab it back but he held it over his head.

"Don't care. Don't want them near her. Their nasty ass diseased hands."

He smiled looking down at her as she put her hands on her hips "Uh huh. You done yet?"

"No" she scoffed "Another thing-" he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him "I'm still mad."

"I'm sure. Let's get back out there please?"

"Whatever you say VP."

* * *

Early the next morning, Jax was in the shower when he heard the bathroom door slam against the wall from the force at which it was pushed open. He quickly pulled open the shower curtain to see Kristina on her knees and groaning in between her heaving. "Shit" he spat, quickly rinsing and turning the shower off. "Babe, you okay?" he asked, wrapping a towel around his waist and stepping out of the tub.

Vomiting again, she slowly stood up and reached for the sink, rinsing out her mouth. "Your _fucking_ kid" she scoffed "God dammit"

He kissed the back of her head "Go back to sleep"

"Nuh uh" She walked back into the bedroom to grab a towel, and heard footsteps run down the hallway "I'm gonna shower. You…" she chuckled "Go feed the boys. I'll be out in a few."

When she got out of the shower, Jax was sitting at the kitchen table with the boys and Slash laying at his feet. "You gonna say good morning?" Jax asked the kids

"Morning" Abel smiled, tilting his head back to see her at the counter pouring a cup of coffee

"Good morning baby. We've got a busy day today." she smiled, kissing the top of his head

"Why?"

"You have homework. And I have work to do. We gotta go to the market too."

Abel sighed "Why can't I go with Daddy?"

Kris raised her eyebrows and looked over at Jax "What's Daddy got planned for today?"

"Gonna go meet up with your uncles for a bit. We'll be back before lunch, gonna be a nice day, maybe we'll go riding later?"

Abel smiled and nodded "Alright."

Kris chuckled "Does that fit your busy schedule, Mr. Teller?" she asked

"I guess so. I might be able to squeeze homework in." the first grader shrugged, putting a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. Jax chuckled keeping his attention on the twins.

"Oh really?" she drawled "How about you make time for homework or I take your bike to the dump?"

"That works for me darlin'. I'll get my backpack" he said, jumping off of the chair.

Kris took his seat across from Jax and pushed his cereal bowl to the side, putting her coffee mug in it's place. "Stop feeding him lines"

"No lines. It's hereditary."

"That's even worse. What do you all have going on today?"

Jax cleared his throat "Just meetin' the guys for a bit. Jim's gonna come through in a few with Rat and Piney and stay with you guys. My mom will be by a little later."

She sighed and rolled her eyes "I'm assuming I'm feeding everyone tonight then?"

"Whatever makes you happy babe."

"Uh huh" she chuckled "Any requests?"

"Can pull the grill out if you want. You know how much Hap loves that sausage and peppers."

Hiccuping, she brought her hand to her mouth and exhaled slowly "Okay"

Jax furrowed his brow and looked up at her "You alright?" he asked, hearing bikes pull up in front of the house

She nodded and took another sip of coffee "Yeah, I think so."

"Hey boss" Jimmy said walking through the front door with Rat trailing behind "Ma'am"

"Morning, ma'am" Rat added, high-fiving JT before leaning against the counter

Kris looked up at the two of them and narrowed her eyes "We've gone over this." she said flatly "Anyway, is someone gonna tell me what's goin' on?"

Jax let the boys off his lap as they ran out of the kitchen. He stood up and poured himself another cup of coffee, Slash hot on his heels "We'll be back in a little while"

"That doesn't answer the question 'boss'" she sassed

"We're just meetin' up with Romeo and Luis, just gotta catch up."

She shook her head "Whatever, I'll stop asking. You're clearly not gonna tell me shit. Odio questa merda. Re Jax controlla tutto e tutti. Cretino."

Jimmy chuckled and they all looked up as Jess and Opie walked through the back door with Kenny and Gabby. "Love you too" Jax said kissing the top of her head "Ready Ope?"

Opie nodded "Go next door until the princess is ready, apparently eight am wasn't a good wakeup time for her." he groaned, directing his comment towards Jimmy. Nodding his head, he walked out the back door. Jess bit her lip but Kris couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped hers. "What's so funny?"

"Nothin'" she smiled, shaking her head "Princess wasn't ready. Hilarious."

"Yeah" Opie chuckled, messing up Abel's hair as he walked back into the kitchen with his backpack "Alright. We'll be back later. Rat, both of you go with them if they wanna leave anywhere."

"Ope" Jess sighed "Theres one car. How the hell would we both go somewhere? There's six kids."

"Well Rat will go with and Jimmy will stay behind. Piney and Gem are gonna be here soon. No stupid antics today."

"Goodbye" Jess sighed as he leaned down and kissed her and Gabby goodbye. The boys headed out the door, leaving Rat to the wrath.

"Coffee?" Kris asked, looking over at Rat who was still standing against the counter. Rat nodded as she grabbed two mugs from the cabinet "I wonder if El planned that"

Jess chuckled "Went to wake her up around eight, she groaned and rolled over. Opie went in and they got into a lovely and colorful argument."

"How colorful?" she smiled, handing her coffee

"He sat on the edge of her bed, telling her all sweetly that she needed to get up and that she could come over here and go back to sleep. This chick…" Jess guffawed, "She grabbed his beanie off his head and threw it towards the hallway."

Rat and Kris' laugh echoed through the house "No she didn't!" Rat said wiping a tear from his eye

"Oh she did. He stood up, and I could hear his shouting over the shower. From the _basement_. She went right back to sleep. I'm sure she'll be oh so happy to see Jimmy sitting in the living room."

Rat raised his eyebrow and smirked "Ope know?"

"You say _anything_ and you die." Jess warned "You really want Jimmy to be chopped up into a hundred pieces? Cause Ope will do it."

"He ain't bangin' her. She's a kid."

"Gross. Real fucking gross, Rat. Doesn't matter, the second Opie finds out El likes Jimmy, it's done."

"She ain't a little girl anymore though, he's gotta realize that. She's gonna be fifteen real soon. Fifteen. And she looks like she's twenty, which doesn't help matters."

Jess sighed and brushed back her hair "What ever happened to the awkward phase? The one I went through from about ten to nineteen? Unbelievable."

"Mamma!" JT shouted from the front door seeing Gemma walk up the front lawn with Mary

"Hi baby" she smiled, picking him up as she walked through the doorway "Daddy left?" JT nodded as the women walked into the kitchen "Mornin'"

"Morning" Kris smiled

"Where's the troublemaker?" Mary asked, kissing Jess hello

Jess rolled her eyes and sighed "Next door, showering. I'm about to send her to live with you. Or your son. I haven't decided which yet."

Mary chuckled and picked up Gabby "No thank you. I did my time, you gotta do yours."

"Did Piney tell you to puke 'more quietly' because you were too loud?" She asked, raising an eyebrow

The women's eyes went wide "Piney was too drunk to know I was puking. But I'll slap him later for you." she smiled "Twice."

Jess smiled "Thanks, mom. Dumb bastard."

"Alright, I gotta get going to the store." Kris said, putting her coffee mug in the sink.

* * *

Around noon, Jess went to the store with Kris to stock up for the evening. Walking towards the exit, Jess saw Rat talking to Chibs outside. "I guess they're back" she said to Kris, pointing towards the men through the window. Kris nodded and continued to push the grocery cart towards her car. Rat quickly ran up to them with Chibs and grabbed the bags and cases of beer from the cart, helping them put it into the trunk. "You two are in a hurry" Jess chuckled and pulled her sunglasses onto her face

Chibs closed the trunk "So where you ladies off to next?"

Kris raised her eyebrow and shook her head "Any specific requests?"

"Just a question, las."

"Was gonna head to the pharmacy and the liquor store real quick. That okay?"

Chibs chuckled and nodded "Anything we can help with?"

She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms "What's goin' on?"

"Nothin'."

"Where's Jax?"

"Just got back. We're gonna head over to the house in a bit" he said, avoiding her question

Kris paused for a moment and looked around, not seeing anyone else's bike except Rat's and Chibs's. "Where's Jax, Chibs?"

"On his way back to the house I'm assumin', had to stop off and grab smokes."

She nodded and walked towards the driver's side as Jess climbed into the passenger seat. "We'll see you later" she said, closing the door and looking over at Jess "I don't like that answer"

"Why not?" Jess asked, watching her take out her phone and putting it to her ear.

Listening to the other line ring, she pulled away from the front of the market, connecting the call to her bluetooth. "Hey what's up?" Jax answered

"Nothin' heading back from the store. Where you at? We just saw Chibs."

"Had to stop off real quick with Ope and a few of the guys. Juice and Tig headed back to the house already with Kozik. We'll be home in a bit." they could hear the men walking in somewhere and then sounds of an intercom '_Doctor Kohn, please report to Four-North, Doctor Kohn, to Four-North'_

Jess' eyes went wide and Kris made a left at the light towards the freeway, "Stop off, _where_?" she knew exactly where he was.

"I'll be home in a bit" he said, hanging up quickly.

"Mother fucker" she spat, picking up speed as she approached the exit towards the hospital. "Don't talk me out of this."

Jess chuckled and shook her head "Sweetie, I ain't talkin' you out of shit. I would've reached through the phone and strangled him."

"Good" she nodded, pulling off of the freeway and waiting at the light to turn into the hospital parking lot. "I'm gonna _kill_ him."

"I know" Jess smiled, "But, keep in mind… You don't know why he's here."

"Jess, really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she gripped the steering wheel tighter. "No one is hurt, they rarely come to the hospital for that. _Furthermore_, if someone was hurt, Chibs would've said something, or Jax would have."

"Point taken" she said, as Kris was clearly breaking speed-limit rules turning into the parking lot. Jess pointed out their bikes, Happy was waiting with Bobby next to Jax and Opie's bikes. Kris parked next to them, Happy and Bobby's faces falling as she quickly cut the engine and jumped out with Jess.

"Hey girl" Happy smiled "Whatcha doin' here?"

She narrowed her eyes "Don't play with me, he still inside?" Happy and Bobby took a deep breath and looked at one another "You just answered my question." she smiled, walking past them towards the entrance.

"Kris, what are you doin' darlin'?" Bobby asked, quickly following behind with Happy who was texting Jax and trying to keep up with the angry queen-in-training

"Stay out of it" she spat, pushing through the entrance. They followed her down the hallway towards the elevators that led to the maternity and neonatal units. "I'm gonna fucking _kill_ him" she growled, frantically pressing the button to the elevator. When the doors opened, she quickly got inside, waiting as the floor numbers increased, her blood boiling and Bobby, Happy and Jess watching her. When it arrived at their floor, she stepped out and looked to both sides before heading to the right. Jax was quickly walking towards her with Opie next to him, clearly having read Happy's text, and she saw Tara headed in the other direction. He went to grab her bicep to stop her as she wasn't even going to acknowledge him. She pulled her arm as hard as she could away but his grip was too strong "Get _OFF_ of me!"

"No, babe, _why_ are you here?" he asked, holding her in place as everyone watched on

"Tara!" she called out, trying to get her attention. Tara turned and made eye contact, but stayed in place. "You wanna talk? Let's talk!"

"Babe" Jax pleaded "You shouldn't be getting worked up. Let's go home"

"NO! Why are you here?! You have _no_ reason to see her! None!" she managed to breathlessly pant before her eyes started watering

"Kris…" He drawled, letting go of her arm and pulling her in for a hug. She pushed him away with both hands to his chest and turned on her heels, quickly walking away with Jess following, leaving the men standing there, confused and dumbfounded.

Instead of waiting for the elevator, she pushed the door to the staircase open and took the steps as quickly as she could with Jess right behind her. "Kris, slow down a sec" Jess called, making Kris slow her pace as they exited into the parking lot and walked towards her car.

Running her hand vigorously through her hair, she was panting, trying to get across the lot as quickly as she could. "I just gotta get into the car. I gotta get outta here" she said, tears running down her face, trying to pull her keys from her pocket.

"Give me the keys, I'm driving" Jess said, reaching for her hand. She handed her the keys and walked around to the passenger side, slamming the door closed and reaching for her bag on the floor, digging for her cigarettes. "You wanna go home?"

"No" she squeaked "Not yet"

"Alright." Jess sighed, slowly backing out of the parking spot.

Kristina sat in the passenger seat of her car, leg bouncing and hand shaking as she smoked a cigarette- not saying a word. Jess watched on as her friend stared, she could tell she was fighting back tears the entire time.

"Kris, let's go home" she pleaded

Her face became softer as she nodded with a hint of a smirk. "We'll go back to the house, and I know everyone's expecting dinner. That's fine. But as of this moment on, him and I are on a break. The only reason I am not packing up my shit right now is because of my boys. I will not make their father, who has been gone for the last year leave either. I'm telling him I'm going to sleep in the living room if I have to. He lied, plain and simple. Twice in twenty-four hours. Told me yesterday he didn't have a reason to see her again and he'd tell me if he was going to see her- lie number one. Today on the phone, he wouldn't tell me where he was. Lying by omission- lie number two. From this moment forward, I have no reason to speak to him after I tell him what's what. Done."

When they returned back to the house, everyone was already over and clearly were all made aware of the scene that was created only an hour before hand. Julie had already started dinner and Jess carried the groceries into the kitchen as Kris ignored everyones greetings and closed herself in her bedroom. Jax had followed her just as she slammed the door in his face. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and kicked it shut behind him. "Really?" he asked

She shrugged and touched up her eyeliner "We're done for now."

Jax furrowed his brow "Whad'ya mean, done?"

"I mean, done." she growled, tossing the pencil against the dresser and putting her hand on her hip "You lied to me. Twice. Either you're riding the couch or the futon in Abel's room or I am. Either way, I need a break."

He scoffed and shook his head "A'ight Kris. Just chill out."

"_Chill out?!_ CHILL OUT?!"

He rolled his eyes "Yeah, chill out."

"Let me fucking tell you something" she seethed "I've let you slide on _a lot_ of shit Jax. A LOT of shit. This was my breaking point. And the _only_ reason I'm not screaming my fucking head off right now is because everyone is here. And I'm not kicking you out because I will _not_ have my boys lose their dad again. This isn't up for discussion. You're a liar and I need time." she huffed, walking out of the room and slamming the door behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

It was mid July. Kris dropped the boys off at the garage before heading over to Stockton prison. She had brought the boys a mere three days earlier with Gemma but wasn't doing well without him at home. She had her left arm in a sling after having a second surgery two days earlier on her shoulder, to repair the ligaments from the dislocation back in December. Arriving through the secure doors, she was patted down in her sundress and rolled her eyes at the intrusive groping that she had experienced each and every time. The corrections officer led her through the long corridor and into a common room and she sat at a table, looking around at the other inmates who were trying to calm their upset and distraught wives and mothers. Jax was led in in his orange scrubs and her face lit up seeing him. He placed his hands over her cheeks and kissed her making her smile. "How you doin' gorgeous?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

She nodded "Not too bad. Awesome pain killers." she chuckled "They said after this, that should be the end of it. Julie is coming in tomorrow to help me out. Gotta finish up my classes."

"Everyone else good?"

"You saw them three days ago" she smiled "They're good. Miss daddy though."

"Five more months baby" he said reassuringly "And I'll be home."

She bit her lip, choking back tears "I'm not gonna make it."

He kissed the side of her head "You're gonna be fine, baby."

"No. I can't sleep. I'm so fucking worried about you in here."

"We're fine. I promise. I don't wanna talk about that. How's class goin'?"

"Good" she shrugged "They carried over so many of our credits, so we're done after this semester. We're gonna be just working on our dissertation this fall."

"That's your big project right?"

She chuckled and put her head on his shoulder "Yes, my big project. They accepted the topic. So we'll see."

"My baby's so smart."

"How long do we have today?"

"Half hour"

Kris took a deep breath and continued leaning on his shoulder "No way you'll get out earlier? I need you at home."

Jax shook his head "We've been through this. You're doing great with the boys. Just take it one day at a time."

"The boys are great. But every time I get the '_when's daddy coming home?' _it makes me wanna die. They don't understand Jax. Abel still doesn't understand. I don't know what to tell them anymore."

"It'll be December before you know it. And I promise it'll all go back to the way it used to be."

"I hope you're right Prez. I fucking miss you." she squeaked, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Those the pain killers talkin'?" he chuckled

Kris snorted and shook her head "Maybe"

"I promise. It'll all settle down once we're back. Just keep doin' what you're doin'."

"I will. You better be ready for when you get back. I'm tearing that ass up."

Jax laughed and nodded "Babe, please don't get me goin' right now."

"Why? Ope's not helping with that?"

"Funny" he smiled

"I'm jussayin'. I pictured you as more of a power-bottom in that relationship."

"Aaaaaaand the feeling is gone."

"I do what I can" she winked.

* * *

Sitting against his bike, in the lot of TM, he exhaled smoke through his nostrils. "_Four weeks._" he thought. That's how long it had been since he last had a real conversation with his wife. Gemma walked out of the office towards him, looking on at her confused son.

"You ready?" she asked

Jax nodded and tossed his cigarette. "Yeah. Appointments in twenty minutes"

Gemma stopped in front of him and kissed his cheek "You know it'll be fine. Go. I got the boys for the night, they haven't had a sleepover at grandma's in a while"

"I might be back there if she kicks me out" he smiled as he climbed onto his bike and snapped on his helmet "I don't know if my charm is gonna get me out of this one."

"Well you better, you've got all night. Go"

* * *

Once college classes had started back up, and both Jax and Kristina said very little to each other- him sleeping on the couch, and her acting as if he didn't exist. Every time he'd try to engage her in conversation, she wouldn't have it and threatened to leave. By week two he was crawling out of his skin, trying to spark an argument each time he'd see her, just to get her to talk to him. Realizing it was no use, he had given up and just waited. It was Friday afternoon in February, and both Jess and Kris had brought the boys to TM after school before heading to Kris' doctors appointment. Jax was going to be there one way or another- whether she wanted him there or not- he wasn't missing his kid's first ultrasound. He walked into the hospital and grew angrier by the moment- if it weren't for Jess and Gemma, Jax wouldn't have even known about the appointment. Promising him to help him find her room, Jess texted him the room she was in, not giving Kristina a chance to say she didn't want anyone else in there. Pushing through the door, Kris looked up with wide eyes to see him standing there, as Jess quietly slipped out. He stood at the foot of the bed, staring at her, clearly communicating how pissed he was. The doctor smiled as he entered with the ultrasound technician "Mr. Teller" he said, extending his hand. Jax smiled and nodded, shaking back "How you doin' Kristina?"

"Just dandy" she drawled, watching him snap on gloves

"Morning sickness?" he asked, sitting in front of her and putting his hands under her gown.

"Everyday"

"You sleeping?"

She shook her head "No"

"Why not?"

Rolling her eyes she glared at Jax "Unfortunate circumstances"

Taking her subtle hint, the doctor changed the subject "Eating enough this time?"

"No" Jax interrupted

She shot him a glare and rolled her eyes again, "I'm fine, doc."

Standing up and snapping off his gloves, he raised an eyebrow "You don't seem fine, blood pressure's up, only gained four pounds? Too much stress?"

She snickered and rolled her eyes "Guess you can say that."

"Week nine, don't push yourself over the edge. We've had this discussion"

Kris nodded and slid up her pants, pulling up her top slightly to expose her belly. "A ridiculously large week nine, might I add"

"Gonna be able to get through this one?" The ultrasound technician asked Jax

Giving her a slight smile, he nodded "No sweating or panicking, promise." he said quietly, moving closer to the monitor "When can we tell if it's a girl or boy?"

"Maybe next visit." The tech said, moving the probe across Kris' stomach "You mean, girls or boys, right?"

Both felt their stomachs jump into their throats "What?!" Kris panted, sitting up and looking at the monitor

The doctor and tech laughed, "Multiples humor, forgive me." she said apologetically

Kris grabbed her chest with a chuckle, and leaned her head back "Not funny. At all."

"Jesus Christ" Jax groaned, not finding the humor in the tech's joke "There's one, _right_?"

The tech smiled "One healthy baby."

Kris smiled and took the sonogram from the techs hands and paper towels to wipe off her belly. The tech stepped out and the doctor leaned against the counter, as if he were ready to reprimand her "First pregnancy was high risk with the twins, Kristina. I'm gonna take your word that you'll get your blood pressure under control, if not, bed rest. Whatever is going on here, it's affecting you. One-fifty over eighty-five. I'm not happy with that. Any higher and I'd be admitting you for an extended stay."

She rolled her eyes and looked at Jax who was leaning up against the wall, arms folded and legs crossed at his feet while shaking his head. "What do you want me to say, doc? We hit a rough patch."

"Look, I can't tell you two how to work on your relationship. But clearly, the set up you have going on at the moment, is making it worse. So whatever it is that's keeping you from sleeping and resting, you need to change it. If not, you'll be on bed rest until you deliver. I want you back here in three weeks. Three."

She nodded at the doctor as he walked out of the room, leaving Jax still standing against the wall. "We finally gonna talk about it?" he asked "I gave you your space. Enough's enough."

"I…" she stopped speaking as she slipped on her shoes "I just wanna go home." Jax nodded and followed her out of the room "Where the hell is Jess?"

"Took your car back. Gem's got the boys for the night too."

Pressing the button for the elevator, she stood with her arms crossed, looking up at him, and then glancing around at the employees "Glad my input was required to make that decision."

"They're at my _moms_. Chill."

"Right" she grumbled "I'll chill. Let's get home please."

* * *

Jess was waiting outside the house to give Kris her keys when Jax and her pulled up. "Way to leave me hangin'" Kris mumbled, taking her keys off of Jess's hands as Jax walked inside the house.

"You two need to _stop_. It's been a month Kristina. Please. Go inside and talk to your pouty husband."

"My pouty, lying husband? Who's probably slept with half of fucking Charming in the last month."

"According to Opie and Happy he hasn't."

Kris rolled her eyes "Jess, they don't want their president dead in a ditch somewhere. Of course they said that. I'm exhausted. I'm gonna go lay down. See you later." Walking quietly into the house, she turned on the kettle and made herself tea before retreating to her bedroom. She quickly changed into her new favorite yoga pants and climbed on top of the bed, turning on the tv. Jax stood in the doorway and kicked off his shoes before walking into the room. He placed his kutte on the chair by the closet and laid down on the bed next to her.

"We need to work through this."

"We don't need to work through anything."

"Kristina" he growled, sitting up and staring intently at her "We do."

"What do you want to work through Jax? You lied to me. I don't trust you."

"I knew you'd freak out. She's a _friend_. That's it. It's been four fucking weeks since you and I have said more than two words to one another. _Four weeks_. I've never gone that long without you before."

"I'm sure you've found comfort in other places, Jax."

He smiled and chuckled "You really think that low of me?"

Not wanting to open up any more wounds than the ones that already existed, she put her hand up and picked up her tea "It is what it is."

"No. You're not okay. The doctor says so. You're not sleeping, and you're not eating right."

She took a sip of the hot liquid and placed it back on the nightstand "You think I _want_ you away from me? I miss you, but I can't allow bullshit to happen and let you think it's okay." That was all he needed, she cracked and let him have just a little bit of power in that moment. Leaning down, he kissed her shoulder, and then neck, moving his way to behind her ear. "Jax" she sighed, pushing him away.

"I'm sorry I lied" he whispered "But nothing happened, babe."

Grabbing his hand before it made contact with her skin she turned her head "And I'm supposed to believe that, why?"

"Because after those shoes I bought you, I don't have any money left so Jess can bail you outta jail if you killed me."

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard "I'm still not happy with you"

"And you think you're the only one affected by this? I can't think straight. It's not helping anyone, and Abel is old enough to know that something isn't right when Mommy and Daddy aren't speaking to each other."

"I don't doubt that. But that's not my fault."

"And I'm asking you to please put this past us. I don't have any more money for another pair of shoes Kristina."

Biting her lip and chuckling, she shook her head "You're an asshole"

"I never claimed not to be. I just want my wife back."

"And I want a husband who doesn't hide shit from me." she sassed, crossing her arms. Playfully grabbing her curls, Jax pulled her further down to the bed but not before she took a handful of blonde locks into her fist and pulled him away from her. He hissed as she pulled his head to the bed. "I'm not kidding. Not the first time you lied to me."

He grabbed her wrists and squeezed, making her let go of his hair. Rolling her under him with his knees supporting his weight, and pinning her arms down, he narrowed his eyes "I told you, it wasn't anything for you to worry about."

"Ten seconds from kneeing you in the balls, Teller"

Jax laughed and settled his knees in-between hers "Not anymore"

"Get… off."

"I'm not going anywhere, until you and I work this out. I'm missing a meet-up right now because I can't keep going with you fuckin' up my head. We need to settle it. I _told_ you I'm sorry."

She sighed in defeat and looked into his eyes "Why can't we just be a fucking normal couple?"

"That'll never happen."

"I don't care what the old rules say. Old lady power has changed. You disrespected me, and that's a whole other level. Don't do it again."

"And I said I was sorry, darlin'." he drawled

Rolling her eyes, Kris turned her head away. "But sorry doesn't fix everything." She received a deep, smokey "Uh huh" from Jax before she felt his lips on her neck again. With her hands still pinned, her only option was to move her neck further away, but he was latched onto her shoulder. He bit down and she gasped, but she knew she was still in control- it was only the moment that he always touched her waist and ran his hand down her hips that sent her into complete surrender. Jax knew it too. Placing his left knee on the other side of her right, he pulled her hands together, grabbing both of her wrists in one. "Don't you even dare" she warned, trying to now wiggle her way out of his hold.

Slipping his hand under her top, he ran his hand down the curve of her waist making her clench her jaw "You mean, that?" he laughed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the tips of his fingers moving across her waistband.

"Jax" she growled "This isn't talking."

"You sure are doing enough for the both of us." he whispered, pushing his hand slowly under her waistband and panties. Her eyes went wide, and her jaw opened to gasp, but no sound came out. He smiled against her mouth, removing his hand and sitting up.

Kris grabbed his forearm "What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to talk."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling her teeth clench down on her tongue "Fine. Such a tease. How many times have you seen her since last month?"

"I haven't since this whole thing went down."

"Don't say shit to appease me."

"I'm not. I haven't."

Still laying with her back against the mattress, she turned her head to look at him "Just like that? Stopped talking to her?"

"Kris" he sighed, rubbing his beard "Do you remember showing up at the hospital? She called to apologize that night. I haven't spoken to her since."

"Was your excuse the 'Sorry my wife is a crazy bitch?' one?"

He chuckled and shook his head "No. We done now? I don't remember you being like this with the boys."

"We moved in together when I was almost six months along. You never saw this."

"Will you at least eat now?"

"What are you picking up? I ain't cooking."

Jax chuckled and poked her side "Whatever you want. You wanna see if Jess is hungry? Mary picked up the kids at the clubhouse. "

She nodded and reached for her phone on the nightstand "Good. I want-"

Before she could finish, he interrupted her "Let me guess, tacos?"

"Yes!" she grinned, looking at her phone and texting away "Gotta get extra hot sauce"

"Anything for you"

"Yeah, okay" she scoffed "Such a player, Mr. Teller. Jess said she'll be over in a few. When do you think Opie is coming back?"

Jax stood up and took her hands helping her off the bed "Should be on his way"

She led him out of the room as he grabbed his kutte from the chair and sneakers from the floor. She walked into the living room, grabbing the playstation remote from the entertainment center and plopped down onto the couch, pulling the throw blanket on top of her. "We gonna watch our other favorite president kick some ass? House of Cards, season three."

He sat down next to her and began putting on his sneakers "Of course. They're getting kicked out early though."

"I see you're back to your chipper self." Jess said walking in, already having changed into sweatpants.

Kris rolled her eyes and ignored the jab "You know House of Cards out today, right?"

She nodded and squeezed herself next to her friend, putting her feet up "Tacos, Prez? Ope said to call him, he'll meet you there."

Jax nodded and pulled his keys from his pocket "Anything else ladies?"

"Maybe try and not be so condescending when you say it?" Kris asked, crossing her arms. She watched him smile and walk out of the house before she turned her attention to Slash who had hopped up onto her lap.

"And maybe let your husband fuck you senseless so you're semi normal tomorrow?" Jess mumbled, resting her head against the back of the couch.

She sighed again and put her feet up on the coffee table "I wanna hate him so badly. Doc was _pissed._ BP is up."

"That's fine, you can hate him while you do it. Cut this out. Wait till Gemma hears what the doctor said. I'll call Giuliana."

"Don't you dare."

"So eat like I am eating please. I've got a good fifteen pounds on you right now."

"All ass"

"And I doubt Jax would be complaining. Five pounds better be on you by next week."

Ready to hit play, she put the remote down to wait for the boys and looked up at Jess "And if it isn't?"

Jess chuckled and raised an eyebrow "Seven-one-eight, four-six-three-, two-"

"Fine" Kris grumbled "You're such a dick"

* * *

Monday afternoon, Kristina was shoveling food into her mouth on her lunch break, watching Chris enjoy his coffee that she was beyond envious of. She had cut back and stuck to her one cup in the morning, and would hold off until the afternoon before her night class to drink another. The classroom phone rang and he stood up to answer it "Five-twelve. Yeah… hang on. Kris…" he said, holding the phone out.

She stood up and took the phone from him "Hello?…. Ummm… Yeah, I'll be right down." she hung up and looked over at Chris "The fuck did I do?" she chuckled

Chris shrugged "Don't know. I'll be here though"

Kristina sighed and walked out towards the principal's office "Hey" she smiled "All good?"

Dr. Rodriguez gave her an uneven look "Take a seat" She could feel her stomach flip as she sat down at the large table in the office "How's everything going?"

Kris half-smiled "Pretty good I guess. What's going on?"

"I just spoke to Ms. Vazquez, some of the parents and teachers here are… _concerned_."

"About?" She didn't need a response by the pursed-lip look she received "Our husbands? Almost three years we've been here and it was never a problem. But it is now? I don't understand."

"They-We feel that it isn't safe. Your husbands have been here on numerous occasions wearing their gang co-"

"They're _not_ in a gang" She interrupted "it's a club. _Where_ is this coming from? This has nothing to do with my husband, does it? Don't use him to further your cause. At _all_."

"Miss DiPalo…"

"Doctor Teller" she corrected "But Mrs. Teller is fine."

"Mrs. Teller, you as well as Mrs. Winston aren't the way you used to be when you first started."

"In what sense? Our students have the highest grades on state exams, behavior has never been better across the grades… What else do you want?"

"I wouldn't go that far with behavior. Abel has been seen bullying other kids. We want community, Mrs. Teller. Community. You've been more concerned the last few months with your husband's _club_ than you've been with the school."

"How so?"

"They've been here everyday. Now I haven't said anything, but it's starting to make other teachers and parents uncomfortable"

She had to bite her tongue and choose her words carefully about the purpose of the detail- safety. She took a different approach with a smile "My husband likes knowing where I am all day. Keeps tabs on his woman, you know?"

The principal shook her head and dismissed the comment "You're not volunteering here the way you used to, and you're not spending as much time here before and after school the way you used to as well. I'm concerned that following this is going to be your students' progress."

"I have three boys now! I didn't have that my first year."

"I understand you're getting emotional. You just haven't seemed as focused as you used to be. I'm concerned that it's going to truly become a problem. You both have been more combative in meetings, disagreeing with everything we're proposing..."

Kris stood up and pushed the chair in "So great scores, great behavior and no problems is a problem? Voicing our opinion is a problem? What is it that you want?"

"What I want, is for you to stop arguing and to come here to do what you sought out to do."

"That's exactly what I'm doing. If being a mother and a wife is a problem for you, then maybe this isn't the place for me anymore."

"That's not what I'm saying. I just want you to be able to put the effort in that you used to. And get rid of the _club members_ in the lot."

Kris chuckled and shook her head "Then you'd be really saddened to know that I'm nine and a half weeks pregnant. And those _club members _aren't going anywhere." she said turning on her heels and walking out of the room. She walked past Jess' room and knocked on the door frame "Kids are in a double prep after lunch. We need to talk"

Jess was lining her class up for their lunch period "I'll be up in a few."

Kris nodded and walked into her classroom closing the door and walking back to her desk "What she want?" Chris asked

"Told me that my work and Jess's work isn't what it used to be. That we're combative, and the Sons are a problem." she growled, putting her phone to her ear "This mother fucker never answers."

"What the fuck?"

She tossed her phone down on the desk and put her head in her hands. "I don't know. Said she wants us to stop arguing and to come here and do what we sought out to do."

Chris shook his head in disbelief "What the _fuck_?"

"I really don't know. I'm done. Fuck her."

Jess pushed open the classroom door and practically kicked it closed "Fuck that bitch"

"Shh!" Chris pleaded "You're loud"

Sitting next to Kristina at Chris' desk, she put her lunch down and opened the container "I don't give a shit. What the fuck came over her?!"

"I don't know. And quite frankly, it is what it is."

Chris chuckled and put his feet up on his desk, across from Jess "We should open our own school" he joked

Jess and Kris raised their eyebrows looking at one another "Fuck yeah!" Jess smiled

"I was joking"

"I'm not! Fuck public schools. This is the _same_ bullshit that was dealt with back in The City. You remember?" Jess asked

"Of course I do." he chuckled

"So why not? What's the harm in it? We can write grants. Fuck this shit. Testing, testing, testing. We can open our own school and do whatever we wanted."

Kris shrugged and continued eating "I'm in. That bitch had a lot of nerve. Jax isn't gonna be too fond of me quitting though to open an independent school… and you're gonna have to break it to your husband slowly"

"I'll tell him later. If I play the victim card, he'll suggest something like it and I'll let him think it was his idea." she smiled just as her phone started ringing and she tried to swallow the food in her mouth before answering "Hey babe, what's up?… The- Stop. What? No of course not!…." listening to him continue to yell, she pulled the phone away from her ear and walked over to the window "God dammit! No Opie I didn't know. Yeah we're okay" she looked over at Kris and shook her head sitting back down "Roosevelt called Jax and told him to get rid of Jimmy and Rat or they'd be arrested for trespassing."

Kris' jaw dropped and she scoffed "Now I'm _really_ done."

"Ope. I'm sorry. No I wouldn't even put it past my principal, she spoke to me and Kris saying that we're basically working like shit and said that your club is causing the problems. Stupid fucking bitch. She wants to play hard ball…. Oh…." she growled, rubbing her forehead "Coño. Pinche puta. Ella no sabe que no me jodas. Pedazo de mierda"

"She clearly _is_ fucking with you though" Chris scoffed

"You don't even know what I said…. I will _not_ calm down Opie! You called me and got me even more riled up!" she shouted, accentuating her words with her hands as she held a fork. Kris quickly grabbed her forearm and pried it from her hands "We'll be by with the boys soon…." she said calming her nerves and snatching her fork back from her friend "Yes, class until six-thirty…." The two watched on as Jess rolled her eyes listening to her husband as she continued to eat "Because you don't make enough money VP, gotta pay for my new car" she replied with her mouth full "And we're quitting here and starting our own school…. so…. Yeah, yeah we'll talk later. Love you too, jerk" she snickered before hanging up and shoving more food into her mouth.

"Way to stick to the plan" Kris sighed "What'd he say?"

"Asked why I gotta work two jobs. When I said we're quitting he quickly shut his mouth and did his stern '_we'll talk later_'"

"Thank you, dumbass." she groaned

Chris chuckled and threw his coffee cup, landing it right in the trash can "We should all call out the rest of the week, and get some research done. You two got time to take, right?"

Both of the girls nodded "Watch them fucking squirm and realize what it's like when the three of us aren't here. And next week is mid-winter break. Absolutely perfect." Jess smiled "Fuck this place."

"I think this is the most I've heard you say fuck in the last two years." Chris laughed.

Kris began packing her bag "So come over tomorrow morning, you can bring coffee. Your payment for my hospitality"

"Hospitality my ass. But it'll be nice to be semi-buzzed mid day with your husband while you go off."

Her phone began ringing and she rolled her eyes at the caller-id "Thank you Jess." she groaned, hitting the speaker "Hey babe, what's up? You're on speaker"

"_Hey guys" _Jax said "_What is this you all are quitting shit, Kris? Why are you quitting now?"_

"Because my principal called me combative. Said that the Sons presence is threatening and unsettling. Said that my _and_ Jess's work ethic is deteriorating. I'm not putting up with it."

Jax sighed _"You're telling me that you're not combative? So you're just gonna quit because of that?"_

"Not just that. It's a shit show here. We're gonna take the rest of the week off. I'll ask Gemma to bring Abel and Kenny to school if you guys can't. We're gonna research how to open our own school for September"

"_You're not thinking straight. The baby is due in September"_

"And what's you're point?"

He sighed again. She could practically see him pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head "_We'll talk later._"

"Uh huh. Sound like Ope. We'll be there in an hour with the boys before we head off to class."

"_Alright_" he drawled, hanging up the phone

"Can't wait" she mumbled "This is your fault. Asshole"

Jess chuckled "No it ain't. Because we can sit them down together and battle it out."

Kris sat back down and grabbed a pen from the cup on her desk and a piece of paper "I'm gonna be prepared. You know he's quick on his feet. We gotta one up them. Let's go. Reasons why we're quitting, and reasons why opening our own school is a good idea"

* * *

When the girls got home that evening around seven, Jax and Opie were back at the house with the kids, Mary and Gemma, all ready for battle. "Had to call backup?" Jess chuckled, setting her bags down against the couch.

"You need to think about this clearly, honey" Mary said rubbing her shoulder

"You can't just quit" Opie added "Not happening"

Jess looked at Kristina who was staring at Jax's beer enticingly "You're not there" Jess replied

"We were called in separately today to basically be told our worth ethic sucks, we're combative, and the Sons are posing a problem, making everyone feel uncomfortable" Kris sighed "So yes, we _are_ quitting"

"Babe" Jax drawled, "Work is never gonna be perfect."

"So you're okay with someone telling your wife that Abel's a bully and that I'm more concerned with the Sons than I am with my job?"

Gemma arched an eyebrow "What's this bitch's name?"

Kris chuckled "I don't need her face bashed in. She _called the cops_ on Jim and Rat today! What more proof do you need? We'll finish out the year of course. Not gonna just quit like that. But we're _not_ going back next year."

Opie rubbed the back of his neck "And what's this new plan that you have?"

"To open our own school. They're called 'independent schools'. Raise money and get donors, write grants, shit like that. And we don't have to follow state policy. We can do what we _know_ is best. Not work for the bureaucracy that we currently work for."

"Sweetheart" Gemma chuckled "You're both due in September. You _really_ want the stress of not only starting up a school from the ground up, but what's the plan for the baby? You give birth in September, gonna need a few weeks off."

"Haven't really gotten that far, Gem" Jess shrugged "All we know is that's what we really want. And we're _not_ going back to this dump of a school in September."

"And where is Abel gonna go to school?" Jax asked

"Our new school. Duh" Kris chuckled

"So let's say you quit" Opie groaned "The plan is to just hope that you can magically raise money to _open a school_? And let's say you get the money? You're gonna do this over the summer when you're in your last trimester of pregnancy? I don't think so."

"How about, _babe I'm really happy you wanna do this. I support you_?" Jess sassed "It's what we're doing. WIth or without your support."

"And if I gotta take only a week after delivery before going back, then that's what I'm gonna do" Kris added "There's no room for arguing here. If you don't wanna support me on trying this, I might as well just hand over my teaching licensessss, and work at Starbucks making coffee. I'm _not_ going back in September. We're calling in the rest of the week, gonna work on getting everything we need together and then next week when we're off, we'll go from there."

Gemma scrunched her mouth to the side "If that's what you want, then that's what you're gonna get." she smiled

"What about money?" Jax asked "You gonna be takin' a paycut?"

"A year ago you wanted me to not go back and told me you could support us. Now you can't?"

"Ain't about that Kris" he said exasperated "It's about you and your fucking shoe collection."

She rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples giving Jess the opportunity to provide an answer "If everything goes the way it's supposed to, it'll be a pay increase. Just trust us. For _once_. We know what we're doing." Jess pleaded "I'm telling you. If you two can run a charter, why can't we run a school?"

The men sighed in defeat "What do you need me to do?" Opie asked

"Stay out of my way" she smiled "And if I need your help, I'll ask."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi ladies! This chapter is more of a segway (sorry it's so short!)- I needed to get this down to move onto the upcoming chapters planned. Love the feedback! :)**

* * *

"Loving this vacation?" Jess asked as she walked through the back door with Gabby and Opie around nine the next morning.

Kris shrugged sitting at the kitchen table "The boys' clocks aren't programmed to vacation time. Still up at six."

"Same" Jess grumbled, walking Gabby over to where the twins were in the living room "Except for our charming Ellie who sparked a fight with him about how he was up too early making noise."

"Good morning by the way."

Opie chuckled "Morning. Enough coffee to share?"

"Get it yourself" Kris smiled "Or your wife can get it."

"He can pour" Jess nodded, grabbing herself a mug and handing one to him

"What time you guys gonna be back tonight?"

Opie shrugged bringing the mug to his mouth "Mornin'" Jax smiled, walking into the kitchen with a wet-head from his shower.

Kris watched him as he poured himself coffee and sat down next to her "Time tonight, sir?" she asked

"We'll be at the garage in a little while for the rest of the afternoon."

"Where you headed before?"

Opie raised his eyebrows and chuckled, looking at his friend "Gotta meet up with Luis and Romeo."

"_About?_" she drawled

Jax smiled and nudged her with his elbow "The Chinese," she gave him a deep sigh and arched her eyebrow "We're helpin' Luis and Romeo to set up Lin and his guys."

"And you all don't think that constantly handing over big organizations to the Feds is going to cause _major_ problems?"

Jess nodded looking at her "I agree."

"Don't get me wrong-" Kris continued "They've helped you guys out many times. But rats get leaked. I don't like that."

Jax put his hand up and furrowed his brow "We ain't ratting." he defensively argued, "We're settin' them up. We don't deal with that drug shit, Kris. Them selling all around here affects us."

"If you say so" she sighed "Your mom's coming by in a few to get the kids. We gotta go to City Hall to fill out applications. So you might be on dinner patrol."

"Got class tonight?"

The girls shook their heads "We cancelled them since we were off anyway."

"Anything else darlin'?"

Kris chuckled and rubbed her stomach "_And_ I was thinking, we're gonna need a bigger car if you plan on going _anywhere_ with four kids. Her and I can't drive anywhere with all the kids as it is."

"_You_ gonna give up _your_ car?" he smiled in disbelief "And I'm guessin' you ain't drivin' a mini-van?"

Jess snorted and shook her head "Don't go copying me now with my new truck."

Kris looked at Jax will pleading eyes "I'll work on it" Jax nodded "You good now?"

"Mmhmm. Goodbye. You're just gonna get yourself a longer list if you stay."

"Just don't piss off the mayor, will ya?"

Jess laughed and shook her head "Goodbye you guys."

Opie kissed her cheek and headed out of the house with Jax "Stop for Juice first?" he asked, putting his phone to his ear. Jax nodded as the line connected on the other end "Five minutes." he said before putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Chibs'll meet us over there" Jax said, starting up his bike. The two took off down the street and were in front of Juice's house within five minutes like Opie had said. Juice was standing at the front door filling his pockets. He put his hand up to the two idling outside when Chibs pulled up next the two of them. Kerrianne came up behind Juice in one of his t-shirts and wrapped her arms around his back to his waist. He went to grab her hands as she turned him around, seeing her father waiting outside.

"Fuck" she growled "Be careful" she said, kissing his cheek.

Juice chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead "You too. You _know_ we're in for it when I get back."

"I told 'em I was at my friend's house for the night." she sighed

"What friend?"

"Work wit' me. Apparently, I have a friend named Maria."

He chuckled "Alright babe" he said, kissing her quickly before heading out the door "Be good!"

She held the door open and skittishly waved to the three men waiting for her boyfriend "Mornin'!" she called out "Be safe guys!"

Chibs looked at her and narrowed his eyes "That your friend, huh?"

She bit her lip before blowing her dad a kiss "Love ya!"

He nodded and lit a cigarette as Juice started up his bike, Kerrianne disappeared back into the house and quickly showered, getting ready for her day.

* * *

The girls sat in a small room waiting for tirelessly slow secretary to get them what they needed and to speak to the mayor. Mayor Hale walked into the room with an inquisitive look on his face. "I hear i'm being summoned?" The two stood up and nodded with a smile "Jacob Hale"

"Jessica Winston" Jess politely introduced herself, extending her hand.

Kristina felt her chest tighten but managed to shake his hand. "Kristina…. Teller" she smiled

"You two ladies look familiar. You've been at a bunch of fundraisers."

"We've been there." Jess nodded "We just wanted to introduce ourselves, we're applying to start a school, and the building that's been vacant on Ninth and Birch would be perfect."

"Private school?" he asked

"I think the new term is 'Independent" Kris chuckled "It could be pretty big."

"That so?"

Jess smiled "Yes, sir. I think it's time the area gets more people in and a brand new school could be that selling point for families."

"Alright, we'll take a look at it. Your families live in Charming?"

Kris nervously laughed "Husbands, kids, mother-in-laws…"

"What do your husbands do?"

"Well…." Jess chuckled "We could say small business owners?"

"And what business might that be?"

Kris shook her head "An auto-body shop. Amongst other… ventures."

"Teller. So you're Jax Teller's wife" he smiled coming to the realization, "and you're Opie Winston's wife. That's exactly where I know you from."

Jess stood up straighter as if she was ready to defend their husbands "Our heart's in the right place mayor. I promise you that. And while you and our husbands may have different views on a lot of things, you both still want what's best for this town. Think of the families that would move in if there were a new progressive school."

"Don't forget that this is an election year. A mayor that's pro-education, trying to make a change..." Kris added

The mayor laughed and shook his head "You know, you sound _just_ like them? I'll do my best. I'll stop by to talk to them about what they can do to help that along."

"One hand washes the other, right?" Jess asked "Gotta work together. We don't wanna take up any more of your time. I'm sure we'll be seeing you soon" she smiled, quickly walking towards the waiting secretary in the doorway as Kristina followed. "When can we drop these back off?"

The secretary handed over the packs to the three of them and shrugged "Whenever you can get 'em in." she mumbled.

* * *

Happy, Opie, Jax and Chibs were standing outside the garage doors around four-thirty at TM and watched a car pull into the lot. "What's he want?" Opie asked

"One way to find out." Jax smiled at the man as he exited his vehicle "Mister Mayor" he said victoriously, extending his hand

"Jax" Mayor Hale smiled

"What brings you to this side of town?"

"Had the pleasure of meeting your two wives this morning. Let me tell you, they're learning an awful lot of your negotiation skills."

Jax chuckled "Did my old lady hurt your feelings?" he asked condescendingly

"No, no" he smiled "I like their idea. But this gets a little complicated when I gotta convince a board to vote on it. I wanted to extend the courtesy and let you know that I'm for it. But you all keeping it quiet around here for the time being will only help them."

"Not always our call, Hale" Opie piped up "Leave them out of our bullshit. They didn't do anything wrong."

The mayor nodded in total agreement "That's why I'm here. Wanted to let you know ahead of time. I'm gonna push for it. It's gonna come up they're married to you two so I can't promise anything."

"What do you need Mister Hale?" Jax asked knowingly "I know it ain't all courtesy."

"Just you boys playing nice around here and if I need ya to keep the town quiet, keep it quiet. It's an election year you know. And I've been seeing more and more of the Chinese around here lately."

"We're workin' on it."

Hale nodded with a small smile and got back into his car. "And the pile of shit just gets higher and higher" Opie grumbled

"Wanna tell me what that was about?" Gemma asked from the office door with JT resting on her hip.

"Friendly gesture" Jax replied "Mayor want us to keep the town quiet and he'll help push the girls' idea along."

"And making deals with him is only gonna make shit worse around here."

Opie rolled his eyes and sighed, looking over at Jax "We're not doing it for us." Jax said to Gemma

"You're putting the club into the mayor's hands."

"For my _wife_."

Gemma narrowed her eyes "And you having to play by _his_ rules to avoid her having a harder time is _not_ how it works around here."

When Opie and Jax got back to the house with the kids, Gemma, Fiona and Mary, Kris was knocked out on the couch while Jess and Kerrianne watched TV. "What happened there?" Gemma chuckled

"Food coma. She ate about half her weight in pizza."

"Looks like I don't need to cook dinner" Jax sighed relaxingly

"Not a chance" Kris sleepily grumbled "Get in the kitchen." Everyone laughed as he rolled his eyes and defeatedly walked out of the living room.

Opie put Gabby down with the twins next to the couch and followed Jax into the kitchen "Babe, where's Ellie?"

"Hello! Right here!" Ellie snapped, staring at her history book from the dining room table. Opie looked over at his daughter with a warning glare.

"Are you and her not on speaking terms today?" Gemma asked quietly

"Fuckin' ridiculous." he drawled

Gemma smiled at him "Not everyday is a bad day for a teenager. Be nice."

"Beer?" Jax asked, reaching into the fridge.

Opie nodded and took the beer from him "I get another daughter and I'll beg to go back to prison."

Gemma snorted and looked at her son "Better be prepared. Ninety nine percent sure this one is a girl."

"Nero!" JT squealed with his face against the front door with Slash standing next to him.

Jax walked over to the door and picked up his son "Slash. Down." He growled as the dog quickly obeyed. "Who's that dude?"

"Hey little man!" Nero smiled, messing up JT's hair, and taking him from Jax "What's goin' on?"

"Not much, man" Jax said, walking towards the kitchen "How's it all goin' down at the club?"

"Same ol'" he nodded "How's shit goin' with Lin?"

Jax nodded, sitting back down at the table "Good as can be expected. Got a meet set up for tomorrow, Feds'll come in and clean up."

"Gotta be careful with blowback 'mano."

"Sound like Kris right now."

"She's a smart lady. When you find out if it's a boy or girl?"

Jax ran his hand through his hair "Next week. Causin' more headaches than the club."

"Not my grandbaby" Gemma scoffed "What headaches?"

"Who else?" he said with a smirk "She's tellin' me she's gonna need a new car. And now this whole new school bullshit."

"Let her do her thing." she sighed "You just keep your ass out of jail and out of the Mayor's pocket."

"We're not getting into this."

Gemma shrugged "We are so. Did you tell her he stopped by?"

Nero and Jess looked over at Gemma, confused at the question and Opie stood by dreading the outcome. Kris sighed, walking into the kitchen "I ain't deaf. Who stopped by?"

Jax groaned and looked up at his mother "Mayor Hale." she replied

"Everything okay?" Jess asked hesitantly

Opie nodded "It's fine. Just wants us to keep the town quiet."

"He was nice" Kris added "He said he'd speak to you guys."

Jax smiled softly and nodded "All good babe."

"So what's wrong then?" she asked, looking over at Gemma

"This little venture is putting them in bed with Hale."

Kris sat down next to Jax at the table and furrowed her brow "How?"

"It's not. We just gotta help him out when he needs."

Her and Jess nodded since it's what they expected "We figured that." she said plainly, but could tell she needed to change the topic "What'd the kids do today Gem?"

"After their first shooting lesson I showed em how to roll a joint." she said, opening a beer for herself

"Know what the scariest thing is?" Jess asked "One of these days I'm _really_ not gonna know if you're kidding."

"Ugh!" the teen growled "How am I supposed to do homework with everyone talking?!"

Her father stomped across the kitchen and pushed open the back door "Out!" he yelled, looking over at her.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, grabbing her books and knocking into him on her way out and across the grass. "Ope!" Jess called out, quickly following behind.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" He shouted, walking in the house behind her.

She threw her books on the kitchen counter and turned around, looking up at her father "I can't be over here because I'm not _responsible_ enough to do my homework by myself!"

He stepped up, towering over her "You have _two_ seconds to check yourself." he quietly hissed

"Both of you!" Jess shouted, "I'm _over it_! You, go to your room and cool off. You don't snap at people like that! And _you!_" She glared at her husband "God she has your temper! Out!" Both father and daughter huffed identically and turned their backs to one another, stomping in different directions. Jess followed Opie out running her hand through her hair "I'm not a fuckin' referee Ope."

He pulled his cigarettes from his pocket and put one in his mouth, taking a seat at the table. "And raising my kid to think it's alright to snap at people is fine?"

"I'm not trying to play good cop bad cop here. And I agree with you but there's a time and a place. You could've handled that much better. Now she's gonna be bigger and pissed off because you yelled at her. You need a tattoo that says 'What Would Jess Do?' because before you react, you need to think."

"Yeah, yeah" he sighed

* * *

The following Tuesday, Jax walked into the bedroom with his hood up and face red from the cold. "Cold enough for ya?" Kris smiled, sitting up in the bed, watching tv.

He rubbed his hands together as he toed off his sneakers "Fuckin' forty degrees outside. I'm surprised you're still up."

"The house is quiet, boys are sleeping, and I'm on vacation, of course I'm up. Late night."

"We gotta ride down to San Bernardino tomorrow first thing. Stoppin' off at Joey's first."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin's wrong. They just wanna run something by us." he said reassuringly, climbing into the bed.

"And when are ya coming back?"

"Thursday night late. You guys'll be fine with Jimmy and Rat. And you can call Piney if ya need."

"Okay" she sighed, putting her head on his chest. "We're going to register the twins and Gabby tomorrow for day care. Starting in September."

"Kris…" he groaned "You know Gemma ain't gonna like that."

"And she didn't birth them. Staying at the clubhouse all day everyday isn't a way to interact with other kids, Jax. It's either that, or I gotta give up working and stay home with them."

Jax sighed and shook his head, "Just… Let me tell her." he begged.

"Well you better tell her soon. I'm not keeping that secret." she protested, picking up his phone from the nightstand.

He looked at her helplessly and took his phone from her, placing it back where it was "You're lucky I love you"

She smiled and kissed his cheek, returning her head to his chest "Mmhmm."

"I'll tell her tomorrow morning. Just don't make it any worse, alright?"

Kris gasped "I _never_ make it worse."

"A'ight." he chuckled "Go to sleep."

"Better keep it in your pants while you're gone, Teller."

"Wouldn't dare to upset you."

She chuckled and nodded "That's right."

By the time Kris had woken up the next morning, Jax was in the kitchen with Gemma making coffee. "Hey sweetie" Gemma smiled, kissing her cheek.

"Mornin'" she said, looking over at Jax for the cue that he had spoken to her.

He painfully sighed and cleared his throat "Ma… starting in September the boys are gonna be in day care with Gabby."

Gemma arched her eyebrow "I never sent you or your brother to day care."

Kris tried to hide her eye-roll that she was all too infamous for "That's a huge surprise." she grumbled

"They need it. It wouldn't be for the whole day. Just until eleven-thirty." Jax added, trying to alleviate the growing tension.

She reluctantly nodded "I still don't like it."

"And if they don't like it, we'll take them out. But they need to give it a shot."

"Want me to take the boys today?" she asked, changing the topic.

Kris smiled "If you wanna take Kenny and Abel with you, I'm sure they'd much rather be at the garage."

Gemma nodded "And I'm assuming you'll be back before her appointment on Friday?" she asked her son

Jax stood up and grabbed his kutte from the back of the table, seeing Opie walk through the back door with Jess, Gabby and Kenny "We'll be back tomorrow night."

"No more cutting off trucks this time." Kris growled "You hear me?"

He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss before kissing Gemma's cheek "Yes ma'am. And you stay out of trouble." he smiled, kissing his sons goodbye and walking out of the door.

"Why am I always the one being warned?" she asked

"Just when I think the list of dumb questions can't get any longer" Jess sighed, "You ready?"

Kris nodded and stood up, grabbing her bag. "Jax, JT, let's go."

JT threw his head back and whined "I wanna go with grandma."

"We'll see her later." she said, picking him up and tossing him on her hip "Thanks Gem. We'll come by the garage after."

Gemma nodded and headed out the front door behind them "Jax has the two of them on you until they're back." she added, pointing to Jimmy and Rat.

Kris rolled her eyes, walking across the grass towards Jess' truck. "Won't keep me outta trouble!" she shouted, buckling the boys in and getting into the passenger seat before slamming the door closed.

* * *

While the men planned on heading to San Bernardino, Joey's house was the first stop. "What's goin' on brotha?" Jax asked embracing Joey

Joey nodded "All good. How's she treatin' you? You look like shit."

Jax laughed and rubbed the back of his neck "You know I look good. She's being her, extra heavy on the hormones."

"That's different from?" Opie chuckled

Joey raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement "Couldn't have said it better myself. Nico just landed. So he'll be here in about a half hour."

"Everything alright?" Chibs asked

"Absolutely" he smiled confidently, "we're just lookin' to expand since this is going so well. And you know how he likes to be hands on."

The men followed him into his house "God damn, you do _good_." Happy said, looking around the living room. "How long you lived here?"

"About eight years now. You guys want a beer?" he asked, opening the refrigerator.

Everyone nodded, "How we expanding?"

Joey handed out the beers and took a seat on his kitchen counter "They wanna start moving two shipments a week. Problem being we can't move anything more through San Fran. We're trying to stay under the radar."

"Whad'ya need from us?" Opie asked

"Any suggestions?"

"Sure we could get Barosky on board." Jax shrugged

"Boss" Happy said apprehensively "You've got a lot of people watching the port. Regardless of Barosky. Twice a week is gonna raise suspicion."

"Any other ideas?"

Opie rubbed his beard aggressively "Gonna have to keep him on payroll, and keep it clear." The men nodded in agreement "What's the plan for down here?"

"We're good down here. Spoke to Les yesterday, he said they voted for it, him and Yates'll be here in a bit."

Jax smiled and shook his head "So why you need us to come down then?"

"You know Nico's gotta set the deal face to face. And he wanted to make sure that the port issue would be solved."

"Probably just wanted to make sure that his niece hasn't killed her husband yet." Chibs mumbled

"Or give him a shoulder to cry on" Juice chuckled under his breath

Jax rolled his eyes "Leave my old lady alone. And you can't say shit bro" he said to Opie

"I ain't denying anything. I know what I have."

All the men laughed and directed their attention to the front door that opened. Nico was holding the door open for Giuliana who was bickering something incomprehensible "What a happy fuckin' family" Joey groaned.

"Watch your mouth" Giuliana said, kissing his cheek "I needed to escape the cold. How you doin' handsome?"

Jax smiled "Aw I'm good"

"And my babies?"

"Gettin' big."

She smiled and held her hand out to her husband "Tryin' to convince this one to drive up for a few days. You talk it out with him. I'm going to enjoy this weather. Don't mind me." she waved off, grabbing Nico's wallet and heading out the door.

Joey shook his head "Alright. Let's get this done with."

* * *

"I ain't got all day!" Jess shouted at the gates of TM, waiting for the prospects to open it.

"Didn't recognize the truck" the young man said apologetically, as Jess shook her head, pulling in. When they got back to the garage, the twins and Gabby ran across the lot towards the playground.

"Slow down!" Jess called out after the kids as well as her best friend. Gemma watched on with Julie as Kris chased the kids around the swing set and lost her footing, falling on her right side.

Julie gasped and ran over "Oh fuck! Are you okay?"

"Shit" Kris groaned, slowly standing up with her help "Fuck that hurts!"

"And that's why he said stay out of trouble!" Jess chuckled "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" she sighed, rubbing out her lower back "Fuck!"

Gemma waved on Jimmy who was on the other side of the lot "You gotta go to the doctors." she said, pulling her keys from her bag.

Kris shook her head "No. I'm fine."

Julie took the twins' hands, walking them away from the swings towards the cars "You want me to take them back home?"

"No!" Kris groaned "Really. I'm _fine_"

Gemma shook her head "Jim, come with us. Have Ratt follow Julie and Jess back" she said, pulling Kris along towards her truck

"Gem, she said she's fine" Jess shrugged

The matriarch didn't want to hear it. "Get her in the truck."

"Everyone stop!" she yelled "I'm not going anywhere!"

Jimmy scoffed and bent over, putting his right arm under her knees, scooping her up and placing her in Gemma's passenger seat "Yeah. You are." he said, slamming the door closed

"You _know_ you're catching hell for that." Jess laughed "I'll take the kids back with Julie. Abel! Kenny! Let's go!"

Gemma climbed in and started up the car. Kris rolled down her window and glared at the three who stood there shaking their heads. "Gem, I'm _fine_" she whined, putting on her sunglasses.

"I'm sure you are."

She rolled her eyes and rested her head on her palm. "Yep. And Now I'm never gonna hear the end of it. It was an accident. I'm fine!"

Gemma shook her head and lit a cigarette, "It's not just about you, Kristina."

Kris raised her eyebrow, not sure as to what Gemma was getting at "What do you mean it's not just about me?"

"You've got the baby to look after."

"I think I'd know if there was something to be worried about. I'm a grown fucking adult with three fucking kids. I can make my own choices."

"And _I'd_ like to make sure the baby is fine."

"The baby is fine. This is about _you_ and _you_ can't keep controlling everything, Gemma." Kris sighed, looking out the window. When they arrived at the doctor's office, she climbed out of the truck "I'll ride back with Jim." she said before slamming the door closed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Work is starting to calm down, which means much more writing! Thank you SamanthaMarie0930 for helping get me out of my writer's block! :) **

* * *

The doctor left the examination room leaving Kris to slide her shoes back on. She sat on the cold table and pulled her phone from her bag, staring at the missed calls and texts. "Hey" Jimmy said quietly, opening the exam room door "Making me nervous- it's been an over an hour." He saw her tear stained face and swollen eyes.

Jimmy sat next to her and rubbed her back "Fuck, Kris. What happened?"

She shook her head, unlocked her phone and continued to stare at the screen "They couldn't find the heartbeat. But when they did, he called it a threatened miscarriage and my blood pressure is through the roof."

"What does that mean for you?"

"Bed rest until he says otherwise. Weekly monitoring. Says because I've had a miscarriage before, and after this, no nothing until he gives me the go ahead."

"Can you work?"

She took a deep breath and swallowed hard "No. No working, no lifting. I can move around the house, and go to the store if I need to. But nothing else. He wasn't happy."

"Why would he be? Didn't he say to rest?"

She rolled her eyes and laid her phone on the table while she stood up "_Hey!" _Jess shouted into the phone "_Where have you been?!"_

"Can you come get me?"

"_Five minutes. Jules! I gotta go. Watch the kids."_ Jess called out, "_I'll be right there, Kris._"

She hung up her phone and slid it into her bag, Jimmy wrapped his arm around her shoulder "C'mon. You want some air?"

He guided her out of the room and through the office, staring at the little children with the expecting mothers. They walked towards his bike which was parked next to a bench. She sat down slowly next to him and looked at the ground "The tech said 'I've never seen someone so hell bent on refusing doctors orders, you'd think you'd get the hint the last time' and to 'feel better.'" she scoffed "Fucking feel better."

"What?!"

She sniffled and rubbed the back of her neck, dismissing his anger "Once they found the heartbeat the doctor just shook his head and tossed the chart on the counter. Said if it continues, something called preeclampsia or eclampsia _will_ develop and it can cause me to have seizures or have a stillbirth and he didn't know what else he had to tell me for me to take it easy." She wiped under her eyes and put her sunglasses over her face, and brought her knees to her chest "What the fuck do I tell Jax?" she choked, continuing to sniffle through her words. Hearing her phone ring, she looked down to see Gemma's number "Hello?" she squeaked "No…I-" she started sobbing again, shaking her head and handing Jimmy the phone. He rubbed her shoulder and stood up, to walk a few steps off to the side where she wasn't within earshot. She stared off towards the entrance of the parking lot, hoping her best friend would pull in at any moment. Wiping the tears that ran down her cheeks, she sniffled hard and cleared her throat, trying to straighten herself out- knowing she'd be greeted by her three boys at home and had to put on the strong mommy face.

She saw Jess pull into the parking lot and grabbed her bag, walking towards the curb. Jimmy walked towards the car and hung up the phone, helping her into the passenger side. "Gemma's gonna be at the house. And Rat and I are still with you guys tonight. You need me to grab anything on the way back?"

She shook her head and closed the door, rolling down the window "Thanks sweetie."

"A'ight. I'll see you guys in a few." he said quietly, walking off towards his bike.

Jess pulled her best friend in for a hug "What the fuck is going on?"

Kris took a deep breath and pulled back from the hug "There was no heartbeat." she practically whispered "When they finally found it, he was practically yelling at me. My blood pressure is high, he said that I'll develop preeclampsia. So I'm on bed rest until further notice. That new tech goes 'I've never seen someone so hell bent on refusing doctors orders, you'd think you'd get the hint the last time' and to 'feel better' like that's supposed to help. I- I can't cry right now, the boys can't see me upset, they don't even know."

"Don't worry about the boys" Jess argued, wiping her own tears away "Boys are fine. You need to worry about you. You're gonna go home and rest."

"I'm gonna be okay" she nodded, taking another deep breath "What do I say to Jax, Jess?" she could feel her breath hitching in her throat and her breathing becoming staggered again.

Jess bit her lip and sighed softly "You tell him what happened." she nodded, putting the car into drive.

"He's hours away right now. I call him and he'll come flying back up here. I don't need him getting hurt."

Stopping herself from pulling away, she turned back to Kris "You're not gonna do this to yourself. He needs to be here with you, and you _know_ he'll hit the fucking roof if he finds out you waited to tell him because you didn't want him to worry. And I don't even want to get into the fact that you put up a fight for going- _which_ if you didn't, you could've lost the baby… So either you're calling him…" she said with a warning tone as she pulled away from the curb "Or I am. I don't wanna sound unsupportive at _all_. But I need you to think of you. You wanna put a face on for your boys- I understand that. But then you're calling your husband right now."

Kris nodded and reached for her phone, bringing it to her ear. "Hi baby" she said softly, leaning her head on her left hand.

"_What's goin' on?_" Jax asked worriedly, sensing her mood. He stood up from Joey's kitchen table and headed towards the front door.

"I was at the garage with the boys, and we were playing in the playground. I was chasing after them and I fell. So your mom had to drag me to the doctors about an hour and a half ago, I didn't want to go and said some unkind shit." She was always one to say too much, and this was one of those moments.

"_Kris-_" he sighed with aggravation, "_Why you gotta do this all the time? I'm not a fuckin' referee. You two gotta talk shit out._" he growled, lighting his own cigarette.

Jess could hear him talking even though the call wasn't on speaker. She watched her friend pick her head up and rub her forehead "They couldn't find the heartbeat, Jax." she squeaked

"_What?_" he whispered, not believing what he had heard.

Kris swallowed hard, telling herself that she wasn't going to cry again- at least not yet. "When they finally found it, he was pissed. My blood pressure is high. I have to be on bed rest." Jax didn't reply, she couldn't hear anything for that matter. "Jax?" she asked, trying to control her cracking voice.

He sniffled hard and then cleared his throat "_Are you okay?_"

"Jess just picked me up. Jimmy's been with me. I'm okay."

She could hear him trying to control his breathing- he was either irate, or about to cry "_I'm, uh, I'm gonna head back, alright?_"

She nodded as if he could see her "I love you."

"_Me too baby. Was that all the doctor said?_" he asked

Kris looked over at Jess who raised her eyebrows "I'll be okay, baby too. Just be careful coming back, please?"

"_Alright. I'll see you in a bit._" he said, hanging up the phone.

"You a'ight?" Opie asked, having followed him out of the house.

Jax shook his head and stood up "She uh…" he stumbled on his words and squinted, looking through his phone "She fell and is on bed rest. She isn't telling me the full story." Bringing his phone back to his ear, he listened to the ringing on the other end "Hi, uh, my wife just left, Kristina Teller? Is the doc around?… Alright, thanks." He looked back up at Opie who followed him down towards the driveway to his bike. Jax put the phone on speaker and lit another cigarette.

"_Mister Teller, how's everything?"_ the doctor answered

"Not gonna lie doc, a little confused. I'm down south, and got bits and pieces from her. Can you tell me what happened?"

The doctor sighed apprehensively "_Well, she signed off a long time ago to let me share her records with you. She fell, when she came in, we couldn't find the heartbeat. I eventually did, but her blood pressure…" he sighed again, as if he was shaking his head "I'm writing it as a threatened miscarriage. Had she fallen a different way, or if her blood pressure was any higher… She's gonna be on bed rest, no lifting and she can't work. She can go to the store, do laundry, cook, but nothing that's gonna bring her pressure up any higher. If it does, she'll almost positively develop something called preeclampsia, which can lead to seizures and a miscarriage. I don't want to see that happen_."

"Jesus fuckin' Christ" Jax growled

"_Go easy on it though, she really needs to bring her pressure down. She keeps getting stressed out, she'll be in the hospital at the very least. But, over the next few weeks, if she gets better, she can go right back to normal activities. But that means she's gotta be on lock down._"

Jax brushed his hair back and exhaled smoke "Thanks doc."

"_Anytime, call me with any questions- because you know she won't._"

He chuckled "Alright." he said, hanging up his phone.

Opie stood still, not believing it either. "We'll leave now. You okay to ride?" Jax nodded in response, "I'll get everyone." he said, turning towards the house and walking inside. Jax walked off towards his bike and leaned against it, trying to ease the beating of his heart that he heard in his ears and the wrenching in his gut. The men ran outside towards their bikes followed by Joey and Nico.

Nico embraced Jax and kissed his cheek "We'll stay here tonight, I'll talk to Giuliana. We'll give you guys your space. You need me, you call me. I mean it."

Jax nodded "I will. Thank you."

"Jackie, you sure you can ride back?" Chibs asked, buckling his helmet.

"I'm a'ight" he mumbled, starting up his bike and taking off down the street.

Back in Charming, Kris sat on the couch next to Gemma, scratching her dog's ears and watching her boys play video games. Pushing one another and laughing, she chuckled softly "Hey, easy!" she said, catching their attention.

Jess walked into the living room and handed her a plate of food "Gotta eat"

She shook her head "I'm gonna wait for Jax. I know he'll be hungry."

"Sweetheart, they're not gonna be back for an hour or two" Gemma sighed

Kris pushed herself off the couch "It's alright. Boys, lets go. Give kisses."

JT groaned and walked over to her and kissed her goodnight, followed by his hyperactive twin. "When's daddy coming home?" he asked, climbing up onto the couch to hug his grandma.

Gemma chuckled and kissed his forehead "He'll be home when you wake up. C'mon. You want me to read you a story?"

His face lit up and took off down the hallway with his brothers "Grandma to the rescue" Kris smiled "I'm gonna go shower. I'll be right back."

When she walked back into the living room with a hoodie and sweatpants, Jess was handing Gabby off to Ellie to bring her next door. "How you doin'?"

"Want Jax to be here." she said, walking back to the couch and slumping into it.

Jess looked over at Gemma and scrunched her mouth to one side. "She'll get through it." Gemma nodded, following Kris' trail through the kitchen "Town votes tomorrow, hopefully we'll get some good news."

Kris shrugged "And when construction starts on the house next week?"

Gemma sat next to her daughter-in-law "Well, you'll either come with me to the clubhouse or you'll be at my house with your feet up."

"You could always come and sit at Happy's" Julie snorted "Not much happening in that house. There's at least a couch. And some food."

She chuckled "I know. I'm sorry about what I said earlier Gem."

Gemma waved her off "Don't worry about it."

"Whad'ya say?" Jimmy asked with a smile, sitting on the opposite end of the room, eating the plate full of food that Jess had offered Kris moments before.

Kris sighed "Told her she needs to stop controlling everything."

He widened his eyes "No comment."

Nero let himself in and saw everyone sitting in the living room "How you doin' mama?" he asked, kissing Kris' forehead

"I'll be alright." she nodded "Just tired."

Gemma looked up at her boyfriend "Gonna have to get some of those cuffs and chains you've got to keep her tied to the bed."

Jess, Kris, Jimmy and Rat grimaced and shook their head "C'mon Gem, you don't know your son that well then. We're well stocked."

"Now that that's covered…" she replied sassily, kissing Kris' cheek "I'm off. My ass is going to be here at seven, and you better be in bed."

"Love you too" Kris mumbled, watching Gemma and Nero walk out of the house.

Ellie walked through the back door and sat on the couch next to Jess, turning her blushing face away from Jimmy. "What's up, Opie Junior?" Kris asked

She chuckled quietly and shook her head "Kenny's with Gabby. I despise being grounded."

Jess shouted with laughter "Well when you decide that snapping at your father nearly _every day_ isn't the way to act, then you'll get your privileges back."

"_And_ he's coming home early? Wonderful."

"I'm kinda hungry now" Kris interrupted

Jess rolled her eyes "I'm gonna wait for Jax" she mimicked "He'll be hungry"

"I'll be back" Jimmy mumbled, stepping outside to smoke a cigarette.

The three women looked over at Ellie who had her eyes locked on the back of his kutte as he left the room. "You alright there?" Julie giggled "Lookin a little flushed."

Ellie tried to hide her smile and threw herself back onto the couch, bringing a pillow over her face. "WHY is he so gorgeous?!" she groaned, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Damn little one…" Julie smiled, poking the girl's side. "Calm those teenaged hormones."

"Why am I _only_ fourteen? If this was the eighteen hundreds, this wouldn't even be an issue."

"Well it isn't" Jess argued "And you _best_ put a hoodie on before your father comes home."

"I sure as shit didn't have all that when I was her age." Kris grumbled "But you're not gonna last three years if you keep this up."

Ellie shrugged innocently "Then I guess my plan will have worked."

"Does your plan involve your prince over there getting a fist down his throat? Because your father is going to _beat_ him." Jess added "I'm serious Ellie." They could hear the faint growls racing down the street "Wanna test your father's patience now or later?"

She sighed and stood up, escaping out the back door before the bikes parked in front of the house. "That girl…" Kris chuckled "She's gonna cause some serious problems."

The men greeted Rat and Jimmy who were outside before coming inside. Jax walked over to Kris and sat down next to her, kissing the side of her head. "How ya doin' darlin'?" Chibs asked, kissing her cheek.

"Been better" she smiled softly "Looks like I'll be hangin' around you bums all day now instead of goin' to work."

"You can still cook, right?" Happy asked

Everyone chuckled "Yes" she snickered, rolling her eyes.

Jax took her chin in between his pointer finger and thumb "You and I need to have a talk." She nodded silently, which gave everyone else the cue to quickly scurry.

"Nine am Jackie" Chibs said, heading out of the house, followed by everyone else.

Jax kicked off his shoes and put his feet up on the table. "I want you to tell me what the doctor said."

"Jeeze, it's only ten, how fast were you going?"

"Kristina" he sighed, rubbing his beard in frustration.

She took a deep breath "Said if it continues, something called preeclampsia or eclampsia _will_ develop and it can cause me to have seizures or have a stillbirth and he didn't know what else he had to tell me for me to take it easy. Said my blood pressure is through the roof. I need to be on bed rest. No work, but I can still cook and clean and stuff."

He nodded "I spoke to him. He said it was a threatened miscarriage."

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard "I'm sorry" she whispered, her voice cracking.

Jax kissed the side of her head again and wrapped his arm around her shoulders "Don't be sorry. But now your ass is mine- all day."

"I can't even pick up my boys."

"At least for a little while. Once you get better, you can go back to normal."

She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist "How was your meeting?"

"Good. Thought I'd have some time to rest before driving four hundred miles back up but I gotta remember I'm not married to someone who takes it easy."

"They had a new tech- some dick. Do you know he said 'I've never seen someone so hell bent on refusing doctors orders, you'd think you'd get the hint the last time'. I'm almost glad you-"

"He fucking said _what?"_

"I know. Once I heard the heartbeat, I was okay. But that's what got me upset."

Jax knew he'd be making a pit stop before heading to the garage the following morning, but remembering the doctors words to not get her worked up rang in his ears. "You hungry?"

She chuckled and squeezed his waist tighter "God yes."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi ladies! I know the delay has been awful! I finally got this chapter out! I'll be writing more tonight and tomorrow to really get the story rolling again!**

* * *

"You wanna stay home with me today?" Kris asked her twins who were laying with her in bed the next morning while Jax showered.

Both boys looked at each other and then up at her "No" Jackson whined

"Pleaseeeeee" she smiled, pulling them in tighter "I'll make pancakes"

They heard the clicking sound of boots coming down the hallway and Gemma appeared in the doorframe "Good." she nodded with satisfaction "C'mon, let's get you two dressed" she said, waving on her grandsons who hopped off the bed and scampered towards her.

Kris groaned "I gotta do _something_."

"Your _something_ can be to get dressed, get into my car and then sit at the clubhouse until I bring your ass home."

"I think I'll be okay here" she said, sinking deeper into the bed "Vote's at eleven. So I'll be waiting for that phone call."

Jax walked into the bedroom and brushed his wet hair back with his fingers "I come home in the middle of the day, you better be in the same spot." he warned, slipping on his socks and sneakers.

"Yeah yeah." she nodded, waving him off.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head "Do I need to put someone on you today?"

She rolled her eyes "No, I'm fine. Jess'll be over soon."

"I'll see you later." he drawled, tossing on his kutte "Love you"

"I'll just be here! Staring at the wall…" she sighed, watching him leave the room. When she heard the front door close, she rolled onto her side again and snuggled against Slash who was asleep in Jax's spot.

"Kris?" Jess called out, walking through the back door. Finding her friend flipping through the tv channels, she chuckled and leaned against the dresser. "What'cha watchin'?"

"Maury. Let's see how long I can manage to sit in this bed."

Jess arched her eyebrow "Because relaxing is impossible?" she asked, "I'll make you breakfast. You find something to watch that isn't baby momma drama" She walked back into the kitchen and Ellie walked through the back door with a pout "What's with the face?"

"I'm hungry and dad said he wanted me here or else I had to be at the clubhouse."

Jess chuckled and starred into the fridge "You're telling me you'd rather be here than following your boyfriend around?"

"I'd rather be here where there's food, no yelling…."

"You bring that yelling upon yourself."

She rolled her eyes "Is there anything to eat?"

Jess pulled eggs and bacon out of the fridge "This good enough princess?"

"If it's good enough for the queen…" Ellie shrugged

She smiled "You sure are pushing your luck little one."

"But you're the only one on my side in that house!"

"Oh please" Jess huffed. "Go bother your aunt" she said, waving her daughter off.

"Wow" Kris snickered, as Ellie hopped onto the bed "You didn't put up with your father just to stare at your boyfriend all day?"

Ellie tried to hide her smile and shook her head "He's _not_ my boyfriend"

"Right…" Kris drawled, "Because you don't have his name written all over your math notebook." Ellie glanced up at her and smiled. "How many times have you tried to write your name with his last name?" She didn't answer but kept her eyes on the tv "Case closed."

"How are you feeling?"

"Today pretty well, ask me next week when you're all at school or work. You guys tell Kenny yet?"

Ellie shook her head "She said she wanted to wait until you told Abel, because once Kenny knows, Abel will."

"El!" Jess shouted from the kitchen

"Always put to work" Ellie groaned, scooting off the bed. Her and Jess walked back into the room holding bowls filled with scrambled eggs and bacon.

"I say you stay home with me, I like this service" Kris smiled, adjusting her pillow and taking a bowl from Jess' hands. "Can we binge watch Devious Maids? _Please._ Or can Junior here not watch?"

Ellie rolled her eyes "I hate that nickname."

"Alright, Ope." Jess chuckled "And yes, I need some smut to watch. It'll distract me until we get our word on the vote."

After one, the men were outside after their morning church meeting. "How's she doin'?" Jimmy asked Jax who was leaning against the clubhouse with Opie, smoking a cigarette.

Jax nodded "She's good. Thank you for yesterday brotha'."

"Don't thank me." he smiled, patting Jax's shoulder

"You by any chance see the tech that was with the doctor yesterday?"

"Yeah. She told me what he said. About five-nine, white guy. I wasn't in there when he said it- woulda been in jail if I were."

Jax tossed his cigarette butt "I'm gonna make sure she's in bed." he said, walking towards his bike. "Chibsy, hold it down till we get back?"

Chibs nodded "Back to work assholes!" he shouted at the rest of the men.

The girls didn't even hear the bikes pull up as they were wrapped up in the fourth episode, completely entranced. They quietly walked in the house and toed down the hallway. "I see you're following doctors orders" Jax smiled, walking into the bedroom.

"Shhhhh!" the three women hissed, putting up their hands.

"Jesus Christ" Jimmy huffed, turning around and walking back out of the bedroom.

"You feeling alright?" Jax asked, ignoring the warning.

Kris exhaled sharply and paused the show "Jax, I haven't moved since I peed about an hour ago. I'm more than fine."

"A'ight. Just checkin'." he chuckled "I'll be back later with the boys."

She nodded and went back to watching the show. Opie leaned forward and glanced at the screen "Watcha watchin'?"

"Dad!" Ellie groaned, grabbing the remote and pausing the show again.

"Jesus fuckin'…." he snapped

Jess shook her head "Devious Maids."

"Doesn't sound like something she should be watchin'." he mumbled, "El, go with Jimmy to grab somethin' for lunch. Gem's busy and needs some help with the kids."

Ellie looked up at Jess and tried to keep a straight face as she nodded and climbed out of the bed. She slipped on her sneakers and followed Opie out of the room, feeling her heart beat in her ears.

Jax chuckled looking at his goddaughter as she touched her flushed cheeks, trying to cool them down. "Let me know if you get a call" he called out, disappearing down the hallway.

"Shit that's right!" Kris smiled, hitting Jess' arm, "I need good news right about now."

Jess snickered and shook her head "You'll get used to it. Just give yourself time. The longer you fight it, the longer you'll be out."

Kris nodded "You think Ellie'll make it alive? Girl's gonna have a heart attack."

"God he's so dumb" she groaned, putting her head back against the headboard. "Gemma even picked up on it. But him? Sure, send your daughter on the back of the bike of a man that makes her face redder than an apple."

She shrugged and snorted with laughter "He'll realize it, and come to you in an absolute fucking panic. You remember the first time you got off of Ope's bike? "

"I'm not gonna lie- he sparks arguments with her that are fucking ridiculous. I know it's because she's growing up, and he picks a fight with her."

"Easier to be mad than scared." Kris nodded

"But I'm _always_ the middle man, Kris. Fucking _always_. And that makes him and I fight- I gotta calm her down and calm him down. I'm tired of telling them I can't do this back and forth shit."

"You'll think of something. You always do."

After six, Opie returned home with Ellie. "Hey babe" he said, walking into the kitchen with Ellie right behind him, seeing Jess cooking dinner.

She smiled up at him "Your mom has Kenny and Gabby?" she asked

He nodded and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "She said you called her and she picked up clothes for them."

"Yep" she said with her back to them, enunciating the 'p', making a popping sound with her lips. "Both of you. Sit." Ellie and Opie looked over at her and rolled their eyes, sitting in protest. "I'm tired of talking because my words apparently hold little value. So…" she drawled, putting the lid back on the pot and turning around to face them. "I'm done talking. You're gonna talk. I'm gonna take a shower. You'll be in the same spot when I return, and I better see tears of happiness. You don't talk, you don't eat. Everyone'll be here in about an hour when dinner's ready."

"Jess" Opie sighed, rubbing his beard aggressively

"Don't Jess me" she snapped, putting up her hand "I'm tired of _us_ fighting because you two are fighting. And I'm tired of having to take sides. I'm _tired_ of saying I'm tired of you two fighting. You're gonna talk about why you're so angry all the time- because you're scared shitless and don't want her to leave your side. And you-" she said, turning to Ellie

"Point taken" she quickly replied, throwing her hands up in surrender.

"I'm done here." Jess groaned, walking out of the kitchen and down into the basement.

Opie shook his head, taking a swig from his beer. Ellie sat there staring at the wall, wondering what she had done to deserve this. The silence seemed to last forever. She looked over at her dad who was grinding his teeth, thinking of ways to torture his wife. "I kinda do wanna eat dinner…" she softly chuckled. He brushed his hair back and sighed again. "How many times are we gonna have the same conversation?"

"I dunno, El." he grumbled

Ellie took a deep breath "I dunno either, dad. I get mad and you get mad. So how do we solve that? You know I don't wanna fight with you. But it's like we both can't escape it." Opie didn't reply. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

"If I say something, you gotta stop rolling your damn eyes. You know that shit pisses me off."

She smiled and nodded "I know it does."

Opie chuckled "And when I'm going out of my way to be _nice_…"

"You know I have your temper. I know I gotta be more mindful of everything. But I don't mean a lot of the things I say. Sometimes… I say or do things that I don't mean when I'm upset."

He nodded in agreement and put his finger up, pausing her. He listened carefully and could hear the faint sound of water running in the basement, knowing Jess was still in the shower. "Look, we're gonna fight. That's how we deal with shit."

"I guess we just gotta keep it down to where she can't hear it."

"Just for a little while longer, right? Aren't you running outta here when you graduate?"

"I dunno old man. Staying here to go to school and torturing you seems so much better." She laughed, shaking her head.

Opie smiled and looked at his daughter laugh. Every time he took a step back, it was a punch to the face as it hit him how much she really was growing up "Shit-head still leaving you alone?"

She nodded and took a deep breath "So far. You've got me pretty well covered every day."

"Good. Anyone else I need to worry about?"

The side of her mouth twitched, trying to hold a smile and glanced down at her notebooks on the table "No" she said innocently "No one else you need to worry about."

Opie's eyebrow arched and he pressed his lips together "Anyone I _shouldn't_ be worrying about?"

"No. Am I still grounded?"

He leaned forward and kissed the side of her head "Yes. You know I love you El. Just don't let yourself get into situations you can't get out of. You gotta let me help you, as angry as I might get."

"I'm good for now. But I'll let you know of any more boys that try to corrupt your sweet and innocent daughter."

Opie groaned "See- that, right there." Ellie laughed and kissed his cheek "Go tell Jess we worked shit out. Before we start arguing again."

She scooted out of the seat and went downstairs, closing the door behind her. He sat there shaking his head and chuckled, pulling her homework folder towards him "_At least she's doing well in school"_ he said to himself as he flipped through the papers. Nothing struck his eye as too suspicious, and he quickly closed the folder and put it to the side. "E R?" he whispered, looking down at the back of her math notebook seeing the letters drawn in whiteout inside of a heart. He rolled his eyes and shrugged it off, tossing the notebook on top of the folder. He could hear Ellie and Jess laughing downstairs and walked towards the basement door "Hey!" he shouted, opening the door "Does this mean I can eat?"

"For now!" Jess shouted back, checking her phone. Opie slowly walked down the stairs "El, do me a favor, go stir the food." She hopped off the bed and ran past her dad on the steps, closing the door behind her. "So what was the agreement? Twenty-four hours of no shouting?" she asked over the sound of the blow-dryer.

Opie chuckled watching her dry her hair "C'mon. At least forty-eight. You know that's just how we solve our problems. It's not personal."

She flipped her hair back over and nodded as she continued to dry. He sat and watched her until she turned it off, placing it on the dresser. "I know it's not personal. I do this because at her age… I never want her to have a bad taste in her mouth about trusting you Ope. I know you two are gonna fight, and I know I can't avoid it. But I'm gonna fight tooth and nail to make sure she has you as close as possible for the rest of your life. So if this is what I need to do, then so be it. And if I need to sit you two down every other week, then that's what's happening."

"And that's why you're in charge boss lady." Jess rolled her eyes turning on her curling iron. "Speaking of…" She cringed at his tone "Remember when you told me you'd tell me if she ever confided something in you that I should be concerned about?"

Twirling her hair around the barrel, she nodded "Of course."

"And?"

"And what?"

"She dating someone else now?"

Playing it off calmly, she shook her head "Not that she's told me. She's not dating anyone."

"You sure?"

"Ope" she smiled "Yes, I'm sure. Why?"

"She has the letters E R drawn all over her notebook."

Jess snorted, turning to look at him "Opie, you know she loves that actor from The Walking Dead. What's his name? Reedus? Relax yourself." Even she was impressed with how quickly she thought on her feet. She could see Opie's face soften. "Okay?"

"Yeah" he chuckled, brushing his hair back "I'm just-"

"I know" she smiled "You're in papa bear mode. Relax- it's imaginary."

"Yeah well papa bear knows damn well his daughter is gonna be fifteen soon- and _that_ ain't imaginary."

She ran her fingers through her curls and sprayed them tight. "I know that. We've had this conversation a million times."

"You know you're gonna have to keep reminding me." he said, lighting a small joint, watching her pull a long, black summer dress over her head "Isn't it a little cold for that?"

"It's sixty degrees out. And this hides my fat ass."

"Baby, there's no hiding that." he laughed. She raised her eyebrow and turned her head, looking at him "Oh c'mon. You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Your dad is such a gentleman, how did you turn out this way?" she smiled

Opie laughed loudly and exhaled smoke "Right."

"Your boyfriend would've been backhanded real quick if he said that shit to Kris."

"You knew what you were getting yourself into."

Jess sat down next to him and rubbed his shoulder "If you're that worried about Ellie you should just let her date a member when she's old enough. That way you can control everything that little heart desires."

"Over my dead body." he growled

"Easy tiger. Just a thought. If you think about it, you get total control over that relationship. Know everything that's going on… I dunno. Makes sense to me. You can beat him up with no legal repercussions."

"If I ever cross into that circle of hell, I'll deal with it then."

She shrugged and smiled "Okay babe. Just tryin to ease you into it."

"Ease me into what?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows and pulling on the joint.

Jess snickered and swatted at his comment as if it were no big deal "Nothin'." she drawled, tugging at his beard "I like the trim."

"Uh huh" he grumbled, narrowing his eyes at her. "You're lucky your hot."

They could hear heavy footsteps upstairs and muffled voices "C'mon." patting his leg, she slid off the bed. Opie followed her up the steps and grabbed beers from the kitchen seeing Happy, Chibs and Jimmy already in the living room. "Jules you want something to drink?"

"You still got wine?" Julie replied

Jess laughed and shook her head, grabbing a bottle from the fridge "Do I still have wine? You're hilarious. I may not drink it, but it's nice to look at."

"You ever hear about the vote?"

"Nah" she sighed, "We'll call tomorrow morning if we don't hear back. Speaking of, grab my phone? I wanna check my email."

Julie leaned against the counter and handed Jess's phone to her "He's driving me up the god damn wall. The second you find out, please put me to work."

Jess glanced back over her shoulder, checking to make sure no one was there and chuckled "Not distracting you enough?" she whispered, keeping her attention on the screen.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head "He wants me at the clubhouse all day. That was my mis-" Jess put her finger up and waited until could hear the sounds of the men's conversations she nodded for her to continue "I should've never told him all I need is my computer to work. I love the man but …"

"I would've killed Ope two years ago if I didn't have my job to go to."

Julie shrugged in defeat and lifted the lid off of one of the pots on the stovetop. "It's not that I mind being there, it's every twenty minutes he's asking if I'm okay. I can't get shit done. I almost lost it before, took me two hours to do something that should've taken thirty minutes. He doesn't get the 'headphones in- do not bother me' sign."

"Listen" Jess chuckled, "if I can get Opie to continue not having any idea about Ellie… you can solve this problem." She glanced back down at her phone and arched her eyebrow "Holy shit! It passed! Ope!" she shouted, running out of the kitchen "It passed!"

"You serious?!" he asked with a smile

Jess put her hand to her forehead reading the e-mail "Holy shit! KRISTINA!" she yelled as loud as she possibly could, as she pushed open the back door.

"What?! I'm coming!" She scoffed, shuffling across the grass.

"It fucking passed!"

Kris stopped and her eyes widened "Shut the fuck up" she said flatly

Jess held up her phone as her hand shook "It. Passed. We're getting our own fucking school."

"Babe, that's awesome!" Jax smiled, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulder and kissing her cheek.

She chuckled and shook her head "Holy shit." she sighed "God, _why_ am I pregnant?! I need a drink!"

"I can tell you _why_" Jess snickered, walking back into her house with the two of them following.

"Congrats!" Julie smiled, hugging her cousin "Now you two can put me to work."

"Bad Boy Biker is getting on your nerves?" Kris winked, picking at the food Jess had cooking.

Julie sighed and shook her head "I need to be doing something besides the work for my dad. I need to be busy"

"You gotta break him in"

"By?"

Kris snickered and cleared her throat "Sex, darling."

Julie smiled and shook her head, taking a gulp from her wine glass "Care to elaborate?"

"Jaaaaax" Kris drawled cutely as her husband walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?"

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him "I forgot my glasses on the counter" she pouted, looking up at him.

Jax chuckled and sighed at his wife's hold on him "A'ight" he smiled, turning around and walking out the back door across the grass.

"Clear enough?" she asked, sitting at the kitchen table.

"That poor fucking man" Julie said with sorrow in her voice "You're terrible."

Kris dropped her jaw playfully and huffed "I am _not_."

"No? That man doesn't cater to anyone."

Kris arched her eyebrow and bit her lip "Baby, your mom taught me well. I have a hold on that man like no other. You want Happy to let up, you need to tell him."

Julie rolled her eyes and finished off her wine "Right, have you met him?"

"I have- and I've known him longer than you have. All it takes is a few smiles, a few lip purses and you'll have his debit card and soul."

"Speak for yourself." Jess grumbled, turning the burner down on the stove.

"I'm just saying what I've experienced. Jax is an amazing man, when guided in the right direction he'll do whatever I ask. Same with Happy- _and_ Opie. You just don't think he's breakable. However I beg to differ '_ms. sundress in the winter."_

"It's just hot in here!" Jess chuckled

Kris snickered "uh huh. And hell is just a sauna."

"I do what I need to do to keep the peace in my house."

* * *

The following Tuesday, Kris dangled her feet over the edge of the bed as the nurse drew her blood. Gemma sat with her rubbing her leg while Jax stood outside talking to the doctor. Not having been at work for the last two weeks drastically decreased her blood pressure- but Jax was overly concerned about her new venture. Officially three months in, she anxiously awaited the ultrasound technicians arrival to find out whether she was having a girl or a boy. "Babe" Jax whispered, peeking his head through the door "Jules and Hap are downstairs, I'm gonna go get them. I'll be right back"

Kris nodded and smiled at her doctor as he made his way into the room "Very happy with the blood pressure" he said, placing her chart on the counter and taking a seat on a stool next to the bed as she scooted back.

"Making lots of changes" she smiled "All for the better. Promise."

He bit his lower lip and nodded hesitantly "I want to talk to you about that. Jax tells me you're looking to start your own school?"

She chuckled and rolled her eyes "Yes, doc. He's just nervous. I'm not overdoing it. In fact, it's helping me relax."

"You're gonna end up doing all the start up- hiring, enrollment, and everything that goes into it? While working full time _and_ at night with three boys?"

"Four" she snickered

Gemma playfully hit her arm "He's growing up"

"Regardless, you might think that isn't going to put stress on you. But it _will_. I don't know how else to tell you."

"Doc, I promise, I'm really taking it easy. Right?" she said, pointing to Gemma

"It's true. She's got more than enough help at home."

He sighed in frustration "But work and this new adventure?"

"Don't let Jax twist you up" she begged "I promise. One of his friends checks my blood pressure every day."

"Alright" he shrugged "But you start feeling any cramping, dizziness, headaches… You need to come _right_ in. You hear? I'd also really like you to see our neonatologist every six weeks or so. Just to really make sure that we prevent all stress related conditions. She's really great."

Kris nodded in agreement, looking up as the ultrasound tech walked in followed by Jax, Happy and Julie. "Way to rat me out, Prez. Thought that was part of your code."

"Just tryin' to keep you healthy" he smiled "And my son."

"I'm out two hundred to lose if it's a boy" Happy chuckled, taking a seat next to Gemma

"Hey" Julie piped up "And there's a whole pool goin' on back east, they're all sayin' girl except your dad."

"We miss it!?" Jess shouted, pushing open the door with nearly everyone crowding in behind her.

The ultrasound tech's eyes widened as the room became packed with ten more bodies. "Shit, I'm glad my pants aren't off today." Kris chuckled, rolling up her shirt "You all that concerned about your money, huh?"

"And the health of you and the baby, darlin'" Chibs smiled

"Your blood pressure better be under control" The doctor said to Jess who rolled her eyes at his comment

"I've got 'em covered, doc" Chibs said "C'mon. It's gotta be a girl. Got a few hundred bucks to win, and Jackie boy needs that hell in his life."

"Thanks, Da" Keri scoffed

"You ready?" the tech smiled

Kris held her breath. To her, it didn't matter if she had a boy or a girl- but she also knew a bet was a bet- and the thought of having to try again for a fifth child if it were another boy- well…. that was scarier than having a daughter now. "Ready"

"Well, looks like you are all gonna have a princess to spoil" she smiled handing Kristina paper-towels but not before everyone's shouting was heard throughout the entire wing of the hospital and Kris was smothered with hugs and kisses. She started laughing, pushing off the vultures who were congratulating her on their big win.

Jax leaned in giving her a kiss on her forehead "I'm gonna go step outside for a minute" he whispered

Before the smile from her excitement could wash away, he was already out the door, Opie, Happy, Chibs and the five other men following behind him.

"Don't pull this shit again, bro" Opie warned as Jax waited for the elevator

"Just need air, Ope" Jax argued, pulling at the collar of his white t-shirt "I can't fucking breathe."

"I'm gonna nickname him the runner" Kris chuckled, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She slid on her flats and buttoned her jeans that wouldn't see another week for sure- but she was hellbent on staying in her regular clothes for as long as she could squeeze her ass into them. "This princess will be happy to know that daddy couldn't even handle her sonogram. Let's see what continent he ends up on when she's born."

Gemma shook her head "He'll be fine"

"I know" she smiled "As much as he always said he wanted a girl, he never thought it'd actually happen." she said walking out of the room and heading towards the elevator with the women "How long are these obnoxiously loud renovations going to take?"

"It'll be done in a month, two tops. Way before she arrives."

"No baby stiletto pumps. Pass the word onto Luann."

Gemma laughed "I don't think Christian Louboutin makes baby sizes yet." When they stepped outside, Jax was sitting in the driver's seat of Kris' car, his feet on the pavement while the rest of the men talked to him. "I'm gonna go relieve the sitter. I'll bring the boys over in a little while."

"Abel's getting suspicious."

"So tell him. He's old enough."

"Hey" Kris smiled, walking over to the men "Passenger seat, Teller" Jax chuckled and nodded, standing up and walking around the car "You all coming back?"

"You cookin'?" Happy asked

Kris rolled her eyes "Yes, I'll cook. We'll meet you guys back there." she got into the car and closed the door looking over at Jax "You okay, Runner?"

"Funny" he chuckled, lighting another cigarette and rolling down the window.

She rubbed his shoulder "Aww, someone's nervous"

"I'm a'ight" he nodded

"If you say so" she shrugged, looking behind her as she pulled out of the parking space. "You ready to pick out paint for a baby girl's room?"

Jax chuckled "Whatever you want is fine by me. We splittin' up the twins?"

"I dunno. Maybe do the room but keep them together until they're ready."

He tossed his cigarette butt out of the window "They'll want it soon enough."

"Just so you know, you have just a few more hours before you have to narrow it down to two baby names."

She pulled into the driveway and he groaned "You pick the names."

"Nice try. And we need to tell Abel later."

Jax got out of the car and shut the door "You have such a talent for changing topics. What're ya cookin?"

"Can you give me a fuckin' second to get in the door?" she asked, following him into the house. Slash ran up to them and jumped all over their legs "Hey buddy. I'm just gonna toss everything we have together. Go. Inside." she shooed him away, not before he stopped in front of the fridge.

"Grab another" Opie said walking through the door with Jess "The two of you… You know something." he glared, looking at his wife and her best friend.

"Bout what?" Jax asked

Kris felt her stomach tighten "Lying by omission is still lying."

"I ain't lying Ope."

"Alight. But when I go through every damn kid whose last name is Ricciotti until I find the one she's in love with now, don't complain."

Jax squinted his eyes slightly and looked at Kris who subtly shook her head to dismiss his idea. He knew he was right; his jaw dropped and he covered his gaping mouth with his hand, trying to hide the discovering smile. Jess chuckled "Chill. It's probably some dumb kid in one of her classes." He sighed in frustration and took a swig from the bottle. "Wanna grab by ass? Would that calm you down?"

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. He took a cigarette from his pocket and walked towards the back door. "Don't-" Kris began before her husband interrupted her.

"Shut the fuck up" Jax whispered, trying not to laugh

"Don't you say _anything_. You hear me?" she warned "Or I swear, I will hide all your daughters boyfriends."

Jax smiled at his wife's threat "I won't. But when he figures it out…"

Jess shook her head "I love my husband, and he's one of the smartest people I know. But when it comes to his baby girl, his brain stops working. He won't figure it out for a while."

Jax nodded and followed Opie's trail. "Do we start funeral arrangements now?" Kris smirked

"After you tell me what you're naming Charming's new princess." Jess said, putting her hand on Kris' stomach.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi Ladies!

I know it's been a while! I became a mom! Life's been crazy but now since I can get my little one down on a regular nap schedule I should have time now for some updates! Can you guess his name? Jackson, of course!


End file.
